


Tainted Soul

by akumahoshi



Category: Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sebastian Michaelis - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Death, Human Sebastian Michaelis, It's Not Rape Between SebaCiel No Worries, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 106,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are step brothers. Sebastian's dad remarried to Ciel's mom. They were the only child to both parents. Their parents decided to go on an one month honey moon, to have a stress-free vacation, after moving in together and finally letting their kids meet each other. Ciel tries his best to open up Sebastian but it isn't an easy job to do. Sebastian and Ciel get a phone call about their parents being in a car accident. They are still high school students so they move to Ciel's Uncle's place, the one who Ciel is terrified of. But as time goes and more trouble comes up, Sebastian starts opening up to the vulnerable Ciel. But is their love going to blossom like any other sweet love story?





	1. Season 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story sets in Japan. Ciel and Sebastian are the same age as well.
> 
> This is my first time doing a dark story so please please please don't bash! When you start feeling uncomfortable, please get out of the story. Once again, this is my first time trying out a dark story so I hope you guys enjoy ~ !!

Mom came up to me, sweetly caressing my cheek. I was only 10 years old about to be 11 soon. The hot summer days were ending and so was the love between my Mom and Dad. They were constantly arguing and fighting over who was going to take me after their divorce.  
"Would you like to go with Mom or Dad, Ciel?" Mom gave me a soft smile, "Mommy will always make you happy"  
"Ciel, it would be better if you go with Dad" Dad chimed in, "Daddy will give you anything you want"  
Mom gave a cold glare to Dad, "Let Ciel choose!"  
I backed away from Mom's touch, feeling frighten by their aura they were creating. Of course, I was only a child so I didn't know what to do at that time. I was torn between choosing Mom or Dad. They both loved me so much and treated me so well. How can parents make their child choose between each other?

As years went on, Mom won the court case and was able to keep me with her. I soon figured out that Dad had another women in his life which made this divorce happened. Mom was always telling me that Dad had another life but I never understood. I finally figured it out when I saw Dad with another women after I was getting off of school. Dad had his arms wrapped around her waist and they both stared at each other so lovely unlike when Dad was with Mom. I then understood why Mom was always so angry at Dad and it made me disappointed in Dad also. The parents that cherished and loved their son so much was now apart and will never be back together.

I yearned for a sibling or someone else to be with me as I grew older. Since the divorce, Mom was always working. I was left home alone. Eating meals by myself, cleaning after myself, trying to entertain myself alone. It was hard being the only child with a Mom that was always working. Mom always told me that one day she will give me that somebody else and that somebody will always be with me forever. I lived for that moment. She told me many times she felt bad for leaving me alone but had to so I can live a wonderful life in the future.

But finally one day, before the new year of my last high school years started, Mom came up to me. She was smiling so huge, corners reaching to her ears. She sat me down next to her on our couch.  
"Ciel, I have to tell you something" Mom started out.  
I listened to her carefully, not saying a word.  
"Mom found someone that truly loves who she is"  
I widen my eyes and immediately smiled, "Really!?"  
Mom nodded excitedly, "And he also has a son"  
My eyes lit up even more. Will I finally have a sibling that I've been yearning?

=

Mom and I sat next to each other while my new Dad and his son sat across from us. This was my first time meeting my new brother  
"Ciel, this is my son, Sebastian"  
He had pitch black hair and a white skin complexion. His eyes were a dark crimson. Captivating and charming. It was like he could see right through me with those scarlet eyes.  
"Hello" I smiled, "I hope we can get along well. I'll be in your care"  
Sebastian averted his eyes away from me and didn't say anything back.  
"Sorry. He's shy to new people" Sebastian's Dad chuckled.  
"Is it alright if I call you...Dad?" I asked.  
Sebastian's Dad looked at me with surprise eyes and then gave me a sweet smile, "Of course you can, Ciel"  
I felt happy. It's been a while since I said the word 'dad' and finally I have one again.  
"Thank you...Dad" I hesitated.  
"I hope we can be a happy little family now" Dad smiled.  
Mom gave a huge smile and nodded.  
It's been a while since I've seen Mom so happy. It made me feel joy.  
"I'm glad you guys were able to move here" Dad said.  
"Your town is quite a distant from here" Dad sighed.  
"We needed a new scenery anyways. Right, Ciel?" Mom looked at me.  
I nodded, "A new city is always fun!"  
"Well since we got everything settled" Mom sighed, "Dad and I are planning to go on our honey moon"  
"One month honey moon" Dad winked.  
"We wanted a stress-free vacation since we're always busy" Mom explained.  
I nodded and smiled at the joy of seeing them happy.  
"You guys have fun" I said.  
Mom and Dad both nodded.  
"So that means you guys better get along too" Mom pointed at Sebastian and I, smiling.

= Next Day = School =

Sebastian and I were walking to school. The school uniforms were tidy and a simple plain black color.  
"So you're a senior too?" I looked at Sebastian.  
Sebastian continued to look straight ahead and proceed to not answer me. I sighed and bit on my bottom lip. I thought we would get along well since we're the same age but it seems like I should be trying harder.  
"So what do you like?" I asked.  
I stared at Sebastian, waiting for him to answer. He had a cold expression.  
Well, I guess today he won't talk to me either.  
Sebastian and I got to school. Of course, being the new student everyone was staring.

"Okay okay everyone" The teacher shouted out, "We have a new student"  
I stood in front of the classroom.  
"Hello" I bowed, "I'm Ciel. I'll be in your care"  
"Go sit next to Sebastian in that empty desk" The teacher pointed.  
I nodded and followed his instructions.  
Just like any protagonist, Sebastian sat all the way in the back, by the window. He was staring out the window, not paying attention to anyone nor the lecture. I noticed he had a notebook out but nothing to write with. I reached into my pencil case and took out a pencil. I set it on Sebastian's desk.  
"Do you need this?" I asked.  
Sebastian looked at me. Finally, out of our two days knowing each other, I'm seeing his crimson eyes again.  
"You could use it" I gave a soft smile.  
I turned back to the front board and listened to the lecture knowing that Sebastian won't say anything to me anyways.

= Lunch =

I took my lunch box out and looked at Sebastian. I knew he didn't grab his lunch box. He sat there, leaned back in his chair.  
"Ciel was the name right?" Somebody came up to me.  
Then a few more people surrounded me. I looked back at Sebastian. He stood up from his chair and started walking out.  
"Se-Sebastian!" I called out.  
I stood up from my chair and grabbed my lunch box. I ignored the people that surrounded me and ran after Sebastian.  
"Wait up, Sebastian!" I shouted.  
We ended up on the rooftop of the school. I was out of breath trying to keep up with Sebastian's long legs compare to my short legs. I closed the door behind me and went up to him.  
"Won't you have some lunch with me?" I asked.  
Sebastian looked down at my lunch box and then averted his eyes back to the sky.  
"You barely had breakfast today so you should eat some lunch" I grabbed his arm.  
I placed my lunch box in his hand, "Eat it"  
Sebastian looked at the lunch box, once again, and glanced at me.  
"I'm full still since I had a big breakfast" I said.  
Sebastian and I sat on the ground with our backs leaned up against the fence. Sebastian quickly ate up the food.  
"Won't you talk to me at least, Sebastian?" I asked.  
I looked at him. He was chewing his food like he was so hungry.  
"Idiot" I chuckled, "I knew you were hungry"  
Sebastian then put a spoonful of food in front of my face. I smiled and took a bite.  
"Thank you" I said with my mouthful.

= Home =

"Well you guys behave yourselves" Mom said.  
"Don't be getting in trouble since we're gone now" Dad added.  
Mom and Dad were standing in front of their car. All their luggage packed in the trunk.  
"Have a safe trip" I waved.  
Sebastian and I stood there waiting for them to leave.  
"I love you guys" Mom and Dad waved.  
"Love you too!" I yelled back.  
I looked at Sebastian. I frowned since he was just standing there with his non-amuse face. I nudged him and he gave a small wave to Mom and Dad. With that, Mom and Dad drove off heading to their honey moon. Sebastian and I went back inside.  
"Mom cooked us dinner before they left" I went into the kitchen.  
Sebastian ignored me, like usual, and went into his bedroom. I sighed and heated up dinner for us.  
"Dinner is ready!" I yelled out.  
I had the plates all set up. One for Sebastian and another for me. I sat in my seat. Sebastian's plate of food across from mine. I waited to hear Sebastian come out of his room. Five minutes passed and then ten minutes passed. I sighed and started eating. Once again, I am still eating by myself...It's alright. Maybe Sebastian is just shy. I'll give him some time.


	2. Season 1: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters besides Ciel and Sebastian are my own characters. So any new introduced character that pops up in the story are not from any original series.
> 
> P.S. to talk to me more about the story you guys can find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi

"Do you and Sebastain know each other?"  
I nodded, "We're brothers"  
"Brothers!?" People shouted.  
I looked at Sebastian. He was staring out the window, like usual. It has been two days since my first day here. Sebastian and I haven't made any progress and I feel like he's even more colder to me compare to the first day we met.  
"My mom married his dad" I explained.  
"Oh...so step brothers?"  
"I was gonna say, you guys are nothing alike"  
I glanced to the side of my eye to look at Sebastian again but he wasn't sitting in his seat anymore. I quickly scanned the room, trying to find Sebastian. I stood up from my seat. The people surrounding me, stared at me like I was some kind of lunatic.  
"Where did Sebastian go?" I asked.  
They all shrugged to me, shaking their head 'I don't know'.  
I ran out of the room, looking left and right. I found Sebastian walking down the hallway. I started running up to him but then I saw a person bump into Sebastian.  
"Watch where you're going!" The guy shouted at Sebastian.  
And all Sebastian did was give him a cold glare.  
"Trying to pick a fight!?" The guy gritted his teeth.  
He grabbed a hold of Sebastian's collar and inched his face towards Sebastian's. I sighed and ran towards them.  
"I-I'm sorry about that" I pulled the guy's hands away from Sebastian's collar.  
"Who are you?" The guy glared at me up and down.  
"I'm his brother so I'll be apologizing in his behalf" I bowed my head.  
The guy scoffed, "I'll let you guys off this time"  
Sebastian started walking away from us. Without saying anything else to the other guy, I ran after Sebastian.  
"Shouldn't you thank me at least?" I walked besides Sebastian.  
I looked at him. His eyes staring straight ahead. It was like I didn't even exist to him.  
"You must get into a lot of fights cause of the way you glare at people" I said.  
We continued walking until we got to the rooftop of the school.  
"I'm guessing this must be your favorite spot" I leaned against the fence.  
Sebastian stared out into the clear endless blue sky.  
"Well it is peaceful up here" I took a deep breath.  
I closed my eyes. Feeling the wind blow in my hair and gently hitting my face. It was a nice, refreshing feeling. This must be why Sebastian likes it up here.  
"I'll be back" I opened my eyes, "I need to use the bathroom"

I was washing my hands when a group of guys walked in.  
"Yea, that Sebastian guy seriously needs to learn his place"  
"Always giving that glare to everyone"  
"He probably thinks he's better than all of us"  
"Well he'll learn his lesson after school for sure"  
I quietly listened and walked out of the bathroom. Luckily, I'm a new student so not everyone knows I'm related to Sebastian. I quickly ran to the rooftop to tell Sebastian to be careful. I got to the rooftop to find Sebastian not up there anymore.

= After School =

"Sebastian, wait up for me" I turned to him, "I have something to tell--"  
He ignored me, like usual, and left his desk. I quickly packed my things to run after him.  
"Ciel, you should hang out with us today"  
"The new student should be making friends"  
"We're gonna go karaoke"  
I pushed my way out of the few students talking to me.  
"Sorry. I'm in a hurry" I rushed out of the room.  
Through the hallway windows, I saw Sebastian already walking out of the school building. I sighed and started running after him.  
Damn him and his long legs and curse my short legs!! How many times will I ran after this man?  
I was out of the school building and frantically searched for Sebastian. I ran to the front gates and looked both ways of the sidewalk. Sebastian was no where to be found nor was the guys that were threatening Sebastian.  
Maybe they won't do anything? Maybe it was just big talk?  
I started pacing the way home. But walking pass the little park, that we usual walked pass, there was Sebastian. In front of him was the guys that I overheard this afternoon. The guy in front took a hold of Sebastian's collar and within a second, he punched Sebastian in the face and kneed him in the stomach.  
"Sebastian!" I shouted out in shock.  
I dropped my school bag and ran towards them.  
"Get off of him!" I tried to pull the guy away from Sebastian.  
"Who are you?!" The other guys questioned.  
I didn't answer and proceed to try to pull Sebastian away.  
The guy holding onto Sebastian continue to punch Sebastian in the face while struggling to push me off. Being frighten and scared that Sebastian will be injured badly, tears started streaming down.  
"You bitch!" The guy then punched me in the face too, "Get the hell away"  
My grip on Sebastian loosened and I fell to the ground. Sebastian gritted his teeth and threw a hard punch into the guy's face. Using his school bag, he whipped the other two guys making them knock down to the ground. Sebastian took a hold of the guy that was hitting him before and started throwing his fists to the guy. Sebastian's crimson eyes burned in angry and his eyebrows furrowed in.  
"S-Sebastian" I sobbed, "No more"  
I shook my head, "No more please..."  
Sebastian's hands were shaking. His eyes glared into the person he was holding. Within a few more seconds, he let go of the guy and walked pass me. The other two guys were still, horrified by Sebastian's anger and strength. I sat there, sobbing and shaking my head. I wiped my continuous tears. Sebastian picked up my school bag and came back to me. He bent down and placed his hand in front of me. I looked at him with my teary eyes. My tears blurring my vision. I took a hold of his hand and he helped me get up. Sebastian held onto my hand and we walked back home. His hand was warm and soft. His long fingers wrapped around my hands so gently. It made me feel calm and safe.

= Home =

I knelt in front of Sebastian, sniffing and my hands were shaking from fear still. My eyes were averted down the whole time since we've been back home. There has been a silence between us since the incident. I wiped his bloody lip and put ointment on his bruise cheek. Sebastian was quiet as usual and I could feel his stare at my every move.  
Sebastian then placed his cold hand on my shaky hand that was reaching to his cheek.  
"Why are you doing this?" A voice that I never heard.  
It was low and calm. Soothing like the dusky sky when the sun and moon was both seen together in the mid of changing daylight. I looked up at Sebastian. He...He finally spoke to me. I frowned my eyebrows and tighten my lips. Finally, I'm getting to hear his voice. It made me so happy that I got to hear his voice but why? Why at a time like this?  
"Why do you keep trying so hard for me?" Sebastian's husky voice.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks, once again.  
"Do you know how hard it is to not speak to anybody?" I sobbed, wiping my eyes.  
Sebastian's grip on my hand tighten. He took a hold of my other hand that was wiping my tears and sternly looked at me.  
"I finally have someone here and I wasn't going to be lonely anymore" I sobbed, "But these past few days has been so hard"  
I looked at Sebastian with frowning eyes, "I was going to give up soon but I didn't want to"  
Sebastian just stared at me with his deep red eyes. He let go of one of my hand and gently wiped under my ocean blue eyes, using his thumb.  
"Won't you talk to me?" I sobbed.  
Sebastian's fingers, under my eyes, slid down to my chin and he gently gripped onto my chin. He looked at me and slightly tilted his head to the side.  
Ignoring whatever I said before, Sebastian softly asked, "Does it hurt?"  
He was talking about my cut lip.  
I nodded, "A little bit"  
Sebastian let go of my other hand but kept his hand on my chin. He slowly leaned in towards me. Our eyes gazed into each other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking of or what was going through his mind. Sebastian continue to lean closer towards me. I shut my eyes tight, afraid of what he going to do next. I then felt a piece of tissue on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian wiping my cut lip with tissue.  
"We need to put some ointment on it" He gently said.  
I nodded, feeling a bit like a idiot. Sebastian proceed to put ointment on my lip.

=

Weeks went by and Sebastian started to talk to me more. Even though it was short sentences and few words, it made me happy. I finally have someone here with me, to eat, walk with, and to feel safe.  
"Do you think Mom and Dad are having a good time?" I wondered.  
Sebastian shrugged and stuffed his mouth with food.  
"You're so not useful" I sighed.  
We finished our last few bites and I put our dishes in the sink.  
"You promise to wash dishes after school?" I looked at Sebastian.  
Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, yeah"  
"You better" I glared, "Yesterday you didn't even do it and I ended up having to do it"  
Sebastian and I grabbed our school bags and put on our shoes, ready to go to school.  
"Ciel" Sebastian suddenly called out.  
Whenever he said my name, it always made me feel happy. The way my name would roll off his tongue and echo into my ears. It made me feel giddy and joy.  
"Yes?" I looked up at him with lit up eyes.  
Sebastian reached his hand up to my face. He then picked off a piece of rice on the side of my lips. He proceed to eat the grain of rice.  
I blushed by his actions, "Gross! Just throw it away"  
He shrugged, "You always say to not waste food"  
Throwing my words back at me...  
I glared at him and walked out of the house. Sebastian followed after me.  
"You know I heard people saying that we're together" I frowned a bit.  
"Oh" Sebastian shrugged.  
"I mean like together, together" I said, not sure if Sebastian understood what I meant.  
Sebastian shrugged again.  
"No!" I shook my head, "It's weird cause we're brothers"  
"We're not related" Sebastian said in a mono-tone voice.  
"But still" I pouted, "We're guys too..."  
"Our parents are together. We can't be together too" I mumbled.  
Sebastian gave me no reply. I sighed, knowing Sebastian never speaks much.  
"Talking about our parents, I miss them" I stated.  
Sebastian then placed his hand on my head and gently patted my head. I looked at him.  
Was this his way of comforting me?  
I chucked and smiled to myself. Sebastian isn't really good at giving affection.

= After School = Home =

"Mom!" I answered my ringing phone.  
"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed.  
"We do too, Ciel" Mom sounded so happy.  
"How is the trip?" I asked.  
"Really fun!" Mom said, "Dad and I are having a blast"  
"That's good" I was happy.  
"Tell Sebastian that we miss him too" Mom insisted.  
"Ciel! Sebastian! We miss you guys!" I heard Dad yell in the background.  
I chuckled by their joy.  
"Thank you. I'll tell Sebastian that too" I nodded.  
"Well we decided to come back earlier though" Mom said.  
"Really? Why?" I questioned.  
"Dad and I were thinking about it and we decided we should spend time with you guys too" Mom explained.  
"When are you guys coming then?" I asked.  
"Today" Mom stated.  
"Today!?" I shouted.  
Mom giggled by my surprise, "So see you guys later tonight"  
I smiled. I'm glad they decided to spend time with us too.  
We both said our goodbyes and I placed my phone on the coffee table. Sebastian came out of the bathroom.  
"Mom and Dad said they miss you too" I said.  
Sebastian nodded and sat next to me.  
"They're also coming home tonight" I added, "They want to spend part of their vacation with us also"  
"Oh..." Sebastian leaned back into the couch.  
I smiled, "We're gonna have good quality family time"  
I turned to look at him with a huge smile. Sebastian stared at me with emotionless eyes.  
"Should we go out and buy a cake for them?" I grabbed Sebastian's arm.  
Sebastian widen his eyes, surprise by my grip.  
"Let's go!" I dragged him out of the door.

= Store =

"What kind of cake do you like?" I questioned.  
Sebastian shrugged, "Get whatever you like"  
"Chocolate cake?" I pointed and glanced at Sebastian.  
Sebastian nodded and grabbed the chocolate cake I was pointing at. We bought the cake and started walking back home.  
"What happened to your mom?" I wondered.  
Sebastian didn't answer. I looked at him to see his expressions but, of course, he had a blank face. I waited for Sebastian's reply. A few minutes passed and I just gave up, giving a sigh.  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about" I said.  
I averted my eyes away, feeling awkward now.  
"It's getting colder now huh?" I tried to change the topic.  
I shivered from the sudden cold breeze. A pair of warm hands then grabbed my hand. I looked down at our locked fingers and up to Sebastian. My heart was racing. But his hand wrapped around mine, made me feel warmer...happier...  
"We shouldn't" I tired to pull my hand away.  
Sebastian tighten his grip, "Just for a bit"  
I relaxed my arm and softly nodded. Even though I knew this was wrong and can be taken the wrong way from other people, I still let him do it. But just a little bit of comfort can be alright for just a while right?

= Home =

I looked at the clock. It was already 11 at night.  
"Do you think they're still coming?" I sighed.  
I leaned back against the couch. Sebastian sat next to me in a still position while I was fidgeting around. My phone then started ringing. I quickly sat up straight and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Ciel?" A stranger's voice...  
I nodded, "Yes this is"  
"I am sorry to say but your parents got into an accident. Is it possible if you can come to verify their bodies?"  
I froze and my heart sunk down to my stomach. My hands started shaking and tears were forming in my eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Sebastian looked at me with worried eyes.  
My lips started trembling and I couldn't speak anymore. This can't be true.

=

That night, I let Sebastian go verify the bodies instead of us going together. I couldn't stand seeing their bodies if it was true. But Sebastian came back and told me the bad news, I couldn't deny it anymore. We had a funeral that following weekend. Everyone talked about how it's sad that they just got married too. How their two kids got left behind but at least have each other now. How they both were a divorce parent but finally found someone to love again yet passed away together.  
I felt so broken. I didn't want to go to the funeral but Sebastian comforted me, making me go. He stood close to me and made me feel safe. His warmth around me felt like I wasn't alone in this tragedy.  
"Ciel" A voice that I was too familiar with.  
My body started trembling. It felt like a gun was being pointed to my head. I swallowed hard and my heart was pounding with fear. Sebastian noticed I was frighten and shaking. He took a step closer to me and we both turned around.  
There he was, standing, in his usual suits. His black rimmed glasses as black as his hair. His dark brown eyes balancing his tan skin complexion. The one that scarred my childhood and life. He hasn't changed at all. No wrinkles on his face and he looked as young as ever still.  
"It's been a while, Ciel" He smiled.  
My uncle who was the one that raped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across this manhwa and one of the characters was absolutely what I imagined Ciel's Uncle. The manhwa is Unfather and it's the Sugar Daddy, Sihyun. You guys should search it up if you guys don't know ~


	3. Season 1: Chapter 3

I was only 8 years old. Mom and Dad were still together and happy. I was just like any other child who was full of curiosity and wonders. I didn't know what was right or wrong or what to tell my loving parents. I was frighten. Scared of what people might think of me or what my parents might do to me. Would they abandon a child who was tainted and disgusting? Never ever touch me, once again, and love me the same? What would they do? Even so, what would people think of me? They wouldn't want to be friends with someone who has been ruined. I was scared of those thoughts. Sucked in a black hole that rotated over and over.

"Uncle Hisashi is over, Ciel!" Mom yelled out.

I ran out of my room and greeted Hisashi with a huge smile.

"Hello Uncle Hisashi!" I grabbed onto his hand.  
"Thanks for coming over to watch Ciel" Dad patted Hisashi's shoulder.

"Ciel is a cutie so why not" Hisashi chuckled, pinching my cheeks.

"We'll be back at 10 tonight" Dad walked over to the front door.

Hisashi nodded to Dad's words, "Come back safe"

Mom came up to me, leaning down to my level.

"Be good to Hisashi, okay?" Mom patted my head.

I nodded and gave a huge grin, "I will"

"Thank you again, Hisashi" Mom went towards Dad.

"Have a nice night out" Hisashi waved.

"Bye bye!" I waved also.

With that, Mom and Dad left the house to their night out date.

It wasn't the first time Hisashi came over to babysit me nor was it our first time alone together. But tonight, it was different. I was frighten to death and scarred for life. It changed the way I saw things and made me different.

Never once, I wish to go through this period of my life again.

=

"Ciel" A pair of big hands gently shook me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at who was trying to wake me up. With a huge relief, it was Sebastian.

"Did I fall asleep?" I yawned.

Sebastian nodded, "We're here"

I froze, remembering where we were going now. Cold sweat started forming on my forehead and I was swallowing hard.

We got out of the car. Sebastian and I stood in front of a tall building, full of condos.

"Would you like some help to bring your items up?" The driver asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "We'll be fine"  
We took our luggage out of the car.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian took a few steps forward but I gripped onto the back of his shirt. He glanced back at me.

"Don't leave me alone" I quietly said as my eyes averted to the ground., "Please..."

Sebastian set the luggage down on the ground and took a hold of my hand that was gripping onto his shirt. My hand look so small compare to his slender fingers. He turned around and held onto my hand tight. He gripped onto my chin and made me look up at him. His scarlet eyes comforted me so well.

"I will never leave you, Ciel" Sebastian said with his low voice.

I tighten my lips and nodded. Just his tiniest words, made me feel so safe.

We got to the front door of Hisashi's condo apartment. Sebastian knocked on the door a few times. I tightly held onto Sebastian's shirt as we stood there waiting for the door to open. The door opened, revealing a full suited Hisashi. I immeditaley averted my eyes away from Hisashi's.

"Welcome home" A cunning smile from Hisashi.

=

Sebastian's room was next to my room while Hisashi's room was at the end of the hallway. The bedrooms were on the upper level but while we're on the upper level we can oversee the lower floor. It was like a balcony inside a house, something that I thought I wouldn't see in my life. The condo was such a nice house. I enjoyed it but the thoughts that lingered in my mind made the house seem terrifying.  
A knock came from my door. I immediately froze and stared at the door.

"W-Who..." My voice cracked, "Who is it?"  
The door slowly creaked open, "It's just me, Ciel"

It was hard to swallow and my heart was going to jump out of my chest. My hands became clammy and my legs were shaking.

Hisashi stood by the door and leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arm and gave me a grin.

"You've grown, Ciel" Hisashi spoke.

I couldn't reply back nor give him eye contact.

Hisashi chuckled and started taking steps towards me. He came arms length to me and continue to stare at me.

"How long has it been now?" Hisashi questioned.

"10 years?" Hisashi reached his hand towards me.

"You don't have to act so shy towards me, Ciel" Hisashi smiled.

I slowly averted my eyes to him. His dark eyes stared into mine. I immediately looked towards the door.

_Sebastian..._

"What are you so nervous about?" He placed his hand on my head.

He slowly patted my head and continue to give me a smile that I knew wasn't sincere. His hands made me feel small and weak. I couldn't do anything to remove them away from me. I thought I would be able to fight off this fear now but...I'm still scared.

"Ciel?" The voice that made me relief.

I looked towards the door and Sebastian was standing there. My breathing became steady and I was so glad to see Sebastian appear there.

"Done unpacking?" Hisashi took his hand off my head.

Sebastian nodded.

"Okay, I'll get lunch ready" Hisashi walked out of the room.

I was still frozen in my spot. I couldn't move nor speak a word.

"Ciel?" My name being called by someone that made me feel safe.

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder, "Are you not feeling well?"  
I looked at Sebastian. His deep eyes gave me such a worry look. I gripped onto the bottom of his shirt and frowned.

"Please stay by my side" I quietly spoke.

Sebastian nodded and gently gripped onto my chin. His eyes continue to stare at me but it bought comfort compare to Hisashi's.

= Night Time =

I stared at my ticking clock. Minutes were passing by slowly. My mind was restless and the thought of Hisashi being in the same building as me...

I got off my bed and went out of my bedroom. I walked next door and without knocking, I opened the door. I softly closed the door and walked towards Sebastain who was laying in his bed. I gently climbed under his sheets and laid next to him.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's sleepy voice.

He put his arms around me and cuddled me closely.

"Can't sleep?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded and laid my head closer to his beating heart.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I questioned.

A soft chuckle came from Sebastian. His laughs always makes me feel happy and relax.

"You're asking me when you're already laying here" Sebastian said.

I frowned at his snarky comment but Sebastian just tighten his grip around me.

Without speaking, I knew that was a yes from Sebastian.

= Next Day =

Hisashi left earlier to work so we had breakfast by ourselves. Sebastian and I walked to school like usual, passing the small park next to the school.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm acting this way?" I sighed.

Sebastian blankly stared at me.

"Like why I'm so nervous around Hisashi or why I'm so restless?" I said.

He shook his head, "Whenever you feel comfortable, you can tell me"  
I stopped in my tracks. Sebastian took a few steps ahead of me and noticed I stopped behind him. He turned around to face me.

"Did I really deserve you?" I mumbled, "Do I really deserve to have you here with me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian took a few steps towards me and softly patted my head.

He barely speaks but yet, whatever comes out of his mouth, it knew how to made me have these feelings. It was magically and mysterious.

= Lunch =

I was walking back to the classroom from the restroom.

"Hey you!" Somebody called out.

I ignored it since I thought it wasn't towards me.

Somebody grabbed onto my shoulder and roughly turned me around.

His brown bangs were spiked up to notice his smirking eyes. His lips a natural frown, giving him a cold look. His presence was strong.

"Sorry, I thought you were calling for someone else" I said.

"You're a new student here right?" He leaned in towards me.

I nodded.

"I've been noticing you around and acting all superior" He scoffed.

"M-Me?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

I haven't been acting like that, have I?

He let go of my shoulder and stuck his hand in his pockets. He raised his chin slightly up and looked down at me with judging eyes.

"I heard Sebastian is your brother" He said.

"All you've been worrying about is him and ignoring everyone else"

Ahh...I see how they would have mistaken me.

I shook my head, "You're wrong"

The guy immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm just taking care of my brother. I don't mean to be rude to anyone else" I explained myself.

He leaned in towards me, "I heard Sebastian is your step brother"

"Do you like your brother?" He smirked, "Homo?"

My heart and body froze in place.

"W-We're brothers!" I averted my eyes away.

The guy started laughing and took a step back.

A familiar hand was placed on my shoulder. I was able to breath and become steady.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian's voice ringed in my ears.

The brunette looked at Sebastian, "Just greeting myself to Ciel"  
He smiled at me, "The name is Seiichi. You'll remember me"

Seiichi walked pass me, bumping into my shoulder. I gave no reply nor actions.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine" I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys think this is dark just wait until later on in the story *evil laughter*
> 
> P.S. if you guys want to talk to me more about the story, find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	4. Season 1: Chapter 4

"New kid" Seiichi called out.  
This time he was with a few other friends who I've seen him hang out sometimes. The past few days, he's been by himself verbally abusing me but I guess he wants an audience to watch today...  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Mind getting us some drinks?" Seiichi asked, more of a demand actually.  
I looked pass the doors to my classroom. Sebastian was sitting in his desk, staring into the endless blue sky.  
"Staring at your crush?" Seiichi leaned in towards my ear.  
I immediately looked at him, frowning my eyebrows, "You have it wrong"  
"If you don't hurry up, I'll tell everyone your secret" Seiichi smirked, raising his chin at me.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and walked pass him.  
"5 minutes!" Seiichi shouted.  
I got to the vending machine and bought a variety of drinks. I took a deep breath in and started walking back to Seiichi and his friends.  
Do I really see Sebastian that way? I mean, he makes me feel safe and comfortable. He's always by my side and I treat him like my brother. We treat each other like brothers, right?  
I handed the drinks to Seiichi and his friends. Seiichi opened his drink and took a sip of the soda.  
"I'll be leaving now" I said.  
I turned around, taking a step forward to the classroom.  
"Wait!" Seiichi called out.  
I gave a small sigh, a bit nervous, and slowly turned around.  
Seiichi took a few steps towards me. He reached his arm, that had his drink in his hand, towards my shoulder.  
"Did you want some?" Seiichi raised an eyebrow.  
Before I could answer, Seiichi said, "Well opps..."  
He slowly poured the soda on my shoulder, soaking my uniform. The bubbling of the soda poured down my shoulder, dripping to the ground. I averted my eyes to the ground and couldn't voice anything back.  
Seiichi. and his friends laughed, encouraging each other in harsh comments about me.  
"Throw it away please" Seiichi threw the empty can to my chest.  
His friends and him then walked away from me, still laughing up a storm. I bit on my bottom lip and clenched my fists tight. The bell rang but I ignored it and picked up the can. I walked towards the bathroom and threw away the can on the way. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
_I'm so helpless. So useless._  
I frowned my eyebrows yet I was smiling to myself in the mirror. All I could do was laugh at how useless I am...  
Somebody grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me around harshly.  
"Who did this to you!?" Sebastian's crimson eyes stared at me with anger.  
His grip on my shoulders were tight and rough.  
"How do you always come at the right time all the time?" I was on the verge of crying.  
Sebastian breathed out, "You didn't come to class like usual"  
"I am your brother right, Sebastian?" I questioned.  
"Why are you saying this all of sudden?" Sebastian asked.  
"We're brothers, right?" I averted my eyes down.  
Sebastian frowned and pulled me into a hug.  
"You shouldn't" I tried to push away, "I'm sticky from the soda"  
Sebastian didn't move an inch and continued to hug me.

= Home =

Sebastian was in his room and I was in the kitchen making dinner. Hisashi wasn't home. He barely was home which made me feel relief. The front door then opened. My body froze knowing that it was Hisashi.  
"Making dinner?" Hisashi took off his jacket, throwing it on the couch.  
I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I set my knife down and took a step away from the counters.  
"I know you haven't been sleeping in your room" Hisashi said.  
I swallowed hard, nervous of what Hisashi's next moves were.  
"Are you scared?" Hisashi took slow steps towards me.  
I averted my eyes away. Hisashi then grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me towards him.  
"Aren't you and Sebastian a bit close for brothers?" Hisashi smirked.  
Hisashi used his index finger to move my bangs out of my eyes.  
"Those eyes of yours..." Hisashi lowly said.  
"So much emotions and that fear in them" Hisashi smiled, seemingly a smirk.  
"You know you haven't spoken a word to me since you moved in" Hisashi sighed.  
Hisashi leaned in towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to inch away.  
"P-Please..." I whimpered out.  
"Hmm?" Hisashi raised an eyebrow.  
"Please don't take Sebastian away..." I quietly voiced.  
Hisashi let go of me and burst out laughing.  
"And that's the first thing you say to me" Hisashi chuckled.  
Hisashi walked pass me, "I'll eat dinner later so you guys eat first"

=

Sebastian and I finished eating dinner. We took turns to go shower but after my shower, instead of going into Sebastian's room, I stayed in my room.  
"Ciel?" A knock from my door.  
It was Sebastian's husky low voice.  
"Come in" I replied back.  
The door quietly opened and Sebastian closed the door behind him. He paced towards me where I was sitting on the edge of my bed.  
Sebastian grabbed my towel and placed it on my head, "Your hair is still wet"  
He gently messaged my head with the towel.  
"Is there a reason why you're not coming to my room?" Sebastian asked.  
I didn't make a sound or action.  
"Have people been saying things to you?" Sebastian questioned.  
"We're brothers right?" I spoke.  
"Step brothers" Sebastian replied.  
I nodded. Sebastian placed the wet towel besides me. He lifted up my chin so I can look up at him.  
"I don't want you to be taken away from me, Sebastian" I frowned.  
Sebastian gazed into my eyes.  
I gripped onto Sebastian's sleeve, "If you leave..."  
"I'll be alone again" I frowned.  
"Cry for me, Ciel" Sebastian huskily said.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "Stay by my side"  
"Promise me you won't leave me" Sebastian whispered.  
I nodded and a tear fell down from the side of my eye.  
Sebastian leaned in and kissed my forehead and then my nose. He gently laid me down and climbed on top of me. Both of us sinking into the soft mattress.  
"Just for a bit" Sebastian said.  
He gently pecked my jawline and down to my neck.  
"Se-Sebastian" I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up at me, waiting for me to continue talking. I just stared back, not saying anything.  
"We're just step brothers" Sebastian said in my ear.  
"There's nothing to worry about" He whispered.  
Sebastian proceed to kiss my sensitive neck. I felt his hot tongue against my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. A soft moan escaped my lips. I felt Sebastian sucking on my neck. It was an odd sensation but it bought pleasure. Sebastian then gave the hickey a peck afterwards.  
"You're mine, Ciel" Sebastian said.  
I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

= Next Day =

My back hit the brick wall and Seiichi stood in front of me. We were at the back of the school where no one usually came to.  
"Why are you avoiding me this whole day?" Seiichi snickered.  
"Scared?" He lowly laughed.  
Today, he was by himself but I knew it was going to get worst as the days go on. Seiichi touched my collar, pulling the collar down to reveal my neck.  
"Did you get a girlfriend or did your brother do this?" Seiichi smirked.  
I pushed his hand away, pulling my collar higher again.  
"If you're not answering it must be true" Seiichi said.  
"So I guess you really do like it up your asshole" Seiichi laughed.  
I frowned and gritted my teeth, "Why?"  
Seiichi raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
"Why me?" I questioned.  
Seiichi laughed and leaned in towards me.  
"Cause you're so vulnerable, Ciel" Seiichi scoffed.  
He placed his hand on my shoulder but I quickly pushed it off.  
"Please don't touch me" I shook my head.  
Seiichi snickered, "Sebastian isn't anywhere near so you can't call for him either"  
"I see the way your eyes call out for Sebastian whenever you're in trouble" Seiichi pointed out.  
"So much eager and so helpless" Seiichi chuckled.  
Seiichi took a step closer to me, "But this time..."  
He unbuttoned my first two buttons with one hand.  
"Stop!" I tried to push away his hand.  
He pinned my hands against the brick wall.  
"It shouldn't matter right?" Seiichi said, "I'm a guy too"  
I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks by now.  
"No...Please...." I continuously shook my head.  
Seiichi smirked, "What a nice cry"  
He kissed my ear and neck. It was different compare to Sebastian. It brought back memories of Hisashi. That disgusting and dirty feeling. I was too weak to fight back yet I tried my best to struggle.  
"Sebastian..." I quietly wailed.  
"He isn't coming" Seiichi replied.  
I sobbed and shouted, "Sebastian!!"  
Seiichi covered my mouth immediately.  
"If you keep yelling, people would come find us" Seiichi gave me a firm stare.  
"You wouldn't want people to see you're a homo right?" Seiichi questioned.  
"Ciel doing it with a guy?" Seiichi chuckled.  
"Th-They would see you too" I glared.  
Seiichi smiled but his eyes stayed smirking. He gripped both of my cheeks with one hand and leaned closer in.  
"I'll just say you seduced me and raped me" Seiichi said.  
In a blink of a eye, Seiichi got punched and stumbled to the ground.  
"Who the fuck punched me!?" Seiichi glared.  
"Ciel!" Sebastian widen his eyes.  
He looked at me up and down. My shirt messily unbuttoned and my jacket hanging off my shoulder. Sebastian's eyes turned into anger but I grabbed onto his arm.  
"Don't, Sebastian" I shook my head.  
"But he-"  
"I don't want you to get in trouble, Sebastian" I frowned.  
Seiichi got off the floor and wiped his bloody lip. He spit out blood and scoffed at us.  
"I'll let you guys off this time" Seiichi walked away.  
Sebastian took a step forward to him but I tighten my grip around his arm.  
"Please..." I pleaded.  
Sebastian gave a huge sigh and grabbed onto my arm.  
"Did he do anything else to you?" Sebastian firmly stared at me.  
I shook my head.  
Sebastian buttoned up my shirt, fixing my jacket afterwards, and gave me a peck on the head. His grip around my wrist was tight. I knew he was angry but I couldn't let him get expel from school.

= Few Days Later =

"Did you want to try that new restaurant?" I asked.  
Sebastian nodded and gave me a smile.  
We got to the restaurant and was seated right away.  
"Oh! The food looks so good!" I scanned over the menu.  
"Get whatever you want" Sebastian said.  
I nodded and smiled at the delicious pictures of the food.  
I then heard a familiar voice. I immediately glanced around the room. The voice that I knew from when I was a little kid. My heart was pounding fast and my eyes scanned the whole room. I finally found who it was. By the front entrance.  
"Dad?" My hands trembled.  
Sebastian looked up at me and glanced at where I was staring at.  
My biologically dad who stood next to the women. The same women I saw him with when Mom and Dad got a divorce and next to them was a teenager that had the same uniform as us, Seiichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To talk to me more about the story, find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	5. Season 1: Chapter 5

I got up from my desk but Sebastian grabbed onto my wrist. I glanced at him and he was gazing at me with such firm eyes, telling me not to go.

"Don't worry" I gave him a reassuring smile.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and tighten his grip on my wrist, still nudging for me to not go.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I said.

"Last time you said that too..." Sebastian sighed.

"If I'm not back before class starts--"

"I'll come get you" Sebastian slowly let go of my wrist.

I chuckled and softly patted his head.

"I haven't seen him this whole day so I'll be alright" I said.

Sebastian gave a soft nod, like a child following instructions.

I walked out of the classroom and went to the restroom. I finished using the restroom and was washing my hands.

"Looks like you probably thought I was done" Seiichi's voice.

Before I could look towards the doorway, a pool of cold water splashed on me. I immediately shivered from the coldness and my clothes were soaking wet. His two friends and him started laughing.

"Here" Seiichi threw a pair of clothes at me.

"You seem like you're soaking wet so you better change" Seiichi smirked.

I stared at the clothes that laid on the floor. It was my gym clothes but they were torn up. I furrowed my eyebrows and kept my eyes towards the ground. I heard Seiichi's steps come closer to me.

"Are you going to cry for help again?" Seiichi questioned.

"I see that hickey is still there" Seiichi whispered, leaning to look at my neck.

He proceed to poke my head with his index finger a few times, "Are you going to ignore me now?!"  
"Why?" I mumbled, finally able to murmur something out.

Seiichi raised an eyebrow as I started to speak.

"Why?" I gritted my teeth.

"You have a dad!!" I shouted, staring right into his eyes now.

Seiichi took a step back but a smirk appeared on his face immediately.

He scoffed, "Is that why you kept staring at my family and I?"  
"I did hear my dad had a son" Seiichi said, "It must be you if you're acting this way"

"And now that I think about it, you and Dad do look a lot a like too" Seiichi nodded, putting the pieces together.  
I tighten my fist.

"Jealous?" Seiichi smirked, "Your dad is my dad now and you have no parents"

Seiichi gave such a sinister laugh as he walked away with his friends. But I just stood there doing nothing or was it because I couldn't do anything.

He was right. I had no parents. My Dad claimed he loved me while I was a child and while my parents were still married. But as soon as they got their divorce, he never came back to visit me nor greet me when he saw me. My Mom is gone from the world and my Step-Dad followed after. I have no parents. I have no one.

"Ciel!!" Sebastian's worried call.

Sebastian grabbed onto my shoulders, "I knew it!"

He then noticed my torn gym clothes on the ground.

Tears started streaming down my eyes and I began to sniffle.

"I-I'm sorry" I whimpered.

The grip on my shoulders tighten and Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head and tighten his lips.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything" Sebastian said.

He let go of my shoulders, "Just a second..."  
Sebastian exited the restroom. I stood there just quietly sobbing to myself.

_I'm pathetic._

After a few minutes, Sebastian came back with his gym clothes on and his school uniform in his hand.

"Change into this" He said.

Sebastian set his uniform on the window sill. He gently slid off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. His cold fingers lightly touched my skin, giving me shivers. My shirt was completely unbuttoned and Sebastian paused for a second. He glanced at me and I gazed back.

"Your crying face..." Sebastian mumbled.

I continue to stare at him with my watery eyes. Sebastian gently gripped onto my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. His soft lips on mine. It gave me an odd feeling in my stomach yet it was enjoyable. Something that didn't make me feel disgusting. Something that made me feel precious.

"Ahh..." Sebastian's cheeks turning into a dusky pink, "Sorry"

I could feel his hands softly tremble from his grip on my chin. Sebastian averted his scarlet eyes back to mines.

I think he knew my answer.

Sebastian placed his fingers gently on my cheek and leaned in for another soft kiss. His slender fingers slipped behind my neck, pulling me closer. I knew my cheeks were a deep red but it didn't matter. Sebastian brought me sweet comfort. He gently pulled away but slightly so ever, sucking on my bottom lip so greedily. His lips fully met mine again. I felt his wet tongue softly touch my bottom lip. I gladly invited him, parting my lips. His tongue slid across my lips, slightly touching my tongue. It automatically made me stick my tongue out towards his. I was losing my breath. Drool dripped down on the side of my lips. Sebastian placed his other hand on the curve of my back. His tongue continue to roam and explore every inch of my mouth. My knees were weaken by the second of every sensation.

"Se-Sebastian..." I managed to say between the kiss.

Finally, my knees gave out on me but Sebastian held onto me. Our lips parted and my breath was unsteady.

"Look at me, Ciel" Sebastian gently demanded.

I glanced up at him. A soft smile appeared and he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Change before you get sick" Sebastian slowly let go of me like he didn't want too.

I nodded and took off my shirt, changing into his uniform.

 

= After School =

 

Sebastian had to stay back at school for after school duties. I was actually terrified to go back home by myself but I didn't want to put more pressure on Sebastian. I told him I'll be alright and prepare for dinner as I wait for him. The only thought that gave me comfort right now was that Hisashi usually isn't home until later in the evening. Sebastian should be back home before then.

I slowly opened the front door, scared that my fear will come true. I silently listened to hear if anyone was home. I didn't hear anybody nor any noises. I gently closed the door and entered the house. I set my school bag on the couch but my heart was still pounding in fear. I tried to stay as calm as possible. I placed the top of my wrist over my nose. I gently sniffed the long sleeve of Sebastian's uniform. A soft musk yet a scent of fresh air and laundry. It was like the peak of daylight when the moon was soon setting down and it was the sun's time to shine for the world. His scent on his clothes kept my heart steady.

It's okay. No one's home. I continued to reassure myself.

"Welcome back" A voice behind me.

My heart immediately froze and the fear inside of me was taking over, once again. My hands trembled and my legs felt weak. I slowly turned around to face Hisashi.

He cunningly smiled and walked towards me.

"Where's Sebastian?" Hisashi looked around the room.

"A-At school" I quietly said in fear.

Hisashi nodded, tightening his lips.

"I noticed that hickey on your neck" Hisashi pointed out.

My hand automatically covered the hickey.

"Did you get a girlfriend or..." Hisashi leaned in, "Did your brother do that?"  
I averted my eyes to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Hisashi took a hold of my hand that was covering the hickey. He put my arm to my side and examined the hickey.  
"So?" Hisashi raised an eyebrow, "Who was it?"  
I frowned and continued to stare else where.

Hisashi softly glided his fingers over the hickey.

"Plus it seems like you're wearing someone else's uniform" Hisashi said.

"This uniform seems a bit looser than usually" Hisashi added.

His fingers gripped on my collar and he revealed more of my skin. He slid his fingers over my collarbone and up to my neck again. I took a step back but Hisashi took a hold of my shirt and pulled me towards him.

"Must be Sebastian's" Hisashi smirked.

He was teasing me, making fun of me.

"It's just us...Alone right now" Hisashi said.

"Did you expect me to not be home?" Hisashi questioned.

I shook my head, bluntly lying to him.

"Look at me" Hisashi demanded.

I slowly averted my eyes towards his. A cunning smile appeared on his face and a smirk came afterwards.

"So why don't I place another hickey on you too?" Hisashi leaned in towards my neck.

I immediately tensed up, unable to breath.

"Or would the person who made that hickey be jealous?" Hisashi chuckled.

I didn't reply back. Hisashi soon put his hand behind my neck, bringing me closer to him.

"Tell me" Hisashi said in my ear, "Tell me who it was and I won't leave another hickey on you"

I frowned and bit on my bottom lip. I didn't want to say who it was but I didn't want Hisashi to be touching me either. If I told the truth, we would be looked at with disgust and I don't want that upon Sebastian. We're brothers and on top of that, we're males.

"If you don't answer, just sniff the jacket you're wearing" Hisashi said.

"It seem like it made you calm down before" Hisashi smirked.

He saw me before then when I was sniffing Sebastian's jacket.

"It was..." I hesitated.

The sound of the front door knob turning and Hisashi let go of me , patting my head.

"We shall continue this next time" Hisashi smiled.

Hisashi's phone started ringing. He said a few words and hung up.

"I got to go in the office" Hisashi started walking towards the front door.

"So eat dinner before me" He waved.

Sebastian and Hisashi walked pass each other. I noticed their glances towards each other. Sebastian gave his cold look, like usual, but Hisashi cunningly smiled back. I knew that smile meant he knew something was up between us.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian came up to me.

Before I said anything, I took a hold of Sebastian's hand and brought it up to my neck. I gently slid Sebastian's slender fingers over the hickey. His soft touch felt much better. It replaced the feeling of Hisashi's and gave me a sensation that felt so foreign.

"Ciel?" He was taken back from my actions.

Bringing his fingers to my lips, I gave a soft peck to Sebastian's fingers and slowly let go of his hand.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Sebastian asked.

I gave no sign of reply.

"I'll wash your uniform and give it back to you tonight" I said.

Before Sebastian could say anything else, I quickly rushed to my room.

 

=

 

I was walking back home from the grocery store since I had to buy a few things for dinner. I glanced up from the ground and I noticed a familiar figure walking towards me.

"Dad?" I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on his face.

He glanced up and realized who I was. Dad immediately widen his eyes and turned around, walking the other direction.

"Dad!" I yelled out.

He ignored my call.

"Dad!!" I shouted once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	6. Season 1: Chapter 6

"Ciel" Mom gently patted down my hair.

I stared up at her while she gave a tight hug to my child body.

"I'm sorry I have to make you go through this" Mom cried.

"Mom?" I asked in a worried voice.

She continued to cry on my tiny shoulder. I could feel her warm tears soaking through my shirt. Her hands were trembling and she couldn't stop shaking her unstable shoulders. I didn't understand but I knew something was wrong. Mom and Dad were far apart. Not their bodies but their hearts were far apart from each other.

 

"Dad!!" I shouted.

He looked back at me as he took a hold of the door knob.

"Where are you going Dad!?" I shouted in my tiny voice.

Dad gave me a frown. He didn't reply but just stared at me.

"Why can't we stay together like how we use to?" I questioned.

Dad continued to keep silent. He opened the front door and averted his eyes away from mine.

"Dad!" I yelled out, once again.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't understand my feelings but I knew that when Dad stepped out of that door, I will never see him again.

One of Dad's feet stepped out of the door.

I wailed out, "Dad!!"

My heart pounding in fear and sadness. My emotions all pouring out at once. I was a child, what did I expect...  
He turned his head, looking at me with the side of his eye.

"Don't leave!" I cried, "Don't leave me and Mom!"  
I took a step forward but soon after Dad had both feet out of the door.

"Don't leave!!" I started running towards him.

He gave a frown and closed the door before I could get to him.

"Dad!! Dad!!" I pounded on the door.

Not once did he say a word to me.

 

=

 

"Don't you care about Mom and I anymore!?" I shouted.

Dad stopped in his tracks. I tightly gripped onto the plastic bag I was holding.

"At least me?" My chest tighten.

I took a step forward to Dad. His back continued to face towards me.

"Am I not your son anymore?" I frowned.

"You never came back to visit me" I said, "I waited for you"

I walked up to Dad, arm's length.

"Dad, look at me" I quietly said.

He slowly turned around. He was older now. It showed on his face. He had wrinkles that weren't there the last time I saw him. A few grey strands of hair hidden in his dark brown hair. Darker circles under his eyes and his face was becoming more droopy.

"I didn't know you moved to here too" I said.

"My company sent me here" Dad awkwardly spoke.

"Why didn't you come visit me again?" I questioned.

Dad looked away, guilt in his eyes.

"Do you know what happened to Mom?" I asked.

Dad glanced up at me in worried eyes. He knew from my tone of voice that something horrible happened.

"What happened?" He quietly wondered.

"Mom isn't here anymore" I frowned, "She was in a car accident"

Dad didn't show any tears but in his eyes he was devastated.

"Was she happy?" Dad asked, eyebrows frowning.

I bit on my bottom lip and stared down at the ground. I nodded to Dad's words.

"At least she was happy" Dad said.

I nodded, once again, to his words.

We had a moment of silence between us. It was like a moment of grieving to Mom who was now above us.

"Dad" I softly said.

I slowly reached my hand to his arm. Dad then took a step back, moving his arm away. I was taken by surprise from his avoidance.

"Dad?" I looked at him with frowning eyebrows.

He avoided eye contact again, feeling embarrassed by his actions. I brought my hand close to me and was hurt by his actions.

Is one of my fears coming alive? Am I disgusting to my own parent now? Did he find out my darkest secret?

"I-I have to go" Dad took another step back.

I glanced up at him. His was frowning and his body language was telling me that he was trying to get away from me. But why?

"Wait!" I grabbed onto his arm, shaking off my own fear.

Dad then quickly shook off my hand and took a few steps away from me. His eyes stared at me with frighten and...

"Why are you acting this way?" I questioned.

"Y-You use to love me so much" My voice shook, "What did I do?"  
Dad tighten his lips and clenched his fists. His eyes gazed at me with disgust.

"I can't seem to look at you as my son anymore" Dad quietly voiced.

And with those words, my world was slowly breaking apart. My last blood parent spoke words to me like knives.

Before I could say anything else, Dad took off running and I stood there frozen. I believed my heart stopped for a moment and my world became fazed in front of me. I couldn't even bring tears to my eyes. I was too shock and my fear was becoming reality.

 

= Home =

 

I left the grocery on the kitchen counter and finished washing Sebastian's school uniform. He was in his room and Hisashi wasn't home still, thank goodness.

"I'm taking a shower first" Sebastian peeked his head in the laundry room.

"O-Oh" I nodded.

Sebastian stood there for a few seconds, gazing at me, "Did something happen?"  
I immediately shook my head.

He gave me an unsure look but brushed it off, "I'll be quick"

Sebastian paced towards the bathroom. I took a deep breath and neatly folded Sebastian's uniform. I went into Sebastian's room to place his uniform on top of his drawer. I set it on the drawer but I continued to stare at his uniform.

My heart felt frozen but the scent of Sebastian lingered in my nose. I gently glided my fingers over Sebastian's uniform.

 

= Bedroom =

 

I laid on my bed with the black uniform jacket in my arms. I slowly brought it up to my nose. Even though it has been through the wash and dryer, it still had the slight scent of Sebastian or was it just me? The fabric slightly brushed against my lips and I was insistently reminded of our sweet kiss today. His soft lips against mine and his hot breath on my lips. The sensation replayed in my mind. His hot tongue messaging my tongue gently. The way he gently nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for the invitation. I then noticed my bugle growing. My hand slowly unbuckled my pants but I hesitated as I pulled down my pants.

This is wrong. I can't do this with the thought of my brother in my mind.

I clenched my fist but released my fist afterwards, pulling down my boxers. I furrowed my eyebrows as I softly gripped onto my harden cock.

This isn't right. I am...disgusting.

I slowly moved my hand up and down. The scent of Sebastian filled my nose as I sniffed the jacket more. Just his scent was making me get this hard. I felt my pre-cum leaking onto my dainty fingers.

"Se-Sebas...tian..." I let a soft moan escape my lips.

"Yes?" A voice heard in front of me.

I froze and jolted my eyes towards the door. Sebastian stood there with the door close. I was too concentrated on my pleasure to realize the door be open and close. His hair was dripping wet still and his shampoo slowly circled around the room.

I immediately let go of my hard dick and sat up, throwing his jacket besides me. I averted my eyes away from his stare but my cock continued to twitch even harder. Sebastian slowly took steps towards me.

"You can continue" Sebastian said lowly.

I bit on my bottom lip, not knowing what to do.

"I came to ask for my jacket but I guess you are still using it" Sebastian stood in front of me.

"You can still use it" Sebastian added.

"I-I'll wash it again" Finally able to speak again.

Sebastian softly placed his hand on top of my head. He gently caressed my head, petting my hair down. He then placed both of his hands on the hem of my pants and slid off my pants. He did the same thing to my boxers, throwing it to the side of my bed.

"Will you continue for me?" Sebastian questioned.

He stared at me with his crimson eyes like a little devil quietly trying to make a deal. I slowly glanced up to his burning eyes. It was like a spell cast on me as I placed my eyes on his. My hand slowly went to my twitching cock and gently pumped it.

"I..." I frowned.

Sebastian's stare devoured me. His eyes never moving away.

"I am...disgusting..." I gritted.

My hands sped up and my pre-cum was dripping to the side of my dick now. Moans and groans were passing between my lips. My eyes closed in pleasure but I could feel Sebastian's eyes digging into me still. Soon, I was being laid down by the hands of Sebastian. He climbed on top of me, his knees spread so my legs were between his and he was over my hips. Just then, Sebastian's hand was over my hand, going with the same pace. The pressure of his hands around my hot dick was enough for me to about to cum. I slowly let my hand fall to my side and rolled my head, letting out a small whimper.

"Something did happen today huh?" Sebastian huskily said in my ear.

"You're more clingy especially when something turns your emotions" Sebastian whispered.

Sebastian quicken his paced and he stared at my lustful face.  
"I-I..." I tried to speak.

His finger gently slid across my slit and I shivered from the soft touch. His index finger placed on my slit as his hand continued to grip my cock. The friction of his index finger rubbing up and down my slit, made me throw my head back into my bed sheets.

"I met...my Dad today" I managed to say between my moans.

Sebastian leaned in closer to me, sniffing my loose locks. His hand fastened and I was close to cumming.

"H-He was disgusted by me" I frowned, tears on the urge to come finally.

His lips then landed on mine. He gently nibbled on my bottom lip, giving it a gentle lick afterwards. His tongue automatically slid inside my mouth. The slurping of our hot kiss and the sound of his movements on my cock. I felt the tightness in my stomach. Squeezing a bit tighter and stroking me in such speed. The simulation was too much for me to hold back. I came onto Sebastian's big hands. A loud groan came from me and I was out of breath. I felt the warmth of Sebastian slowly disappear from my now limp cock.

"You're not disgusting at all" Sebastian gave a soft kiss on my temple.

I glanced at Sebastian, completely almost out of breath from just my previous spent, "R-Really?"

Sebastian softly nodded his head. A small smile formed on his lips and he gently gave a peck to the side of my teary eye.

"You're as beautiful as the endless oceans" Sebastian whispered in my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To talk to me more, find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	7. Season 1: Chapter 7

The leaves were finally resting on the cold ground. The icy breeze was known in the air. Students were now wearing their sweaters and scarves to class to keep warm. Sebastian recently joined the photography club so I would either wait for him until he's done or go home first, hoping that Hisashi wouldn't be home. So far, Hisashi hasn't been home when Sebastian wasn't around with me. It was a little relief for me every time.

"You're going to go home today?" Sebastian questioned.

I nodded, "I'm a bit tired today"  
Sebastian slightly frowned but then nodded afterwards.

"I'll have dinner ready for you" I took a hold of Sebastian's wrist.

He glanced at me and I gave him a soft smile. He placed his hand on top of my head and leaned into my lips. Our lips brushed against each other, immediately feeling his warmth.

"Se-Sebastian!" My cheeks redden.

"No one is here" Sebastian softly petted my head.

I glanced around the classroom and it was true what he said, we were the only ones left.

"Y-You should get going!" I started shoving Sebastian out the door from embarrassment, "You're going to be late"

Sebastian had a small smile plastered on his face as I pushed him out to the hallway.

"S-See you later!!" I started running down the hallway.

My heart was pounding fast and my cheeks seem to burn up even more.

 

= Home =

 

I was prepping for dinner, waiting for time to pass so I can see Sebastian.

"What's for dinner?" Someone said behind me.

I froze and knew who it was immediately.

"Y-You're home" I slowly turned around.

Hisashi stood there with his hands in his pockets, smiling at me.

"I've been in my office room" Hisashi shrugged.

"Seems like you're getting more comfortable to come home by yourself now" Hisashi took a step towards me.

I backed up from him but my back hit the counter. Hisashi stood in front of me.

"Or is it because you think I'm not home?" He leaned in towards me.

Hisashi put his hands on the counters, locking me between his arms. His face inches away from me and his amber eyes stared into mines.

"I noticed you met up with your dad" Hisashi said.

I clenched my fists, frowning my eyebrows. I didn't want to think about it or remember Dad's avoidance towards me. The way Dad's eyes stared at me with disgust and someone who wasn't his son, his blood family.

"H-How do you know?" I asked.

Hisashi chuckled, "Remember I said I know everything about you, Ciel"  
I tighten my lips, not satisfied by the answer.

"So how did you like the way he treated you?" Hisashi questioned.

I shook my head, "Stop...Please"

"Is your fear coming true?" Hisashi asked.

I continued to shake my head, trying to lie to myself.

"Are you thinking that's the reason why he left?" Hisashi lowly said.

I then felt Hisashi's hands touch the bottom hem of my shirt. His hand slowly going under my shirt, feeling my skin.

"Maybe you're right?" Hisashi chuckled, "Maybe you're wrong?"  
Hisashi leaned into my ear, "Either way, he knows"  
I placed my hand on Hisashi's shoulder, trying to push him away. Hisashi grabbed onto my wrist that was by his shoulder. He tightly gripped it and stared into my eyes. His smirking eyes devoured at me while his lips curved into a smile.

"Your reactions are still cute as ever" Hisashi whispered.

His hand glided up my ribs, lifting my shirt higher.

"I noticed that hickey is gone too" Hisashi sniffed my neck.

"Should I leave one on you this time?" He questioned.

I shook my head, trying to pull my arm back.

"The more you struggle, the more I want" Hisashi whispered in my ear.

I felt his lips press against my neck. His hand under my shirt, tightly gripped onto my hips. I used my other free hand to try to push him away but Hisashi immediately grabbed it with the hand that was under my shirt. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I hated this feeling. I hated his touch. I hated all of this. I felt his tongue go over my sensitive skin and the sucking from his lips. I couldn't do anything about it. I was too weak compare to him.

"It shouldn't matter right?" Hisashi backed away from my neck.

"You could just lie that it's a bug bite" Hisashi ran his fingers over the hickey he left on me.

My vision was blurry from my fallen tears. My arms limp to my side as Hisashi let go of my wrists. I felt lifeless.

"Look at me, Ciel" Hisashi demanded.

I slowly averted my eyes back to his. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"You're beautiful no matter what emotion" Hisashi leaned in towards me.

Before his lips could land on mine, I quickly turned my head away. I heard Hisashi click his tongue. He then used one hand, squeezing my cheeks together and harshly turned my head to him. He slammed his lips on mine. I fought back and immediately bit on his lip. Hisashi took a step back, letting me go.

"Fuck!" He cursed, his lips slowly bleeding.

I quickly stumbled into the bathroom, leaving no time for Hisashi to yell for me. I stared into the mirror. The hickey visibly on my neck. I used the back of my hand to wipe it, like it should disappear. I turned on the water and splashed water on the hickey. Rubbing the hickey like it was some kind of marker mark. Hoping that it will eventually wash away. I stared at myself again in the mirror. My neck red from all of the rubbing.

_I'm pathetic. Gross. Disgusting._

 

= School =

 

I rush to open the photography room door. Sebastian stood there, packing his camera into his bag. He was the only one left in the room. Thank goodness.

"Ciel?" Sebastian surprised to see me.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I paced towards Sebastian and grabbed onto his shirt. I stood closely to him with teary eyes.

"Won't you mark me again?" I pleaded.

Sebastian was at loss. His eyes examined my emotions and body. He then saw the mark on my neck. Sebastian grabbed onto my arms, tightly.

"Who did this to you!?" Sebastian's crimson eyes rose in anger.

I stood there sobbing.

I can't tell him. I can't tell him my uncle did it or has done those things to me. I will be looked at like how my Dad did. I will be disgusting to the last person on this earth that cares for me. I still want to hold onto this thread of care and love.

"Tell me, Ciel!" Sebastian demanded with his low voice.

His eyes burn in flames and his grip on my arms were harsh.

I shook my head, "I-I can't tell you yet"

"But please!" I grabbed onto Sebastian's jacket.

I gazed at him with my watery eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Please mark me again..." I whimpered.

Sebastian tighten his lips. He then clicked his tongue, averting his eyes to the side. He glanced right back at me. Sebastian leaned into my neck, the same side as Hisashi's hickey. He placed his lips slightly above of Hisashi's hickey. Their hickeys colliding together.

"Even if you don't tell me" Sebastian said, "I hope you will eventually"  
"I will be waiting" He whispered in my ear.

I took a hold of Sebastian's hand and earnestly stared at him. I placed Sebastian's cold hands under my shirt. Slightly gliding his fingers on my ribs down to my hips. His cold fingertips giving me the shivers. Sebastian placed his other free hand behind my back, bringing me closer to him. His hand, that I held, gently placed on my hip. I let go of his hand and he kept his hand there, on my hip.

"Did this person touch you here too?" Sebastian slid his hand up to my ribs.

I softly nodded.

Sebastian's hands that left such a hot sensation on my skin made me forgot about all the disgusting touches from Hisashi. I leaned up to Sebastian. Softly landing my lips on his. Just a nice sweet peck. I inched away, our eyes staring into each other's souls. Sebastian gave me a kiss on the forehead. Using his hand that was under my shirt, he gently placed my head on his chest. He tightly hugged me. It made me calm down. My emotions getting steady and the anxious feeling I had was slowly disappearing.

 

= Next Day =

 

I turned my head to the side as the photos were thrown at me. I frowned my eyebrows and tighten my lips.

"So, it is true" Seiichi scoffed.

I averted my eyes to him. He stared at me with such disgust in his eyes. His eyes looking down on me like I was a piece of trash. My eyes stared down at the photos. My heart immediately froze and so did my body.

"My assumptions were true" Seiichi stated.

The photos on the ground were pictures of Sebastian kissing me yesterday, when he left the hickey on my neck, my head on his chest, our kiss in the photography room, Myungsoo kissing me on the forehead, our hug.

I immediately kneel down and started picking up the scattered photos.

"Be thankful I didn't bring my friends" Seiichi said, "You disgusting trash"

My hands trembled. My heart was thumping fast. Cold sweat was building up on my forehead.

"W-Who took these photos?" I asked.

Seiichi squatted down to my level. He slightly tilted his head, trying to look at me in the eyes.

"Why do you care?" Seiichi snickered, "You're the one that did the actions in these pictures"  
"Who took these!?" I shouted.

I clenched the photos in my hand tightly, crumpling them up. Seiichi grabbed onto my collar and pulled me towards him.

"You dare to raise your voice at me?" Seiichi gritted.

I bit on my bottom lip, "Se-Sebastian will be ruined..."

Seiichi scoffed, "You're worrying about him at this moment?"

"A piece of trash like you should die" Seiichi pushed me.

I fell backwards but my forearms flat on the ground, keeping me up.

Sebastian was at his club and I decided to stay in the classroom for a bit instead of going with him. What a stupid choice I made.

"I wonder if Dad knows that you like guys?" Seiichi smirked, "Should I tell him?"  
I shook my head, "Please...Don't"

"Why not?" Seiichi raised an eyebrow, "Will he think you're disgusting too?"  
Seiichi stared at me with such harsh eyes. I couldn't look at him in the eye anymore.

"Trash like you don't belong anywhere" Seiichi chuckled.

Seiichi stood up from his squatting stances and started taking closer steps towards me. His eyes staring down at me with mischief and his lips curled into a smirk. I started backing up from him. This all felt too familiar.

My back hit the wall and Seiichi came towards me, squatting down again.

"Which means..." Seiichi gripped onto my chin, "No one will care"

He ripped open my button shirt. His eyes widen by the sight. I tighten my lips, frowning.

"Does this mean you already did it with your brother too?" Seiichi scoffed.

Sebastian was still angry by the hickey left on me. So later that night, he kept me in his room and put hickeys and bite marks all over my body.

"I guess any guy will do for you" Seiichi scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	8. Season 1: Chapter 8

Seiichi used one hand to pin both of my arms on top of my head. I started kicking and fussing, trying to get him off of me.

"This will be easier if you stay still" Seiichi hissed.

"No!" I shouted, "Please...Please"

Seiichi went on his knees and pushed his knee between my legs. His knee harshly grinding against my crotch. He used his other free hand and slightly brushed his finger against my nipple. Even though, it was a touch I hated, my body reacted and a closed moan escaped my lips. Seiichi immediately smirked.

"Do you play with yourself?" Seiichi questioned.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I had no strength to fight against a man that was stronger than me. I lowered my head and sobbed to myself. Seiichi's hands roamed over my chest and stomach.

"You have a really slender body, Ciel" Seiichi said, "Like a girl's"  
He cunningly stared at me with smirking lips.

"J-Just..." I mumbled, "Hurry up..."  
A soft chuckle came from Seiichi. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you're willing to accept?" He asked.

Seiichi grabbed onto both of my cheeks with one hand, squeezing my cheeks together. He raised my head up so I can be looking at him.

"It's no fun if you don't fight back" Seiichi sighed, showing a frown.

My lips were trembling and my heart was pounding fast.

"But that expression is still great" Seiichi laughed.

He let go of my face and started unbuckling my pants.

"Did my touches make you hard?" Seiichi questioned as he noticed my bugle.

I frowned at myself.

"Are you use to this, Ciel?" He asked.

I continued to sob and not reply back.

His hands slowly pulled down my pants, revealing my boxers.

"Please..." I pleaded.

"Hmm?" Seiichi raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't want this" I quietly said, "I don't want it"  
Seiichi chuckled, "That's more like it"  
He placed his hand around my neck, my head lifting up to look at him again. He tightly wrapped his hand around my neck but enough for me to breath still. A smirk stayed on Seiichi's lips as he stared at me. His hands around my wrists were getting tighter. I could feel a bruise coming on my wrists.

"I guess I can see how Sebastian fell for you" Seiichi said.

"You're just like a girl" Seiichi chuckled, "And your emotions play so well on your face"  
Seiichi leaned into my ear, "It makes me want to destroy you"

The door suddenly opened. I froze and Seiichi stayed still in one spot. For a second, all I can hear was myself breathing unsteadily as the fear inside of me that someone caught us like this...

_I will be disgusting forever. A piece of trash._

I shut my eyes, fear of who it was that opened the door. Within a second, I felt none of Seiichi's touches on me and him groaning in pain. I jolted my eyes open to see Seiichi on his back, laying on the ground.Sebastian on top of him, holding onto his collar, and punching him in the face. My arms limped to my side and tears of relief wet my cheeks.

"Se-Sebastian..." My trembling hands reached to his arm.

I could see the anger in his scarlet eyes. His body was shaking and his breath was heavy. I gently gripped onto his arm.

"Look at me, Sebastian" I softly said.

Sebastian's arm lifted up but immediately froze as my words came to him. He slowly turned his head to look at me. I frowned my eyebrows and tighten my lips.

"H-He'll be gone if you continue" I sobbed.

Sebastian eyed Seiichi. His face was all bloody but he was breathing hard. His eyes barely able to open. Sebatsian got off of him and helped me stand up. He buttoned my jacket up and pulled up my pants, buckling it back up. His eyebrows were furrowed in and he gritted his teeth. I lowered my head, feeling guilty.

"I-I'm sorry..." I quietly said.

Sebastian looked at me, "For what?"

"I...I..." I sniffled.

Sebastian placed his hand on the back of my head and brought me into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong, Ciel" Sebastian said.

We walked out of the room but Sebastian walked back into the classroom. He leaned down to grab Seiichi's collar and he mumbled something to Seiichi. I couldn't hear or make out what he was saying. Sebastian shoved Seiichi back onto the ground.

 

= Home =

 

"Se-Sebastian!" I whimpered.

I leaned against the door of Sebastian's room. I clenched my jaw and tighten my fist. Sebastian's finger slid along the dip of where it connected my balls and dick. His soft touch gave me shivers down my spine. Teasing me so well.

"A-Are you angry at me?" I questioned.

Sebastian's eyes firmly stared into mine. He gently gripped onto my harden length. Using his free hand, Sebastian lifted up my shirt.

"Bite on it" Sebastian placed the bottom hem of my shirt towards my lips.

I obeyed and bit on it, holding my shirt up.

Sebastian's finger slightly glided over the hickeys he left on my body.

"Even though I left all these marks on you, he still dared to touch you" Sebastian mumbled.

The tip of his finger gently ran over my nipple. I immediately let out a moan and furrowed my eyebrows. Sebastian leaned in and flickered his tongue over my harden nipple. I placed my hand on Sebastian's shoulder and closed my eyes in pleasure.

"I-I..." I whimpered out, "I'm gonna c-cum"

Sebastian backed an inch away and shook his head, "Not yet"  
"E-Ehh?" My eyes daze from the lustful feelings.

Within a second, Sebastian had me facing towards the door, bent over. My hands placed on the closed door and my bottom expose to the knelt Sebastian. I continued to bite down on my shirt, soaked with my drool now. Sebastian kissed my tail bone, sending chills up my spine. His soft fingers gently placed on my ass. Using his thumbs, he slowly spread my bottom cheeks.

With the shirt in my mouth, I muffled, "Sebastian!!"  
"I need to mark you better" Sebastian replied back.

Licking his lips, Sebastian leaned in. His tongue slightly rimmed my hole, immediately making me flinch. It was an odd sensation. He circled around the tight hole, lapping at the tense muscles. With enough wetness, Sebastian slowly dipped his tongue past the entrance. I immediately flinched and tensed up by the new sensation. I whimpered with my shirt between my teeth. Tears on the edge of my eyes. I clenched my fists, biting tighter on my damp shirt. Sebastian twisted his tongue, massaging against the pulsing walls. My knuckles were turning white as this new pleasure controlled my body. I felt Sebastian twirled his tongue around my tight walls. I immediately dropped my jaw, letting go of my wet shirt, and a loud moan escaped my lips. My body shivered and cum spurted onto the ground. I collapsed onto the ground as I felt the emptiness of Sebastian removing his tongue.

I shivered once more as I met with the ground. I felt Sebastian's hands softly grip onto my chin. He turned my head to look at him. He leaned over me, giving me a sloppy kiss on my lips. I could taste myself on his tongue but it didn't matter. Feeling Sebastian was enough pleasure to me.

 

=

 

"So you're step brothers to Sebastian?"

I looked at Miyo, who was asking me a question.

"Yea" I nodded.

"That's cool!" Miyo widen his eyes and made a 'O' shape with his lips.

After that incident with Seiichi, Sebastian started bring me with him to his club no matter what. That's where I met Miyo.  
Miyo naturally had curly brown hair which gave him the cute innocent look. His eyes are big and round like a puppy. Small lips and nose. Someone that I saw to be fit for Sebastian. He was super friendly to everyone and welcomed me so warmly. Even to the cold eyes Sebastian, Miyo comfortable talked to Sebastian. I noticed he spoke to Sebastian with more comfort than how I did. It took me a while to finally hear Sebastian speak but it's only been a short period since Sebastian joined the club. Yet, Miyo talked to Sebastian like they were good old friends.

"Oh!" Miyo exclaimed, "That's such a pretty picture Sebastian!"  
He was flipping through photos on Sebastian's camera. Even I never touched Sebastian's camera before. I actually didn't even know Sebastian liked photography.

"Thank you" Sebastian casually replied back.

I quietly sat in the corner of the room. Sebastian walked towards me.

"Are you tired?" Sebastian asked, "Want to go home?"  
I looked up at him and shook my head, "I can't make you leave early cause of me"  
Sebastian shrugged, "If you want to go home then we can"  
I shook my head again, "Stay as long as you want"  
Miyo then jumped on Sebastian, putting his arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"We should go to the convenience store together!" Miyo suggested.

"Ciel is feeling tired so we're going to leave first" Sebastian grabbed onto my wrist.

"Ehh?" Miyo sighed.

Sebastian placed his camera into his bag and dragged me out of the room. The other club members shrugged, letting us go.

 

= Next Day =

 

I was walking to class by myself because Sebastian got stopped on the way. Some of the photography club members wanted Sebastian to help them bring in some boxes to their club room. I slowly paced towards the classroom. I was the first one in the classroom and I noticed something on my desk. Getting closer to my desk, I realized it was photo. I picked up the photo with eyes widen.

A photo of Sebastian and I walking down the street. But my face scratched off and in red letters under my scratched off face, "Disgusting".

My hands started trembling and my breath became unsteady.

Who put this here?

"Ciel" Sebastian's voice called behind me.

I quickly stuffed the picture in my school bag and turned around, "Yes?"  
Sebastian gave me an odd looked and eyed my school bag, "Are you okay?"  
I faked a laugh and nodded, "Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	9. Season 1: Chapter 9

He was always stunning to my eyes. His white porcelain skin contrasting against his dusky pink tinted lips. His baby pink cheeks and soft aura. His emotions on his face that played so well. His blue eyes that seem like the earth finally got covered in the blueness of the seas. Slender fingers that were so elegant yet so small. His milky legs that seem so creamy and perfect to mark.

The moment he introduced himself to me, I knew he was far from my grasp. Someone who was still innocent. Someone who I wanted to destroy.

He was such a hard worker. He cared for people more than himself. He put people ahead of himself. It was like he saw himself worthless. He thought he was worthless.

 

"Sebastian!" Somebody shouted.

Footsteps came running towards me and the guy that held onto my collar.

"Get off of him!" Ciel tried to pull the guy away from me.

His tiny hands struggling so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Who are you?" The other guys questioned.

Ciel ignored them and continued to try to pull the guy away from me. I noticed his hands shaking and he was frighten. Tears were slowly coming from the side of his eyes.

"You bitch!" The guy punched Ciel in the face, "Get the hell away"  
Ciel stumbled onto the ground. Anger grew inside of me as I saw the guy punch Ciel's soft face. I gritted my teeth and threw a hard punch into the guy's face. Using my school bag, I hit the other two guys. I took a hold of the guy that was hitting me before and started throwing punches. My eyebrows furrowed in and I was furious.

"Se-Sebastian" Ciel sobbed, tears dripping down from his blue eyes, "No more..."

Ciel shook his head, "No more please..."  
My hands were shaking from anger. I glared into the person's eyes. A few seconds, I let go of the guy and walked pass Ciel to grab his school bag. The other two guys didn't dare come near me as they felt my anger. Ciel continue to sob, sitting on the ground. I walked towards him and bent down in front of him. I placed my hand towards him. He stared at me with his teary eyes for a second.

That was when I knew. He was far from my grasp but I will make him fall into this dark hole with me. The way his redden cheeks contrast against his pale skin. His watery eyes glistening so bright. His lips redden from him tighten his lips while crying. It was like he was a perfect porcelain doll. Perfectly for me to carry and take away.

 

That night when our parents passed away, Ciel clung onto me so tight. He was trembling and sobbing. He kept mumbling for me to not leave. He was afraid and I wanted to keep him by my side forever. I held onto him closer, hoping that he will never leave me either.

 

When we moved into Hisashi's apartment, I knew something was up. Ciel was clinging onto me even more than usual. He would say words that made me want to keep him locked up forever. It was like he was testing me.

I felt my bed go down and somebody getting under my blanket.

"Ciel?" I voiced.

I placed my arms around him and cuddled him closely.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

Ciel nodded and laid his head closer to my chest.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He questioned in his soft sleepy voice.

I softly chuckled, "You're asking me when you're already laying here"

Ciel frowned but I tightly hugged him closer. He really is making me want to lock him up to be mine forever. I wanted to destroy him sooner.

 

Ciel continued to sleep in my room after that but that night when he didn't come in my room after his shower. I was a bit scared that he was going to leave me now. Was he sick of me now? Did he find my inner thoughts disgusting?

"Ciel?" I knocked on his door.

"Come in" Ciel replied back.

I quietly opened the door and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was still dripping wet and he sat there dazed.

"Your hair is still wet" I grabbed the towel and placed it on his head.

"Is there a reason why you're not coming to my room" I asked a bit scared of his answer.

Ciel didn't reply nor make an action back.

"Have people been saying things to you?" I questioned.

"We're brothers right?" Ciel suddenly spoke.

"Step brothers" I answered.

Ciel nodded. I placed the wet towel besides him. I lifted up his chin so he can look up at me.

"I don't want you to be taken away from me, Sebastian" Ciel frowned.

I gazed into his eyes. His blue eyes kept me captivated. It was a sapphire that I yearned for.

He gripped onto my sleeve, "If you leave...I'll be alone again"

I was wrong. He already has fallen deep into our dark void before I even can make him.

"Cry for me, Ciel" I huskily said.

Ciel furrowed is eyebrows, "Stay by my side"  
Is it me that is falling into his void?

"Promise, you won't leave me" I whispered.

Ciel nodded and as he blinked, a tear fell down.

I leaned in and kissed his forehead and then nose. I gently laid him down and climbed on top of him.

"Just for a bit" I softly said.

I gently pecked his jawline and down his neck.

"Se-Sebastian" Ciel placed his small hand on my big shoulder.

I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue talking. Ciel stared back, not saying anything.

I knew what he was thinking.

"We're just step brothers" I said in his ear.

"There's nothing to worry about" I whispered.

Now I really had to mark him. I can't let anyone have him nor let him leave my grasp.

"You're mine, Ciel" I lowly voiced.

It was like he gladly accepted it as he wrapped his arms around me.

 

The classroom door harshly opened. Ciel stood there, out of breath.

"Ciel?" I was surprise to see him.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel paced towards me and grabbed onto my shirt. He took a step closer to me with those teary eyes.

"Won't you mark me again?" Ciel pleaded.

I was at loss. There was something wrong. My eyes examined his emotions and his body. On his neck, I saw a hickey. I grabbed onto his arms tightly.

"Who did this to you!?" I felt anger rising.

Ciel stood there sobbing. He was thinking. Trying to process on how to tell me. I knew something was up. I knew it had to do something about his uncle.

"Tell me, Ciel!" I demanded.

I gripped onto his arms harshly as my eyes were burned into him to find an answer.

Ciel shook his head, "I-I can't tell you yet"  
"But please!" He grabbed onto my jacket.

"Please mark me again..." Ciel whimpered.

I tighten my lips and furrowed my eyebrows. I clicked my tongue and averted my eyes to the side. Even though he won't tell me what his uncle has done to him, he's pleading me so desperately. I glanced back at Ciel, the hickey, the only thing flashing in my eyes.

_Hisashi, that bitch._

 

I knew something was wrong. Ciel hasn't come to the club room yet. My gut feeling was bothering me so I had to go check up on him. I opened the door to the classroom. There Ciel was. Shirt ripped open. Pants unbuckled and pulled down. Seiichi pinning Ciel's hands on the wall while his knee up against Ciel's crotch. Ciel's teary eyes shut and his pale cheeks were redden with his shaking body. It was that moment when the only thing I saw was red. As quickly as possible, I grabbed onto Seiichi and started punching him in the face. Seiichi couldn't fight back and was in pain.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel's warm touch reached to my arm.

My body was shaking and my breath was heavy. But Ciel's grip on my arm was soft and gentle.

"Look at me, Sebastian" Ciel gently said.

I lifted up my arm about to throw one last punch at Seiichi. I stopped myself as Ciel's words processed in my mind. I slowly looked at him. His frowning face and lips tighten.

"H-He'll be gone if you continue" Ciel sobbed.

Once again, he was putting others in front of himself.

I got off of Seiichi and helped Ciel stand up. I buttoned his jacket and buckled his pants.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ciel quietly said.

I looked up at him, "For what?"  
"I...I..." Ciel sniffled.

I placed my hand on the back of his head and brought him into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong, Ciel" I said.

We walked out of the classroom but I walked back to Seiichi. I leaned down to grab onto Seiichi's collar.

"Only I could be the one to see Ciel's crying face, bitch"

"If I see you doing anything to Ciel, I won't hesitate to kill you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	10. Season 1: Chapter 10

I came out of the bathroom stall and noticed something on the mirror. I took a closer look and once again, a photo. It was Sebastian and I standing next to each other but this time my face cut out. Words in red, "disgusting". This was the second one I've gotten. Someone really is targeting me. I ripped the picture off the mirror and ran out of the bathroom. No one was in the hallways, searching left and right. I didn't know what I was searching for, just for someone that I can blame. Someone that I can pinpoint to that is torturing me like this. I started walking back to the club room. The picture stuffed in my pocket.

"Back already?" Sebastian said as I sat next to him.

I nodded.

Miyo jumped towards us, "Wanna go to the convenience store after?"

Sebastian looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Sure" I nodded, "Since we left early yesterday"  
"Yay!" Miyo celebrated, "Woot woot!"

=

 

"Ahh" Miyo smiled, "Yogurt drinks are so refreshing!"  
I quietly sipped on my drink while Sebastian stood between Miyo and I.

"So how did you guys get so close?" Miyo asked.

I glanced at Sebastian who was keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Time?" I shrugged.

"Most step brothers don't get close" Miyo said.

I immediately got nervous by Miyo's words. Were Sebastian and I too close? Seiichi did figure us out too...Maybe we are too close...I mean I already know that the things we do together aren't what brothers should be doing but...

"Ciel is someone dear to me" Sebastian blurted out.

Miyo burst out laughing, "You're so serious, Sebastian"  
I couldn't stop my nervous heart but I voiced out a small laugh.  
"But I guess it can't be helped" Miyo shrugged.

I looked at him, not understanding what he was trying to get too.

"You guys both lost your parents" Miyo frowned.

That is true...So maybe it isn't uncommon for us.

"Stop this serious talk! Are you guys dating anyone?" Miyo asked, changing the topic.

I immediately glanced up at Sebastian. He didn't change his expression nor flinch from the question.

Sebastian and I aren't in a relationship plus we're brothers. Even so, we're both guys. The things we do can't be known to society and won't be accepted so easily. Again, we're brothers so it would be odd.

"No" I shook my head.

"You, Sebastian?" Miyo questioned.

"I have no need to say" Sebastian voiced mono-tone.

"Ehh..." Miyo sighed, "You guys are no fun"  
"But you guys are so close so I guess having a girlfriend would be hard" Miyo said.

I flinched, once again, from Miyo's words.

Wait, maybe I'm holding back Sebastian. Am I forcing Sebastian into this? If I think about it, I was the one that clung onto Sebastian first. It was like I was expecting it...

"Your girlfriends would have a hard time understanding your closeness" Miyo added.

I was relief from Miyo's words because for the moment there, I thought he caught us.

Miyo put his arm around Sebastian's shoulders, "But it's okay!"

"I get to have Sebastian all to myself for now" Miyo smiled at Sebastian.

That was when I felt the wall between us. It was like Sebastian and Miyo having their time while I was third wheeling.

Should I really be feeling this way? I am only Sebastian's brother.

 

= Night Time =

 

"Is something bothering you, Ciel?" Sebastian snuggled me closer.

I shook my head, quietly laying in his big arms.

Here I am, laying in Sebastian's bed. I was really debating if I was going to come in here but in the end, I gave up. I let my self control take over and now I'm feeling guilty.

Do step-brothers do this to each other? Sleep in each other's rooms?

"You know, every time your actions say something else though" Sebastina quietly said in my ear.

I nodded, "I know"

"So won't you tell me what's wrong at least once?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head.

Sebastian sighed, "At least you're honest"

I paid attention to Sebastian's beating heart. It was steady and calm unlike my unsteady heartbeat.

 

= Few Days Later =

 

I placed all the pictures on my bed. The past few days I've been receiving more threatening photos. All of them had similarities, my face cut out or scratched out and the words _'Disgusting'_ in red. But it was all pictures of Sebastian and I together.

"Ciel" A knock from my door.

I jumped from the sudden noise and grabbed the nearest thing by me which was my school bag. I stuffed the pictures in my school bag.

"Y-Yeah?" I replied.

"You ready to go to school?" Sebastian asked.

I quickly paced around the room, getting ready, "I'll be out there!"

"You've been acting weird" Sebastian said.

We walked into the school building.

"Really?" I started getting nervous.

"I know something is bothering you" Sebastian sighed.

I shook my head, "I'm fine, seriously"

Sebastian gave me a frowning look but he stopped pestering me even with his unsure feelings. Suddenly, he grabbed onto my arm and dragged me the opposite direction of our classroom.

"Se-Sebastian!" I tried to pull away.

We went to a hallway where no one usually comes. Sebastian pushed me against the wall and locked me between his arms. We stared at each other with frowning eyebrows. I gave a small sigh and averted my eyes away. I know Sebastian is worried about me but I can't tell him about the photos.

"You've been distancing yourself a lot" Sebastian said.

I bit on my bottom lip, not answering.

"Who's saying something to you?" Sebastian asked.

Silence came over us.

"Or is it..." Sebastian paused, "You don't care about me anymore?"  
Sadness took over his scarlet eyes and his eyes softly furrowed.

"It isn't that, Sebastian!" I jolted my eyes up to him.

I grabbed onto his arm, "I...I..."

Even now, I couldn't bring it up to Sebastian. All I could do was lower my head and sob to him.

I was scared. I was scared that this person was going to take Sebastian away. That Sebastian will see me as disgusting one day. That our relationship now will fade away and it will just be past memories for us.

 

= After School =

 

"Did you and Sebastian have an argument?" Miyo came up to me.

I glanced up at Miyo, "Sorta"  
Miyo frowned, "Oh...I'm sorry"  
I shook my head, "We'll be fine"

My eyes averted to Sebastian who was taking photos of the sky through the window.

"Hopefully..." I mumbled to myself.

"Ahh" I stood up from my seat, "I forgot my pencil case in the classroom"  
"I'll be right back" I walked out of the club room.

I quickly paced towards the classroom. My pencil case was on my desk but there was a photo underneath my pencil case. I flipped the photo upside. It wasn't just a photo of Sebastian and I standing next to each other. This time it was a picture of Sebastian and I kissing. My face scratched off with the words "Disgusting" in red.

I gritted my teeth and my hands were trembling.

This was the last straw. I couldn't anymore. This harassment...

I quickly paced back towards the club room.

"Welcome back!" Miyo said.

Without replying back, I grabbed my school bag. The photo, I stuffed it into my bag and walked out of the room.

"Ciel!" I heard Sebastian call out to me.

I got outside of the school building. I furrowed my eyebrows and tighten my lips.

I sighed in frustration.

Of course, it would have to rain.

Without another second thought, I started walking into the rain.

"Ciel!" I heard Sebastian's footsteps running after me.

My arm got grabbed onto. He harshly turned me around. With the harsh turn, my school bag slipped out of my hand. All of my notebooks pooled over each other and the pictures slid across the notebooks. Sebastian's eyes immediately averted to the photos.

Tears were streaming down my eyes already. Once again, I have brought a burden to Sebastian.

Sebastian bent down and picked up a photo. His eyes were shaking and his fingers folded into a fist.

"Who gave you these?" Sebastian firmly said.

I shook my head and sniffled, "I-I don't know"

Sebastian started picking up my notebooks and putting it back into my school bag. He picked up the remaining pictures and held onto it.

"I will find who's doing this" Sebastian gritted.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

I grabbed onto his sleeve and lowered my head.

"You won't leave me, right?" I sobbed.

Sebastian pulled me into a hug and gave me a peck on my forehead.

The sound of the rain and the warmth of Sebastian. It gave me peace and comfort.

 

= Next Day =

 

I came back from gym class and there was a note on my desk. Sebastian was held back to carry some things back into the gym storage room. I quickly opened the note before people could come into the classroom.

____

Love how you still cling onto Sebastian like that.

He'll eventually think you're disgusting too, you just wait.

P.S. those photos will stay with you forever.

____

 

My eyes were shaking and I opened my school bag to put the note in there. But in my school bag there was more pictures. Many printings of the same thing over and over. My face cut out and the word _'Disgusting'_ in red. My body was trembling. I was in fear. My mind was going blank. I tighten my fist. With the note in my hand still, I ran out to the hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	11. Season 1: Chapter 11

"I'm surprise that Ciel isn't you with" Seiichi scoffed.

"It's late at night" I took a puff of my burning cigarette, "He needs to take care of his health"

I took another last puff of my cigarette and threw it onto the ground. I grabbed onto Seiichi's collar. His smug smile still plastered on his face.

"If you're accusing me of something, Sebastian..." Seiichi glared.

"It isn't me" Seiichi snickered.

"I told you that if I see you doing anything to Ciel, I will kill you" I gritted.

Seiichi gripped his hand around my wrist, "I haven't seen Ciel since then"  
"Are you sure about that?" I questioned.

Seiichi pulled my hand off his collar shirt, "I'm no liar"  
"Who was the one that took those pictures for you then?" I asked

I pulled out a few pictures out of my pocket and showed them to Seiichi.

"They seem like the same photographer" I said.

"Same angle and everything" I added.

"Whoa" Seiichi widen his eyes, "Those are harsh"

"Is it the same person?" I questioned.

Seiichi averted his eyes to mine and smirked.  
He gave a small scoff, "Why does it matter?"

I immediately punched him in the face making him stumble on his feet. Seiichi spitted out blood and glared at me.

I grabbed onto his collar, "Tell me who it is"

Seiichi gritted his teeth, his lip now cut open, "I can't say who it is but it is the same person"  
My knuckles were turning white and my hands were shaking from anger. I finally let his collar go, pushing him back.

"I don't rat people out" Seiichi said.

I clicked my tongue and stuffed the pictures back into my pocket. I turned my back towards Seiichi and started walking away.

"You're horrible though" Seiichi chuckled.

I paused in my footsteps.

"Using all these bad things that have been happening to Ciel" Seiichi said.

I scoffed, "Guess I got found out"  
Seiichi snickered, "I thought I was bad but you're worst"  
"I won't deny that" I smirked.

"You better be careful to not lose grasp of him" Seiichi said.

I proceed to walk again, "I think I know that better than anyone else"

= Ciel's View =

 

I ran out of the classroom with the note in my hand. I caught Seiichi coming out of the restroom.

"Seiichi!" I yelled out.

He looked up at see me, panting out of breath.

Seiichi clicked his tongue and turned his back towards me. I gritted my teeth and frowned my eyebrows. I ran after him, standing in front of him.

"I-If you're harassing me again" Tears on the verge of falling, "Please..."

Seiichi turned his head away and gave a huge sigh, "You two..."  
He looked directly at me again, "It isn't me"

I noticed his cut lip.

Did Sebastian see him last night? I did notice that Sebastian wasn't laying next to me anymore in the middle of the night.

I lowered my head and sniffled, "I'm sorry for accusing you then"

"Well I should get going before Sebastian sees me with you" Seiichi walked pass me.

I heard Seiichi's footsteps take a few feet away from me.

"It is someone you guys know though" Seiichi's footsteps stopped.

I raised my head and was surprise to hear another word from Seiichi. I turned around to look at Seiichi but he was already at the end of the hallway, walking away.

 

=

 

It was lunch time and Miyo wanted to talk to me.  
"So is there anyone interested in Sebastian?" Miyo asked.

I immediately froze. I thought about myself right away.

"I don't think so" I shook my head.

Miyo smiled but then averted his eyes away. He held his hands in front of him and swayed back and forth softly.

"It seems like you have an open mind so I think I could tell you" Miyo started out.

"I..." Miyo glanced up at me, "I'm interested in Sebastian"  
My heart stopped and it was hard to swallow.

"H-How long ago?" I tried to keep calm.

Miyo eyes lit up, "You're not against it?"  
I smiled back and shook my head, "Love is love"  
Yet, I can't even live up with these words.

"I knew it!" Miyo was full of joy.

"Will you help me get with Sebastian then?" Miyo asked.

He looked at me with his huge eyes. He was someone I saw fit to be with Sebastian. He was comfortable with Sebastian and always lit up the mood. He was everything opposite of me.

I nodded, "Of course"

 

= After School = Club Room =

 

"Sebastian, can you get my phone out of my bag?" I asked.

"Hmm" He nodded and reached for it.

I immediately then remembered those pictures and note in my school bag. I rushed to get up and snatched the bag out of Sebastian's reach.

"N-Never mind!" I said.

Sebastian looked at me with an odd look.

"I g-got it myself" I averted my eyes away.

"You guys are here early!" Miyo opened the door.

He closed the door after himself. Before Sebastian can say anything else to me, I returned back to my seat.

"I passed the other members and they said they aren't able to come today" Miyo said.

Miyo sat on top of the desk, his legs swinging back and forth.

"I was thinking we can go take some pictures outside" Miyo voiced.

"Yea, we can" Sebastian started packing his camera into his bag.

I glanced at Miyo. He winked at me and I knew what he meant. He wanted his alone time with Sebastian.

My heart clenched tightly.

"I-I should go home first" I said.

Sebastian looked at me, "Why? Are you not feeling well again?"  
"I'm technically not in the photography club so I shouldn't interfere in you guys activities" I said.

"It's okay, Ciel" Sebastian assured me, "All the members are fine with it"  
I shook my head, "I should get dinner ready for us anyways"

Sebastian frowned his eyebrows.

I grabbed my school bag and backed towards the door.

"You guys enjoy your time" I said.

I glanced at Miyo and he smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up. Before Sebastian could say anything else, I exited the room.

My heart was unsteady and I didn't feel like going home yet. I don't know when Hisashi will be home besides being alone is scary.

 

=

 

The sky was getting painted into an orange and pink color. The sun was setting faster than expected. I continued to stare at one spot in front of me. If I sat on the swings here, I would see Sebastian walk pass, going towards home. But that's if he takes this way home. I took my chances and continued to sit on the swings.

I tightly held onto my school bag knowing that if anyone, especially Sebastian saw, I would be embarrassed. Sebastian told me to tell him the truth but yet, here I am, not being honest with him and pushing him towards Miyo.

"Ciel"

I immediately glanced at who was calling my name, hoping it was Sebastian. To my disappointed and my luck, it wasnt't Sebastian but...

"Need a ride home?" Hisashi gave me a cunning smile.

I shook my head, averting my eyes away from his stare.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

Hisashi took a few steps closer to me, "I was driving back home and saw you sitting here"  
"Who are you waiting for?" Hisashi questioned.

I didn't reply back but instead got off of the swing.

"I'll be going home now" I said.

Hisashi then grabbed a hold of my wrist, "You wouldn't want to make a scene here now"

My eyes scanned our surrounding. There was cars driving by, students getting off of cram school, kids running off home.

I tighten my fist and gritted my teeth.

"You're trembling, Ciel" Hisashi chuckled.

"W-Where is your car?" I asked.

Hisashi smiled, "I'm glad you're obeying"  
We got into Hisashi's car.

"Where's Sebastian?" Hisashi asked.

"At his photography club" I answered.

"No need to be so timid, Ciel" Hisashi placed his hand on my top of mine.

My heart was shaking and eyebrows were furrowed.

_Where are you, Sebastian?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	12. Season 1: Chapter 12

= 10 Years Ago =

 

Hisashi sat in his desk with his face so amused by the person standing in front of him.  
"I can't believe you actually got transferred to my company, Yosuke"  
Ciel's Dad stood there timid by seeing Hisashi.  
"You thought you wouldn't see any of your wife's family members anymore right?" Hisashi cunningly smiled.  
"You're such a nasty bastard" Hisashi got off his chair.  
He walked around his desk. His eyes continually staring at Yosuke straight in the eyes. Hisashi leaned against the front of his desk and crossed his arms.  
"I'm glad my sister decided to divorce you when she found out you were cheating"  
Yosuke was trembling. He really wasn't expecting to see any of his ex-wife's family members and even worst, he bumped into the one that was so close with their family. Hisashi, who practically grew up with Ciel and took great care of Ciel. Out of all people, why him?  
"Aren't you worried about your son?" Hisashi asked.  
Yosuke jolted his eyes towards Hisashi, the minute he heard about his son.  
"Sister told me that Ciel cries for you every night" Hisashi said.  
"It really sucks that I live here now" Hisashi sighed, "I would totally go visit my precious Ciel"  
"He is still my son" Yosuke finally spoke, "I still care a lot about him"  
Hisashi scoffed, "You're saying that after you left him so carelessly"  
"But do you really know your son?" Hisashi smirked.  
Yosuke's eyebrows furrowed in and gave a confusing look to Hisashi's words.  
"What do you mean?" Yosuke said, "Ciel has been with me his whole life"  
Hisashi burst out laughing. He walked towards Yosuke and stared down at him.  
"Well since you're not part of our family anymore. I guess it's okay to tell you" Hisashi smirked.  
Yosuke glanced back at Hisashi, waiting for his words.  
"My precious Ciel has already been marked by me" Hisashi smiled.  
Yosuke's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.  
"Do you know what I mean by that?" Hisashi mockingly questioned.  
Yosuke tighten his fist, "And you called me a nasty bastard!!!"  
He grabbed onto Hisashi's collar, his glaring eyes digged into Hisashi's.  
Hisashi stood there, smiling, satisfied by Yosuke's reactions.  
"Continue and I could fire you" Hisashi threaten.  
Yosuke gritted his teeth. His hands shaking in a fist. Finally a minute later, Yosuke let go of Hisashi's collar.  
"But I don't think you've realized that Ciel is a..." Hisashi smirked, "Homo"  
The word ringed in Yosuke's ears.  
"Ciel didn't deny me nor speak about it to anyone" Hisashi said.  
"Why?" Hisashi questioned, "Cause he's still trying to find himself too"  
Yosuke was lost in his thoughts. He was confuse on what to think.  
"I know you're so against homos so I'm pretty sure that's the reason why Ciel hasn't spoken about it" Hisashi said.  
Hisashi took a step closer to Yosuke, "So the other person you're calling a nasty bastard is your son too"

=

 

We got out of the car and walked up to the condo.  
"Guess Sebastian isn't home yet" Hisashi closed the front door.  
I stared at my phone. No calls or messages from Sebastian.  
Did Miyo and Sebastian get together now?  
"I-I'll get dinner ready" I said.  
I started prepping dinner while Hisashi went to go get change.  
"So what's for dinner?" Hisashi came behind me.  
He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.  
"Okonomiyaki" I quietly said.  
"Hmm" Hisashi stood next to me, "Looks yummy"  
"I'm home" The front door closed.  
My eyes immediately lit up and I felt relief.  
"We'll have dinner together" Hisashi patted my shoulder.  
This was actually the first time we'll be having dinner together. I wasn't prepared for this.

"Won't you sit next to me, Ciel?" Hisashi glanced at me.  
Sebastian and Hisashi were both sitting on opposite sides. I swallowed hard as I averted my eyes back and forth on both seats next to them.  
"This is our first time eating together" Hisashi said, "So won't you sit next to me?"  
Sebastian was quiet as usual. Besides it's not like he knows anything since I haven't told him. I quietly paced towards the seat next to Hisashi. Sebastian glanced up at me and I immediately averted my eyes away.  
"Ciel is such a good cook" Hisashi took the first bite.  
"I know you don't know me well, Sebastian, but you don't have to be so shy" Hisashi said.  
Sebastian's eyes glanced at Hisashi as he spoke.  
"Besides we're both very close with Ciel too" Hisashi placed his hand on my shoulder.  
He gently patted my shoulder and then gave it a tight grip, "Am I right?"  
"We must have similarities then" Hisashi chuckled.  
Sebastian's hand that was holding his spoon was shaking. His knuckles were turning white by gripping the spoon tightly.  
Hisashi's hand then was placed on my thigh. He gently patted my leg.  
"So, Ciel told me you're in a photography club" Hisashi said.  
Sebastian quietly nodded.  
"Must be nice to be in a club you enjoy" Hisashi sighed.  
Sebastian proceed to nod again.  
Hisashi's hand slowly came closer to my crotch area. I immediately tensed up and tighten my grip on my spoon.  
"What's wrong, Ciel?" Hisashi looked at me, "Are you not feeling well?"  
Sebastian's eyes jolted towards me in worry.  
I shook my head, "I-I'm fine"  
"If you're not feeling well, just tell me" Hisashi said.  
I placed my hand on top of Hisashi's hand and tightly gripped on to it to stop him. His hand easily slid away from my grip.  
"You're such a messy child" He chuckled.  
"Ehh?" I was confuse by Hisashi's words.  
Hisashi gripped onto my chin and turned my head towards him. His eyes staring right into mine. I noticed his smirking smile. Hisashi then leaned in towards me. He then licked the side of my lips, licking off the sauce. I immediately backed away. Sebastian was right in front of us.  
_Sebastian saw everything._  
I quickly glanced at Sebastian.  
"Sebastian, I--" I then got cut off.  
"Don't worry" Hisashi patted my head, "We've been close since Ciel was a child"  
"So this is nothing new" Hisashi chuckled.  
I gritted my teeth and tighten my fist. Sebastian's eyes were burning. He set his spoon down and lowered his head.  
"Thanks for the food" Hisashi set down his spoon.  
He grabbed his plate and got off his chair. I continued to stare at Sebastian who had his head lowered the whole time. I heard Hisashi's dish clack in the sink.  
"I'll be in my room now" Hisashi walked up the stairs.  
I heard Hisashi's door open and then close.  
"Sebastian..." I mumbled.  
"I'm going to my room now" Sebastian stood up.  
I tighten my fist as I watched him go up to his room. He softly closed the door without looking back once.

=

 

After cleaning up the dinner table and dishes, I immediately went to Sebastian's room. Without knocking, I opened the door.

"You seriously don't know how to knock" Sebastian said.

He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Without saying anything else, I climbed on top of Sebastian. My legs knelt on the bed and Sebastian's lower stomach between my legs. I leaned down onto Sebastian's chest and tightly held onto his school uniform jacket. Sebastian didn't move an inch. I buried my nose into his jacket. It wasn't the same smell as usual. The smell of Sebastian was distantly gone and a new smell was overpowering it. Must be Miyo's scent.

"How was it with Miyo?" I asked.

Sebastian kept silent.

I gripped onto Sebastian's jacket until my knuckles were turning white. All I wanted was to have Sebastian's scent linger in my nose. But it wasn't the right scent. It made the burning feeling inside of me get bigger. I let go of Sebastian's jacket and placed my hands flat on his chest. I straighten my back and stared at Sebastian. His eyes dazed towards the ceiling. I furrowed my eyebrows and tighten my lips.

"Maybe we should keep our distant" I softly whispered.

Sebastian's eyes immediately averted to mine.

I folded my fingers into a fist, "If we get any closer, wouldn't it be hard to explain to a lover you get?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and his crimson eyes dug into me.

"Besides eventually you'll see me as disgusting" I mumbled, "Right?"  
"So I'll make this the last time for us" I leaned in towards Sebastian.

I gently kissed his jawline and down to his neck. I made my way down to his lower half. I unbuckled his pants with my shaking hands. Pulling off his pants and boxers off at the same time. Sebastian's half harden dick was open to the cold air.

"Ciel--"  
I cut him off as I placed the tip of his length on my lips.

Sebastian was always giving me the pleasure but this time, for our last time together, I will return a favor.

I parted my lips as my tongue ran over his slit. I trailed my tongue down his shaft and returned to the tip, once again. I felt Sebastian shudder from the sensation. I then placed the tip of his twitching cock in my mouth. I relaxed my throat as I slid his full length in my mouth till the hilt. I began bobbing my head up and down. I slurped up his pre-cum and continued to suck. Sebastian's soft groans filled my ears. I slowly plopped Sebastian's cock out of my mouth, a trail of saliva following after. Slight of Sebastian's pre-cum stained my lips. Sebastian's fingers then gently was placed under my chin. He lifted my head up to look at him.

"Is this punishment for before?" Sebastian's cheeks redden.

"Or is it because Miyo was with me?" He added, "Both?"

Sebastian brought my face closer to his. He sat up as I continued to kneel in front of him.

"But do you know how I feel also?" Sebastian questioned.

"The way Hisashi treated you like you were his" Sebastian gritted.

"When you left me alone with Miyo" His eyes seem to stare into my soul.

"Your words before" Sebastian said, "This being the last time?"  
"I think you got this all wrong, Ciel" Sebastian gripped onto my chin.

Sebastian swiftly flipped me around, making me on all fours. My bottom faced towards him as he was knelt behind me now. His hands quickly unbuckled my pants and undid my shirt. He threw it next to the bed like some kind of useless thing.

"I will never let you leave me" Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt.

With no other patience, he didn't take off his shirt but instead hovered over me. I felt his twitching cock against my expose ass. He held onto my hips tightly, not letting me go with no chance.

"I will be the one punishing you tonight" Sebastian whispered in my ear.

I felt his breath on the back of neck. His hot wicked tongue slid across my jawline down to my neck. I shivered profoundly and felt goosebumps on my skin. I could feel him leaving bite marks and hickeys on my back and shoulders.

 _I made him angry, once again._  
"No one else can have you, Ciel" Sebastian continued to mumble, "No one..."  
His wet tongue slid up my spine, feeling every bone bump. It sent me chills and my cock throbbed hard. I slowly reached down for my arousal. Using one hand, Sebastian grabbed onto my wrist.

"Not yet" Sebastian huskily voiced.

His grip on my hips got tighter and I could feel a bruise slowly formed there. Using the hand that grabbed my wrist, he pushed my head to the side. He leaned in for a sloppy kiss. He licked my lips and immediately shoved his tongue in my mouth. A groan escaped my lips. I backed an inch away and felt Sebastian's hot breath against my plump lips. His eyes still stared right into mine. I could feel his harden cock throbbed against me. Sebastian then trailed kisses down on my back to my tailbone. Sebastian reached for something in his drawer. A second later, I felt his wet fingers, full of lube, rimming my hole.

"I'll make you cum without touching your cock" Sebastian said, "That's your punishment tonight"

The tip of his finger slowly entered my hole.

"Hnn!" I gritted.

My shoulders fell down onto the bed sheets with my cheeks pressed against the soft cotton. I tightly gripped onto the sheets and furrowed my eyebrows.

"We have to get you use to this" Sebastian said.

His other hand slid down onto my bottom cheeks. His thumb spreading my exposed ass. His one finger fully inside of me now. Sebastian hovered over me, once again. He gently kissed my earlobe.

"You can't be loud this time since Hisashi is home" Sebastian whispered.

"Can you do that?" Sebastian asked, "Or do you get turn on when someone else is nearby?"  
I tighten up by his low husky voice. His voice ringed in my ears. His fingers slowly slid in and out of me.

"I'm going to add another finger" Sebastian narrated.

Another digit added, just like what he said.

"Mhmm" I slammed my face into the sheets.

But there it was, Sebastian's scent lingered in my nose. It aroused me more. With a few more minutes, Sebastian had three fingers in my hole. His fingers deep inside of me. He twisted his fingers, hitting my spot. Another muffled moan came from my mouth.

"Se-Sebastian..." I lifted up my head, leaning against my forearms that were flat on the mattress.

"Hmm?" He gave a soft kiss on my butt cheek.

"I-I can't" I groaned.

My throbbing cock was aching to be touched. I slowly reached for my dick, once again. Sebastian immediately grabbed onto my wrist with his free hand.

"Such a naughty boy" Sebastian clicked his tongue, softly shaking his head.  
His fingers inside of me then disappeared. I immediately whimpered by the feeling of emptiness. I felt the bed lean to one side but then became balanced again. Sebastian hovered over me and grabbed a hold of both of my wrists. With a belt, he tighten my hands together.

"I guess I do have to do this since you won't listen" Sebastian sighed.

"But you're such a honest boy" Sebastian pecked my heated cheeks.

Without warning, Sebastian's three fingers slammed into me. I choked out a cry but quickly covered my mouth.

"Hmm" Sebastian nodded, "What a nice sound"

"And those teary eyes of yours" Sebastian gently patted my head.

I squeezed against Sebastian's fingers. His fingers continued to thrust inside of me. My muffled whimpers filled the room. Sebastian grounded harder into my prostate each time. I bit down on the bed sheets and my hips were raising higher into every thrust.

"Ciel" Sebastian's low soft voice called out.

I turned my head to look back at him. His fingers slowly stopped their speed. I whimpered by the frozen motion of his fingers.

"Won't you continue to pleasure me too?" Sebastian said.

I nodded with dazed eyes.

Positioned on top of Sebastian as my lips were on his cock and my ass faced towards Sebastian. His fingers continued to enter inside of me. My tongue playing against his twitching cock. Even with my hands tied, I gently gripped onto the base of his cock. Ever now and then, I heard Sebastian's soft groans. It made me happy that he was feeling pleasure too.

Sebastian then shoved his fingers far into me. He stopped the moment he hit my prostate. He continued to do this motion that drove me crazy. My tongue twirled his tip and I continued to bob my head up and down. My moans vibrated against Sebastian's dick. His fingers slammed inside me, giving a twist in my stomach. I was about to cum but I wanted Sebastian to cum with me. I started pumping my hand with my sucking. Sebastian's groans became louder. I could tell he was holding back his moans too. A few strokes to his cock and his last thrust that hit hard on my prostate, I quivered from Sebastian's fingers. His cock in my mouth spurted. I tried catching every last drop. Leaving it in my mouth full, I collapsed down. Sebastian gently turned me around to face him.

"Open your mouth" He ordered.

I parted my lips and his white fluid dripped out of my mouth. A small smirked smile appeared on Sebastian's face.

"Swallow" Sebastian demanded.

I closed my lips and did as I was told. Sebastian eyed my adam's apple. Satisfied when he saw it go up and down. Using his thumb, he parted my lips and examined my empty mouth.

"So obedient" Sebastian cuddled me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	13. Season 1: Chapter 13

When I was a child, my parents really weren't there for me. I was home alone and being the only child, I became accustomed to it. Dad was always working non-stop and was never home to see mom or I...Well, those words were said from my mom. I grew up believing the words my Mom told me about Dad. But as I finally started to understand my surroundings on my own, I began to realize the reality that has always been there all along.

 

"Sebastian" Mom called out from her room.

My tiny steps ran to her bedroom door, holding onto the door frame, "Yes?"

"Stay in your room tonight, okay?" Mom looked at me through the mirror.

"Is a friend coming over?" I asked.

Mom gave me a small smile and nodded, "You know so well"

"While you're out in the living room, can you clean up the mess too?" Mom said.

I looked back at our living room. Our small T.V. and our small coffee table, enough for just Mom and I. The coffee table that we ate on cause we didn't have a dinner table but the table was filled with soda cans and chip bags. Little crumbs all over the floor while dishes were piling in the sink. Our stove with many broken noodles that were spilt overtime.

"Will you?" Mom finally turned her head to face me.

Her face full of makeup and red lipstick smeared on her lips. Her perfume circled around the room. Her hair full of hair spray to keep her curls up while her shirt hung low.

I nodded and rushed to the living room.

I pretended to not understand why Mom did the things she did. She was trying to earn money by selling her body. She was pretty but not pretty enough for someone to stay for her. Each night when a friend came over, I would lock myself in my room. Stuff my face in my pillow and try to not hear the sounds that were happening outside of my door. Some nights, I would hear Mom cry and sob till the morning. Her suffer made me angry at Dad. The Dad that I never saw until Mom passed away.

 

"Will I ever see Dad?" I innocently asked Mom.

She looked at me and gave that sweet smile she always did.

"Dad is always working so that's why he can't come home" Mom said.

I believed that lie for a while or should I say, I tried to believe that fantasy.

There was a night when I heard Mom talking on the phone with some guy. She was whispering but in an angry tone. Her fists were tighten and her eyes watery.

"You said you will come see us eventually!" Mom sobbed.

"Sebastian is also yours! You knew what you did the moment you impregnated me" Mom cried.

"Your wife?" Mom slightly raised her voice, "Wasn't I the one you loved too!?"  
"Just because you were married while you were with me doesn't mean you can just leave us hanging"

"You weren't even there when I was giving birth either!" Mom wailed.

I couldn't hear what the other guy was saying but I knew it was my Dad. I knew he was the one that hurt Mom and made Mom turn out the way she did. But even though she did things I hated so much, I knew she cared for me like how a mother should.

After that night, Mom changed. She started to bring these unknown substances that she wouldn't allow me to touch. It was in a small plastic bag and seem to be white powder. She would keep it on her desk with all her other makeup. Sometimes I would see her lay it out on her desk and sniff it up. I didn't question it.

 

I once stole Mom's phone while she napped on the couch. Luckily there was no password and the only number saved on her phone was Dad's. It ached me because Mom really did love and care for Dad. Without realizing, I was calling him.

"I told you not to call me at this time" Dad's voice.

With my eight years of living, I was finally able to hear Dad's voice. I couldn't do anything but trembled.

"Hello?" Dad repeated a few times.

"Are you drunk again?" Dad said, "Look, if you're just fooling around, I'm hanging up"

A few seconds of silence passed and the phone call ended. 

 

I was getting ready to go to school like usual. Mom never helped me get ready but before I leave home, she will always give me a peck on the forehead. I glanced at the clock. Five minutes already passed to the time I usually left and Mom would have came out and gave me that peck. I stared at her bedroom door. The house was quiet and the only sound was the clock ticking and the drips of the tap water into the dirty bowl. With another five minutes passed, I quietly paced towards Mom's bedroom door. I placed my ear against the door. There was no noise nor her soft snores.

"Mom?" I quietly knocked.

No reply back.

I softly opened the door. With the sight in front of me, I hesitated at first. I couldn't move my feet nor breathe.

Mom laid on the ground. Needles laid in front of her and I could see the many piercings on her inner elbow. Her chest wasn't moving up or down. Her hair was over her caked face. I felt shivers all over my body. I finally snapped back to my senses and ran towards her.

"Mom!" I yelled, "Mom!!"  
I shook her back and forth but no reply came from her. Tears streamed down my cheeks, dripping onto her powdered face. Her body was cold and her usual warm hands were finally cold. I gently moved the hair out of her face.

"Mom..." I cried, "Don't leave"

I knelt there, sobbed, stared at her face for the last time.

"Don't leave, Mom!!" I shouted.

With my trembled hands, I grabbed Mom's phone. The only number on there, I called it.

"Hello?" Dad picked up.

"D-Dad?" I replied, not sure if I should call him that.

"Sebastian?" Dad said in an unsure voice.

I sobbed hard, once again. The first time I ever talked to Dad had to be this kind of encounter.

 

"You cheated on me!!" Dad's wife shouted, "You bastard!!"  
Dad's wife slapped him across the face. I stood next to Dad while I stared at his wife's crying face.

"How old is this child!?" She demanded an answer.

"Eight" Dad replied with his head low.

She jolted her eyes at me but her eyes stared at me with sickness. It was unlike Mom's sweet warming eyes. She stared at me like I was some kind of disease.

"I'm getting an abortion" She furiously said.

"Wait!" Dad widen his eyes, "Honey, please!"  
She turned away but Dad grabbed onto her arm, pleaded to not get an abortion.

"Don't touch me and don't dare call me honey anymore!" She pushed his arm away.

Dad knelt on the ground, pleaded for her forgiveness. I stood by the front entrance like some kind of unwelcome guest. Dad's wife continued to spit out words that were harsh about Dad and I, even to my Mom that wasn't even on this earth anymore. I knew I didn't belong here.

 

After Dad's divorce and his unborn child that wasn't here anymore, Dad was out of the world. Once again, my lonely life started all over but in a bigger house that was nicer and cleaner. I found out that, that unborn child was going to be Dad's first child with his first wife. They've been trying for so long but instead, I became his first child from the first girl he had an affair with. Even though, Dad tried to not show it, I knew he had a dislike for me. Sometimes on his bad day, he despised me and told me to stay in my room. Once again, I became accustomed to my new life.

 

=

 

"Sebastian, you seem really attach to Ciel" Miyo glanced at me.

I continued to snap photos of the beautiful sky that glowed red and blue.

"I'm surprise Ciel left early again today" Miyo said.

"Is there a reason why you're so close to him?" He asked.

Miyo was a chatter box compare to Ciel. But Miyo was a curious person, he asked me any questions that popped in his mind unlike Ciel who stayed quiet even though he's wondering. But Miyo seem to be dishonest unlike Ciel who was honest with his feelings. But the similarity is that they both had the same interest.

I know Miyo liked me and I know Ciel liked me too. The differences was that Miyo acted upon it while Ciel stayed quiet and let people run over him.  
"Ciel is someone dear to me" Once again, I was repeating myself.  
"Figures you will say that" Miyo chuckled.

Miyo and I sat on the bench that faced the water fountain.

"So what's your aim?" I asked.

"Ehh?" Miyo looked at me.

I turned my head to stare at his eyes too.

Miyo gave me a blank stare but within a second, a small grin appeared on his face.

"Ahh" He chuckled, "I got caught"

"Did Ciel say something?" Miyo questioned.

He leaned back on the bench and sighed.

"It's true that I like you" Miyo nodded, "So I asked help from Ciel"

So that's why Ciel has been leaving early and pushing me towards Miyo. That idiot.

"I think you already know my answer" I said.

Miyo sighed, "Already? So quick..."

I averted my eyes back to the water fountain. The sky was midnight black with a tint of bruised colors.

Miyo placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned in closer to me.

"Won't you give me a chance?" Miyo asked, "At least once?"  
I glanced back at him. His face barely inches away from my shoulder and he stared at me with his big doey eyes.

"You're still gonna like a person that loves their brother?" I questioned.

"Well, you guys are step brothers" Miyo said, "So, it's understandable why you fell for him"

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised by his accepting words.

"I guess we all sin somehow" I sighed.

"For sure" Miyo nodded.

Miyo placed his fingers on my cheeks and gave me a smile, "So..."  
"If we all sin, why don't you just get it on with me then?" Miyo leaned in.

His lips landed on mine. It was different compare to Ciel's trembled self. Ciel was always nervous when he wanted something and was acting upon it. But that's what made him adorable. His trembled, scared self. The parts of him that he was conscious about was the parts that I loved to play upon on.

Miyo inched away and stared up at me.

"Sorry" I said, "I don't play with people that open themselves so easily"

A smirk appeared on my face. I grabbed onto my camera and stood up. A scoff came out of Miyo's mouth.

"I should start going back now before Ciel worries" I started taking a few steps.

"But thanks for putting your scent on me" I waved, "It'll be a good night"

I smirked to myself. I loved it when Ciel clings onto me even more when he's desperate for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ gayyyaoi
> 
> If you guys want to actually visualize my oc in this story, I found this awesome app to use!!  
> Link: http://gayyyaoi.tumblr.com/post/174814930467/


	14. Seaosn 1: Chapter 14

The living room and kitchen light was still on but no one was home. I didn't hear the sound of the keyboard typing from Hisashi's room and Ciel wasn't in his room. I saw his phone on the kitchen counter. Seemed like he left in a hurry because the heated food was still on the stove. I walked towards his phone. I swiped the screen to see what made him in such a hurry.

____

Thanks for your help!

I might get Sebastian now by park XXXX

____

 

It was a text sent from Miyo. I scoffed. Miyo was playing with Ciel's feelings too...

The front door opened and then closed. I turned around to see who entered the condo. Came in a lowered head Ciel.

"Where did you go?" I asked even though I knew so well where he ran off too.

"I..." Ciel avoided eye contact.

So, he won't tell me. At least he isn't lying to me.  
"I'm gonna go change" I started walking towards the stairs.

I heard his footsteps run towards me. Ciel's arms wrapped around my lower stomach and his head laid against my back.

"You won't leave me right?" He softly asked.

I couldn't help it but a smirk appeared on my lips. I guess he did see the kiss.

 _Good job, Miyo._  
"We've talked about this, Ciel" I placed my hand over his clammy hands.

Ciel gripped my waist tighter. His face buried into my back. I returned back a reassuring tight grip to his hands. I felt the soft nod from Ciel. I took a hold of one of his hands and turned around to face him. His head was still lowered.

"You don't smell the same again" Ciel quietly said.

I intertwined my fingers with his.

"And how would I smell in your liking?" I asked in curiosity to see his reaction.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows and his clammy hands were trembled.

"There's no need to be so nervous" I softly said, "Just be honest with yourself"

Ciel's grip tightened around my hands, "It's like a soft musk smell yet it brings me comfort and ease to mind"

A small smile formed on my lips. The sound of his voice being slightly shaky as he spoke. The way his trembling nervous hands felt against my hand. I could see his cheeks got red from embarrassment.

I slowly let go of his slender fingers and loomed over his delicate body. My hand slowly crept behind Ciel's lower back, placed on the curve of his spine. Our eyes continued to stare into each other's. Using my other free hand, I brushed it under his soft baby blue eyes. His eyes became lidded and was completely drowned in my gentle touch. I trailed my fingers under his chin, gently gripped onto it. I leaned towards him as I tilted his head up.

I always loved to see his little reactions as I played through the sensational motions. His cheeks were dusty pink contrasted against his pale canvas. His eyes softly shut as I placed my lips on his. His soft plump lips was always unforgettable. Before I knew it, Ciel was the one taking lead. His feelings were taking over him. Before we pulled back, Ciel, so gently, sucked on my bottom lip. It was like he didn't want to pull away yet but human nature wouldn't let us have that sweet attachment forever.

"I...I'm really..." Ciel leaned against my chest.

Before I knew it, I heard his soft snores. I wrapped my arms around him and gave a soft chuckle.

_Was he losing sleep over Miyo and I? What an innocent child._

 

= Next Morning =

 

"Sebastian..." Ciel softly called out.

I slipped my arms through my buttoned shirt, "Yes?"  
I glanced at Ciel's lowered head through the mirror, I noticed he was fidgeting with his fingers. I knew what he was thinking. I smiled to myself.

"Nothing happened last night" I said.

He jolted his eyes at me through the mirror, "I'm sorry I fell asleep"  
I turned around, stared at him directly. His cheeks were slightly pink from the embarrassed thoughts.

"For an apologize, will you help me dress today?" I asked.

With no second thought, Ciel paced towards me. His hands started at the bottom of my shirt. I noticed his hands were shaky and his cheeks were getting cherry as the seconds passed. His emotions were always displayed so well.

"You're so cute, Ciel" I gently patted his head with a smile.

His eyes looked up at me and for a second, he was mesmerized.

"What is it?" I asked.

He immediately jolted his eyes wide and averted his eyes lower again.

"Y-Your smile..." Ciel quietly said.

I chuckled to myself.

"I really like to see it" Ciel blushed.

"Ehh?" I tilted my head lower to make eye contact, "Really?"

Ciel tightened his lips and nodded, frantically.

"Well, maybe I should smile more then" I shrugged, tried to tease him more.  
Ciel finished my last button but he immediately grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"No don't!" He honestly voiced.

I was a bit a taken back from his response.

"I-If you smile more..." Ciel averted his eyes, once again, "More people might fall for you..."  
I was surprise by his words. I couldn't think of anything to say back.

"S-So don't..." Ciel quietly mumbled.

I took a hold of his hand that gripped around my wrist, "So only to you?"  
He tightened his eyes shut with his redden cheeks, he nodded quickly.

"C-Can I give another apologize?" Ciel asked.

Our fingers intertwined together. It was like a natural thing that came between us. The warmth of his hands spread through the tips of my fingers, my hand, and up to arm. I gently rubbed my thumb against his soft milky skin.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Ciel used his free hand, he brought it up to his face and motioned his fingers back and forth. I leaned down closer to him. His hand softly landed between my midnight locks. Without realizing it, I felt his soft lips on my forehead. Once again, I was frozen from his actions.

"I'm sorry" He gently whispered.

His warmth disappeared from my forehead and his slender fingers slowly slid out of my messy locks. But it was at that moment that it felt like it was my mom who came back and apologized to me for leaving me alone. For leaving me to finally meet my Dad who was married and despised me for ruining his life. But also the moment that when I looked at Ciel's soft blue eyes, I was instantly reminded that he was the reason why I am still here.

"Good luck at school today too" Ciel smiled at me.

I was still out of words but all I could do was smile back and bring him into a tight hug.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

The sound of the slap that came across my face echoed in my ears. My cheek immediately stinged and it brought tears to the edge of my eyes. I could feel the heat on my cheek spread across my face but the sensation of where the slap was the most painful.

"You ruined everything, you bastard!!" Miyo shouted at me.

We were in the photography room while the other members went out to go take pictures. Miyo brought me back, claimed he forgot something.

"What do you mean, Miyo?" I asked.

He scoffed, "I know, you know what I mean"

Was he talking about Sebastian? It is true that I didn't want him to have Sebastian but...

"Is this about..." I paused, "About Sebastian?"

Miyo clicked his tongue, "When will you stop playing the victim?"  
Those words stabbed into me like knives. My self conscious was overtaking me.

"You ruined my plans!!" Miyo shouted.

"Sebastian was suppose to be mine!" Miyo's eyes burned.

I could feel his negative aura burn inside of him. His eyes dug into my soul with anger. His fists were tightened, knuckles turned white.

"M-Miyo..." I quietly said.

"Don't call my name so innocently" He clicked his tongue.

He was different. He wasn't the same Miyo I knew.

"This isn't like you, Miyo" I shook my head.

A laugh came out of his mouth, "You never knew who the real me was, Ciel"

"These photos" Miyo whipped out of his pockets.

I swallowed hard as soon as I saw the pictures. The ones that were haunting me lately.

"H-How did you get those?" I asked.

Miyo smirked, "How?"

"You're so naive sometimes" Miyo sighed.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm the one taking them?" Miyo said.

My hand became shaky and my eyes became unfocused.

"Oh!" Miyo smiled, "And you know those pictures Seiichi got?"  
I widened my eyes.

 _No way..._  
"Seiichi told me about you and Sebastian. How you guys were in love with each other but he needed proof" Miyo shrugged.

So Miyo was always there in the beginning. Did Sebastian notice? He's usually sharp.

Miyo threw the pictures on the floor, "Let these pictures keep haunting you"

I stared at the pictures on the ground. It was like replaying in my mind over and over. Those crumpled photos that had my face cut out while Sebastian's soft smile stared at a blank space. Will that be our future too? It wouldn't be Sebastian who is smiling at me forever. It will be someone else eventually. Someone who will be more a fit for Sebastian. Someone who will be more stable than me. Someone who Sebastian won't have to receive anymore burden.

"But you like Sebastian" I stated.

"It's true that I fell for Sebastian cause I noticed how gentle he can be" Miyo said.

"When I was following you guys around, I realized his cold eyes could became soft too" Miyo smiled.

"I thought that eventually those gazes of his will eventually meet my own eyes" Miyo said.

"But I have come to conclusion that Sebastian will never give me the attention I want" Miyo sighed.

"So that's why I have to end you!!"

Before I knew it, Miyo was running towards me with a pocket knife in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	15. Season 1: Chapter 15

If this was fated to be, let it be. My heart was pounding fast but my body automatically shifted to the side. The knife scrapping against my cheek. I immediately felt the pain from the cut. The heat of my blood ran down my cheek.

"M-Miyo!" I widen my eyes.

His breath was uneven and his hands were trembling.

I gently glided my fingers across my wound on my cheek. Blood stained my fingers.

"You..." Miyo's voice was shaking.

His steps towards me were heavy and slow. The only thing being heard was our unsteady breaths and fast beating hearts.

"Ciel!!!" The shout echoed the room.

We immediately averted our stare towards the door. There standing was Sebastian with his eyes wide open. His eyes examined the whole situation.

Miyo dropped the pocket knife, "Se-Sebastian..."

Sebastian paced towards me, taking a hold of my wrist, "Your cheek"

I parted my lips but then averted my eyes to Miyo. His head was lowered and his hands were still shaking. Miyo stared at his trembling hands, shaking his head.

"I'm alright" I said, "But Mi--"

Footsteps came running to the room.

"We heard yelling"  
"Is everything alright!?"  
The photography club members widen their eyes by the sight. The pocket knife laying on the ground. My cut cheek. All of our faces in shock and angst.

 

=

 

After that incident, Miyo was expelled for keeping a weapon in school. Of course, the pictures stopped coming and everything was back to the same again.

"The wound is healed now?" Sebastian gently rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

I nodded, feeling myself blushing from his soft touch.

Sebastian leaned down and gave my scarred cheek a peck. My cheeks immediately turned bright red and I placed my hand over the check he kissed.

"Should we get going now?" Sebastian said.

I averted my eyes else where and nodded.

 

"Stay here for a bit, okay?" Sebastian patted my head gently.

I nodded, "I'll be waiting"  
The club meeting was ending and they wanted Sebastian to help put away some items. I sat in the club room alone, waiting for Sebastian to come back. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I turned around, "Back already, Sebastian?"  
My face immediately turning red as I realized it wasn't Sebastian. A man that wore the same uniform as me. He was tall and had board shoulders. Black hair and long bangs pushed to the side. Long, slanted eyes that gave him a charismatic look. High cheek bones with thin lips. He seem to be someone from the sports club.

"I came to say hi" His voice was low and husky.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Tetsu is the name" He said.

I mumbled quietly to myself, "Tetsu..."

 

I nodded, collecting the information in my head.  
"And your name?" He questioned.

I jolted my eyes up, realizing I didn't tell my name either, "Ciel"  
He averted his glance else where and nodded, mumbling my name.

"I have a favor to ask from you actually" Tetsu said.

"Yes?" I said, kind of unsure.

"I'm from the art club and I noticed you" Tetsu voiced.

"Art club?" I questioned, "You seem like you would be someone in the sports club"  
Tetsu nodded, "I get that a lot"  
I immediately realized that I was cutting him off, "Ahh!"

"Sorry! sorry!" I scratched the back of my head, "I keep cutting you off"

His eyes widen from my reaction. A second later, he gave a soft laugh, covering his mouth.

"It's okay" Tetsu shook his head, "What a cute reaction"

I furrowed my eyebrows and tighten my lips in embarrassment.

"Would you like to be my model?" Tetsu asked.

"E-Ehh?" I averted my eyes to his in surprise.

"Excuse me" Sebastian's voice behind Tetsu.

Tetsu moved out of the door way and Sebastian came walking in.

"Who is this, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"I just met him" I replied.

Sebastian glanced at Tetsu again.

"Well give it some thought, Ciel" Tetsu waved.

Before either of us can say anything else, he walked out of the room.

"What did he want?" Sebastian asked.

"He..." Tetsu's question was still confusing me.

I looked at Sebastian, "He asked if I can be his model"

Sebastian tighten his lips and with a firm voice, "Don't"

 

= Next Day =

 

I was actually nervous to bump into Tetsu in school. Sebastian kept telling me no last night. I really don't know my own thoughts. It was the first time I ever encountered something like this. It wasn't like Tetsu was asking anything bad besides he seems like a nice, honest person.

"Ciel" Somebody called out my name.

I turned around.

Of course, my luck.

"Oh, hi, Tetsu" I said.

"Need some help?" Tetsu asked.

He pointed to the stack of papers I had in my hands. The teacher asked me to return these to the office.

"It's okay!" I shook my head.

Tetsu walked towards me, "So do you have an answer yet?"

"I..." I took a deep breath out.

"It's okay" Tetsu said, "Take your time"

"I just really wanted to paint you because you caught my eye" Tetsu said.

I shook my head, "It's just that this is the first time someone is asking this kind of favor"

Tetsu chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I understand"

"I think you'll be really beautiful on a canvas too" Tetsu said.

I'm not going to lie and say that those words wavered my heart a bit. It reminded me of Sebastian's sweet words to me.

"Can I have a little more time to give you an answer?" I questioned.

Tetsu immediately nodded, "Whenever you feel comfortable and ready"

I smiled, "Thanks for understanding"  
Tetsu nodded, once again, "Of course, Ciel"

 

= Home =

 

Hisashi wasn't home so Sebastian and I were sitting in the living room couch.

"That Tetsu guy didn't meet with you or anything right?" Sebastian asked.

I glanced at Sebastian. His eyes were staring at me so earnestly.

"We talked when I was putting the papers back in the office" I guilty said.

Sebastian sighed, "You didn't agree did you?"

I shook my head, "I didn't give him an answer yet"

Sebastian placed his hand on top of my hand, "I'm just worried about you, Ciel"  
"I know" I gave Sebastian a reassuring smile.

He sighed and frowned his eyebrows, "You won't leave me right?"  
I gave a frown back and intertwined my fingers with Sebastian's.

"I should be saying that to you" I softly said.

I leaned towards Sebastian's shoulder and gently placed my head there. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Sebastian shifted his body towards me. My chin ended up resting on his shoulder and I could feel his breath against my neck.

"I will never leave you, Ciel" Sebastian huskily said.

I snuggled into his neck more and nodded. His scent was intoxication to me.

 

= Next Day =

 

It was the last class before school was ending. Once again, walking back to class from the restroom, I bumped into Tetsu.

"Hi, Ciel!" Tetsu waved.

He was walking towards me. I waved back.

"Since you recognize me now, you see me more" Tetsu chuckled.

"I realized we actually pass each other a lot" He added.

I nodded and laughed with him.

"I'm sorry I can't give you an answer" I sighed.

Tetsu shook his head, "Even if it will be a long while, I will be waiting for you"  
I tighten my lips and nodded, "You're so understanding"

"Is it your step-brother?" Tetsu asked.

I averted my eyes to his.

"He seems very protective" Tetsu said, "Like some kind of boyfriend?"  
I glanced my eyes away from his.

 _Are we being caught, once again?_  
"How about after school you come to the art room?" Tetsu questioned.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I can't"  
"Why?" Tetsu asked, "Is the excuse cause of your brother again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the rapid views and kudos. Thank you for leaving kudos AND comments!!! I appreciate it all & don't feel offended or anything if I don't reply back to your comments. I do read all your comments actually I reread them all the time cause it gives me such full happiness tbh. So once again, thank you for commenting and leaving kudos. I love all of my readers and appreciate all of you guys ♥
> 
> I've released another character design on my tumblr, check it out ~ !!
> 
> Tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	16. Season 1: Chapter 16

"You can just sit there" Tetsu said, pointing to the stool.

I sat on the stool and Tetsu stood in front of me. The smell of paint lingered in my nose. The colorful paintings around the room filled my vision.

"I'm surprise you came" Tetsu gave me a soft smile.

I averted my eyes away.

The guilt inside of me was building up. How can I do this to Sebastian? How can I lie to him?

 

= Flash Back =

 

"All you gotta do is give a small little lie" Tetsu said.

I raised my eyebrows, "I can't lie to Sebastian"  
Tetsu chuckled and patted my head, "You're such a good kid"  
"Just this once?" Tetsu asked, pointing his index finger up, "I would like to persuade you to become my model"

I lowered my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"All you gotta do is tell him you're going to go home first" Tetsu said.

"Besides you wouldn't want your secret out right?" Tetsu questioned.

I jolted my eyes to Tetsu's. He was giving me a sweet smile but I knew his eyes weren't smiling.

"I could tell by the glances you guys give to each other" Tetsu said.

I tighten my fists. I can't have someone ruin Sebastian's reputation like this...

 

The last bell of the day rang. The moment the teacher walked out of the classroom, students started shifting around.

"Sebastian..." I quietly said.

"Hmm?" His scarlet eyes looked at me.

I averted my eyes else where, "I-I'm going to go home first"

"I'll go home instead too" Sebastian grabbed his school bag.

I quickly shook my head, "You shouldn't skip clubs"

Sebastian gave a slight frown, "You're going home right?"  
"I'll cook dinner first" I bluntly lied.

My guilt was swallowing me up. I hated to lie to Sebastian. The one who cared for me so dearly.

"Y-You should hurry and go!" I dragged him out of the classroom.

Before Sebastian could say anything else to me I was rushed the opposite direction.

 

= Present =

 

"Take off your shirt" Tetsu said as he took off his black uniform jacket.

I widen my eyes, "E-Ehh?"  
Tetsu chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't do anything"  
"I just want to show you the art of painting" Tetsu smiled, placing his jacket on the counter.

My hands slowly went to the buttons of my shirt.

"I won't do anything you don't like" Tetsu said.

I nodded and slipped my shirt off my arms.

"Turn your back towards me" Tetsu ordered.

I spun around in my stool so my back will be facing towards Tetsu.

"I'm going to do a small painting on your back" Tetsu said, "Is that alright?"  
"I-If it's for practice, sure" I nodded.

Tetsu gave a small laugh, "You're so obedient"

I then felt a tingling sensation on my back. I immediately arched my back. The cold bristles of the thin paint brush. The way the strokes were sliding across my shoulder blade.

"It's ticklish" I chuckled.

Tetsu smiled, "It will be at first"

I could feel another stroke of the wet paint brush circle around my back.

"So why me?" I asked.

"Why you?" Tetsu repeated.

"It's simple" He immediately said afterwards and shrugged.

"You caught my eye" Tetsu said, "Your pale skin..."

The strokes slowly slid down my spine, giving me shivers.

"Your smile that captivates the room" Tetsu softly said.

"I knew it had to be you" Tetsu added, "You are truly a master piece"

I felt the last stroke longingly on my back. Tetsu placed a long mirror behind me and handed me a smaller mirror to hold.

"You'll bloom beautifully like a cherry blossom" Tetsu said.

I raised the mirror in my hand up so I can view my back. The pink petals contrast against my pale back. It looked so realistic, like real cherry blossoms placed there.

"I hope my art inspires you to come here" Tetsu gave a soft smile.

I felt a cold wet cloth rub against my back.

"You're wiping it off?" I questioned.

Tetsu nodded. I looked at him through the mirror I had in my hand. His face was so relax compare to my tense body.

"We can't let your brother see right?" Tetsu glanced at me through the mirror.

The guilt was coming back, once again. I nodded.

"Unfortunately we have to erase this beautiful art but..." Tetsu sighed.

"I hope you come here again so I can paint you on a canvas" He said.

 

= Home =

 

"I'm home" Sebastian entered through the front doors.

"Welcome back!" I immediately smiled.

Sebastian came into the living room, "Just you home?"

I nodded.

He walked towards me and laid down, resting his head on my lap. The lingering smell of soft cigarette smoke filled my nose.

"I'm tired" Sebastian sighed.

I gently patted his head. His soft midnight hair in between my slender fingers. Sebastian gently closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"You did come home right?" Sebastian asked.

My petting slightly paused but I immediately continued.

"I did" I nodded, lying all over again.

I stared at Sebastian's face. His eyebrows slightly furrowed. I knew he was frustrated. I usually never lie to him besides I'm such a bad liar. He probably knows something is up.

"If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles" I said.

Sebastian opened his eyes to stare at mine. His crimson eyes seemingly stared into my soul.  
"I trust you, Ciel" Sebastian huskily voiced.

I nodded, "I know you do"

"And I hope you will never be taken away from me" Sebastian sighed.

"Same goes to you" I said.

Sebastian placed his hand behind my neck and brought me down. Our lips brushed against each other.

"I hope you will be mine and only mine" Sebastian whispered.

"I am only yours" I softly replied.

 

It was the time of the year where it was completely dark already by 7 p.m. The sun was tired today too.

"Let's take a bath together" Sebastian said.

I immediately blushed. A smirk came from Sebastian.

"Thinking of lustful things again?" He teased.

Sebastian placed his finger under my chin and leaned in towards me.

I averted my eyes away and could feel my cheeks getting more heated by the second.

"Shall we go take that bath then?" Sebastian chuckled.

I softly nodded, still feeling embarrassed that I had those lustful thoughts immediately.

We got into the bathroom tub. My back was facing towards Sebastian.

"I'm going to wash your back" Sebastian said.

I nodded, "Okay"

His soft fingers slightly glided down my back. The sensation of Sebastian's heat lingered as his fingers traced itself on my back. I could feel myself getting shivers as his fingers slid down my spine. I could feel myself harden just from Sebastian's touches. Was I getting sensitive on my back because Tetsu was painting on it?

"Se-Sebastian..." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hmm?" He softly voiced.

"You're just t-teasing me right?" I bit on my bottom lip.

A soft chuckle came from Sebastian. His fingers swiftly went underneath my arms, brushing against my nipples. I immediately let out a soft moan.

"Are you still thinking of lustful things?" Sebastian lowly whispered in my ear.

I could feel his hot breath against my ear. His fingers flickered back and forth on my now harden nipples.

"Your back is really sensitive" Sebastian said.

"I-It's cause it's you..." I blushed.

Sebastian smirked, "I never noticed"

He used his index finger and glided it down my spine, feeling every bone bump. His finger stopped as he hit my tail bone. I had my back arched by now. Sebastian's lips then landed on the back of my neck. I could feel his tongue and then his sucking. Within a second, Sebastian backed an inch and there was a hickey there now.

"We should get out now" His voice lowly spoke.

Suddenly Sebastian's heat behind me wasn't there anymore. The water waves back and forth and splashed out of the tub. Sebastian was walking away from the tub now. I blankly stared at him. My cock was twitching hard and he was going to leave?

_This was the first._

"U-Uhh yea!" I nodded, glancing away.


	17. Season 1: Chapter 17

The moment I got home yesterday, I knew something was different about Ciel. He was avoiding eye contact and even today, he still is. I purposely left him twitching hard in the bathtub last night. Ciel seemed really bothered about it.

I was walking back to class when I saw Tetsu walking the opposite direction towards me. I was going to ignore him but the minute he walked pass me, he spoke.

"Aren't you Ciel's brother?" He said.

I turned around to look at him, "Yea"

A small smirk came across his face.

"Must be nice to have a brother" Tetsu smiled.

"I'm the only child so I've yearned for that" He added.

I didn't reply back.

"Oh yeah" Tetsu nodded, "So I guess it is true"

"You're only talkative when you're with Ciel" Tetsu sighed.

I knew we were a huge talk in the school when Ciel first came here. But I'm surprise that people actually remember the rumors.

"Is there something you need?" I questioned, a bit in annoyance.

Tetsu gave a small chuckle and shook his head, "I just wanted to tell you that your brother is a bit cute"

My fists immediately clenched and I gritted my teeth.

"He isn't someone easy to take" I said.

Tetsu gave me a smile but his eyes were smirking.

"I figured" Tetsu nodded.

"Well I gotta go to class" Tetsu said, "See you around"

 

= Lunch =

 

"I'm glad I got the melon bread today" Ciel smiled.

He held onto the package of bread tightly in his hands while smiling at it.

"Next time we'll try to get the red bean bread" I said.

Ciel nodded innocently at me. He opened his package and started chomping down the soft bread.

"Hey Ciel!" A arm slid around his shoulders.

I immediately looked at the person, ready to glare down this person that is touching my precious Ciel. Of course, it was Tetsu.

"Oh hi, Tetsu" Ciel causally greeted.

Tetsu's eyes averted to mines. He gave a cunning smile to me and brought his body closer to Ciel's. I immediately grabbed onto Ciel's wrist and pulled him towards me.

"Se-Sebastian!" Sungjong looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I glared down Tetsu.

Tetsu gave a chuckle, "Don't need to be so defensive"

He took a step back from Ciel, who was completely clueless, as I continued to stare down at him.

"I just wanted to greet my friend" Tetsu glanced at Ciel.

Ciel innocently blinked at him.

"Well, Ciel and I are busy" I grabbed onto Ciel's wrist.

I started pacing away while dragging Ciel behind me.

 

We were now at the back of the school.

"Sebastian" Ciel softly said.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him.

His soft blue eyes stared at me. He grabbed onto my hand and gently held onto it.

"Tetsu and I are just friends" Ciel, who seem to grasp the sitaution now, said.

"So there's nothing to worry about" He added, "Besides..."

Ciel lowered his head but I could see his pale cheeks turning cherry.

"No one understands me like you do" Ciel gently spoke.

I tightly gripped his hand.

_Am I just worrying too much? Ciel isn't hiding anything from me right?_

I placed my hand behind Ciel's neck and gently brought him closer to me. I gave a soft peck on his forehead.

"Sorry for always worrying so much" I said.

He shook his head, "It just means you care for me"

I gave a soft smile and gave another peck on his head.

 

= After School =

 

"You ready to go?" I grabbed my school bag.

I got off my chair and turned towards Ciel. He gripped onto his school bag but his head was lowered.

"I'll go home first today" Ciel got off his chair.

Before I could say anything else, Ciel lifted his head to look at me.

"I-I'm fine!" He blurted, "Dinner should be prepared when you get home"

He did this last time too...

I gave a sigh, "I'll see you at home then"

Ciel's eyes jolted to mine but he proceed to just nod.

"Be safe on the way home" Ciel said.

I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

I was surprise on how quick Sebastian agreed. The minute he left the classroom, I walked to the art room. Tetsu was sitting on the stool in front of an empty canvas.

"Ahh" Tetsu turned to look at me, "You came!"  
He smiled and got off his stool.

"I knew you would come" Tetsu said.

I placed my school bag down.

"How long will this painting take?" I asked.

Tetsu glanced at his canvas and then back to me.

"A week or two?" Tetsu replied, "Depends on how often you can come"  
Tetsu raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is lying to Sebastian bothering you?"  
I took off my school jacket and placed it next to my school bag.

"I'll paint you quick then" Tetsu said.

"Will you finish it in a week?" I asked.

Tetsu stared at me for a second. He parted his lips but then just nodded.

"If that's what Ciel wants, I will do it then" Tetsu said.

I sat on the stool across from the canvas.

"Do you just want me to sit here?" I questioned.

Tetsu walked over and took a seat in front of the canvas.

"Hmm..." He stared at me for a while.

 

= Tetsu's View =

 

Ciel stared at me so innocently. This was going to be a struggle. How am I going to capture that innocence in my painting?

I stood up and took a few steps towards Ciel. His eyes followed me.

"Maybe..." I reached to his collar.

With my fingers still touching his collar, I stood behind him. I undid his first two buttons, revealing his chest more. I glanced down his neck and I noticed the hickey. I smirked to myself for a bit. Ciel glanced back at me with innocent eyes. He probably forgot he has a hickey there or else Sebastian purposely left it there for Ciel to forget it. Only someone getting close to Ciel can see it. What a smart ass, Sebastian.

"This should be fine" I walked back to my stool.

 

"It's been an hour" I averted my eyes towards the clock.

"You should get going now" I said.

Ciel nodded and got off the stool.

"Tomorrow? Same time?" He questioned.

I nodded, "Whenever you're free"

"I'll be here then" Ciel said.

He started putting on his school jacket.

"Hold up" I said, the minute he grabbed his school bag.

Ciel glanced up at me. I walked towards him and buttoned his shirt. Ciel's face immediately turned red.

"Sebastian might question if you don't tidy up" I chuckled.

"Besides..." I gave a small smirk.

I reached my finger towards the back of his neck. With my index finger I gently poked at the hickey.

"Seems like you've been marked too" I smiled, "So I'll keep my distant"

Ciel's face turned beet red and he took a step back.

"I-I..." His eyes were avoiding mine.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" I gave him a wink.

 

Ciel left after he tidy himself up. I was walking out of the building when I saw Sebastian walking in front of me.

"Sebastian!" I called out.

He turned around. His cold expression was plastered on his face. I paced towards him.

"Getting off of clubs?" I asked.

Sebastian nodded but then started walking off.

I knew he was in a hurry to get back to Ciel.

"I'm pretty sure you know I'm interested in your step-brother" I said.

Sebastian stopped in his footsteps. He slowly turned around.

"I won't give him to you" Sebastian firmly voiced.

A smirk formed on my lips, "And what if he's already mine?"

I noticed Sebastian's hands folded and his knuckles turning white.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd for a brother to be marking their step-brother?" I was teasing him.

"It means you got too close to him to be able to see that mark" Sebastian gritted.

"I purposely left that mark there so he wouldn't remember it being there" Sebastian glared, "Only predators will see"

I smiled while shrugging, "I figured"

"Well I shouldn't hold you any longer" I walked pass him.

"I would want to go to Ciel as quickly as possible too" I said, "Especially when I'm suspicious about something"

Sebastian didn't voice anything afterwards but I could feel his stare on my back.


	18. Season 1: Chapter 18

"Where has Ciel been?" One of the club members asked.

I glanced out the window, "He's been at home"

"I hope he doesn't feel unwelcome"

"Tell Ciel that he doesn't have to feel that way"

I shook my head, "He's...just been exhausted"

The club members sighed, frowning, giving their worries to Ciel and continued their conversation before hand. I looked down at my camera that I haven't even turned on yet since I entered this room. It's been five days since Ciel has avoided me after school. He quickly stutters an excuse to go home but then waits for me to leave the classroom every time. I noticed from the start but I've been just waiting to see if he will admit it. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much but Tetsu's words have been bothering me.

_What did Ciel say when I first met Tetsu? An artist?_

I stood up from my chair. The chair scooting made a loud screeching noise making the members glance at me.

"I'm going to leave first" I said.

The members nodded and continued on with their business.

I quickly stuffed my camera into my school bag and rushed out of the room.

Ciel isn't the type to lie to me nor keep secrets behind my back.

 

I quietly paced towards the art room. I peeked my head towards the opened door. There I saw Ciel sitting on a stool. His first two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. Across from him was Tetsu with a canvas in front of him. Tetsu's eyes were glance up at Ciel every now and then. Each stroke from the brush was gentle and smooth. Tetsu mouthed a few words every few minutes and a smile formed or a soft giggle will come from Ciel.

The burning feeling inside of me fueled.

 

The time on my phone read 4:30 p.m. and this was the time I would have gotten home already. But here I am, still wandering around the city. My burning cigarette felt like long minutes for it to actually die out. 4:40 p.m. came along like hours and I received a text message from Ciel.

____

_Where are you?_

_Are you gonna come home late today?_

____

 

I took a puff of my bitter cigarette and stared at the text message for a few minutes. I locked my phone and stuffed my phone in my pocket without answering. I averted my eyes to the sky. One side of the sky was pale bruising colors and the other side was little specks of shining diamonds surrounded by darkness. It seem like the darkness was winning.

6 p.m. and there goes another lit cigarette. The darkness overcame with the little specks of shining diamonds. Another text comes from Ciel.

____

_Dinner is almost ready._

_I'll be waiting for you._

____

 

I ignored the text message, once again. I don't know what I would do if I saw Ciel. I wanted to punish him. Punish him for lying to me and not telling me the truth. But at the same time I wanted to curse Tetsu for using Ciel like that. The way Tetsu spoke to me, beating around the brush, it all makes sense now. At this very moment, Ciel was Tetsu's.

 

= Home =

 

It was 7 p.m. now. I entered the condo and it was pitch dark. I didn't see Hisashi's shoes, only Ciel's. I entered the kitchen. A silhouette of a person sitting on the diner table and the person's head laid down, on top of his crossed arms. I quietly stepped towards the silhouette, knowing it was Ciel. His lips parted and his lashes flattered along his closed lids. The moonlight shone against his pale skin. My hand slowly reached up to his head. His soft breathing was the only sound in the house. An inch away, I immediately retracted my hand back. I gave a soft sigh and walked up to my room.

 

= Next Day = After School =

 

"Are you going home again?" I asked bluntly.

Ciel jolted his eyes at me from my sudden question and immediately averted his glance else where.

He tighten his lips and nodded, "Yeah"

There was a silence between us.

"Sorry" Ciel said, "I'll be able to start coming with you next week"

I didn't reply back.  
Ciel then glanced up at me and gave a small laugh, "You've been distant"  
I looked at our surrounding. The last two people walked out of the classroom.  
"I haven't" I shook my head.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed and his lips frowned.

"I know" Ciel nodded, "I can't lie at all"  
I could tell he was tearing up as he lowered his head. I grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him with me.

"S-Sebastian" Ciel became startled.

"What about your club?" Ciel asked.

"Who cares about that right now" I tighten my grip on his wrist.

I got to the art room. Ciel noticed and his eyes widen.

"It isn't nice to drag your brother around, Sebastian" Tetsu was at the end of the hallway.

I smirked, giving a small scoff. Tetsu did the same back. I pulled Ciel in front of me and wrapped my arms around his chest. My hand gripping his chin so he can look at Tetsu too.

"I'm sorry but Ciel won't be able to participate in your art anymore" I placed my lips closely to Ciel's ear.

Ciel's cheeks were damp from his tears and his body was trembling.

"Right, Ciel?" I said in his ear.

"It's just that Ciel can't survive without me especially when he's in heat" I licked Ciel's earlobe.

I could feel his dainty body squirm.

"Am I right, Ciel?" I glided my finger against his sensitive nipples.

I smirked as I felt Ciel shiver against my touch. He's more sensitive since it's been a while and I knew he's been craving for it too.

"Go on. Tell him, Ciel. Tell Tetsu the truth" I said.

Ciel gripped onto my arm that was across his chest. His breath unsteady. His petite body craving for more of my touches as his grip on my arm was tight. His eyes half lidded in complete pleasure.

"I-It's true" Ciel melted in my touches.

"I only need Sebastian" Ciel bit on his bottom lip.

I averted my eyes to Tetsu. He stood there, smirking.

"So we'll be taking this room for a bit to calm Ciel down" I smirked.

Tetsu didn't reply back. He knew he lost to me.

We went into the art room and I closed the door, locking it after myself. I dragged Ciel towards the painting that was almost finished. It was honestly beautiful. It captured Cielg's innocence yet his void.

"Se-Sebastian" Ciel grabbed onto my forearm.

I looked back at him. His face was flustered red and I could see his bugle. The eyes he was giving me were calling out to me with lust.

"I'm not finish with your punishment yet" I shook my head.

I slammed my lips on his. Our tongues immediately going in sync. He gripped onto my shirt and ever so gently, grinding his hips on my leg like some kind of dog in heat.

Was Ciel yearning for me this bad? His body was literally melting in my arms. His legs trembling but he tightly held onto my shoulders.

"I know when you're lying to me, Ciel" I trailed kisses down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, Sebastian" Ciel whimpered.

I left a few hickeys on his collarbone and shoulder.

"You can't come until I tell you too" I said.

I pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. I knelt down and bent Ciel over. I placed my hand on each of his soft ass cheeks, spreading them so his pink tight hole will be exposed. I grazed my tongue across his entrance slowly. Ciel immediately tensed up and squirmed under my touches. He gritted his teeth.

"Let those sounds out" I demanded.

"But-"

"I want him to hear how good you feel" I said.

Ciel bit on his lip and furrowed his eyebrows as he couldn't utter another word out.

I flickered my tongue against his hole making him immediately letting out his sweet moans. I continued to rim around the tense hole until it became wet. I continued to gently run my tongue across his hole, each time making Ciel whimper. I could feel his hips trying to move in towards my tongue more.

"St-Stop teasing me" Ciel groaned.

"Remember this is your punishment" I said.

I traced my slick tongue around the his entrance. Without notice, I entered my tongue in his hole. Ciel jolted and a loud moan escaped his lips. His insides felt hot and tight, pulsing around my tongue. Ciel's hard cock was twitching and leaking with pre-cum. He held onto the canvas in front of him. I pulled my tongue back and inserted two fingers in his slick entrance. Ciel gasped and immediately shivered.

"I-I..." Ciel bit on his lip.

"I told you, you can't come until I tell you too" I lowly voiced.

I pushed my fingers in deeper, spreading them apart to stretch his hole. I thrust my fingers inside of his tight hole.

"You seem to be feeling it more" I said.

I stood up from my knees, hovering on his back. I continued to keep thrusting my fingers inside of Ciel. I went closer to his ear.

"Is it cause someone is watching?" I huskily whispered, smirking.

"L-Let me cum, Se-Sebastian" Ciel leaned his back up against my chest.

I took out my wet fingers and stood him up properly. Ciel letting out a small cry from the absence of my fingers. I continued to stand behind him and my arms around his waist.

"You're leaking so much" I softly touched the tip of his cock.

Ciel shivered from the gentle touch. He raised his hips towards my hand more.

"Please, Sebastian" Ciel groaned.

"But if I do that did you even learn your lesson?" I sighed.

I trailed my finger down his dick and up to the tip. The sensation was overwhelming Ciel. His eyes were closed in pleasure.

"I won't ever lie to you again" Ciel whimpered.

"And?" I smirked, teasing him more.

I gripped my hand softly on his length.

"A-And I am only yours. No one else's" Ciel moaned, "Just Sebastian's"

I smiled, satisfied by his answer.  
"What a good boy" I softly kissed his neck.

I motioned my hand up and down on his cock. Within a minute or two, Ciel immediately cummed. His cum spurting onto the unfinished painting of his face.

"Oh no..." I smirked as I stared at the stained canvas.

Ciel quivered from his spent but I held him up from his weakening knees.

"Look at the painting now" I used my clean hand to hold onto Ciel's chin.

I make him look at the painting, "It's ruined now"

Ciel was too consumed into his pleasure that he couldn't reply back. I continued to gaze into the painting. It was tainted now. Tainted just like Ciel's soul.

 

= Tetsu's View =

 

I stood in front of the closed door. I could hear Ciel's moans filling up the room. His lustful voice calling for Sebastian. No one else, only Sebastian.

"Guess I lost" I chuckled.

"St-Stop teasing me" Ciel's muffled voice through the door.

I wanted to leave but my body wouldn't let me. Just the sound of Ciel's voice was enough to satisfied me.

A huge smile came across my lips. This feeling actually made me even more interested in Ciel. A man that seem innocent but yet he was filled with so much void. An innocent man that was so consumed with such a sinful love.

_A man that had a tainted soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy July 4th ~ !! And if you don't live in America, happy day ~ !!  
> I had time off today hence the holiday and since I'm not doing anything, why not update right? Well, I won't be able to update next week since I'll be on vacation so I guess this early update will make up for it right lol


	19. Season 1: Chapter 19

That was my first time I ever experienced Sebastian being so harsh to me. I knew it was my mistake though so I took the punishment from him. His cold voice wasn't soft like the summer breeze but burning like rapid fire. His cold hands were clammy. His emotionless face was twisted into emotions especially in front of Tetsu. Since that incident I didn't meet nor see Tetsu. I found out his class was actually on the other side of building, far away from my classroom. Besides I don't think I can face someone again after I ruined their art work.

 

"It's snowing!!" I yelled out.  
Sebastian followed closely behind me as we exited out of the school building. I stuck out my hand so the snow flakes can land and immediately melt within seconds. It damped my fingertips and made the coldness linger down my fingers.  
"Are you cold?" Sebastian questioned.  
He blew on his hands and placed his warm hands on my ears. I could feel this body heat and the hotness from his breath contrasting against my cold redden ears.  
"We should get you a scarf" Sebastian said.  
"The snow is so pretty!" I smiled, completely mesmerized by the snowflakes.  
"I feel like it's been forever" I sighed and tighten my lips into another smile.  
"You say that now but you're going to complain later" Sebastian sighed.  
Sebastian's warm hands were now back to his normal cold temperature. We continued walking towards the school gate.  
"I thought it was you" A voice I wasn't familiar with.  
Sebastian and I glanced to our side. He had light brown hair and bangs that covered his forehead. He had a smile on his face but it almost seem to be like a smirk. His eyes were captivating to stare. I couldn't help but continue to stare back. He wore a black suit jacket but yet he was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath. His blue jeans made him look even more casual yet with a sense of professionalism. His eyes were staring at Sebastian's. I glanced up at Sebastian to see his respond at this stranger. There's always a first for everything and this happened to be that first. Sebastian's eyes were widen and so many deep emotions were displayed on his eyes. His hands were trembling. His lips parted but he couldn't say anything.  
"Let's go, Ciel" Sebastian finally blurted out.  
Sebastian took a hold of my hand and we quickly paced towards the brunette stranger. I made eye contact with him as we passed him. His lips curled into a smile and his eyes became like the crescent moon as he smiled at us. I averted my eyes back to Sebastian and down to our hands. I could feel his hands become clammy and shaky.  
"You're just going to ignore me like that, Sebastian?" The stranger voiced.  
Sebastian paused in his footsteps.  
Without turned back, Sebastian said, "I think you got the wrong person"  
The stranger gave a small chuckle, "Your mother will be sad to hear that"  
Sebastian became silent. His grip around my wrist got tighter and I could feel my blood circulation stopping. Before the stranger could say anything else, Sebastian dragged me along.

= Home =

The minute we got home, Sebastian went straight to his room. We didn't exchange any words on the way home nor when we got home. I took off my uniform jacket and set it down on my bed. I sighed a few times while unbuttoning the first two buttons on my shirt.  
Who was that guy? Why did Sebastian react like that? The stranger even mentioned Sebastian's mom.  
Without changing my clothes like I intended to do, I quietly paced towards Sebastian's room. The door was slightly cracked open.  
"Sebastian?" I slowly opened the door.  
There sitting on the bed with his head lowered. He didn't even take off his uniform jacket like usual. I gently walked towards him.  
"Sebastian?" I gently said.  
His eyes slowly met with mine.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
He didn't reply back but continued to just stare at me. Sebastian then wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me in closer. His head leaned against my stomach and he snuggled in closer.  
"S-Sebastian" I was taken from surprise from his action.  
"Just for a bit" Sebastian mumbled.  
I relaxed my tense body and softly petted his soft black hair.  
That stranger must have done something in the past for Sebastian to act this way.

= Few Days Later =

"Hold up, Ciel" Sebastian called out.  
I was already at the front of our door. I turned around to look at him. He had his hands behind his back and was giving me a sweet smile.  
"What is it?" I automatically smile as I see his smile.  
Sebastian stood in front of me, "I told you we need to get you a scarf"  
I nodded to his words.  
Sebastian then brought his hands out. A midnight blue soft knitted scarf.  
I immediately blush and a smile couldn't help but appear.  
"It's cold now so you need to keep warm" Sebastian wrapped the scarf around my neck.  
It felt so soft against my cheek. It reminded me of Sebastian's soft hands whenever he would caress my cheeks.  
"I knew this color would look good on you" He smiled as he finished putting the scarf on me.  
I grabbed onto his collar and gave him a quick peck on his lips.  
"T-Thank you" I continued to blush harder, not able to give him eye contact.  
Sebastian's eyes were widen but a smile curved on his lips.  
"Sometimes I can't predict you" Sebastian chuckled.  
I turned my body away from him and opened the door.  
"W-We're gonna be late!" My heart was pounding too fast.

We got to school and there standing at the front gates was that brunette stranger. I immediately looked at Sebastian and I knew Sebastian saw him too.  
"You go ahead, okay?" Sebastian said.  
"Are you going to be ok--"  
Sebastian nodded, "I'll be fine"  
He glanced at me and gave me a soft smile. Sebastian tenderly touched my cheek and gave me a reassuring nod.  
"I'll be waiting for you" I gave a small frown.

= Sebastian's View =

I watched Ciel go inside the school building before I began speaking to the brunette.  
"So you do remember me?" He smirked.  
"How can I forget someone that was such a sick bastard" I scoffed.  
"Aww" He frowned, "Don't make me sound worst than what I actually am"  
"And that sick bastard who ended my mom's life" I glared at him.  
"Chikao" I spit his name out like it was a curse.  
He chuckled and gave me a smile after. His eyes turning into crescent moons.  
"You've grown so big and strong now" Chikao smiled.

= Ciel's View =

I stared out the window. Sebastian and that stranger was still speaking to each other. I could tell Sebastian was angry. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his fingers tighten into a fist. The other brunette just stood there smiling and chuckling. Sebastian exchanged a few more words and then left the brunette at the front gates.  
A few minutes later, Sebastian entered the classroom. I immediately smile at him and he gave me a smile back. I wasn't sure if I should ask about that stranger. Sebastian seemed to be really tense and the other time we saw him, Sebastian was shaken up about it. It's probably a sensitive topic I shouldn't bring up then.  
Sebastian sat down in his seat, "You must be worried"  
"E-Ehh?" I was taken a back from his words.  
He glanced at me and gave me a small smile.  
"He's just someone I knew back then" Sebastian said.  
I nodded, "A-Ahh..."  
But even so, I want to know who this stranger that was stirring Sebastian's emotions so easily. But when I think about it, I haven't even told Sebastian about Hisashi and our past relationship so I should respect Sebastian's too.

= Photography Club =

"Like I said last time we've met, this will be our last time meeting"  
"So sad" The members were commenting.  
"It's time for us to seriously catch up on school especially for the one's graduating, this time is most precious. So to let us focus on studies, we will end the photography club. Thank you for joining and staying till the end" He bowed a 90 degrees.  
I glanced at Sebastian. The leader mentioned the one's graduating and we were part of that group. I've been so caught up with other things that I forgot that it is our graduating year. What is Sebastian going to do after high school? Go to college? Start in the working field immediately? What about me? What am I going to do? I don't even know what I want to do in my life...


	20. Season 1: Chapter 20

"Was there anything else you wanted?" I said to the cell phone placed on my ear.

"Just come home safe" Sebastian said on the other line.

I smiled, "Thank you. I will"  
"See you soon then"

"You too" I nodded.

I hung up my phone, stuffed it back into my jean pocket. I tightly held onto my basket of food that I was going to purchase.

"Oh, you!" Somebody said.

I glanced at who was talking to me. There stood was the brunette that Sebastian knew. The same style of a black suit jacket but this time a tan turtleneck that made him seem cozy.

"A-Ahh...Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Sebastian isn't with you?" His eyes scanned around me.

I shook my head, "He's at home"  
The brunette smiled at me and took a few steps closer to me.

"Do you mind if we chat for a bit?" He asked.

 

In the end, the brunette walked me home.

"Seems like Sebastian hasn't spoken about me to you" He said.

I hesitated to answer but shook my head afterwards.

The stranger chuckled, "Well, I'm Chikao"

I never heard Sebastian speak that name.

"I'm Ciel" I replied.

"So are you and Sebastian high school buddies?" Chikao questioned.

"Step brothers" I said, "My mom and his dad got married"

Chikao nodded, "I'm surprise Sebastian seems comfortable with you"  
"By any chance" Chikao paused, "Are you and Sebastian...together?"  
My face immediately flushed red and my grip on the bags tightened.

Chikao laughed, "I knew it. The way you guys stare at each other"

"Young love" Chikao sighed.

_Does he know Sebastian that well to even know our relationship?_

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"To Sebastian?" Chikao questioned.

I nodded, feeling a bit guilty that I'm asking somebody else besides Sebastian himself.

"I knew Sebastian since he was little" Chikao said, "Childhood uncle?"  
"We're not related though. I just knew his mom" Chikao shrugged.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

I heard the front door open. I immediately felt joy.

"I'm home" A voice lower than Ciel's.

Hisashi closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. I turned away, leaned my back on the couch again.

"Is Ciel home?" Hisashi asked.

I shook my head, not speaking a word.

Even though I don't know much about Hisashi, I had a bad feeling about him. I know he had done something to Ciel.

Hisashi then sat on the single seated couch. He crossed his legs and leaned back on the chair. His eyes averted to mine.

"I may not be around much but I can tell" Hisashi smiled.

I glanced at him.

"The way you guys are around each other. The way you long for him and yearn to touch him" Hisashi said.

"I could see it all especially the way Ciel clings onto you" Hisashi chuckled.

"You got Ciel around you the way you want him to" Hisashi sighed, "My little nephew"

"What have you done to Ciel?" I demanded for an answer.

Hisashi smiled but his eyes weren't smiling, instead smirked.

The front door opened, "I'm back home"

Ciel came in. He saw Hisashi and I. His body immediately tensed as he felt the vibe in the room between Hisashi and I.

"S-Stew for dinner?" Ciel averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Sounds good" Hisashi stood up from the couch.

Hisashi walked up the stairs, "I'll be out here again in an hour"

Ciel quickly paced towards the kitchen counters. I got off the couch and went towards him.

"I-Is everything alright?" Ciel asked without looking at me.

I nodded, "Just a few words exchanged"  
"Nothing bad right?" Ciel averted his eyes to mine.

I stared into his eyes. So earnestly and innocent.

 _What did Hisashi do to you, Ciel?_  
I shook my head, "Nothing bad"

"That's good" Ciel sighed in relief.

"I..." Ciel paused.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"I bumped into Chikao at the grocery store" Ciel said.

My body immediately froze.

_How come I knew this was going to happen?_

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Not much" Ciel shook his head, "He told me he's your childhood uncle but not blood related"

I felt relief that Chikao said nothing else.

"He walked me home too" Ciel said.

I jolted my eyes and immediately grabbed both of Ciel's arms, "He didn't do anything to you right?"

Ciel looked at me with a surprise expression from my sudden action. His lips parted but he was too a taken back to even mouth anything.

I realized what I did and let go of his arms, "S-Sorry"  
We both swallowed hard.  
"I-I'm going to start cooking dinner now" Ciel turned his body back to the counters.

I stood there, tried to recollect my thoughts.

Maybe I'm just too worried. Chikao won't do anything to Ciel. No, he wouldn't do anything to Ciel. I continued to repeat to myself.

"Chikao didn't do anything though" Ciel quietly said.

I glanced back at Ciel. He was taking out the grocery from the plastic bags.

"Sorry I'm so jumpy these past days" I apologized and averted my eyes elsewhere.

His soft slender fingers wrapped around my wrist. I slowly met my eyes with his blue eyes. He was giving me a soft smile and his grip around my wrist was so gentle.

"I respect your decisions on not telling me like how you respect my decision for not telling you either" Ciel softly voiced.

"I'm so glad that you're still here with me and really, really hope that you'll still be here for me in the future too" Ciel said.

I was surprise by his words. My lips couldn't help but curled into a small smile. I placed my hand behind his neck and brought him in for a sweet longing kiss.

 

= 10 Years Ago =

 

It was the time when flowers were blooming and turned the world into a beautiful place. But as for me, it was the time when my world became a withered place.

"How much today?" The brunette came out of Mom's bedroom.

A nice slick white suit jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and jeans that were rolled up to his ankles.

Mom followed after. Her lipstick barely stained on her lips anymore, her hair wasn't in a pony tail either, and she was in her bathrobe.

"$300 will be fine today" Mom replied back to the brunette.

The strange brunette handed Mom the $300 bucks and turned to look at me. His eyes smiled like the crescent moon but his eyes were dark like the starry night.

"You must be Sebastian" His voice was low and husky.

I glanced at Mom and she gave me a reassuring smile. I immediately nodded to the stranger.

"What a cutie" He patted my head, "I'm Chikao"  
"I'll bring some candy for you tomorrow too" He said.

 

After that day, I knew who Chikao was. He came almost every other day to visit Mom. Mom told me he was an uncle to me who wasn't blood related to me though. He would give me candy every time he came and gave his crescent moon smile eyes to me before he left. There was one time he fought with Mom. It was the first time I ever saw Mom argue with a guest.

"I told you we don't have that kind of relationship" Mom pulled away from Chikao's grip.

"You know that man will never come for you" Chikao argued back.

"Why don't you just let me care for you? I'll love Sebastian like he's my own" Chikao said.

I sat on the couch, frighten by their raised voices. Mom continued to glance at me but each time she did, she would give me such a sweet smile.

"It's better if you leave" Mom turned her back towards Chikao.

"I just want to show you my love too. Can't you just give me a chance?" Chikao pleaded.

Mom walked into her room, "It's better if we don't about this in front of Myungsoo"  
Chikao followed after her into the room.

"Mom?" I voiced out.

She turned around to look at me and like usual, she smiled at me.

"Go watch some T.V., okay?" Mom calmly said to me.

I obediently nodded and turned on the T.V. Even though the T.V. was on, I still heard Mom and Chikao argue through the closed door.

"You were just a client to me, Chikao" Mom sighed.

"But you revealed so much emotions to me!" Chikao argued back.

"I-It..." Mom paused, "It was just for that moment!"

I heard Mom's sobbing as she spoke more.

"That father of his is horrible! If it was me, I will never leave you!" Chikao shouted.

_My father?_

I know, he is horrible to leave Mom and I alone.

 

After that day, Chikao didn't come for a while. One day, he appeared again. It was like that argument never happened between Mom and Chikao. They acted like nothing happened and returned back to normal. It made me confused but I didn't question it.

"Do you mind watching Sebastian for a bit?" Mom asked Chikao.

"Where you going?" Chikao questioned.

I looked at Mom for an answer also.

She averted her glance elsewhere, "Just an errand I have to run"

Chikao sighed, "I told you if you need the money, I could give it to you"

At that time I didn't understand. I really just thought it was an errand Mom needed to make.

"I'll do whatever you say if you do this huge favor for me" Mom said to Chikao.

Chikao sighed, "Be safe, okay?"  
"I will be, don't worry" Mom smiled.

Mom leaned towards me and gave me a soft peck on the forehead, "You behave with Chikao, okay?"  
I nodded just by hearing her sweet voice, "Be back home fast"

Mom then left the house. Chikao and I sat on the couch together with the T.V. on.

"Your mom is such a sweetheart" Chikao sighed.

I nodded and smiled, proud that she was my mom, "She's the best!"  
Chikao peeked out the closed curtains and then glanced at me. He gave me a smile but I knew it wasn't a smile. His dark eyes seem to be pulling me in. I wanted to look away but I couldn't help but continued to stare.

"When you grow up, you'll look just like your mom" Chikao patted my cheek.

"Y-You love my mom, don't you?" I questioned.

Chikao sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately, she is too caught up with your dad"

"So that's why..." Chikao's hand was around my throat now.

His face wasn't smiling anymore. His crescent moon eyes were stared dead into my own eyes.

"That's why I will withering her most precious son" Chikao lowly said.

 

I couldn't tell Mom that Chikao withered my body. I was a child who was manipulated by a stranger that was obsessed with my Mom. Besides it would be an embarrassment if people knew I was sexually assaulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do have a character design out for Chikao on my tumblr @ gayyyaoi  
> If you guys want to check it out, just go to my tumblr and search for the tag 'Tainted Soul'


	21. Season 1: Chapter 21

"Why do you keep trying to meet with me?" I asked.

Chikao sat down on the bench. He took out a pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips. Chikao stuck the pack of cigarette back in his pocket and took out a lighter to light up his cigarette.

"Still have that bad habit" I scoffed, taking out my own cigarette.

"You must follow after me then" Chikao smiled, "But it's adorable that you're still worried about me"

"Don't mistaken my words for kindness" I snickered, taking a puff of my cigarette.

"How did you get my number?" I questioned, demanding for an answer.

"That cute brother of yours gave it to me" Chikao cheekily smiled.

"It's so sad that he doesn't know how much pain you feel when you see me" Chikao sighed.

"What was his name again?" Chikao raised an eyebrow, "Ciel?"  
"I don't ever want to hear his name out of your mouth again" I glared.

Chikao took a long puff of his burning cigarette and blew out the smoke to the sky. He gave a sigh and averted his eyes to me.

"You really did grow up to look like your mom" Chikao said.

I gritted my teeth, "I know it was you"  
Chikao chuckled, "That's so sad that you think it's me"  
"Who else would give her those drugs?" I scoffed, "You were the only client that sold those kind of things"  
Chikao took a deep breath in and then out. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it afterwards.

"It's so sad that she became reliant on it" Chikao said, "I was just trying to help her feel numb"

I tighten my fists as he continued to speak. I took one last puff of my cigarette and flickered it to the side.

"I thought that it would help her realize that your father will never come for her" Chikao stood up from the bench.

With no other thought, I grabbed onto his collar. My teeth gritted and my grip on his shirt tight.

"You fucking bitch" I swore, "If you loved her that much, you would have never gave her those drugs"  
Chikao smirked, "Your mother seem so sad though"  
"It's all your fault my mom isn't here anymore" I said, "If you never gave her those drugs"  
"I couldn't stand seeing her crying face anymore" Chikao replied.

I stared into Chikao's dark eyes. My knuckles turning white as I gripped harder onto his collar. Finally, I let go of his collar and pushed him away.

"I will destroy you one day" I firmly voiced.

Chikao smiled, "I'll be waiting for that day then"

"You were an obsessed bastard that withered two people's lives" I glared down at him.

Chikao just laughed and gave me his crescent moon smile eyes.

He knew what I meant. He ended my mother's life and made me feel lifeless after what he did to me.

 

=

 

"Did you get the snacks you wanted?" Ciel's eyes lit up as I walked through the door.

I placed the bag I was holding on the kitchen counter. Ciel got up from the couch and walked towards me. I paced towards him and brought him into a hug.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel was surprise from the sudden hug.

"Just for a bit" I said.

Ciel's tensed body relaxed and he put his arms around me also. The sweet soft smell of him lingered in my nose.

"Did something happen?" Ciel asked, "You've been acting odd"  
"Have I?" I questioned.

I felt Ciel's nod on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I have been" I apologized.

"If something is bothering you, I am always here" Ciel said.

I tighten our hug and snuggled into his neck more.  
_What did I do to deserve such a wonderful person in my life?_

 

= Few Days Later =

 

"Sebastian, isn't that Chikao?" Ciel pointed out.

We were walking out of the school building. Chikao turned around and he saw Ciel and I immediately. He waved and gave a huge smile.

I turned to Ciel, "You head home first"  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "But..."  
I smiled and patted his head, "I'll be fine. You'll get dinner ready right?"  
Ciel continued to frown at me but then proceed to nod afterwards.

I walked towards Chikao.

"Aww" Chikao frowned, "I wanted to say hi to your cute brother"

I just glared at Chikao, "What do you want?"  
"Well I've been thinking..." Chikao gave me a smile.

"Aren't you a third year?" He asked.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

I sat in my desk in my room. The paper that laid in front of me. It haunted me. The words coming at me, pulling at my mind and heart. Each letter of "Plans after High School" seem to get bigger and blurry.

What was I going to do after high school? Go to college or start the working life immediately? What was Sebastian going to do? I always thought that I will be with Sebastian for the rest of my life. Has Sebastian decide to go to college? Did he decide what college to go to already? Even so, what was I going to pursue in my life? I've been so caught up with so many things that this never occurred to me.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice behind the closed door.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and flipped the paper downside.

"C-Come in" I cleared my throat.

Sebastian opened the door, "Did you decide what to make for dinner yet?"  
I got up from my chair and turned to look at him, "I haven't"

"Tonkatsu tonight then?" Sebastian questioned.

I curled my lips into a smile and nodded, "Whatever you want, Sebastian"

_Wouldn't it be nice if we can just live like this forever?_

 

= Next Day =

 

I was in front of the grocery store about to go in.

"Fancy meeting you here again" Somebody said behind me.

I turned around to see who was talking to me and to see Chikao standing there.

Sebastian told me to not talk to him or be in contact with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy" I slightly bowed my head.

I proceed to turn around to enter the grocery store again.

"I'm pretty sure you want to know Sebastian's past, don't you?" Chikao said.

I paused in my footsteps and slowly turned around.

 

Chikao handed me a hot cup of coffee.

"That scarf matches you" Chikao said.

I brought my hand up to my scarf, "Thanks"

_Sebastian did a good choice on this scarf._

"Sorry to keep this chat outside but I hope the hot drink keeps you warm" Chikao said.

"I just prefer our talk to not be in front of people" Chikao sat down on the bench.

I sat next to him, "It's alright"

"So about Sebastian..." Chikao paused.

"No matter what it is, I don't want to leave Sebastian's side" I stated.

Chikao chuckled, "You guys are so lovable"

"Wouldn't Sebastian get angry at you for finding this out from me?" Chikao questioned.

It is true what he is saying but I really want to know more about Sebastian.

"That child, I know he has trust issues sometimes" Chikao sighed.

"Sebastian has taken care of me since our parents passed and he is my last family member" I said.

"I will never leave Sebastian and he is someone I care deeply for. So no matter what it is, I will stay by Sebastian's side and give the same love he gives to me too"

Chikao gave a soft chuckle, "I understand why Sebastian is so attached to you now"

"Either way since you want to know, I will tell you" Chikao said.

"Please do" I nodded, "And thank you"

And so he told me.

Sebastian's Mom would sell her body to earn money. Sebastian's Dad was one of Sebastian's Mom's client. After Sebastian was born, his Dad ignored them and left them alone. So then, Chikao who was also one of Sebastian's Mom's client cared for her. Chikao loved her but soon she became addicted to drugs. Sebastian's Dad never came back once and thus put Sebastian's Mom in despair to kill herself. She died of overdose and finally Sebastain's Dad came and took care of Sebastian.

I couldn't stop crying for Sebastian after Chikao told me his past. My mom who remarried to Sebastian's Dad was a horrible man. Even so, he seemed so lovely and caring for Sebastian. Was that all a mask to hide the truth of hatred he had for Sebastian? I can't help but feel despise of the man my mom remarried too.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

Ciel went grocery shopping and told me to stay home. I think he noticed that I've been feeling down. He wanted me to relax for our day off of school. Even so, I didn't want him to leave my side but I didn't want to seem so clingy to him.

I sat on the couch, waiting for the time to tick by so Ciel will be home. I heard the door click open and then closed.

"I'm home" Hisashi's voice.

"Ciel isn't home?" I heard Hisashi's footsteps coming closer to me.

I shook my head, "No"

Doesn't this feel familiar? Hisashi sat on the single couch seat and leaned back on the couch.

He was wearing his usual pitch black full suit that matched his black rimmed glasses.

"Shall we finish our conversation from last time then?" Hisashi smirked.

"I would love too" I raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to know about Ciel's and I relationship" Hisahsi said.

"No matter what it is, I would still stay by Ciel's side" I stated.

Hisashi chuckled, "I really love your firmness"

"Well since I already know that you and Ciel are deeply in love..." Hisahsi paused.

"I wonder if you have made Ciel's yours" A smirk appeared on his face again.

I knew what he meant. Even though I haven't fully marked Ciel as mine, I will make him stay by my side.

"That seems like a no" Hisashi smiled.

"Well bad news for you" He sighed, "That means Ciel is still mine"

Hisashi observed my reaction.

I clenched my fist and the words he said processed in my mind. With no other thought given, I immediately stood up from my seat and clenched onto his collar. My teeth gritted and my eyes stared down into Hisashi's. All he did was smile and continued to smirk at me.

"Do you understand now?" Hisahsi questioned.

"You're a fucking rapist, you sick bastard" I muttered.

"Who's to say when you're in love with your step-brother?" Hisashi said.

I tighten my grip on his collar.

"Punch me, if you want" Hisashi said, "But I can always report you"

"And so that means you and Ciel will be separated" Hisashi smiled.

I clenched my jaw tightly. He was right. I can be seen as abusive to my caretaker and be sent to jail. That means CIel will be alone with Hisashi and I won't be by Ciel's side anymore.

"That means you better take your hands off of me" Hisashi's eyes glared at me.

I gave one last squeeze and let go of him. Hisashi brushed his shirt down and gave me a smirk.

"I'm sorry you probably thought you'll be the first" Hisahsi said.

Hisashi's phone than rang.

"Hello" He picked up, "I just left...You want me to come?...Fine. I guess"

Hisashi got up from the couch, "I guess I'll be taking my leave again"

 

= Ciel's View =

 

I got out of the elevator and walked towards our house door. I saw Hisahsi come out of the condo. I immediately averted my eyes elsewhere.

"Aww, sadly I'm leaving already" Hisashi walked towards me.

"Don't worry about dinner for me tonight" Hisashi patted my head.

He stood side by side to me. I could feel that his face was smirking like usual.

"Hopefully Sebastian doesn't act differently towards you" Hisashi said quiet enough for me to hear only.

I jolted my eyes and turned to look at him. But he was in the elevator already and smiled at me as the doors closed.

_What did he tell Sebastian? Did he tell Sebastian?_


	22. Season 1: Chapter 22

I entered the quiet condo. Sebastian was sitting on the couch. He would usually greet me as I walk through the door but this time, he didn't.

"Sebastian?" I quietly said as walked towards him.

He still didn't look up at me nor move a muscle. I stood in front of him and leaned forward. His eyes were glued to the ground and I could tell he was deep in his thoughts. I gently placed my hand on top of his hand.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" I asked.

His eyes finally moved and met with mine. Sebastian immediately averted his eyes away and brushed my hand away. He stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to sleep" He walked up the stairs.

My eyes followed him to his room. I couldn't mouth anything. My heart pounded fast. My body trembled and my hands felt clammy.

_What did Hisashi tell Sebastian? Why is Sebastian acting this way?_

 

= Few Weeks Later =

 

Sebastian hasn't been going home with me after school nor have we talked much either. It has become where he only speaks a word or two to me. It felt like how when we first met each other again.

_Am I back on base one again?_

I was the coward. I was too afraid to speak about his silence with me. Ask him what's wrong and why he's acting this way.

I walked out of the school building. The air has been getting colder and the ground was piled with white fluffy snow. Winter break begun which meant Christmas was right around the corner. I took a deep breath out and a cloud of cold air was seen coming out of my mouth. Sebastian left school early without telling me. I saw him walk out of the school building during our last class.

I walked back home until I bumped into Chikao.

"Chikao!" I called out.

He was coming out of the convenience store with a new pack of cigarettes that wasn't open yet in his hands. Chikao waved back while putting his pack of cigarettes in his inside suit pocket. I paced towards him.

"How have you been, Ciel?" Chikao asked.

I nodded, "Good. I actually wanted to ask you something"  
"Yes, go on" Chikao proceed.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" I questioned.

"Sebastian..." He mumbled and tightened his lips.

Chikao shook his head, "I haven't talked to him. Why?"  
I sighed and averted my eyes away, "Well..."

Chikao patted my head, "It's alright to tell me"  
"Sebastian and I..." I paused, "Seems like we're not on good terms and recently he's been coming home really late"

"And today he left school early" I frowned.

"Oh no..." Chikao widened his eyes with concern.

Chikao patted my head and his hands trailed down to my blue scarf. He gently gripped onto it and slid his fingers down to the bottom hem of the scarf.

"Hopefully he isn't doing anything bad" Chikao sighed.

"I'm really worried" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"And I'm a..." I bit on my lip, "I'm a coward..."  
"Aww don't say that, Ciel" Chikao said.

"I should have asked him when I noticed from the start" I sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up" Chikao comforted me.

"I'm pretty sure Sebastian is doing the best he can for you" Chikao said.

I nodded, "Thank you, Chikao"

Chikao shook his head, "No, it's alright. I am Sebastian's childhood uncle after all"

"If you see Sebastian and get a chance to talk to him, will you tell me?" I questioned.

Chikao smiled, "Of course, I will!"  
"Thank you very much" I bowed down.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

"I met your cute brother today" Chikao said in a giddy voice.

I averted my eyes immediately to him.

Chikao's light brown eyes stared back at me. His lips were curved into a smile but his eyes were smirking.

"He's worried about you" Chikao continued, "His eyes were calling for you"  
"Plus that blue scarf looks really nice on him" Chikao said.

"You better not lay your hands on him" I cursed.

Chikao chuckled, "Don't worry. He already seems to be so consumed with you"

"It's so sad to see you turn your back on him just like that" Chikao frowned.

"You already know why I'm doing this" I said, "I don't like to repeat myself"  
Chikao smiled, "I know"

 

= Ciel's View =

 

I scrolled through my text messages. I've been sending texts to Sebastian asking if he's coming home every night. He never replied back to any of the texts but I would hear him come home at midnight or even later. He would immediately go into his bedroom and the next morning he will be gone before I even wake up. I plopped myself on my bed and laid my head on my pillow.

"I miss you..." I softly mumbled.

I gave a loud sigh and turned to my side. Before I realized, tears dripped out of my eyes onto my pillow. I couldn't stop it no matter how much I wiped the tears.

_Why has our relationship come to this?_

 

= Few Days Later =

 

I was in the kitchen making lunch. Hisashi left early this morning to work but thank goodness I didn't bump into him. I believed Sebastian is still in his room. I heard him come home at midnight last night. Either way, I was making lunch enough for both of us. I plated his portion of food on a plate and did the same with mine. Sebastian's bedroom door opened and closed. I immediately looked up to see Sebastian walk down the stairs. Midnight black shirt and jeans that matched his raven hair. His eyes averted elsewhere and he had that emotionless face, like usual.

Without saying anything to each other, Sebastian walked towards the entrance door.

Before he stepped out, I blurted out, "Christmas is tomorrow"

Sebastian paused in his footsteps.

"W-Will you be home tomorrow?" I asked.

My heart was clenching tight, scared of what his reply will be.

"I'll make a nice dinner..." I softly said afterwards.

I waited for Sebastian's reply. It was a long awkward silence that made me doubt myself.

"I'll be home" He finally spoke.

It felt like I was able to breath again. A whelm of happiness filled my heart like I was going to cry in tears. I immediately smiled swallowed my tears back.

"I'll be waiting then" I replied.

Sebastian nodded and then walked out of the house.

I couldn't help but smile and my heart pounded fast in excitement. I immediately started thinking of what to make for tomorrow.

 

= Evening =

 

"I love how we always bump into each other at the grocery store" Chikao chuckled.

We sat at the benches in a small park.

"I was about to call you later tonight" Chikao said.

I looked at Chikao, "Why?"

"I met Sebastian the other day"

I jolted my eyes, "What did he say?"  
"He didn't say much" Chikao sighed.

"I talked to him about you though" Chikao said.

I stared at Chikao, waited for him to continue on.

"He showed a sad expression but didn't say anything" Chikao tighten his lips.

I sighed, disappointed by the minimum of Sebastian's words.

"But it seems like you're cooking for Christmas tomorrow?" Chikao eyed my plastic bags full of grocery.

I nodded and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Does that mean you and Sebastian made up?" Chikao questioned.

I hesitated to answer but proceed to shake my head.

"I want to at least spend one Christmas with Sebastian" I quietly said, "So Sebastian said he'll be home at least"

Chikao gave a soft chuckle and patted my head, "That's good for you. Hope it all goes well"

 

= Next Day =

 

Neither Hisahi or Sebastian came home last night. I received a text message from Hisashi earlier that morning saying he was going to be working over time for the holidays so he won't be home until next week. As for Sebastian, I texted him but of course, he never replied back.

I slowly walked towards the window that gazed upon the everlasting buildings. The dark clouds over the high pecks of the buildings and the snow flakes dangled down to the roads. I placed my hand on the window and I could feel the coldness spread through my fingertips.

"Where are you, Sebastian?" I mumbled.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It pointed to 5 p.m.

_I should probably start prepping for our Christmas dinner._


	23. Season 1: Chapter 23

The sun shined on my face and made me furrowed my eyebrows while my eyes were still shut closed. I slowly opened my eyes while I placed my hand in front of my eyes to block the bright sunlight. I straightened my back as I woke up to myself sitting on the diner chair. I leaned on the back of the chair and glanced at the cold food in front of me. The food that I made last night for our Christmas dinner. I glanced at the clock wall.

"Eight..." I mumbled to myself.

I waited up all night and even texted Sebastian. Even so, he didn't come home.

 _Did I really believe that he was going to come home for our Christmas dinner?_  
I sat there and laughed at myself. My eyes stared into the table in daze. Before I knew it, tears rolled down my cheeks. I continued to show a smile but my eyebrows frowned.

 _Am I really that disgusting now that no one wants me?_  
Even Sebastian wasn't here with me anymore...

 

=

 

Back to school and it was the coldest month of the year. The air was icy cold and immediately would make my nose sting.

"Ciel, you still haven't submitted what you want to do after high school" The teacher said.

I stood next to my teacher as she sat in her desk.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked, "Any colleges?"  
I softly shook my head, "No, I haven't"

"Isn't Sebastian your step-brother?" She questioned.

I quietly nodded.

"He hasn't submitted anything either" She sighed.

"You guys should really do it soon. The year is ending fast" She lectured.

"I know both of you guys parents passed away and if you guys need any support. We are always here..." She continued to give me a small lecture.

"I-Is he doing good?" I questioned.

Since Sebastian would leave school early, I was worried about his graduation status.

"How sweet of you both to ask of each other" She giggled.

I widened my eyes by her response.

 _Did Sebastian question about me too? Is he worried about me?_  
"Sebastian is doing great in his studies too" She said.

I nodded, "That's good"

"But either way" She proceed, "You both need to hurry up and find a college"

"There's only a few more months left before we send you guys off" She said.

I nodded to her words, "Thank you for your concern"  
"I will be submitting it soon" I bowed my head.

 

I walked back home alone in the icy cold breeze. Sebastian filled my thoughts.

How many weeks has it been now since we've communicated? I couldn't sleep at night since it wasn't with him. I became anxious when it was late and he wasn't home yet. After I found out his past, I had so much guilty feelings and felt selfish so I wanted to shower him with my love too. But I still didn't know what Hisashi told Sebastian. After they were together, Sebastian started acting different. I'm pretty sure Hisashi told Sebastian about my past like how he told my biological dad.

_I am no one to everybody now._

 

I entered the condo and took off my shoes without looking at my surroundings. I already knew that Sebastian nor Hisashi won't be home.

 _Have I become accustomed to this now?_  
"Ciel"

A voice that made my heart skip a beat. A voice that brought chills down my spine. The voice that I've missed so much and yearned for how long now.

I slowly met my eyes with his. There he stood with his usual black clothing. His midnight hair and scarlet eyes. I bit on my bottom lip and was on the verge of crying. It has been so long since I've met eyes with him and even more, it's been so long since I've heard his voice call my name.

I couldn't utter a word. A long silence between us. Even though we lived in this condo, the past weeks felt like we've been so far. This felt like the closest we've ever been since that day.

All my emotions started pouring out. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my hands trembled. I dropped my school bag and ran towards him. I grabbed onto his shirt, my knuckles immediately turned white from how hard I gripped onto him.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

I stared into his deep crimson eyes and just sobbed. I couldn't voice anything else. All I could do was cry and cry to my heart's content.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian gave me such sad eyes, "I'm sorry..."  
He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Y-You shouldn't..." I tried to pull back.

Sebastian tightened his grip around me as I tried to pull away.

"I've missed you" Sebastian quietly said in my ear.

I nodded, agreed with him.

Sebastian finally pulled back but gripped onto my shoulders.

"If you keep touching me, you will be filthy too" I glanced away, remembered all those horrible thoughts I had previously.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, "Then I want to be covered with your filth"

"You're too nice to me, Sebastian" I shook my head.

I grabbed both of his hands and pushed his hands to his sides. I took a step back.

"It'll be better if you don't involve yourself around me" I said, "Or else you will eventually see me disgusting like my dad"

Sebastian stood there with eyes widened.  
"I'm pretty sure you found out by Hisashi" I forced a smile, "I'm not as innocent as you think"

"Ciel..." Sebastian quietly voiced.

I averted my stare down to the ground and softly sobbed.

"Ciel!" Sebastian grabbed my arm.

Startled by his harsh grab, I jolted my eyes to him. His eyes stared at me with full earnest.

"Even though, I know all of this!" Sebastian's eyebrows knitted, "I will still love you how I've always had"  
"I don't care what has happened in the past because as of right now, you are here and the one that I am in love with"

Sebastian's words processed in my mind. Tears overwhelmed my eyes. I tightened my fist and couldn't force that fake smile anymore. My face immediately broke down into a sobbed mess. Sebastian's hand that gripped my arm slid down to my hand. He gently held onto my hand. In return, I tightly gripped onto his hand. I stared at him with my watery eyes.

"Won't you get rid of this filth on my body then?" I sobbed.

 

Sebastian closed his bedroom door and immediately rushed to me. He ripped off my clothes, throwing them to the ground. He then proceed to lay me down on his bed. Sebastian rushed to take off his shirt and climbed on top of me.

"I will make you only remember my touches" Sebastian gently kissed my collarbone.

"You will only remember me" Sebastian huskily voiced.

Sebastian cupped my chin with one hand. I purred into his soft touch. He moved his thumb to part my lips. His thumb gently rubbed against my bottom lip before he dipped his thumb inside. He felt my tongue with his thumb but then soon replaced it with his two fingers. I wrapped my tongue around his fingers, covered it with saliva. Sebastian then used his wet fingers to rub my nipple. His lips came down to meet mine. His sweet saliva immediately filled my mouth. His tongue explored every inch of my hot mouth. Meanwhile, his finger twisted and flickered at my redden nipple. Within a minute of our hot kiss, Sebastian trailed kisses down to my neck. Left a few hickeys on my collarbone. I felt his hot breath down on my neck. His tongue slowly traced down to my adam's apple. It brought shivers down my spine and I felt goosebumps formed on my skin.

Sebastian then continued to kiss down my stomach. He lifted up my legs and gave soft kisses on my thighs. He gently bit every now and then which made me whimper each time. He left a few hickeys on both of my thighs and immediately smiled at his wonderful red and purple art. Sebastian got closer to my tense hole. I immediately jerked when I felt his hot tongue give a lap at my hole. He circled his tongue around the tight ring.

"Se-Sebastian..." I moaned.

"Hmm?" He answered back.

"St-Stop teasing me already" I groaned.

Sebastian then dipped his tongue inside of me. I whimpered, about to lose my mind. I clenched tightly onto the bed sheets as I felt Sebastian move his tongue inside of me. His tongue twisted and messaged my walls as he slurped up every flavor. I then felt a finger go inside of me besides his hot wet tongue. I let out a loud groan and curled my toes. His finger curved at the perfect angle while his tongue thrust inside of me.

"I..I..." I whimpered.

Sebastian then backed away, "Let's cum together"

He reached to his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. Sebastian covered his harden cock with the lube and rimmed some on my hole and insides. I immediately tensed up as I felt the coldness of the liquid. Sebastian positioned himself.

"If it hurts, please tell me" Sebastian said.

I nodded and held onto his wrists.

I felt the hot tip of his dick slide past my entrance. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. I gritted my teeth until Sebastian was fully inside of me.

"G-Go on..." I softly nodded.

I opened my eyes to look at Sebastian. It made me realize that I wasn't the only one that felt the pleasure. Sebastian's eyes were filled with lust and his cheeks were redden like mine. His soft groans as he slowly thrust inside of me. It made me happy inside.

Sebastian proceed to grind faster, making me muffle a scream as he slid all the way to the hilt. He continued to slide in and out of me so easily. My head fell backwards as Sebastian thrust harder. Our moans and groans filled the room. The scent of Sebastian lingered inside my nose. The bed continued to creak with the force given. I gave out a loud cry as his cock rubbed against my prostate. Sebastian immediately smirked and continued to hit the same spot harsher.

"L-Let's cum" I managed to say.

Sebastian held onto my hips and thrust a few more times. My twitching cock then spurted out white fluid. My body immediately shivered from the spent. Sebastian pulled out and cummed onto my stomach. His growl was low and husky as his dick dripped out the last of his fluid. He leaned in to give one last passionate kiss.

"You're mine now" Sebastian kissed my forehead.

I nodded, "Only yours"

"Don't leave me..." I mumbled as I softly grabbed onto his wrist.

Sebastian patted my head, "I will always be by your side even though I may not be present"

My eyes became sleepy and half lidded. I softly nodded to his words before I dozed off in comfort of Sebastian's bed and his warmth.

 

= Next Day =

 

I immediately jolted up from my sleep.

_Last night wasn't a dream was it?_

I glanced around my surrounding. I was in Sebastian's room but he was no where to be found. I looked down at myself. I was fully dressed and cleaned. I got off the bed and immediately felt the pain on my back. I ignored it and walked out of the bedroom.

"Sebastian?" I called out.

There was no one downstairs. I entered Sebastian's bedroom again. I then noticed a piece of paper and envelope on the nightstand.

____

You are mine and I am yours. No matter where you go, I will always be there. I will protect you from the bad and protect you when you're feeling weak. Remember that. Even when there's hard times, remember that I am still alive. All I want for you is to be happy so please live on while I am gone. Even though I am gone, I am always there watching you. Don't forget my love for you.

The reason why I've been not coming home is because I've been earning this money for you. Inside the envelope there is a house key and money for you. I already have your things moved inside the apartment for you. Please go there after you read this letter. I wouldn't want you to be alone with Hisashi.

Once again, remember that I will always be there, Ciel.

I love you.

\- Sebastian

____

 

My heart immediately broke and tears streamed down my face. Sebastian really was gone now...

I fell to my knees and sobbed, holding the letter close to my chest.

"SEBASTIAN!!!!" I shouted while crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is the end of Season 1 of Tainted Soul ~ How did you guys like Season 1? I personally wish I did more harsh things to be honest. I felt like I was still too soft, like my morals were stopping me. But once again, this is my first time doing a dark theme story. I hope in the future I will be able to do more dark things compare to this lol  
> Season 2 will most likely be out next week so look out for it ~ !! Thank you for supporting and as always, leave kudos & comments ♥
> 
> Check out my tumblr to see the aesthetics of this story ~  
> Tumblr @ gayyyaoi


	24. Season 2: Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide and depression

Seven years passed since Sebastian disappeared in the abyss. I graduated high school and I saw Sebastian's name on the graduation list too. He never showed up for the graduation ceremony nor did he show up on any other holidays. I never saw him at the park that we always passed. I never saw him at the convenience store we always made trips to nor the grocery store that we bought our daily grocery. Just like Sebastian, I never bumped into Hisashi either. I never once went back to that condo.

 

The apartment Sebastian got for me was a decent size and place. The landowner was such a nice elder lady. Her name was Mrs. Yoshida. She was an old tiny women that lived alone. Her husband passed away before she even could have gone along with him. But even so, she was sweet and caring like a close grandmother. The moment I moved into the apartment, she told me a few things.

"Are you close to that wonderful tall man?" Mrs. Yoshida asked.  
"Who?" I questioned.

_Was she talking about Sebastian?_

"He never told me his name but when he rented this place out, he told me how wonderful and beautiful you were" Mrs. Yoshida smiled sweetly.

"He was telling me that you're such a soft sweetheart and that the reason why he was renting this apartment for you is because you're someone very dear to him. He hopes that you will live happily and healthy" She spoke so gentle and loving.

I gave a soft laugh and felt my cheeks get a little blushy from the sweet words. At the same time, the sadness lingered inside my heart, clenching my chest.

"What he said about you seems true though" Mrs. Yoshida nodded.

"Thank you" I gave a 90 degrees bow, "I'll be in your care then"

"And for rent..." I hesitated for a bit, averted my eyes.

Mrs. Yoshida immediately shook her head, "Don't worry about it"

I was confused of why she was saying that.

"That wonderful man paid rent for over five months and he also told me to not bother you about the rent" She explained.

"E-Ehh?" I was lost in her words.

Mrs. Yoshida smiled, "Like I said, he seems to care and love you very dearly"

And within those words, tears streamed down my face. Mrs. Yoshida didn't question but just let me cry. I sobbed and sobbed while she quietly comforted me.

 

I went to college and graduated from college. Even though, it was a very stressful time, I managed to get that degree. During my years in college, I went through depression. Trapped in depression. I was so deep in a dark void. I missed Sebastian so much. Tried to find him everywhere. Any clues I could get. I even asked Mrs. Yoshida when Sebastian usual came and she told me that there wasn't a set date that Sebastian would come. I've waited for Sebastian for days when rent was due but never saw him come by. Thus, made me fall deeper into my dark hole. I felt disgusted, like the reason why Sebastian left me was because he finally knew my past. My Dad, who I never once got in touch again, after he said he didn't see me as his son anymore. Hisashi withered me since I was young. Even now, he still scared the crap out of me. Mom's death that left me paralyzed. I had no family. I had no one that cared for me.

_I should die. I wanted to die. I'm better off dead._

"Ciel!" Somebody shouted.

I looked to see who called me.

I stood on a tall bridge, tall enough that when I jumped down, the cars that zoomed passed on the bottom would instantly kill me.

"S-Seiichi?" I mumbled to myself.

Instead of his usual bangs that were gelled up, his bangs covered his eyebrows. His face still looked angry, like usual, but he stood there breathless. It was like he ran there or something.

He shook his head, "Please..."

My hands gripped on the railing bar and I frowned my eyebrows.

I knew Seiichi went to the same college as I did but we never spoke to each other. But why? Why did he stood there now?

Seiichi paced towards me. He reached for my hand but I immediately pulled back before he can touch me.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I know I've bullied you back in high school but..."  
"I really do care for you. I came to realize that I do care for you so please" Seiichi sighed.

And since then Seiichi and I became friends. I accepted his apologize and he was a person that I never knew he could be. He told me that he came to realize that he was an idiot to bully me, that I should never ever forgave him and if I wanted to, I could always ignore him and he would have understood. If Sebastian was here, he would have yelled at me for forgiving Seiichi and on top of that, became friends with the person that use to bully me. Sebastian would have told me not to be around Seiichi. But I came to realize that Seiichi helped and protected me a lot. He stuck with me even after college.

 

After our college graduation ceremony, Seiichi confessed to me.

"Ciel, I have something to tell you" He stood in front of me.

I looked at him and nodded, telling him to continue.

"I like you" Seiichi sincerely stared into my eyes.

I knew this 'like' wasn't just as a friend but as a lover.

"I've liked you ever since high school" Seiichi said, "After a few months of me bullying you, I came to realize my feelings"

I couldn't think of anything to say. I parted my lips about to say something but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"I...I can't" I shook my head.

I averted my stare elsewhere and felt guilty. Seiichi, who stuck by my side and helped me get out of depression.

"I know" Seiichi nodded.

"Sebastian is still in your heart even after these years" Seiichi said, "He's someone precious to you right?"  
I nodded. I felt really guilty and selfish. Seiichi, who was always by my side but Sebastian was still in my heart and mind.

"I'm sorry" I teared up, "I'm sorry..."  
Seiichi shook his head.

"Look at me, Ciel" He grabbed onto my hand.

I slowly glanced at him. Seiichi smiled. A smile that seemed so sad and forced.

"I just thought I'll let you know but don't worry. I won't leave your side. You're still my precious friend" Seiichi forced that smile.

I couldn't help but hug Seiichi. I felt the guilt on my shoulders weighed me down.

 

Since then, time passed like a broken clock. Slow and just the sound of ticking but no movement. After seven years since high school, it was the coldest time and month of the year. The same time Sebastian left and never came back. Seiichi and I worked at the same place. We were office workers.  
"You always look so nice in that scarf" Seiichi complimented.

"Thanks" I smiled.

It was the soft blue scarf that Sebastian gave to me. I always wore it every winter. It made me feel safe and protected as if Sebastian was still next to me.

"Did you want to go to downtown tonight?" Seiichi asked.

"Since we both worked on Christmas we can hang out today" Seiichi said.

I nodded, "Sure"

"Are you still trying to find Sebastian?" Seiichi questioned.

I didn't reply back but Seiichi knew the answer.

"He shouldn't leave such a wonderful person hanging" Seiichi sighed.

"It's okay..." I softly voiced.

"No it isn't, Ciel" Seiichi said, "He made you all caught up with him and in the end, he just leaves you?"  
_The truth hurts when you hear it out loud._

I frowned my eyebrows.

Seiichi realized what he said to me, "A-Ahh...Sorry"

"No, it's okay" I shook my head, "It is true what you said"

Seiichi took a deep breath out and I could tell he beated himself up for the harsh true words he said to me.

"The reason why I keep trying to look for him is because I know he is still around here somewhere" I said.

"Sometimes I could feel that it is him watching me. I know that Sebastian is still by my side far away" I frowned.

"So, I'm sorry for being so selfish, Seiichi" I sighed.

Seiichi patted my head, "I know"

He gave me a sweet smile afterwards.

 

= Later That Evening =

 

The pretty lights for Christmas was still up and decorated the downtown lamp posts. It reflected off the white snow so beautifully. It has been a while since I had gotten out like this.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom" Seiichi said.

"Okay then" I nodded.  
"You wait here" Seiichi said.

Seiichi ran off to the bathrooms as I waited outside. Since it was the weekend, downtown was so busy. I saw high schoolers in their uniforms still and it reminded me of Sebastian and I. We also would've roamed the downtown streets if we were still side by side.

I suddenly felt those eyes. Sometimes I thought it was because I was thinking too much but I still had my hopes up. I immediately started looking around. There was too many people to actually find somebody. I took a step forward and continued to examine my surroundings. My eyes then caught him. He looked the same. Nothing changed. I teared up as I saw him stare right back at me.

"Sebastian!!" I shouted.

Before people passed him, I saw his lips curled into his sweet smile. I started running towards him, pushed through the people. As I got to that spot, Sebastian wasn't standing there anymore. I continued to look at my surroundings, yelled for Sebastian. I then saw him crossed the sidewalk and I immediately started running after him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The many people continued to block my vision of Sebastian. As I crossed the sidewalk, Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Sebastian..." I quietly cried.

_Why? Why is he running away?_

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" My voice immediately cracked.

"Where are you?" It was Seiichi.

"I...I..." I sobbed.

"What happened!?!" Seiichi said in a worried voice.

I saw Seiichi across the street, our eyes met. He hung up and ran towards me.

"What happened, Ciel!?!" Seiichi grabbed onto my shoulders.

"I...I saw him" I sniffled.

Seiichi's eyes widened. He immediately started looking around us, in hope of finding Sebastian too.

"But I couldn't catch up to him" I cried.

Seiichi gritted his teeth and pulled me into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I said I'll update next week but I got to excited & ended up updating today lol  
> Soo what do you guys think of the first chapter of the new season?
> 
> P.S. guess this is a present for you guys cause tomorrow is my birthday so woot woot ~ !!


	25. Season 2: Chapter 25

After I saw Sebastian, I couldn't continue our walk downtown anymore. My emotions were whelmed up instead of me while I tried to enjoy the walk with Seiichi. I think he noticed so Seiichi said he will walk me home instead. Once again, I was feeling guilty cause Seiichi always did everything in favor of me.

"I'm sorry we have to end the night this way" I apologized.

We were in front of my apartment.

Seiichi shook his head, "I know it's still hard for you"

He gently placed his hand on top of my head and softly patted, "I want you to take your time"

"You're too nice to me, Seiichi" I said.

"It's cause I want to make up all the time I was horrible to you" Seiichi voiced.

I glanced down at my feet, "Thank you..."  
"Thank you for everything honestly, Seiichi" I said.

Seiichi shook his head, "It's what a friend should do right?"  
I looked at him. He was giving me a lovely smile and it made me smile back.

"See you at work tomorrow then" I said.

"You too" Seiichi waved.

I entered my apartment. Within a few minutes of me getting ready to relax at home, there was a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled out, thinking it was probably Seiichi.

I opened the door to see no one there. I took a step forward to see if there was anyone but my feet bumped into something. I look down and there was a box. There was a paper folded up on top and I picked it up.

"To my Lovely Ciel" I read to myself.

I jolted my eyes and looked over the fence railing to see if anyone was walking or standing below. There was no one. My eyes scanned my surroundings. There was no one to be seen. I looked down at the piece of paper I was holding again. My eyes were watery. I quickly hurried instead with the box.

I carefully opened up the folded piece of paper that said my name.

____

Remember that even if I'm not besides you, I am always by your side.

Merry Christmas

I love you, Ciel

____

 

I could tell the handwriting was Sebastian's. I gently opened the lid of the box. It was fill with care package items. Cute little things that Sebastian knew I would enjoy. It made me feel a little happy inside. At times like this, it made me feel a little good that I am still alive today. If I really did jump off that bridge that time, I wouldn't be able to enjoy these little gifts.

I took out all of the items and gently put the folded piece of paper inside the box. I took the box and walked to my closet. I opened my closet. Six similar boxes stacked on top of each other. Now I'm adding the seventh one for our seven years. Each year, around Christmas time, Sebastian always sent a box. Each letter was always different but always written. I believe that the reason why Sebastian sends these gift boxes every Christmas is because he wants me to forget that this is the time that he disappeared. To remind me that he is still around and alive too. It made it bittersweet for me.

"I love you too, Sebastian" I quietly mumbled.

 

= Next Day =

 

Seiichi yawned, "I'm so tired"

"Me too..." Seiichi's yawn made me yawn too.

We were in line at a coffee shop that we usual go to.

"Next please" The worker behind the counters said.

I walked up to the registers and ordered my cup of coffee.

"The man ahead of you said he will pay for your coffee" The worker said.

"Aww really!" I widen my eyes.

I looked back and the man was walking out of the coffee shop already.

"Well next time you see him, tell him I said thanks" I smiled.

"I will" The worker nodded, smiling back.

"What happened?" Seiichi came up to me after he ordered.

"Somebody paid for my coffee" I smiled happily.  
"Whoa!" Seiichi snickered, "Lucky you"

"I guess today's a good start" I chuckled.

Seiichi smiled and laughed at my cheerfulness.

We walked out of the coffee shop, going towards our work building.

"Excuse me, sir" Somebody said behind me

Seiichi and I stopped in our tracks to turn around.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You seem like you're having a good day" The man said.

"I would like to give you these flowers also then" He handed to me.

I looked at the flowers he handed to me. It was forget-me-not flowers. The blue that seem like the endless ocean yet it was tiny little petals.

Before I can say anything else to the stranger, he paced off.

"Those are pretty" Seiichi said.

"Yeah, they are" I smiled to myself, keeping the flowers close to me.

"They match your scarf also" Seiichi complimented.

"You think so?" I looked at him.

Seiichi smiled, nodding.

We got to our building. I put the forget-me-not flowers in a little vase next to my desk.

"You know what those flowers mean?" Seiichi sat in his desk next to mine.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do"

"What do they mean?" Seiichi questioned.

"True and undying love" I smiled to myself, "A connection that lasts through time"

"It's loyalty even though there is a separation" I added, "Telling me not to forget about...that person"

_I won't forget about you, Sebastian._

"Ciel!" My Boss came running to me.

He grabbed onto my shoulders and laid his head on my shoulder, crying out loud.

"Wh-What is it?" I asked a bit surprise by his sudden actions.

My Boss was a young one. He heritage the boss statues because of his dad so now he always relied on his workers.

"Help me, Ciel!" He cried.

He took my wrist and pulled me out of my seat, dragging me elsewhere. I looked back at Seiichi and all he did was laugh at me. What a helpful friend...

"What is it, boss?" I questioned.

We got to his office.

"You have to help me, Ciel!" He whined, once again.

"Yes?" I said, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, you can't tell anybody this!" He grabbed onto my shoulders.

Now I was a bit scared. I know my boss relied on me a lot so this was always a scary moment. I never know what his next request is going to be.

"You're one of my best workers and you know that Ciel" He said.

I nodded, "T-Thank you"

"But this is seriously a special request" He sighed.

I hesitantly nodded.

"My Uncle is really scary" Boss looked straight into my eyes.

"E-Ehh?" I was totally in lost.

"My dad wants me to send this gift to him but I'm too scared and I've only been there once but since I'm the boss of this company now my dad wants me to send the gift this time which is a really stupid reason so I'm asking for a really huge favor and if you can send it since my Uncle said if I don't want to come then he will request for the best worker I have which is you and that's why I'm asking you so please please please send this gift for me I'll even give you extra money for this special request" He said it all so fast.

"I..." I was lost in words and still trying to process what he was saying.

"Pretty please..." My Boss looked at me with puppy eyes.

I bit on my bottom lip, "Was that it?"  
He nodded with frowned eyebrows.

I gave a soft sigh, "I can do it"  
"You're the best!!" He immediately hugged me.

"So here's the gift and you're off to go!" He pushed me out of the door with the gift in my hand.

"Wait today!?" I widen my eyes.

He was now all smiley, "Yep!"  
Without saying anything else, he shut his office door.

"What about the address--" I looked down at the gift.

The address was on a piece of paper on top of the gift. He had this all prepared already. This Boss...

Seiichi then popped his head out of the corner.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

I gave a huge sigh and walked towards him, "I have to send this to Boss' Uncle"  
"Ehh?" Seiichi raised an eyebrow.

"So I'll be off now" I said, "I should be back before our shift ends"  
"I could do it for you instead" Seiichi said.

I shook my head, "Boss trusted me to finish the job so I should give him the benefit of trusting me"  
Seiichi smiled, "And this is the reason why he relies on you the most"

I sighed, "Don't remind me"

"Well, I'll be off now" I waved.

 

=

 

I finally reached to the address. It was a very nice fancy minka (Traditional Japanese House). The house was just on the edge of the city skirts which must be the reason why I never knew we had a minka so near the city. From the city to the house, it would be a nice walking distance. The fence was a brick wall that was high that I couldn't oversee. I knocked on the wooden fence door that was also tall. A second later, the door opened.

"Who are you?" The man standing there asked.

He was tall and muscular. His face was very emotionless and well stilled. Honestly, he intimidated me.

"I-I came to deliver a gift" I said.

"Ahh they warned me about you" He nodded.

Warned? What is this? A place full of security? Is Boss's Uncle that scary?

"Come in" He opened the fence door wider for me.

He closed the fence behind me and I saw two other same men dressed like him standing by the fence doorway. I looked ahead and the minka was a huge palace. Each doorway of the house there was a man dressed in all black and well built.

"You must be curious" The man I was following said.

"I am Takeo, the right hand man to our Boss" He introduced himself.

"Boss?" I questioned to myself.

"This is a very well secured place" Takeo said.

"I do my best to trust you but if you aren't the person who was suppose to deliver that gift and is an enemy, be warned that we will be taking action"

Was this a warning or a threat? Either way if I know I'm innocent, I shouldn't be scared. But the way he speaks to me makes me nervous even though I'm innocent. I think I'm understanding why Boss was scared.

"You seem to not understand where you are" Takeo stopped in his tracks.

"E-Ehh?" I wasn't sure what to say.

Takeo turned around to face me.

"I must be more clear" He spoke in a well manner yet threaten.

"You are in grounds of a mafia" Takeo looked dead into my eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into?!?_


	26. Season 2: Chapter 26

"Takeo, you need to smile more!" Somebody yelled out.

In came a very smiley but well built man dressed in all black.

"You must be Ciel!" He walked to me.

"Nice to meet you" I bowed.

"I'm sorry my fucking wimpy nephew is such an ass" He laughed.

_Foul words coming out of such a smiley person. What is this?_

"You must be Boss' Uncle" I handed the gift to him.

"Thank you for delivering this" He gladly accepted the gift.

"My nephew is such a bitch when he has to come here. He's a wimp ass" Boss' Uncle said.

I couldn't process the swear words coming out of such a happy smiley person. Why was Boss so scared of his uncle though? He seems so nice and sweet...Besides his foul words.

"You should stay for tea though since you came this long way" Boss' Uncle offered.

Takeo chimed in, "You should ask Boss before you invite someone for tea"  
"Ahh don't worry! He's so laid back"

"Come in, come in!" Boss' Uncle took a hold of my arm and dragged me inside the house.

Takeo quickly paced after us.

"If Boss yells at you, don't blame me" Takeo said.

"Hehe! Don't worry about it"

We entered a room with a few low tables and pillow seats, just like the old historical times. At the end of the room there was a beautiful shiny black piano.

"The piano is beautiful" I said as I took a seat.

"I've always wanted someone to play it" Boss' Uncle sighed, "I've never seen anyone touch it"

"Can you play it?" He suddenly asked.

"Ah..." I was lost of words by his sudden question.

"A little bit" I wasn't sure if I should have said that.

His eyes immediately lit up with a huge grin, "Then fucking play it!!"  
"It's been so long" I shook my head, "I'm really bad now"

He ignored what I said and pushed me towards the piano.

"Boss is really going to yell at you now" Takeo sighed.

"Play it, play it!" He ignored Takeo's words.

I was stuck in the middle, all I could do was let Boss' Uncle push me onto the piano sit. I glanced at him and his eager eyes stared at me with a huge grin.

_How can I reject such a happy person?_

I slowly placed my fingers on the white keys. The piano was dust-free and seem to be cleaned every so often. So shiny and untouched. My fingers then naturally glided along the white and black keys making the beautiful sounds be heard in the room. I remember the last time I've played the piano was before Mom passed away.

_It's been so long._

"Whoa! You're so good!!" Boss' Uncle shook me back and forth.

"I have to say..." Takeo cleared his throat, "It was impressive"

"Ahh! Thank you" I was flattered by their compliments.

I looked at the time, "I should get going now"

"Ehh!" Boss' Uncle frowned, "So fast! You didn't even have tea yet"  
"Unfortunately, I have to go back to work" I said.

"Aww okay..." He pouted.  
Takeo walked me out to the fence doors, "It was nice meeting you"  
I bowed, "You too"

"Maybe we will see each other again" Takeo said.

I nodded and gave a smile.

 

= Few Days Later =

 

"Ciel ~ " Boss sang.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"You must have done such a wonderful job that Uncle wants you to go there again" Boss smiled.

"E-Ehh?" I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"They're celebrating one of their member's birthday and Uncle wants you to go play piano" Boss said.

"I didn't know you played piano. Did you play it there last time?" Boss questioned.

"Ahh...Sorta" I said in embarrassment.

"Well tonight it is! You're going to go play piano!" Boss clapped his hands.

_And yet he decided that all by himself..._

 

= Evening =

 

I knocked on the tall wooden fence door. The fence door opened and Takeo was standing there.

"I came on the request of playing the piano" I said.

Takeo nodded, "Our apologizes for letting you know on such a short notice"

I entered the palace and Takeo closed the fence behind me.

"No, it's alright" I shook my head.

"But this time we will serve you some tea as well" Takeo said.

I followed after Takeo. We headed to the same place that had the piano. We entered the room. Instead of just a few tables like last time, there was rows of low tables and pillow seats. The piano was still at the end of the room.

"Whenever you're ready we will introduce you" Takeo said.

_I really am going to be performing in front of all these people..._

"I'm ready then" I said, taking a deep breath.

"My apologizes that my Boss won't be here in the same room" Takeo said.

"It'll be fine" I shook my head, "But I would like to meet him someday"

"To thank him for letting me be here" I said.

"Hopefully that will be soon" Takeo nodded.

Takeo mannerly introduced me as the pianist in the room. After his introduction, I was up to perform on the piano. Everyone continued their chatting as I was the background music for them.

 

After an hour of playing, I got served a cup of tea by Takeo. He thanked me once again for coming.

"Boss said if you want to thank him, I can bring you to his room" Takeo said.

I nodded to his words and followed Takeo to a different room.

"Boss ordered me to tell you that you will be standing outside of the room though" Takeo explained.

"So here is fine" He stopped in his footsteps.

Takeo faced the door and I followed his movements also.

"Boss, Ciel is here" Takeo said.

Takeo then glanced at me, like a signal for me to start speaking.

"T-Thank you for letting me stay and play the piano. I was in your care. I hope one day I will be able to serve you tea as well" I bowed.

I glanced at Takeo afterwards.

"Seems like Boss won't be talking so we can take our leave" Takeo said.

I nodded and paced after Takeo. I glanced back at the room that Takeo's Boss was in.

_Who is he? I wonder how he looks like._

Takeo's phone then rang, "Yes Boss?...Okay...Okay"

He then turned to me, "Boss ordered me to send you home"

"Ahh!" I immediately shook my head, "You don't have too!"  
I'll feel in debt if Takeo does this. They're mafias yet they're so kind to me the moment I enter this place. I shouldn't take advantage.  
"I'm sorry. I can't disobey Boss' orders" Takeo slightly bowed his head.

"The car is this way" Takeo started walking forward.

 

In the end, I couldn't disagree anymore and was sitting in the backseat of the car while Takeo was driving.

"Most times when people hear mafia, they think of us as evil especially towards our Boss" Takeo said.

"But Boss isn't evil nor is our mafia members. We're all human and have emotions too" Takeo spoke carefully.

"I believe so too" I nodded in agreement.

Takeo glanced at me through his rear view mirror.

"So, once again, thank you for performing for us today and attending the party" Takeo said.

"You're welcome" I smiled, "I really enjoyed being around you guys"  
"Excuse my selfishness at the moment but I really do hope you see Boss one day" Takeo said.

"There is no reason to excuse your selfishness because it is human nature to feel that way" I glanced out the window.

I felt Takeo's glance at me through the rear view mirror. But all I thought about was my selfishness of wanting to see Sebastian.

 

= Third Person View =

 

The man in all black sat on the edge of the wooden floor. His feet flat on the rocks that paved to the small pond that was frozen to ice. Around the small frozen pond was piles of white snow that glistened with the pale full moon. The only sound heard was the soft wind that blew in the air.

"If you stay out here longer, you're going to catch a cold, Boss"

The raven head turned his head to look at his right hand man, "I'll be alright, Takeo"  
"You always make me seem weaker than what I actually am" The raven stood up from the ground.

He walked back inside his room, "Call me Sebastian for once. I still can't get use to Boss"  
"It's been over six years now, Boss. You should be use to it" Takeo spoke.

"Did you send him home safely?" Sebastian questioned.

"As you ordered, Boss" Takeo nodded.

Sebastian slid the door close so the cold air from the frozen pond will stop coming inside the warm room.

"His expressions are a bit sadden" Takeo quietly said.

A moment of silence came between them. Takeo soon became frantic, jolting his eyes towards the raven head.

"Ah! Sorry for my rudeness" Takeo bowed.

Sebastian shook his head, "Don't make me seem like I beat you guys up for speaking your mind"

"It's fine to speak the truth" Sebastian said, "Even myself, I noticed his expressions are sad"

"Won't you meet up with him soon?" Takeo questioned.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed and a soft scoffed came from his mouth, following a sadden smile.

"Even myself, have sent those gifts to Ciel" Takeo said.

"Just like the other day when I gave him those blue little flowers" Takeo added.

"Don't rub it in" Sebastian softly spoke, giving a huge sigh afterwards.

"We know that you do those things cause you still care and love for him deeply" Takeo said.

"You may not protect him at the very moment but you do things that will make him happy" Takeo continued.

"Even to order us to paying the littlest thing like his coffee"

Sebastian sighed, "You got me, okay?"  
"He seems to feel the same way still so why not?" Takeo asked.

"I tell you it's okay to speak the truth but every time you do it, you rub it in so much" Sebastian chuckled, giving a sigh afterwards.


	27. Season 2: Chapter 27

I admit I was a huge fucking douche bag, fucking jerk back in high school. My parents divorced and you know, what they say about kids that have divorced parents. We're troubled kids since we don't have both parents. But still, that shouldn't even be an excuse for me since my Mom remarried when I was still young. But the minute I saw his face, it triggered something inside me. The way I saw he took care of his step-brother. The way his step-brother would take care of him. I could say it was...

_Jealousy?_

 

"Hey you!" I called out as I saw him come out of bathroom.

He ignored me and continued to keep walking back to the classroom. I ran up to him and grabbed onto his dainty shoulder, turning him around.

"Sorry I thought you were calling for someone else" He voiced so innocently as his baby blue doey eyes stared right back at me.

His ocean eyes stared at me and his body trembled a bit from my harsh grasp.

I've always watched him from afar when he first transferred here but I heard many things about him. How he ignored everyone else besides his step-brother. How his step-brother was a huge asshole to everyone else but becomes soft when it's Ciel.

Being a fucking douche bag back then, I wanted to destroy their connection.

 

As weeks passed, I continued to bully Ciel. It wasn't the way I wanted him to remember me but the way his emotions displayed on his face. It made it so enjoyable for me. But I was mistaken. I thought by doing this their relationship would break especially the weak tiny Ciel. It only made their connection stronger and made their bond even more twisted.

The moment I found out that my step-dad was Ciel's biological dad, it turned something inside of me. I was in a similar case, just like Sebastian and Ciel now.

_Was I able to become connected to Ciel like how Sebastian is?_

Without realizing it, I already fell in love with Ciel. I wanted to bother him and make him cry. Torture him so he can break his innocent facade.

When I got Miyo to take those photos of Sebastian and Ciel, it was honestly proof to me. I didn't want to believe that Ciel and Sebastian were in that kind of relationship. I knew Miyo was obsessed with Sebastian and I used that against Miyo. Plotted that if we can destroy their relationship, we can go to them at their weakest point. Miyo ended up going further than what my plan was and rest of what he did was his part, not mine. In the end, of course it backed fire on us.

 

I noticed that the end of the school year, Sebastian wasn't there with Ciel anymore. Either way I couldn't stand myself if I went to go talk to Ciel after what I did to him. I beat myself up for months after what I did to Ciel. I didn't realize that I could do something so horrible to such a delicate person. Finally college and that's where I thought I wouldn't meet Ciel anymore.

_A new start?_

I was mistaken when I saw him walking on campus on the first day of college. I didn't dare go up to him. Even so, it seemed like he was avoiding me too. He probably wished I was dead after what I did to him.

But that day when I saw him on the bridge, I was frighten to death. I didn't want that one person I loved so much to be gone forever. I don't know if it was pure coincidence or luck that I found him there but I'm glad I did.

 

= Present =

 

"See you tomorrow, Seiichi!" Ciel waved, like a little child.

I waved back, giving him a smile. I watched him walk away. We went to the same high school, college, and now even work at the same place. Was this a reminder that I bullied him and yet, here I am being his dearest friend but forever I will stay in that position. It was a punishment. An evil punishment that I will never be able to move forward with my sweet lovely Ciel. He has always been so nice and even now he still is. I can't believe he still forgave me but honestly I think it's because I came to him on his lowest time. Sometimes it makes me feel guilty because I used that as an advantage.

I glanced up at the sky. It was dark, evening now. Ciel and I decided to work overtime so we can get more work finish.

 

I decided to go to the bar for a late night drink.

"Fancy meeting you here" The glass cup clucked as it got set on the bar counter.

I looked to my side to see who was shifting next to me.

"Wow..." I said unamused, as I saw who it was.

My heart dropped a bit and I instantly was in a bad mood.

Curly brown hair and eyes that smiled at you so happily but behind those eyes were the devil itself.

"I wouldn't think you'll still be in the city here" I took a sip of my whiskey.

"Same with you" Miyo giggled, "Seems like you're a business man"

"I came for peace and quiet" I said, feeling a bit more irritated than I should be.

"Don't have to be so defensive" Miyo scoffed, "I'm doing the same as well"  
A few sips exchanged and there was no other words said.

"So how have you been?" I questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"I graduated high school at least" Miyo replied, "Obviously somewhere else though"  
"You didn't go to college?" I asked, "So you went into the working field?"  
"Something like that" Miyo shrugged.

I glanced at him. We really do stop growing after high school because he still looks exactly the same. I just never really saw him in casual clothing before. A pale white turtleneck sweater and blue ripped jeans, fancied with a gold watch and rings.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"It wouldn't be cool if I told you all the details" Miyo chuckled.

He's still a prick like usual.

"My turn to ask questions" Miyo said.

"You still keep in touch with Ciel?" Miyo asked.

"We're actually friends now" I replied.

Miyo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"  
"Not lovers?" Miyo questioned.

I glared at him, knowing he was teasing me. Miyo immediately laughed.

"Don't have to look so mean, Seiichi" Miyo said.

"What about you?" I asked, "Have you kept in touch with Sebastian?"  
I doubt it. If Ciel can't even find Sebastian, how is Miyo keeping in touch with Sebastian.

"Actually I am" Miyo raised his head like he was proud.

I immediately looked at him. We both looked at each other, knowing that each side at least knows something.

"Don't be lying, you prick" I mumbled.

"You know that I will never lie" Miyo sipped his drink.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who? Sebastian?" Miyo gave a small smirk.

I nodded, "Yes, that fucking bastard"

"It's a secret" Miyo winked.

Miyo took the last gulp of his drink, "Maybe if we meet each other again, I'll tell you"

With that, Miyo stood up from his seat and left me alone.

 

= Next Day =

 

"Thanks for staying with me last night" Ciel placed a lunch box on my desk.

"For me?" I pointed to myself.

Ciel nodded, "It's been a while since I've cooked for someone else"  
"Well thank you!" I began to start digging in right away.

"Also..." Ciel fidgeted with his fingers.

I looked at him, "Yes?"  
"I still feel guilty about last time so why don't I treat you for dinner tonight"

"I told you to not worry about it" I chuckled.

"But still!" Ciel pouted, "It wasn't the first time either..."  
_How can I reject such a cute invitation?!_  
"Fine..." I gave up.

"After work then!" Ciel smiled.

I nodded and chuckled at his sweet smile.

 

= Evening =

 

"I'll wait outside for you" I leaned towards Ciel as he waited in front of the registers to pay for the meal.

"Hmm" Ciel nodded, pulling out his wallet.

I stepped outside into the cold breezy air. I immediately gritted my teeth in the coldness. My eyes then caught something. Walking into a black car, same midnight hair and in pitch black clothes. Next to the raven head was that prick curly hair brunette. Miyo clung onto Sebastian's arm, chatting up a storm.

I scoffed. So he really is in touch with Sebastian. But why are they together? I would think that Sebastian wouldn't even want to get involve with Miyo, who tried to stab his precious Ciel.

"Seiichi" Ciel called out as he stepped out of the restaurant.

I immediately turned around to face Ciel. I grabbed onto his hand before he can see Sebastian and Miyo.

"Let's go this way!" I dragged Ciel the opposite direction.

"E-Ehh? What's wrong?" Ciel followed along.

"I-I...We should walk!" I stuttered.

After a few blocks away from where Sebastian and Miyo were, I let go of Ciel's hand. Ciel then let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't laugh" I laughed along with his soft voice.

"No" Ciel shook his head, "You just took me from surprise"

If Sebastian really is in this city that means that Ciel can get snatched away from me any moment. I know that day will come though. The way Ciel misses and loves Sebastian. Ciel will never look at me the same way, only as a friend. Now that I've seen Sebastian again with my own eyes, I am in fear.

"Ciel..." I averted my eyes to his.

He looked at me with such happiness, "Yes?"  
"I really wish you will be by my side forever" I quietly said.

Ciel softly laughed, "Really? What's gotten into you?"  
"Of course, I'll always be by your side" Ciel smiled.

I gently nodded as I knew Ciel's words only meant as friends.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Ciel chuckled.

I softly laughed, "Using my words on me..."  
_I seriously do love you, Ciel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you guys think of Seiichi's character development? Do you guys like it or nahh lololol I remember writing Seiichi during their high school years and I absolutely hated him tbh but now...I'm starting to like him more


	28. Season 2: Chapter 28

"My apologizes on getting your phone number like this" Takeo said through the phone.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize" I shook my head.

"Boss would love if you came to play piano again. So the only connection I knew was from your Boss" Takeo explained.

"I would love to come play again" I smiled.

"That's good to hear" Takeo said in relief.

"We don't want to sound too pushy" Takeo added.

"Not at all!" I replied.

"Will tomorrow night be alright with you then?" Takeo asked.

I nodded, "Of course"  
"Boss also told me to tell you to wear that blue scarf" Takeo said.

He added, "He says that the scarf looks really nice on you"  
Especially since Sebastian chose it. I will definitely wear it.

"Yes I will" I smiled.

I then heard Takeo mumbled to someone else. I couldn't hear the voice of the other person.

"Boss also insisted that we pick you up from your home also" Takeo came back to the phone.

"Ahh, there's no need to do so much" I was flustered.

"Boss insists on it" Takeo spoke in a firm voice.

I was silent for a second, "I suppose"

 

We got off of work and often, Seiichi walked me home.

"Ehh...So you're going to that mafia's place again?" Seiichi raised his eyebrows.

I nodded, "Their Boss insists that I go"  
"You've never even seen this Boss' face before" Seiichi said.

"I know, I know" I nodded, "But what can I do, if he insists on it"

"Don't do it" Seiichi shook his head.

"Why?" I questioned, "I already accepted. I can't back out now"  
"I don't have a good feeling" Seiichi sighed.

I gave out a sigh and looked at him, "Don't worry, Seiichi"

"If anything goes wrong, I will always call you" I gave a reassuring smile.

Seiichi glanced at me and softly sighed, "I suppose..."  
"Even so, this brings a good name to our company" I nodded.

Seiichi stopped in his track and I turned to look at him. He put his hands on my shoulders and sternly looked at me.

"Just please be safe" Seiichi said.

I smiled, "I will be"

"Takeo is very kind also and they seem to be on top of safety" I said.

"I don't want you to get hurt or anything" Seiichi sighed.

I put my hand on top of Seiichi's hand and nodded to him.

 

= Next Day =

 

"Thank you again for coming" Takeo said.

We exited the car and entered the palace.

"If you guys ever need anything, just ask. I will be glad to help" I said.

"That's very kind of you" Takeo nodded.

"Will I be meeting the Boss today?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you an answer if Boss will show his face to you or not" Takeo said.

"Me, myself, doesn't know the answer. Only Boss does" Takeo added.

I nodded, "I still hope to serve tea to him one day"

"I will notify Boss your wish" Takeo replied.

"Today's room will be set up a little bit different" Takeo slid open the door.

We entered the room. The piano was placed where it was last time but in the middle of the room, there was a thin curtain hanged up. The thin curtain hanged so that half of the other room was blocked. I only saw a silhouette sitting on the other side.

"Boss, Ciel is here" Takeo turned to the curtain.

I saw the soft nod from the silhouette.

Takeo turned to me, "Boss is ready whenever you are"

I nodded and went towards the piano.

"Enjoy your time" Takeo exited the room and slid close the door.

I glanced over at the silhouette again. He sat there so still, like some kind of statue. I gazed back to the piano to notice the little blue flowers, forget-me-not.

"Are these for me?" I averted my eyes to the silhouette.

The silhouette nodded.

I softly smiled, "Thank you"

I gently placed my fingers on the piano keys and let the music fill the room.

 

After two songs, I glanced over at the sitting silhouette.

"You play very beautifully" A husky voice.

I jolted my eyes to the sitting silhouette. A voice that sounded so familiar. It brought sadness and gave me chills down my spine.

"Th-Thank you" I realized that I was deep in my thoughts.

"I hope we can meet face to face eventually" I said.

No other words were said from the silhouette.

I became frantic, "Sorry for my rudeness"

He shook his head, "There's no need to be sorry, if that's what you wish for"

I quickly nodded.

"Would you like another song?" I asked.

The silhouette nodded, "Please"  
His voice was calming. Something that ringed in my ears so nicely. It comforted me, a home comfort. I wanted to hear him speak again. But once again, the piano drowned our ears.

 

Someone entered the room on Takeo's Boss' side. The silhouette stood next to him. After my performance, the silhouette that stood spoke.  
"You do play well" The voice was a bit higher pitch.

"Thank you" I bowed my head.

"Boss here really enjoys it when you play"

The sitting silhouette then looked up at the standing silhouette.

"I'll be right back" The sitting silhouette stood up.

He left the room to leave me and this unfamiliar person alone.

"You must be so curious to see who we are" The silhouette came closer to the curtains.

"But I'll show my face unlike our Boss here" He chuckled.

The silhouette walked towards the end of the curtain. His fingers gently wrapped around the curtains to move them. He stepped to my side of room. My eyes widened and my heart was pounding in shock.

He stood there smirking, "Hi Ciel"  
"M-Miyo" I mumbled.

"It's nice meeting you again" Miyo let go of the curtain.

I stood up from the piano seat.

"There's no need to be so startled" Miyo chuckled.

"I won't hurt you" Miyo said, "Like last time..."  
I couldn't speak or mouth anything. I wasn't expecting to see Miyo after seven years.

"I guess Seiichi never told you that he met me just recently" Miyo said.

 _Seiichi met Miyo before? How come he never told me?_  
My fears were slowly coming back. The reason why Miyo was on Sebastian's and I's case was because of Seiichi. Seiichi and Miyo were helping each other in the beginning.

 _Are they going to do the same? Will Miyo officially succeed in ending my life? Will Seiichi betray me and bully me again?_  
"Seiichi wouldn't do anything to harm me" I said.

Miyo smirked, "Of course, he wouldn't when he's in love with you"

 _How much does Miyo know? To even know that Seiichi sees me in that way..._  
"I even know where Sebastian is too" Miyo smiled.

My body then froze. My hands trembled and my mind was going insane. Thoughts ran over and over.

"W-Where is he?" I quietly asked.

How come Miyo knows where Sebastian is while I'm here still looking for Sebastian?  
"Where is he?" I questioned again.

I took a step closer to Miyo.

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you where" Miyo chuckled.

I tightened my fists, "Where is he?"

My heart was pounding fast and my breathing was getting unsteady. I wanted to know where Sebastian has been all these long seven years. Tears started whelming up in my eyes.  
"Where is he!?" I cried.

I looked straight into Miyo's eyes. His eyes laughed at me as he watched me sobbed in my tears.

"What a beautiful show" He smirked.

I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why would I tell you when I want Sebastian to be mine?" Miyo snickered.

He went towards the door.

"I just want to know where he is" I sniffed.

"And Sebastian is mine" Miyo slid open the door.

"Wait--" I reached towards him.

Miyo shut the door before I could say anything else. I stood there, crying in shook.

_Why? Why does Miyo know where Sebastian is? Where are you Sebastian?_

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

I heard the door slid open and then closed.

"Did you send him home safely?" I asked.

"Yes I did, Boss" Takeo nodded.

"You're quiet evil yourself, Boss" Takeo said.

A small laugh escaped from my lips, "I know I am"

"To let Miyo play Ciel's feelings like that while you heard everything" Takeo said.

"Why didn't you protect him or stop Miyo?" Takeo asked.

"Because..." A small smirk came across my lips.

"I miss seeing his crying face too" I replied.

 

= Seiichi's View =

 

"Prediction correct!" Somebody said behind.

The chair next to me squeaked as someone sat on it.

"I knew you would be here" The person said.

"I hate seeing your face around here" I sighed.

I was sitting at the bar, waiting. I don't know what I was waiting for. I knew Ciel wouldn't call me. He'll be safe. But why was I so anxious?

"Such a negative attitude" Miyo pouted.

I took a gulp of my drink, "I'll be taking my leave now"

"So I guess you don't want to know where Sebastian is?" Miyo questioned.

I glanced at Miyo, "Tell me"


	29. Season 2: Chapter 29

Seiichi walked me back home after work. We were quieter than usual. I knew that Seiichi knew I was a bit cautious around him.

"Did something happen?" Seiichi asked.

I shook my head.

"You could tell me, Ciel" Seiichi said.

I was silent. Seiichi and I continued to walk towards my apartment.

After a few minutes, I finally spoke, "I met with Miyo"

I felt Seiichi's slight pause in his footsteps.

"Is that so..." He softly spoke.

"Miyo told me that he met with you before" I said.

"He also knows where Sebastian is..." I frowned.

Seiichi stopped in his footsteps. I turned to look at him. His head was lowered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" Seiichi apologized.

"What else do you know?" I questioned.

Seiichi shook his head, "I don't want to see you hurt again, Ciel"

I tightened my fist and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm already hurt enough by so many things. What else can hurt me?" I gritted.

Seiichi was silent for a few seconds, "Miyo, he...."

"Miyo works with Sebastian" Seiichi said, "That's what Miyo told me"

I sniffled, trying to hold back my tears.

"I didn't want to see you more hurt than you already are" Seiichi took a step closer to me.

"Please forgive me, Ciel" Seiichi frowned.

"Thanks for worrying about me" I wiped my watery eyes.

I turned my back towards Seiichi, "I'll be fine with the rest of the way"

"Ciel, Sebastian also..." He hesitated.

I waited for Seiichi to continue.

"Miyo also told me that Sebastian is a leader of a mafia" Seiichi gritted.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"I'll be taking my leave" I started pacing away.

 

I got to my apartment. The blue little flowers sat in a tiny vase filled with water. True, undying love. A connection that lasts through time.

"Sebastian..."

Maybe I'm just hoping too much but...

_It can't be. No, it can't be._

 

=

 

"We're sorry that we have to keep you waiting like this" Takeo bowed in apologize.

I shook my head, "I came very sudden and it's late"

"Boss is on his way back home" Takeo said.

"Takeo" I averted my eyes to the table that was placed with a kettle that was filled with tea and two empty tea cups.

"Yes?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry that I came and insisted on doing this" I spoke, "But your Boss' name is Sebastian right?"  
Takeo was silent for a second, "Boss told me to not reveal his name to you"  
"Boss is here, Takeo" The door slid open to reveal another mafia member.

"We'll be right back" Takeo left the room.

After a few minutes, I heard shoes click throughout the hallway towards the room I was in.

"You can take your leave, Takeo" The familiar voice spoke.

My chest clenched and it made me feel like I couldn't breath properly.

"Yes, Boss" Takeo said.

I heard Takeo walk away from the room.

"May I come in?" The voice spoke low but yet softly.

"Please do" I replied.

The door slowly slid open. My hands were shaking and if I was standing up right now, with no doubt I knew I would have fell down with my shaking legs. He gently slid the door closed. His eyes averted elsewhere but mines. His hair style was still the same. He wore the same black color he would have always worn. The only difference was that it was a suit. His eyes were still as scarlet as ever. His face emotionless as usual. He sat down across from me.

Without realizing it, tears streamed down my face. There was no words spoken between us. Just this silence but it was a comforting silence. We needed it. After seven years, I finally saw him again. After seven long harsh years without him next to me, I finally was besides him. After seven years, my love was still as deep as ever just for him. After seven years, I am alive to see him right in front of me.

With my shaking hands, I grabbed the kettle with tea. I shakily poured the tea into the empty tea cup. I set the kettle down and took a deep breath in. My sniffles and soft sobs was the only thing being heard.

"My wish was to pour you a cup of tea so, here I am, accomplishing that wish" I lowered my head.

I handed the tea cup to Sebastian with my trembled hands. Sebastian's soft fingers brushed against mine as he took the tea cup. The coldness of his fingers lingered on my finger tips. I yearned for more.

Sebastian quietly took a sip of his tea. Once again, we sat there in silence. My quiet sobs and sniffles being the only thing heard.

"My wish is done here" I stood up from my seat.  
"I'll be taking my leave now" I slightly bowed my head.

I took slow steps towards the door. Sebastian continued to sit still in his seat. I slid open the door and closed it after myself. I turned my back towards the door and covered my mouth. Louder sobs came out from my lips. I tightened my lips and tried as hard as I can to cover the sounds up with my hands.

The door then suddenly opened. I turned around to face Sebastian. His eyebrows furrowed and his teeth gritted. He tightened his fist and stared straight into my eyes. With swift movements, Sebastian brought me into a hug. A warm tight hug and just with that I broke into louder, unstoppable sobs. I wrapped my arms around him immediately and cried into his shoulder. Sebastian backed an inch to look at my face as his arms were still around me. He frowned once more and landed his lips on mine. Just a sweet longingly kiss. Afterwards, he tightly hugged me again and snuggled into my neck.

There was no words exchanged but I felt it. I felt all the love Sebastian wanted to give to me. There was no need for words to be exchanged.

 

His soft lips left sensations on my body that I couldn't forget. It lingered there like some kind of heat. Yet, his soft kisses were so gentle on my skin like I was some kind of porcelain doll. He earnestly stared into my eyes. It was like I was staring into the pit of his burning heart. His hot breath trailed down my body and neck. His cold fingers gave me shivers as he ran them down the side of my bare hips. Lightly touched me, enough for me to raise my hips more against his fingertips.

"More, Sebastian" I softly said in his ear.

He gently nibbled on my neck and whisperd back, "I can't"

If he continued on with this gentle touches, I really wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. It was too sweet. So sweet that it was evil.

"Don't cry" Sebatsian gently licked my dripped tears.

 _I didn't realize I was crying..._  
"You're really back right?" I questioned.

Sebastian softly kissed on my forehead. His fingers intertwined with my fingers.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Sebastian lowly replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Show me that you're here"

"Mark me, bite me, make love to me" I quietly pleaded.

Sebastian landed a few kisses on my collarbone, "If you keep tempting me, I won't be able to hold back"

I used my other free hand and brought it up to his cheek, cupped his soft cheek. He looked at me.

"Don't hold back then" I said, "Break me until I only remember you"  
Sebastian hovered over me. His eyes called out for that lust. I was sure my eyes were called out lust for him too. He gently gave me a peck on the lips and gazed at me again. He leaned in to lick my lips then shoved his tongue inside my mouth. His fingers that were intertwined with my fingers, pinned my arm into the mattress. His hot tongue teased me so relentlessly. With one last breath, Sebastian gently sucked on my bottom lip as the sweet attachment had to be broken apart.

Sebastian trailed sweet kisses and small bite marks down my chest to my hard on. He gripped onto the back of my thighs and lifted up my legs. He leaned into my inner thigh and continued to give soft kisses there. With no warning, he bit down on my skin. I gave out a whimper.

"I want to hear your voice" Sebastian huskily voiced, "I miss it"

Once again, another soft bite on my other thigh. I softly groaned. Sebastian leaned down lower and I felt his hot breath against my twitching hole.

"Se-Sebastian..." I called out.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"It's b-been awhile" I averted my eyes elsewhere from embarrassment.

"Was I the last one to do it?" A small smirk appeared on his face.

I bit on my bottom lip and gently nodded.

"That makes me even more happy" Sebastian gave my tense pink hole a soft lick.

I immediately shivered and gave out a small moan.

"I couldn't do it with anyone else" I quietly said.

Sebastian's hot tongue circled around my aching hole.

"Y-Your touch was stained on me. I only remembered you" I breathed out.

My words only made Sebastian act more greedily. He shoved his tongue inside of me making me mewl out. I quivered by his tongue thrusting in deeper. I clenched around him tightly and furrowed my eyebrows. My cock leaked with pre-cum. I tried to hold back my whimpers and mewls but Sebastian's sucking and slurping didn't help. He tightly held onto my legs and lifted it up higher so he could go in deeper. Sebastian then removed his tongue and knelt in front of me.

"I can't wait any longer" Sebastian unzipped his pants.

He held up my legs again and positioned himself.

"I'm sorry if this is going to hurt" Sebastian said.

I reached up to his face and smiled, "If it's you, everything will be alright"  
Sebastian's eyes jolted open but seconds later, he smiled back.

He entered inside of me. Slowly just his tip but Sebastian slammed inside of me making me yelp loudly. I immediately wrapped my arms around Sebastian to bring him closer. With no second of letting me get use to his size, Sebastian was already moving. Thrusting inside of me, breaking me. My nails dug into his back and our voices filled the room. The sound of slapping was slick and fast. His grip on my thighs tightened and I felt myself getting marked there.

_More. More. More._

I wanted more. I wanted Sebastian to leave his marks on me. Make me forget everything. Make me forget all those horrible fingerprints from the past. Make me only remember him. Make it so I know this wasn't a dream. This is reality and Sebastian was here in front of me. I only wanted Sebastian and he was the one that will love my tainted soul.

Sebastian hit my prostate. A pleasure that passed through my entire body, making me moan loudly. He continued to hit that spot and make me lose my mind. I clenched around him tighter as he continued to hit that sweet spot. I heard him groan in my ear and every once a while my name escaped his lips.

"Se-Sebas--" I couldn't finish saying his name.

The last slam inside of me, I released myself all over our stomachs. Sebastian groaned louder as he heard me whimper. He thrust inside of me a few more times but harder.

"In-Inside" I breathed out that one word.

Sebastian then spent inside of me. Both of our bodies shivered. I cupped Sebastian's cheeks.

"Stay..." I panted, "Let's stay like this for a while"

I brought Sebastian's face down and pecked him on the lips.

"I love it when you're honest" Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my neck. I ran my fingertips through his soft black locks.

_This is real. This is reality._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndddd I want to know how you guys feel now lolol


	30. Season 2: Chapter 30

A few weeks passed since Sebastian and I met again, after seven long years. I told Seiichi that Sebastian and I were back together now. Immediately, he asked if I was angry at him still. I told him that I was being irrational and it was my fault for giving him the cold shoulder that day. At the same time, I felt guilty for telling Seiichi about Sebastian and I. Seiichi has been there for me for so long now and I couldn't even give him the same feelings back. Yet, I'm selfish and I still was friends with him.

_I am horrible._

"Be safe, okay?" Seiichi said.

I nodded, "I will be, you already know"

"I'm not saying just that but you know..." Seiichi frowned.

"Miyo" I said.

Seiichi sighed and nodded.

"I'll be fine" I smiled, "Besides Sebastian's members are there too"

"I know" Seiichi placed his hand on top of my head.

"See you tomorrow then" Seiichi ruffled my hair.

"You too" I nodded.

 

I got to Sebastian's house.

"Good evening, Ciel" Takeo greeted me at the fence.

As usual, all the mafia members and Takeo were wearing the black suit with a white button up shirt underneath. He let me inside the palace.

"I could have picked you up" Takeo said.

I shook my head, "There's no need for that extra work"

"Sebastian isn't here yet" Takeo said.

"Do you mind if I walk around?" I questioned.

"All the members know who you are now so I believe it wouldn't hurt" Takeo nodded.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

I placed my hand on Takeo's shoulders and turned his back towards me.

"You should get inside cause it's cold" I pushed Takeo towards the house.

Takeo got flustered by my sudden touch and nudging.

"You shall do the same too, Ciel" Takeo turned around.

"I'll be fine for a while" I held onto my blue scarf that wrapped around my neck.

"This keeps me warm enough" I grinned.

Takeo's emotionless face then broke into a smile, "Very well then"

His smile made me feel joy. I was finally able to make him feel comfortable around me now.

"Sebastian should be home shortly" Takeo said.

I nodded, "I just wanna explore the place that Sebastian has been living in"

Takeo nodded to my words and went inside the house.

I turned around to face the yard filled with white glistening snow. The background of the sky made the scenery even more beautiful. The sky fading into an orange and red color while the black crawled in. I could tell that the trees placed in a row, down the walkway, were cherry blossoms. The snow laid on the branches, hanging the branches lower than it should be.

 _It'll be nice to see the cherry blossoms when spring comes._  
"I heard you've been coming here a lot now" A voice behind me.

I turned around to see Miyo standing there. Blue jeans with white converse. Black turtleneck with a unbuttoned white winter coat that reached down to his knees.  
"I'm sure you heard" I replied back.

A small smirk appeared on his face.

"It's lovely that you and Sebastian are back together" Miyo smiled.

"What isn't lovely is that you finally came back" Miyo coldly stared at me now.

He took a step closer to me, "If only you didn't come back"

I suddenly felt intimidated.

"I was so close to getting with Sebastian. Don't you know how long I've been trying now?" YMiyo gritted.

"If only you didn't come, if only you were somewhere else" Miyo said, "If only he wasn't still thinking about you"

"Miyo..." I frowned.

"It's been seven years now. Even now, I still can't get those eyes to look back at me. All he sees is you. It's all about you. It's always been all about you. Why? What's so special about you? I've been trying my best for Sebastian and all he remembers is you"

Miyo stared straight into my eyes. Cold and broken.

"Is it cause he still remembers when I hurt you?" Miyo furrowed his eyebrows.

"I couldn't help my emotions at that time. I begged for forgiveness everyday after that" Miyo said, "I wonder if Sebastian even forgives me"

"It's all your fault" Miyo glared.

 

= Seiichi's View =

 

"Did you get my phone number from Miyo?"

I turned around to face Sebastian. He stood there, all black suit and even his button up shirt was black. His crimson eyes still had that cold look, just like high school.  
"Where have you been?" I questioned.

"We should talk somewhere more private" Sebastian looked at his surroundings.

I texted Sebastian to meet me at the river. Surprisingly, he came.

"It's getting dark" I said, "No one usually comes by"  
"Don't avoid my question" I immediately said afterwards, "Where have you been?"  
Sebastian met eyes with me. I tightened my fist. The fury inside of me grew.

This man, who Ciel is heads over heels for. This man, that left the precious Ciel for seven years. This man, that made the sweet Ciel miserable. Out of all times, this man finally appeared again. Why? After what I did for Ciel, he just snatched my Ciel away just like that from me.

"Where have you been!?" I grabbed onto his collar.

His eyes stared at me. Cold and emotionless. I gritted my teeth, irritated by the way he was so emotionless.

"I understand why you would be angry at me" Sebastian said.

I gripped his collar tighter. My knuckles turned white. I couldn't stand how he was so calm. How he just showed up all of sudden and acted like nothing happened.

Without realizing it, I threw a punch to Sebastian's cheek. He stumbled on his feet and spited out blood.

"You've taken good care of Ciel while I was gone" Sebastian wiped his bloody lip.

"Thank you" Sebastian's stare averted to the ground.

All I could do was furrowed my eyebrows and gritted my teeth. I grabbed onto Sebastian's collar again so he can look at me.

"Yet, you're here snatching him away" I glared into his eyes.

Sebastian continued to have his eyes elsewhere. I punched his face another time. Sebastian then fell to the ground. His body limped, laid on the cold hard ground. His chest going up and down and his eyes averted up to the dark starry sky. I tightened my fists.

I knew if Ciel saw this right now, he would run to his side. Not to mine but his side. It angered me. I knew Ciel loved Sebastian more than me. Ciel only saw me as a friend yet...Yet I was still here trying to fight for that attention.

I walked over to Sebastian. His lower body between my feet and I leaned down to grab onto his shirt.

"I've been by his side longer than you have" I said through my gritted teeth, "Yet..."  
Sebastian's eyes looked at me.

"All you've done?" I questioned, "Watch afar?"

I pushed him down to the ground again and took a few steps away from him.

"I was there the whole time. You didn't see it all" I sighed loudly, trying to calm my anger self.  
I heard Sebastian get up from the ground.

"I saw him about to jump off that bridge. His lifeless eyes. His eyes that said he wanted everything to be over. How even my own convincing wasn't enough. I saw him when he was at his lowest. I stuck by his side because I cared for him deeply. I still care for him deeply. Maybe even too much. But even so, I never left his side. I don't even know how he even forgave me for those times I bullied him. Either way, I was thankful he forgave me"

I turned to look at Sebastian. He intently listened to me.

"I saw him break down and he continued to break down even more. I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was if only you were here Ciel wouldn't have gone through all that. But why? Why did I think like that? If I was true enough to myself, I would be able to help him. That's what I thought. If I continued to support him, I would be able to cure him. He became better but..." I sighed long and loudly.

"But all he could think about was you. It was all about you. Sometimes I would think of leaving him but...No I couldn't. I couldn't be the same. I would never leave him. I would never want to leave him alone all over again. I didn't want to see him break down and go through all of it over again. I stuck with him. Help build him up. Supported him in anything and everything. But never once. Never once, he looked my way"

I couldn't understand why I was telling all of this to Sebastian. But I continued.

"I don't know what happened in his past but I remember when I couldn't even touch him. When he had his really bad break down, he wouldn't let me touch him. He got frightened. It was like he didn't remember the me that he befriended but only the past me, the one that bullied him. He kept repeating the words disgusting. He would scratch at his skin until it bled. During that time, I remember the only name he would call was yours, Sebastian. Every night, he repeated your name over and over until he fell asleep. Even so, the next morning he would call himself disgusting once again. I hated myself during this time. I couldn't do anything to help him. I couldn't even touch him! I couldn't comfort him and all I could do was stand there. Watch him repeat that cycle. Try my best not to punch myself in the face but to take care of him still" Angry tears started falling.

My heart was breaking all over again.

"And where were you!?! Where the fuck were you!?! Where were you when he called you over and over?!?! When he needed you the most out of all people!! He searched everywhere for you, you know! Even me!" I pointed to myself, "Even I tried searching for you! You know why!? Cause he needed you so bad...That's how desperate I was to make him happy"

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. Sebastian continued to stand there and just listen to me.

"There was one time when he was all better. He told me, he felt guilty for having me there and knowing that I see him in that way. You know what he said to me? He said he will allow me to have his body. You know what I felt when he said that to me? I felt hurt for myself and him. The way he valued himself and the way he easily would give himself to someone he didn't love. I didn't want to have him this way. But I was greedy and selfish. I let my desire take over. That night, we didn't even do anything. He was topless, laying on my bed. But I was only able to touch him for only a minute. I felt his body trembled. His watery eyes and his shaking lips. That was when I knew I should just give up. I knew that all Ciel wanted was you only" I sighed.

"Yet, you weren't there. He waited years and years. Every time when it was coldest month, he would take his time to walk outside. Look for you, wait for you. He continued to tell me you would come back one day. I lost hope but he didn't. Fuck myself for being so consumed with him. But finally, his source of happiness is here. He is finally by the one he wants again..." I frowned and took a deep breath.

Sebastian then bowed 90 degrees to me.

"There is no other way I can thank you, Seiichi" Sebastian said.

_I guess, I really did lose this._

"Just fucking don't disappear again" I sighed, "If you do...I really will come and hunt you down to kill you off instead"

Sebastian stood up straight to look back at me. He nodded to my words.

"I will not stop you if that time comes" Sebastian replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seiichi makes me cry... Why did I make him suffer so much love for Ciel lololol


	31. Season 2: Chapter 31

"Ciel is in your room" Takeo bowed his head to greet me.

"Thank you" I replied.

Takeo's eyes met my face, "Boss..."  
I looked away, "I'll be fine. Don't worry"

"We should take care of your injuries immediately" Takeo said, taking a step foward.

I shook my head, "I'm fine"  
There was a small silence between us. Takeo retracted his step and lowered his head.

Takeo parted his lips, about to speak.

I interrupted, "I just want to see Ciel right now"  
Takeo sighed and nodded to my words.

"Go rest now" I said.

Takeo walked the opposite direction. I paced towards my room. I took a deep breath before I entered my room. I slid the door opened to see Ciel sitting on the edge of the wooden floor faced towards the frozen pond. He wore a beige loose knitted sweater with black skinny jeans. I slid the door closed and felt the coldness coming from the other open door.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" I softly said.

Ciel didn't reply nor make any movement to my words. I quietly paced towards him.

"It's cold, Ciel. You're going to get sick if you continue to sit out here" I said.

"I wonder if this was what you looked at everyday" Ciel quietly voiced.

I sat next to Ciel and admired his delicate frame.

_Did Miyo come by today?_

Ciel continued to stare out at the frozen little pond that was surrounded by the glistening white snow. The moon light shined on his pale face and brought out his baby blue eyes even more. His skin that looked so soft and his bluenette hair that softly swayed from the gentle cold breeze. He really was here now. Next to me. Psychically here, breathing next to me. The past few weeks seemed like a dream, a fantasy, a different world. I still couldn't believe that my precious Ciel was here. Seiichi's words hit me like bricks falling from the high sky. He was right about everything. But now...I wanted to make up for the past seven years I've been gone. I didn't want Ciel to go anywhere from my sight.

Ciel continued to speak without looking at me, "I wonder what you did everyday for the past seven years. What you ate? What made you smile? What made you sad? What made you angry? I want to know everything"

"When I think about it, I get jealous of all the people that was around you when I wasn't. They got to see you everyday unlike me. They got to see your smile, your emotions. They got to hear your voice. I feel selfish because I know I shouldn't feel jealous about those people. I can't help this feeling though. I wanted to see and hear you so much, Sebastian. I wanted to keep you to myself only"

Ciel finally averted his eyes to me. His eyes immediately widened.

"Sebastian! Your face!" Ciel reached his hand to me.

His soft fingers gently placed on my bottom cut lip. His cold slender fingers sent shivers down my body. It made me feel alive.

"Who did this to you?" Ciel frowned, "We should take care of it"  
Ciel pulled back his hand and was about to stand up. I grabbed a hold of his hand and placed his cold palm on my cheek. I leaned against his cold hand and closed my eyes in peace.

"It's fine" I mumbled.

A few second passed without us saying anything. Ciel reached his other free hand to my raven hair. He softly ran his fingers through my hair and his eyes adored me.

"It's been so long since I've held your hand like this and felt your body heat" I gently voiced.

I opened my eyes to stare at his eyes. His eyes watery but he showed me a smile.

"If only this moment can last forever" Ciel quietly said.

"Don't make it sound like this is the last time I'm going to see you" I gently gave a squeeze to his hand that cupped my face.

I placed my lips on his freezing hand.

"Since our separation, I feel like our time is even more precious" Ciel said, "I don't know when will be the last time I see you"  
"Don't say that" I mumbled, "I'll be with you from now on"

"Sorry..." Ciel slightly frowned.

I placed my grip around his wrist and brought him closer to me.

"I'm never leaving you again" I firmly said.

"How do I know that you won't be taken either..." Ciel averted his eyes downwards.

I used my other free hand to gently grip on his chin. I lifted his head so his eyes met with mine. His ocean eyes glistened under the moonlight. His pale cheeks seemed so soft. His lashes that flattered along his lids. His sweet fresh scent that lingered in my nose.

"The job that you do..." Ciel quietly voiced.

"Then I want to take you with me" I replied.

Ciel tightened his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, "Please do"  
I leaned in to give him a soft sweet longingly kiss.

 

= Next Day =

 

"I know you came here yesterday" I firmly said.

Miyo stood in front of me. His eyes stared at me in annoyance.

"You're too protective of him" Miyo scoffed.

I stood up from my chair and walked around my desk to stand in front of the desk.

"You should be glad I let you come here" I said.

Miyo tightened his fist and frowned his eyebrows.

"You know very well what you did in the past yet I let you come here everyday" I spitted out.

"I thought you would have forgiven me by now" Miyo averted his eyes elsewhere with furrowed eyebrows.

I scoffed, "You really think I would?"  
I took a few steps towards Miyo, arms length away.

"I'm sorry I don't give into bitches that spread their legs so easily" I leaned in towards him.

Miyo's eyes stared into mine.

"And if you even dare to hurt him again, you know well what would happen to you" I smirked.

I stepped back from Miyo. His eyes stared deadly into mine.

"You're heartless" He finally spoke, "Only to him, you have a heart"

"Yet, I don't know why you cling onto me still" I said.

"Because those eyes are what I love and cling onto" Miyo replied.

"I figured they will never look my way though" He snickered.

Miyo walked towards the door. His hand on the handle.

"You think I'm bad but you're just as bad" Miyo said, "Loving him in such a toxic way"

"Guess our love is similar and toxic" Miyo smirked.

He slid the door open and closed it after himself.

 

= Seiichi's View =

 

"Wow..." I gave a big sigh.

Miyo was sitting on the stool by the bar counter. I walked over and sat next to him. His head was lowered and I felt that he wasn't in his usual good mood.

"Seems like that beating was from you" Miyo's eyes averted downwards to his glass of hard liquor.

"I'm not denying it" I shrugged.

Thankfully, Ciel didn't know I did that to Sebastian. He would have had a growing hatred for me.

I ordered a glass of liquor for myself.

"So what?" I questioned, "Did Sebastian reject you again?"  
Miyo scoffed and sighed loudly, "Does it seem that noticeable?"  
"I don't know why you stick with him" I shook my head.

"Like how you still stay with Ciel" Miyo's eyes finally looked at me.

His eyes were red and puffy. I could tell he was crying before I came.

"It's different though" I took a sip of my liquor.

"Why did you even come here?" Miyo sighed.

"I'm a regular here. You're the one who came to bother me" I said.

"You should be glad that Ciel is at least still kind to you" Miyo furrowed.

His grip on the glass cup tightened.

"Sometimes I regret not stabbing Ciel that day" Miyo said.

My eyes immediately averted to Miyo, "I'll kill you off too if you did"  
Miyo smirked at me. His eyes stared at me in such a cold, dead way. It was like he didn't give a fuck about the world anymore.

"It's just my honest thoughts" Miyo shrugged, "But of course, I can never tell that to Sebastian"

"I bullied Ciel but..." I paused, "I will never ever do that to him again"  
"Love makes you insane ~ " Miyo sang.

Miyo's smile turned into a frown. Tears streamed down his eyes.

"I just love him so much, Seiichi" Miyo sobbed.

"Even though he told me he hated me and despised me for doing that to Ciel. Sebastian cared for me. He let me stay at his house. He feed me, gave me things so I can survive. I just love him so much even though he hates me. I just love him..." Miyo cried.

I didn't know what to say. Miyo was drunk and his emotions were spilling out.

"You should stop drinking and go home" I said.

Miyo nodded, "I should sobber up a bit"

He pushed his glass of hard liquor to the side.

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Miyo got off his seat.

Miyo stumbled into the restrooms. I sighed and took a sip of my liquor.

 _Who would have thought that us high school classmates would still be interacting now..._  
20 minutes passed and Miyo didn't come back yet. He probably went home without telling me. My phone then beeped. It was a text message from Miyo.

______

_I'm sorry, Seiichi._

_Say your goodbyes now._

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo ~ Thoughts on Miyo's actions? What does that text mean?????
> 
> P.S. if you guys like to see aesthetics on this story go to my tumblr @ gayyyaoi. Search the tag 'Tainted Soul' and there will be a bunch of aesthetics for this story ~


	32. Season 2: Chapter 32

I came out of the bathroom, freshly showered. I placed my towel on the edge of the couch. I glanced at the time. 7 p.m., the clock read. I got off of work later than usual and finally I was at home. I plopped on the couch and sighed loudly of relaxation. I glanced at my phone to see if Sebastian texted or called me. Nothing at all. I sighed but I literally just saw him yesterday so I shouldn't complain. But still...

Somebody knocked on my front door. I immediately jolted up, hoping it was Sebastian.

"Coming!" I yelled out.

I paced towards my door. I opened the door to see Miyo standing there.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming so late" His head was lowered.

He was different. It wasn't the Miyo, like usual. Some sort of familiar feeling I had before.

"Is something wrong, Miyo?" I asked.

I tried to see his face. He finally looked up at me. His eyes were watery, red and puffy.

"I'm sorry" Miyo sobbed.

"Miyo?" I said in a worry voice.

"But..." Miyo frowned.

It all happened so fast. Something stabbed my stomach but the pain didn't come immediately. I widened my eyes and stared at Miyo. His breathing was unstable and his eyes were blood shot red, stared at me. My trembled hands went to the stabbing pain in my stomach. I slowly looked down to see my hands bloody and my shirt slowly got damped with my own blood. That was when I felt the pain shoot up my body. I felt like I couldn't breath. I couldn't mouth or voice anything. Miyo's trembled hands let go of the knife, leaving the knife in me.  
"I-I..." Miyo took a step back, "I finally did it..."  
The pain was too much for me to bare. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. My breathing was getting heavy and more blood flowed out with my movements.

"You're the cause of all of this" Miyo said, "This is all your fault"

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't reply back to Miyo.

"You disgusting piece of trash" Miyo spitted out.

His eyes stared down at me with disgust. His eyes stared at me just like how my dad did. Just how Hisashi did. Just how if everyone knew, they would have looked at me the same too.

"Die a slow death, you fucking bastard" Miyo slammed the door shut.

_Was this the end?_

The pain made me feel faint. The blood dripped onto the floor. I have to tell Sebastian. Tell him I love him.

With all my strength and energy, I crawled towards my phone.

"Hello?" Sebastian's low mellow voice.

A weak smile appeared on my face. I was happy to just hear his voice.

"Se-Sebastian..." I didn't have the energy to call his name.

"Did you eat already? Wanna go get dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm..." I nodded, no strength to say anything.

A second silence from Sebastian.

"Is there something wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian said in a worried tone.

I looked down at the knife in my stomach. My hand was filled with my blood.

"Where are you?" Sebastian was frantic now.

"I-I..." I breathed out, "I love you...Sebastian"

"Ciel!" Sebastian called out, "Are you at home?"

"I'll be coming right now!!" Sebastian shouted.

Before I knew it, everything blacked out.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

I drove in high speed. I didn't care to ask for Takeo to drive for me. I didn't even care to tell him where I was running off too. My gut feeling was telling me that something happened to Ciel. I was feeling uneasy and my breathing got unsteady. I needed to calm down. Try to stay calm.

My phone ringed.

"Hello" I picked up.

"Sebastian?" Seiichi's voice, "You need to hurry"  
Before I could say anything, Seiichi interrupted me.

"Hurry and come to the hospital" He said.

I hung up the phone and spun the car around, raced towards the hospital.

 

= Hospital =

 

I ran down the hallway, out of breath.

"Seiichi!" I called out.

He turned to see me and I could tell he just got done crying. His eyes were watery and red.

"The doctor is doing surgery on him" Seiichi said.

"What happened?!" I asked in worry.

Seiichi frowned and averted his eyes elsewhere, "He..."  
"I-I..." Seiichi didn't know where to start.

"What happened?" I was feeling very uneasy.

"It was Miyo. I met him at the bar and he was talking to me. Next thing you know, he left and sent me a message. I had a gut feeling it was about Ciel and I went to Ciel's place in a rush. The door was unlock and no one answered. I entered and saw Ciel stabbed in the stomach"

Seiichi clicked his tongue in disappointment, tightened his fists, "If only I sent Ciel home instead..."

I tightened my fist. My body was shaking and I didn't know what to say. All I could feel was my anger and heart pounded fast. My teeth gritted and my eyes shaking, unfocused.

I turned my back towards Seiichi about to take a step. Seiichi placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't go" Seiichi said.

"Stay..." He's voice was shaking, "Stay until Ciel wakes up"

"When I was calling for him...He was only calling for you" Seiichi said, "He kept repeating he loves you. Even when we got to the hospital, the last thing he said was your name. So please...Stay. At least until he wakes up"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Seiichi was right. I should at least stay until Ciel wakes up. I needed to see if he'll be okay. I needed to be by his side the most.

 

= Next Morning =

 

"Se-Sebastian?" A soft voice called out to me.

I frowned my eyebrows and a yawned left my mouth.

"Sebastian..." The soft gentle voiced called again.

I jolted my eyes and sat up straight in my chair that was next to the hospital bed. Ciel laid on the bed with a weak smile, cherry as always.

"Ciel" I leaned in towards him.

"This isn't...heaven, is it?" Ciel questioned.

His eyes half lidded and his weak smile continued to shine at me.

"No" I shook my head, "I'm here. I'm here, Ciel"  
I held onto his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I furrowed my eyebrows but smiled towards him.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

I nodded and brought his hand to my lips. I gave it a soft kiss and nodded, once again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "Feeling better?"  
"Did you need some water? Are you hungry? Or should I get the nurse for you?"  
"Sebastian" Ciel giggled, "I'm alright"  
I glanced at him, realized that I was frantic.

"You really scared me there" I locked my fingers with his fingers.

I lowered my head and placed his soft warm hands against my lips. I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his warm hands. I furrowed my eyebrows and took deep breaths.

_I'm so glad he's okay. Thank goodness he's still alive._

"Sebastian" Ciel gently called.

I felt his other free hand cupped my cheek. He tilted my head upwards so I can look at him.

"I didn't know you can make this expression too" He gave a soft chuckle.

Ciel leaned in and gave my lips a soft peck.

"I was scared I wasn't going to see you" Ciel said.

I frowned and tightened my lips. I let go of his hand and brought him in for a tight hug. Ciel tensed up his body at first from the sudden hug. But soon after, his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around me too. Ciel snuggled into my neck and tightly gripped around me.

_You idiot. I was the one that was scared that I wasn't going to see you._

 

=

 

"Boss!" Takeo immediately said as he saw me.

He paced towards me as I entered the palace.

"Is Ciel alright?" Takeo asked.

I nodded, "Is Miyo here?"  
Takeo shook his head, "Unfortunately, he didn't pass by today"

"Find him" I tightened my fist.

Takeo immediately nodded and went into action.


	33. Season 2: Chapter 33

"Feeling better? Want to eat something?" I asked Ciel.

He looked at me and gently smiled.

"Sorry..." I sighed, "I don't want you to push yourself"  
Ciel neatly folded the hospital gown and placed it on top of the bed. A week passed and Ciel was finally released from the hospital.  
"If the doctor is letting me out then that means I'm good" Ciel said to reassure me.

I sighed again, "I know, I know"  
Ciel slid his arms into his jacket, "Well, if you want to help me with something..."  
I immediately glanced at Ciel. I was eager to help Ciel with anything especially during his recovery time. He took a few steps closer to me. He grabbed my hand and placed the blue scarf in my hands. I jolted my eyes to Ciel. He gave the sweetest, most angelic smile possible and nodded for me to go on. I tightened my grip around the scarf and furrowed my eyebrows.

_What did I do to deserve you, Ciel?_

"Just like the old days, would you put it on me again?" Ciel softly asked.

I couldn't help but kept staring at him. His eyebrows were furrowed but his smile was still plastered on his lips. It made my heart ache how he continued to smile no matter what. I slowly brought the scarf up to Ciel's neck. Gently, I wrapped it around his neck. We stared at each other with no eye contact breaking apart. It was like a whole another world between the two of us. It was just us and will only be us.

"You will always look beautiful in this scarf" I caressed his cheek.

Ciel purred into my hand and closed his eyes in peace.

 

=

 

I leaned against my desk and faced towards my closed office door.

"Let go of me!" I heard distant yelling.

I crossed my arms. My anger was built up inside of me. I gritted my teeth and furrowed my eyebrows.

The door swung opened. Two of my mafia members was holding onto Miyo. They pushed him towards the ground in front of my feet. I signaled the two men to leave the room. They left the room, slid the door shut after themselves. Miyo's eyes glared at me.

"Going to kill me now?" Miyo snickered.

He got himself up and knelt in front of me.

"You know what you did" I said in a cold tone.

"Yeah, I do"Miyo said in an irritated way.

"You weren't at your house nor dare take a step here" I voiced.

"Why did you do it?" I questioned, tried to keep my cool.

Miyo's eyes glared into mine, "Why? You ask", Miyo raised an eyebrow.

"It should be obvious to you" Miyo gritted.

I knew Miyo's love towards me was toxic. But I couldn't blame him nor say it to him. My love towards Ciel was toxic too.

"I want to see you wither when Ciel isn't here anymore" Miyo smirked.

I tightened my fist by the words he said to Ciel.

"When your love one isn't here in the world so then I will be the main role for you. Comfort you, love you" Miyo tilted his head in some kind of taunted way.

"But no..." Miyo scoffed, "He had to live. If only I stabbed him a few more times"  
"You know, it was a nice feeling. Stabbing into someone you despise so much" Miyo smiled and his eyes provoked me.

I immediately grabbed the pistol on my desk and pointed it towards him.

"Shut the fuck up" I gritted, my grip on the pistol was tight and firm.

"What would Ciel think when he finds out you're my killer?" Miyo aggravated while a smirked was smeared on his lips.

My hands shook. My anger made me tremble. I tried to slowly take deep breaths.

"You know I just love you, Sebastian" Miyo's smirked slowly faded.

He lowered his head and crawled towards my legs.

"I just love you, Sebastian. I love you" Miyo sniffled.

He placed his hand on my leg and knelt in front of me. I continued to point my gun against his head.

"All I want is you. I just want your attention, Sebastian" Miyo looked up at me.

He was a crying hot mess now. His eyes dug into mine as he sobbed. Using my other free hand, I harshly placed my hand on both of his cheeks and squeezed them together.

"You know what you fucking did and I will never look at you the same" I angrily said.

"Not once but twice" I said, "I let you off the first time but this time..."  
I used my hand that squeezed his cheeks and pushed his head away. I pointed the gun to his forehead.

"Sebastian" Miyo sobbed, "Please, I just love you"  
"Don't kill me yet" Miyo cried, "I just want to be by your side just like Ciel"

My body continued to tremble in anger.

"I-I'll even service you" Miyo placed his hand on my belt.

His hands were shaking and his tears continuously poured out.

"I don't need your fucking service" I kicked him in the stomach.

Miyo fell to the ground and sobbed, "Pl-Please, Sebastian"

He continued to repeat my name over and over. I gritted my teeth. I put my hand, that held the gun, to my side.  
"I won't kill you" I said, "I'll have someone else do it"

Miyo jolted his eyes at me, "Why?"  
He was unstable. His sudden change of emotions and indecisive thinking. He was too easy to read.

"If somebody was going to kill me, it has to be you, Sebastian" Miyo widened his eyes.

He crawled towards me, once again. This time clung onto my leg and sobbed.  
"When you kill me, it would mean that I finally had your attention at last" Miyo cried.

"Kill me, Sebastian. Give me that attention" Miyo sniffled.

I was about to place the gun back on my desk but Miyo gripped onto my wrist. He held onto my wrist and pointed the gun to his forehead.

"I was wrong. It was my mistake. I just want you to love me too, Sebastian" The hot tears stained his face.  
His thoughts were all collided together.

"Suffer in your wronging" I pulled my hand away from his grip.

"No, Sebastian! Don't leave me alone!" Miyo cried and tried to grab my wrist again.

I pushed him off my leg, "I gave you a chance already"

"Give me another chance!" Miyo pleaded and tried to crawl back to my feet again, "I-I won't do it again"  
"Never show your face here again" I gritted and stared down at him like he was a piece of trash, "I don't want to see you around Ciel or my sight"

"Sebastian! No!! You can't do that! Sebastian!!" Miyo tried to grab onto me again.

I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"W-We're just crazy in love" Miyo sobbed, "We're both the same, aren't we?"

"Come take him!" I yelled towards the closed door.

The two mafia members slid the door open. Miyo quickly tried to crawl to me and reached towards me. I turned my back at him.

"I don't want to see you near here either" I said in a cold, low tone.

"Sebastian, don't do this to me! Sebastian, no!" Miyo shouted.

The mafia members grabbed onto Miyo's arms. He struggled and tried to reach out to me.

"Sebastian!!! I just love you, Sebastian!! I love you!!" Miyo yelled.

"Take him back home" I ordered.

They took him out of the room but I still heard Miyo yelling out to me.

"Boss" Takeo came in.

I turned around and sighed deeply, "Yes, Takeo"

"Will everything be alright then?" He asked.

I nodded, "He listens to anything I say"

"That is true. Miyo has been with us for a while too" Takeo nodded.

"It was unfortunate that he wasn't a good listener" I said.

 

= 6 Years Ago =

 

"So you found me after all" I snickered.

Miyo stood by the door, "So, I guess you became a mafia leader"

"How did you get in the palace here?" I questioned.

"I told them I knew the mafia leader here" Miyo shrugged.

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. Out of all people, one of the people I hated to see the most was Miyo. The one that tried to attack my precious, Ciel.

"Get out" I demanded in a cold tone.

"After all my hard work, I won't do that so easily" Miyo closed the door after himself.

"So, you've been stalking me" I glared.

"Stalking doesn't sound pleasing" Miyo sighed, "More like I'll follow the one I love"

"Just like how you do..." Miyo smirked.

_So, he was following me around and my every move that he even knows about Ciel..._

"What do you want?" I asked.

 

After that, Miyo came over everyday. He continued to ask me to let him join the mafia but I didn't allow it.

"Why won't you let me join?" Miyo sighed.

I glanced my eyes at him. At least once a day, he would ask this but I always ignored him. He irritated the mess out of me. It was already enough that I allowed him to come here. I took a few steps towards him, close and in his personal space.

"You ask why?" I hovered over him.

I smirked, "Why would I even allow someone that I despise so much to join my mafia?"  
"I despise you so much that I just feel guilty enough to allow you to come here everyday" I lowly voiced.

Miyo's eyes stared back at me in horror and for the first time, a puppy that lost hope in his happiness.

"So, be glad that I'm letting you come here and be around me" I scoffed, "I'm giving you a second chance"


	34. Season 2: Chapter 34

"You cheated on me!! You fucking bastard!!" She hit my chest repeatedly, "You bastard!!"

Her tears wouldn't stop falling and her shouting filled my ears. She continued to yell harsh words at me and sobbed in her tears. It soon became distanced and far because I tuned her out. Her hits became harder on my chest but it soon felt like something that just pushed me down lowering into the ground. My heart felt a whelmed of emotions.

_Was I guilty or was I relieved?_

I glanced at our tiny navy blue hair son, Ciel, who stood by the cracked open door. His baby blue eyes peeked through, observed the scene. His eyes widened and horrified by the way his mother acted. Horrified of the screaming and crying or was he horrified of hearing his dad loving someone else other than his mother? Did he even understand?

_Was I guilty or was I relieved?_

I was happily divorced.

_Was it because I was guilty or relieved?_

A question that repeated in my world over and over. But why? Ciel's Mom was a good wife, a great wife actually. She cooked for me everyday, every meal. She fixed my tie for me every morning. Cleaned the house while I was at work and took care of our first born son, Ciel. But what was wrong with me? People called it commit issues. People called it cheating. People called it looking for more pleasure.

It wasn't the first time I cheated on Ciel's Mom when she found out. It was actually several times already but during that time, I lied to her. I made her believe it was the first time I cheated. But this women that I fell in love with was also wonderful. She was just like Ciel's Mom. Beautiful, caring, and loving. So, I just thought of it as not losing anything when I got divorced. Besides the new wife I married had a son, Seiichi. Same age as my wonderful real son Ciel. So, nothing was different.

 

I remembered when Ciel's Mom wasn't pregnant yet. We tried to get a baby of our own for a few months already. But at the same time, I had to travel for a business trip. That was when I met a prostitute. She had pitch black hair and skin as white as the winter snow. But out of all her features, I would had to say her eyes were what captivated me. It's what made me choose her. Her scarlet red eyes that seem like the summer burning fire. She was stunning. Someone who was mysterious and beautiful. Someone who charmed at first sight and teased enough to want more. She told me to call her Miss Michaelis and I told her she could call me Mr. Phantomhive. We never told each other's name. It was part of our role play.

"So, this is your first time?" She had a sweet soft voice so gentle like the soft spring night breeze.

I nodded, "Well...Going to a prostitute like this"  
"Seems like you're married too" Her slender digits glided along the gold ring on my finger.

"A-Ahh..." I got embarrassed, "Did you want me to take it off?"  
She shook her head, "The man I love is also married so it'll be perfect"

I found out her last name wasn't Michaelis. It was the surname of the man she loved. So, I really didn't know her name at all.

There was a time when I didn't have a condom. Miss Michaelis said it'll be fine and there was nothing to worry about. I admitted I accidentally came inside of her. I panicked and told her to immediately take a pregnancy test. I even handed her extra money for the pregnancy test. She wasn't pregnant though. Thank goodness. I didn't want my first baby to be from a prostitute especially when I was already married. Besides, supposedly, she was in love with some other guy. I didn't want to be in that sort of drama.

 

After my divorce, I decided to move back to the city where I met that prostitute. I didn't want to deal with people that I knew or accidentally meet my ex-wife. Besides, I thought to myself, I would never bump into that prostitute ever again anyways. The only thing that broke my heart was my wonderful sweet son, Ciel. I thought to myself that I probably would never see my Ciel again.

I was shock when I found out that Hisashi was the CEO of the company that I started working at. I knew he was going for business in college and he was someplace else for his job. But out of all places, I didn't expect it to be the one company I applied for in the city I moved in with my new family.

"I'm glad my sister decided to divorce you when she found out you were cheating" Hisashi's cunning voice ringed in my ears.

He talked about Ciel and it hurt my feelings. I felt guilty about leaving Ciel with my ex-wife. When Hisashi told me what he did to my son, Ciel, I was angry. Angry because I was disgusted? Angry because I hated homos? Angry because my son had sex with a male? Angry because my son could be a homo?

"But I don't think you realized that Ciel is a...Homo" Hisashi smirked at me.

My body trembled. What was I so angry about? What should have I been angry about? Angry at Hisashi for being a gay? Angry at Ciel for being gay? What was I angry about?

 

When I met Ciel again, I saw him in a different light. It seemed like he had germs. All the nasty, disgusting germs were on him. He was dirty. He wasn't the son I knew.

"Don't you care about mom and I anymore?!" Ciel shouted.

I tried to ignore him but my body turned around to look at him again. I didn't want him near me. What if...What if he gets attracted to me? What if I get those disgusting germs on myself?

He told me the sad news about my ex-wife but he was a good distanced away from me. Thank goodness....I shouldn't have been thinking like that of my son. But...

_Is he really my son now?_

When he grabbed a hold of my arm, I felt disgusted. Those nasty germs were on me now. I blurted out my honest true thoughts that I tried to deny.

"I can't seem to look at you as my son anymore"

It was okay though. I wasn't losing anything, just like I didn't lose anything when I divorced. I still had a wonderful wife and a son that wasn't gay. I wasn't losing anything.

_I'm not losing anything at all._

 

= Present =

 

"Thanks for the report" Hisashi placed the papers down on his desk.

I nodded, "You're welcome. I'll be off now"  
I bowed my head and started walking towards the door.

"Have you seen your son?" Hisashi asked.

"Seiichi?" I questioned, "He has a job and is doing well"

I turned around to face Hisashi again. A smirk appeared on his face and a small scoffed came from his mouth.

"You know what I mean" He said in a taunted way.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I bluntly answered back.

I was lying, of course. I knew who he was talking about. The son that I have long tried to forget.

Hisashi sighed, "I guess you haven't met with him either"  
I heard that Ciel left Hisashi's house seven years ago and since then hasn't gotten in contact. Even myself, that was the last time I saw Ciel.

"You're good to go" Hisashi said.

I nodded and turned around to place my hand on the doorknob.

"Also remember what you're doing tonight" Hisashi said.

"The job should be finish by 11 p.m." I nodded.

"Thanks, Yosuke. You're the best" Hisashi chuckled.

 

= 11 P.M. =

 

"Hand me the money first" I demanded.

The guy snickered, "Here"

He harshly handed me the money and placed his hand out for the bag of drugs.

"Sorry, my boss has rules that we have to count the money first" I said.

With my gloved hands, I counted the money for the full amount.

"I don't have all day" The stranger complained.

"Do you want it or not?" I glared at the covered up man.

The man was a drug addict. He was one of our regular customers.

"Here you go" I threw the bag of drugs to him.

He caught it in excitement. I paced away as I took out my phone.

"I got the money, Hisashi" I said.

"Thanks, Yosuke. Bring it to my place by midnight" Hisashi ordered.

I hung up and walked out of the narrow alleyway. I paced down the street when someone caught my eye. He had pitch black hair and his eyes were crimson like stained blood on a pale canvas. He wore all black and he had two buff men walking behind him like some body guards. A rush of anxiety filled my heart. He looked exactly like the prostitute that I had an affair with during my business trip. Our eyes met but I quickly averted my eyes elsewhere. He can't be the son of that prostitute. He seemed rich and well off. Even so, it can't be my son either. He had no characteristics of me but he really resembled that prostitute. I wondered if that prostitute was alive.

 

I got home and my lovely wife was fast asleep on the couch.

"Honey..." She woke up by the sound of my footsteps.

"I'm back" I kissed her on the check.

"Back so late..." She held back from complaining.

"Sorry" I frowned, "Work has been hectic that's why"

She frowned back, "Don't work too hard"

I nodded and gave her another peck on the cheek.

 

That night, I had a dream. A bad, horrible dream.

I saw Ciel when he was tiny to how he looked like seven years ago. My back was turned towards him as he reached out to me. I saw that he called out to me but there was no voice heard. But the people that stood in front of me was my lovely wife and wonderful son, Seiichi. They stared at me with a blank expression. Their eyes were dazed out. It was like they were dead. As my dream furthered out, I saw the people I had affairs with. It all zoomed into the raven haired prostitute. Her back was turned towards me. I heard the distant crying of a baby. I slowly walked towards her. She turned around but before she could even fully look at me, her body disappeared into ashes. But something else dropped onto the ground as she disappeared. I stepped closer and it was the pregnancy test that was negative. I then heard footsteps coming behind me. I immediately turned around to see Hisashi smirked at me. I looked at what was in his hand. A pistol. I averted my eyes to his face again but this time, his face was distorted. I couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't Hisashi nor anyone I knew. I couldn't tell or pin point who it was. The hand that held the gun pointed at me. I took a step back, afraid and scared. I shook my head. I parted my lips, tried to talk but nothing was heard. I continued to try to scream but no sound. I was desperate. Desperate for what? This was just a dream. I shouldn't be afraid. I shouldn't be desperate but I continued to yell soundlessly.


	35. Season 2: Chapter 35

I patiently knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and an elder man with grey hair opened the door. From what I read online, he was the land owner of these apartments.

"Hello" I bowed, "I'm Yosuke"

"Did you want to rent?" He questioned.

"I was wondering if a lady named by Miss Michaelis still lives in the apartments here" I asked.

His eyes that stared at me up and down, immediately averted to mine.

"It's better if you don't come back here" The elder man said as he was about to shut the door.

"Is there a reason why?" I quickly questioned before he could have closed the door on me.

"She has passed away already" The elder man replied.

I was surprised. She was a prostitute but I never saw her with any drugs. So, it couldn't have been drug overdose. Did she get too old? She seem to be around my age though...

"How?" I wondered.

The elder man sighed, "It ruins my reputation here so you should leave"

"Please, I was a close friend of hers" I pleaded.

The man sighed loudly, once more, "It was a overdose. Her son was left alone and got sent elsewhere"

"If you're not going to rent, please leave me be now" The elder man said in an irritated tone.

"One last question please" I said.

The elder man gave me glaring eyes, "Go on"  
"How did the son look like?" I questioned.

The elder man huffed, "If you were a close friend, how come you don't know how her son looks like?"  
"A-Ahh" I faked a laugh, "I wasn't in the city anymore when she gave birth"  
The elder man looked at me with distrust but continued to speak, "Pale skin, pitch black hair and crimson eyes, just like his mother"

I nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry for taking your time"

=

 

I searched for Miss Michaelis's son for days. I was paranoid.

_What if this son was mine?_

My anxiety got to me like some kind of ocean wave. I couldn't stop thinking about it and had to research on it. He had no traits of me but only Miss Michaelis which made it even more difficult. I was anxious. What if my wife found out that I had another child besides Ciel? But was Miss Michaelis's child even mine? It couldn't be. What if all my sins were coming back to haunt me? All the bad things I've done in the past. My ex-wife, Ciel, cheating, affairs, Miss...

Every night I had that horrible recurring dream. It put even more anxiety on my shoulders and I needed to find Miss Michaelis's son. I needed to make sure he wasn't my son and belonged to someone else. Even so, if by any chance he was mine.

_I would...I would........._

"Honey" My wife called out to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at my beautiful wife, "Yes?"  
"Are you feeling alright? You've been zoning out a lot" She asked in a worried tone.

I smiled at her, "I'm fine. Is Seiichi almost here?"  
She frowned her eyebrows but smiled afterwards.

"He should be here soon" My wife said in her sweet tone.

 

= Seiichi's View =

 

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel innocently asked me.

I smiled, "Out to eat!"

"Where at though?" Ciel questioned.

I chuckled, "Just be patient"

Ciel softly giggled. My heart was feeling heavy. I was praying that today will be a good day. Praying that Ciel will be able to stay by my side.

I stopped the car, parked it in front of my house. Ciel glanced at me immediately as he noticed we were in front of a house. I smiled at him and got out of the car. Ciel, confused, followed me as he didn't know where we were. I went towards the front door.

"Did..." Ciel took slow steps towards me.

I looked at him and gave a smile.

"You didn't get a new house, did you?" Ciel asked.

His eyebrows were furrowed in, trying to grasped the situation.

"I want you to have dinner with us" I said.

Ciel's face quickly turned painful. He frowned and averted his eyes to the ground.

"I can't" Ciel shook his head, "I shouldn't be here"  
He took a step back, continued to shake his head.

"It'll be fine, Ciel" I said, "Aren't we friends?"  
Ciel's eyes looked back at me. His eyes were watery and on the urge to cry.

I don't know what happened between Dad and Ciel but it must have been bad. Dad never spook about Ciel like Ciel never existed. Ciel never mentioned Dad ever since that first time he shouted at me about Dad back in high school.

"I'm going home, Seiichi" Ciel said.

"Ciel, don't" I pleaded.

"Seiichi?" Mom's sweet voice ringed in my ears.

"Mom" I averted my eyes to her.

"I'm so glad you're here" She smiled, "Who else did you bring here?"

Dad stepped behind Mom. He glanced at me and then behind me. His eyes were in terror and his eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

"Why did you bring him here?" Dad questioned in a firm, low voice.

"Dad!" I frowned at his tone of voice, "He's a friend besides--"

I turned back to look at Ciel. He wasn't there anymore.

 

We sat around the diner table.

"He's your son. How can you act so cold towards him?" I was angry.

Dad's eyes avoided mines.

"Why Dad? He's a sweet and kind person, just like Mom!" I said.

"Seiichi" Mom gently said as she placed her soft hands on my arm.

"No!" I shouted and pushed her hand away, "It's been seven years since I've found out but even so, it's been over 10 years since you guys remarried"

"How come Ciel is still not allow here!?" I yelled, "He's your blood son, Dad!!"  
"Even myself!" I pointed myself, "Myself, I'm not your blood son!!"  
"How can you abandon your own biological son like that!?!" I stood up from my chair.

"Seiichi" Mom said in a worried tone, "Calm down, Seiichi"  
"He isn't my son" Dad gritted.

Mom's eyes averted to Dad, shock by the words that came out of Dad's mouth. I tightened my fist.

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled, "I'm not a kid anymore. I know more than what you guys think"

"He will never be my son" Dad said, without giving me a glance.

"How? How can you say that..." I frowned.

I walked away from the table.

"Seiichi!" Mom shouted after me.

"I'm going home" I grabbed my jacket.

"If Dad can't accept Ciel as my friend either, I can't step in this household too" I said.

"Seiichi!" I heard the crack of crying from Mom's voice.

It pained me but I ignored it.

 

= Yosuke's View =

 

Seiichi left the house. A long silence was heard within the house now.

"Honey!" My wife finally shouted.

She was in tears and she continued to wipe her watery eyes.

_For who? Me or for Seiichi?_

"How can you say that about Ciel?" She cried out.

"That's a horrible thing to say especially when he is your biological son" She sobbed.

_Oh...So, was she crying for that disgusting bastard, Ciel? That homo? The one that got raped by his uncle? The one that liked it?_

"Now Seiichi won't even come here!" She stormed out of the diner room.

_Is my fear of my love ones disappearing becoming true? Is my anxiety building up?_

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

The door slid open harshly and closed in a rush. Before I could have turned around to see who it was, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sebastian..." Soft sobs were heard from the smaller one.

I gently placed my hand on top of his soft slender fingers.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" I asked.

"...Sebastian..." He softly cried.

I grabbed a hold of his hand and turned around to look at him. His crying face stared back at me. Redden cheeks and watery eyes displayed on his pale porcelain face.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You're the only one I have" He hugged me again, buried his face into my chest.

"It's only you, Sebastian" Ciel cried, "I only have you. You're the only one I need"  
I hugged back and brought us closer.

"I'll always be here, Ciel" I said.

"Dad still looks at me with disgusting eyes but this time..." Ciel quietly sobbed, "It was terror too"

I gently patted his head, "But you're beautiful to me"  
"Always and forever beautiful. Only I will be able to love you like this, Ciel" I softly said in his ear.

Ciel continued to sob and nodded to my words.

Before I realized it, a small smirk appeared on my lips. We were both so deep into this void of ours. The moment we try to climb out, that's the minute our feet fails on us and the deeper the abyss goes. Don't resist me, Ciel. I want to keep you locked up in my heart and body forever.

_My sweet lovely tainted soul._


	36. Season 2: Chapter 36

With all my long research, I finally found a picture of Miss Michaelis's son. Sebastian was his name.

"Help me find this person" I threw the picture on Hisashi's desk.

Hisashi picked up the picture and raised an eyebrow. A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes averted to mines.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I need to confirm something" I answered.

"And what would that be?" Hisashi insisted on me answering him.

I glanced at Hisashi, firm and stern. His smirking eyes stared back at me.

He sighed, knowing I was stubborn too, "Well, on one condition"

"When you find this man, bring Ciel along" Hisashi smiled.

"So, you want me to find Ciel too?" I asked.

Hisashi shook his head, "Most likely when you find this Sebastian, Ciel should be right next to him too"  
"Are you saying..." I raised an eyebrow.

Hisashi nodded, "They know each other"

"Better yet" Hisashi smirked, "They're lovers who are step-brothers"  
I widened my eyes.

_So...My ex-wife remarried to Sebastian's dad? Wait, does that mean do I really need to worry anymore if Sebastian is my child?_

"Are you scared that Sebastian could possibly be your son?" Hisashi questioned.

"Why do you think that?" I asked because Hisashi was exactly on the dot.

Hisashi smiled, "You should know what kind of job I do already"

"I can find out a lot of things about certain people" Hisashi said, "Like how you were always cheating on my sister"

I glared at Hisashi, irritated by his provoking words.

_A man that no one should ever deal with yet here I am._

"But you know, we actually really don't know if that was Sebastian's real dad" Hisashi said.

I jolted my eyes to Hisashi, "What do you mean?"  
"Sebastian's mom was a prostitute. What do you expect?" Hisashi shrugged.

"She loved this man who was supposedly the dad of Sebastian. But has there ever been a DNA test? Well, not in my research" Hisashi said.

I tightened my fist. This made me more nervous and anxious.

"If I find Ciel also will you cover up for me?" I questioned.

Hisashi raised an eyebrow because he knew what I meant, "I wouldn't think you would go that far"

"If Sebastian is my son..." I gritted, "I will kill him"

Hisashi smirked, "Wonderful"

"I can't live with another unwanted son in the world" I furrowed.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

The T.V. played as background music while I signed papers off.

"A body discovered in XXXX apartment. The body was identify to be XXXX Miyo. The case seems to be a suicide as investigators found him hanged in his living room...The following screen shows a list of hotlines to call..."

"Seems like he has passed away" Takeo said.

I nodded, "It's unfortunate"  
"Do you think Ciel will find out?" Takeo questioned.

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. Either way knowing Ciel, he will show pain for the one that passed" I said.

"If Miyo was stronger, he would have been able to live longer" I set my pen down.

Takeo nodded, "Ciel will be here soon"

"Allow him in anytime" I replied back.

"I will return the documents then" Takeo took the stack of papers.

Takeo left the office and I leaned back in my chair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I just wanted to see Ciel right now.

 

"Sebastian?" A soft angelic voice.

I opened my eyes to see this gentle voice calling out to me. Ciel stood besides me and his sapphire eyes stared down at me. He wore a cream color tee shirt with a blue denim jacket and black skinny jeans that was rolled up to his ankles. I softly smiled back at him. I reached my hand towards him and placed it behind his neck. I pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Did I fall asleep?" I softly asked, "Sorry"

I straightened my back and turned my chair to face him.

Ciel shook his head, "I just got here"

"I missed you" I grabbed his hand.

His soft slender fingers wrapped gently around my hand.

"On my way here..." Ciel quietly said.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard the news of Miyo..." Ciel lowered his head.

I nodded, "I heard about it just before too"  
"If only someone was there for him" Miyo said.

The person who got bullied and hated on and yet, he still felt empathy for the man that did those horrible things to him.

_How can someone be that kind and vulnerable?_

"It's not your fault, Ciel" I tightened my grip on his hand.

"I know but..." He frowned.

I reached my hand to his face and cupped his cheek.

"People come and go" I said, "Miyo just happened to be the one going"

Ciel's grip on my hand tightened, "You won't go right?"

"Not again..." He averted his eyes to mine, "You won't go again right?"  
It pained my heart to see his sad eyes stare back into mine.

I shook my head, "Not again and never again"

 

We spent the afternoon chatting, sitting in my room.

Ciel softly glided his fingers on my bare back. He wanted to see my covered up back that was filled with a tattoo and scars. My tattoo was a bright red phoenix that matched my crimson eyes. Black midnight sky, just like my raven hair, and cherry blossoms that flowed in the breeze of the phoenix's wings.

_A phoenix that is consumed by the fire but is reborn of it's own ashes._

"You really are a mafia..." Ciel quietly said.

His fingertips slid down my spine. It sent shivers down my body.

"Your scars..." Ciel mumbled, "Were you in a fight?"  
I nodded, "It was our rivals"

Ciel gripped onto my shoulder. I suddenly felt his soft lips land on one of my of scars. He softly ran his fingers over the few scars afterwards.

"Did it hurt when you got this tattoo?" Ciel asked.

"At first but I felt numb afterwards" I replied.

"Will you let me become a member also?" Ciel questioned.

I shifted my body to face towards him and took a hold of his hand.

"I wouldn't want to harm you like that, Ciel" I said.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows.

"But..." I tightened my grip around his hand.

Ciel glanced up at me with a glimpse of hope.

"When I finally settle things down, I will ask for your vows" I smiled.

Ciel smiled back and his cheeks turned cherry red, "You didn't have to tell me that"  
"It seem like you wanted to know" I chuckled.

Ciel averted his eyes elsewhere from embarrassment. He then softly placed his hand on top of my belt.

"C-Can I do it?" Ciel asked in an innocent manner.

I was taken from surprise, "E-Ehh?"  
Ciel gently tugged on my belt. Finally, I snapped out from Ciel's words and smirked. I loved it when he was honest. Made me want to tease him to the extent.

"You would need to be specific for me to understand, Ciel" I teased.

Ciel furrowed and tightened his lips, "Can I su-...s-suck you off?"

A smile that I couldn't hold back appeared on my face.  
"Did our talk turn you on?" I questioned.

Ciel softly nodded, "I-Is that a y-yes?"

_What a pervert...I love it._

"I haven't denied you yet right?" I raised an eyebrow.

With that, Ciel's trembled hands unbuckled my pants. He pulled down my pants and boxers at the same time. Ciel leaned into my half harden cock. He softly kissed before parting his lips. He flickered his tongue at the tip, gave it circled motions afterwards. Little clear pearls leaked from my cock. Finally, a few minutes of teasing my tip, Ciel entered my hard dick into his hot, wet mouth. I felt his tongue against my cock as he bobbed his head up and down. His hand gripped at the base of my dick. I gritted my teeth, tried to hold back my moans and groans. I heard his soft moans escape his occupied mouth. I then felt the increase forced of his suction every few seconds. Finally, Ciel slid my cock out of his mouth with a wet plop as my cock got exposed to the cold air again.

"I-I'm not that good..." Ciel frowned.

I glanced at him. His lips were glossed from my pre-cum and his spit. His cheeks was dusty pink as his eyes were watery from my cock hitting the back of his throat. It honestly made him look even sexier.

I shook my head, "It's good...Actually very good"  
I saw the small smile form on his lips as I complimented him but he quickly leaned down to my hard dick again. Ciel ran his tongue flat on the side of my cock up to my tip. He flickered at my slit, licked up the dripped semen. He gave the side of my cock little sucks and ran his tongue to my tip again. With no warning, he took my whole cock into his mouth. I let out a groan at the sudden change of action. I felt Ciel's lips curl into a smile but he started bobbing his head up and down again. Ciel's hand that was on the base of my cock, started moving up and down. His suction on my dick got more forceful. His tongue glided perfectly on my twitching cock. I heard his slurping and his soft moans.

"Ci-Ciel" I furrowed my eyebrows, knowing I was about to cum.

He ignored my words and continued to forcefully suck on my cock while his hand motioned along. A few seconds, I finally spent inside his mouth. A loud groan came from my throat. I felt Ciel shiver beneath me.

_Did he just cum too?_

Ciel pulled my dick out of his mouth. Some of my semen dripped down his chin.

"Open" I gently gripped onto his chin.

Ciel did as he was told. My white fluid filled the inside of his mouth as it dripped down his chin. I smiled at the masterpiece. I let go of his chin and Ciel swallowed it.

"You're a pervert" I said, "Cumming inside your pants"

Ciel's face flushed red as he placed his hands over his crotch area, "Y-You do have a laundry room right?"  
"No" I shook my head, lied to him, "I want to see you in my clothes instead"

"Even better if you just wore my shirt with no underwear" I smirked.

"And you call me the pervert..." Ciel blushed.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

"Thanks for the ride, Takeo" I got out of the car.

"You're welcome" He nodded.

"Boss said to hurry and get inside the house since it's very late now" Takeo said.

I smiled, "You have a safe drive also"

I closed the door and started walking towards my apartment. I took out my house keys. Before I could have opened my door, somebody covered my mouth. I struggled and tried to pull away from this stranger. Before I knew it, everything went black.


	37. Season 2: Chapter 37

There was something that covered my eyes. All I saw was pitch darkness. I sat on a chair. I tried to move my hands that was behind my back but I felt my wrists tied together with some kind of rope. I tried to move my legs but they were also tied to the chair so I was restricted.

"Seems like you're awake now" A familiar voice spoke.

I listened to the voice and was able to tell the person was a male. I heard the person's footsteps towards me. It echoed well in the room we were in so he probably was wearing some sort of oxfords.

_Was I in a storage room to be able to hear it echo well?_

"I wonder if you remember me" The voice wandered.

I stayed silent. I wasn't sure on how to react to this situation. I heard the footsteps walking around me.

"You're still the same as ever though" He said.

"Are you not going to speak?" He questioned, "There was a reason why I didn't cover your mouth"

I heard his footsteps stop in front of me. I felt his presence in front of me.

"W-Who are you?" I finally asked.

"Hmm" He sighed, "Seems like you don't remember my voice"

He lowly laughed, "Good"  
"It'll be easier on me" The guy said.

All of sudden, I felt a cold blade on my neck. I immediately gasped.

"Answer all my questions if you don't want to get hurt" The stranger coldly said.

I swallowed hard and my body shivered in fear. The person took off the cloth that covered my eyes.

"D-Dad?" My voice trembled.

No. He wasn't my Dad anymore. He was someone different.

His eyes stared widely at me. He had dark circles under his eyes and bags that sucked in low and deep. He had an unhealthy skin tone and his cheeks sucked in more compare to the last time I ever saw him. His grey hair was growing in so much with his brunette locks. Unlike my trembled body, his hand that held the knife to my neck wasn't even shaking. He wanted to hurt me. He wanted to put me through pain.

"Da-Dad..." Tears streamed down my cheeks, "Why?"  
His eyes stared coldly into mine, "Stop calling me Dad"

"I'm not your Dad anymore. You were never my son"

Within seven years, he had even more hatred towards me.

Dad removed the blade from my neck and straightened his back. He put the knife in his back pocket and took out a cigarette.

"You don't know the stress I've been going through recently" Dad sighed.

He took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke into my face. I immediately coughed as the cigarette smoke filled my nose and mouth.

"And what I found out about you too" Dad glared.

He slowly walked around me to stand behind me.

"About how you're dating your step-brother" Dad snickered, "Gross. Disgusting"

My heart pounded hard. It felt like it would have exploded any second.

"Of course, Hisashi told me about it and your past with Hisashi" Dad said.

_So, Hisashi and Dad still keep in touch..._

"Where's Sebastian?" Dad asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "If this is about me, you don't need to involve him"

Dad scoffed, "Quit playing the victim and acting like everything is about you"

Those words stabbed my heart. I wasn't trying to play the victim. I didn't even know what Dad's aim was. Why was he doing this and why was he asking about Sebastian?

"I need to see Sebastian" Dad demanded, "If it is true, I need to..."  
I was lost. I didn't understand Dad's words.

"Answer me!!" Dad shouted.

I jumped from his shout and my whimpering got louder. My hands were shaking and I felt my legs trembled. I was frightened. I wanted to run but I was tied down.

"Where the fuck is Sebastian!?!?" Dad yelled.

I kept my mouth shut. I knew this wasn't good. If I told Dad where Sebastian was, I knew this will turn out bad. I had the gut feeling.

Dad placed his lit cigarette on top of my right hand.

"AHHH" I screamed in pain.

It burned into my skin. I felt the throbbing pain from the burn. The heat lingered in my fingertips up to my arm.

"Answer me or I will torture you even more" Dad threatened.

I continued to quietly sob and endured the pain. Dad placed the burning cigarette on top of my left hand this time. Screaming in pain, I still kept my mouth shut.

"So, you won't answer me?" Dad flicked his cigarette to the side and stood in front of me.

He took out his knife again. I looked at Dad with my watery eyes. His face was a sociopath. Crazy, insane, and unbalanced. He gritted his teeth, furrowed his eyebrows at me. He wasn't my Dad anymore...

"Fucking answer me, you bastard" Dad placed the sharp blade on my neck.

All I did was stare back at him. Tried to plead him with my eyes. It just made Dad angrier. He slid the blade down and it cut my skin like paper. I felt my blood trail down my neck onto my shirt.

"You're lucky that I can't kill you" Dad spitted out.

"Hisashi wants you alive still" Dad sighed.

"N-No" I shook my head, "No. I don't want to see him"

Dad smirked, "So, you'll speak when I mention him huh?"

"Well it's your lucky day" Dad said, "You won't see him today"

"But the day will come when you will have to face Hisashi again" Dad chuckled, "He misses you, you know"  
I sobbed harder and shook my head side to side.

 

The sun was just about to start peaking in the sky. It was the time when the city was the most quietest.

"Stay the fuck down, you bastard" Dad punched me in the face.

He dragged me on the hard cold ground.

"If you stop struggling, this will be easier on me" Dad said, "I am an old man now"

Dad harshly pushed me onto the ground so I laid on my side. I had my hands and legs still tied up and my mouth was covered. All he heard from me was my muffled sobbing. I kept shaking my head as I recognized where we were.

"Seems like you don't want to be here" Dad smirked.

"Well, this is to leave a message, that's all" Dad laughed.

He went up to the tall fence.

"After I knock, I'll be gone" Dad said, "But I'm sure we will see each other again"

Dad knocked on the wooden fence and ran off into his car. He sped away and all I could do was watch. I couldn't move with the tight ropes around my legs and arms. The fence door opened.

"Who is it?" Takeo's voice.

He looked down to see me. His eyes immediately widened.

"Ciel!!" Takeo quickly bent down to me.

He untied the cloth around my mouth, "Who did this to you, Ciel?"  
"Please send me home, Takeo" I pleaded, "I don't want Sebastian to see this"

"You're injured, Ciel. We shouldn't just ignore that" Takeo frowned.

"I don't want Sebastian to see me like this" I cried.

Takeo furrowed his eyebrows, "I shouldn't lie to Boss that you went home safe"

"You did. It wasn't your fault at all, Takeo. You're not lying about anything" I said.

"What's with all the commotion this early in the morning?"  
Takeo and I looked at who was speaking behind us.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's eyes widen.

 

=

 

I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly opened my eyes. The bright sun shined into the room, blinded my eyes. I was in Sebastian's bedroom.

"Se-Sebastian..." I mumbled.

I remember he was the last person I saw after he ran up to me.

"Ciel!" Sebastian appeared in my view.

He immediately held onto my hand tightly and his eyes showed full concern.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I questioned.

"It's only been a day" Sebastian answered.

I tried to move my body but it ached and in so much pain.

"Stay in bed" Sebastian said.

I took a deep breath and gently placed my head on the pillow. I glanced at Sebastian. He had dark circles under his eyes.

_Did he stay up just to wait for me to wake up?_

"You could have gone to sleep" I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I couldn't"  
"I didn't want to leave your side" Sebastian said.

I tightened my grip around his hand and softly smiled, "Thank you"

Sebastian gave a sad smile and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you"  
"I'm so sorry..." Sebastian lowered his head.

I felt his hand trembled and his grip around my hand tightened.

"Now you have to tell me, Ciel" Sebastian averted his eyes to mine.

"Who did this to you?" Sebastian's eyes were firm and still.

If Dad knew where Sebastian lived that meant that Dad researched up on Sebastian.

Was he using Hisashi's help? What will happen if I told Sebastian that it was my Dad? What was Dad trying to do with Sebastian? Why did Dad want to see Sebastian? How did Dad even know Sebastian?

I shook my head, "I shouldn't say"

"Ciel..." Sebastian tightened his lips.

Teardrops started falling and all I did was shake my head. Sebastian frowned and brought my hand to his lips. He softly kissed my cold hand. He knew I wasn't only physically hurt...I was hurting in the inside too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you guys didn't realize, I officially have set how many chapters there will be for Tainted Soul. I've been working hard and wrote a bunch of few chapters ahead. I have a set ending and know how many chapters it will take. Sooo with that information we are already a little past half way of our story!! As always, thank you for supporting me this far & I hope you guys stay until the end ~ ♥
> 
> P.S. as always you can find me on tumblr @ gayyyaoi where I do aesthetics for Tainted Soul & most of the time tumblr gets to know more inside information first


	38. Season 2: Chapter 38

After a few days, Ciel finally told me who tortured him. He was crying nonstop and all I could do was hug him, comfort him in my warmth and feel him sob in my arms.

_Why did Ciel's Dad want me?_

"Boss, we found more information on Ciel's Dad" Takeo placed a folder in front of me.

I opened up the folder and started skimming through the papers.

"So, he cheated on Ciel's mom and that's who he's married now..." I sighed, "I know Ciel mentioned Seiichi being his step-brother too..."  
"We found out he works at the same company as Hisashi" Takeo said.

I flipped the page over and there was the information about Ciel's Dad working at Hisashi's company.

"Hmm" I nodded, "Yosuke, huh?"  
"We are still in the process of finding why he wants you" Takeo said.

"Well, we know that he knows where I live" I said.

Takeo nodded, "Which means he's been researching on you also"

"I wonder if it's because of Hisashi?" I questioned.

 

= Seiichi's View =

 

"Seiichi!" Mom's eyes sparkled at me.

She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Mom dragged me into the house.

She closed the door behind us, "I would have cooked something"

I looked at my surroundings. I didn't see Dad's oxford shoes nor any sign of him being home.

"Where's Dad?" I questioned.

"He's been working overtime" Mom answered.

I plopped on the couch as Mom went to go get something to drink for us. She came back with two mugs of hot tea.

"I actually came to apologize to Dad" I said.

Mom sat next to me, "Oh..."  
She frowned but proceeded to smiled at me, "He'll be back soon"  
"I'm sorry you had to deal with that too, Mom" I said.

Mom shook her head, "Families aren't always perfect. We all have our problems"

I sighed. I felt guilty making Mom sit between Dad's and I's argument.

_What did I do to deserve such a wonderful Mom?_

"I just wish that you would be able to meet Ciel too" I said.

"Even with Dad" I added.

Mom nodded, "Ciel seems wonderful whenever you talk about him"

"He is" I smiled, "He really is. You would love him too, Mom"

"Ciel is someone dear to you right, Seiichi?" Mom asked.

I glanced at Mom and nodded, "He's like..."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "He's my family too"

I hesitated because that wasn't the honest truth. A white lie, I would say. I loved and cared for Ciel like he was my family but there was that side of me that loved him more than a brother. I loved him as a person, who has been friends with me since seven years ago. Even so, I loved him more than a friend.

"One day..." Mom said, "One day, we will be able to be a family together"

I frowned and nodded, "I hope so"  
"Did you want me to cook your favorite meal?" Mom asked, changing the subject.

"Yakitori?" I jolted my eyes in joy.

Mom nodded, "I just need to take a quick run to the grocery store first"

"Okay!" I smiled, "It's been so long since I've had your yakitori"

Mom giggled and patted my head, "You wait here. I won't be long"

I nodded and Mom proceeded to get ready to go to the grocery store. After she left, I sat in the living room for a while. Just thinking. I got up and went upstairs.

Since Dad's and I's argument, Mom told me that Dad was working a lot of overtime. He would come home late and leave the house early in the morning. She told me she was worried about Dad's health because he wasn't eating much lately. He was stuck in his office room and barely came down to eat dinner. It made me suspicious. From what I heard from Ciel, Dad cheated on Ciel's Mom with my Mom. It made me feel horrible to think about it but what if Dad was cheating on my Mom? There had to be a reason for why Dad was acting the way he was.

I got to Dad's office. I slowly opened the door, the creaking of the door echoed in the empty house. I turned on the light. The office room was pretty tidy and neat. I went to Dad's desk and sat on the chair. I started searching through the drawers to see if I could find anything. Any clues, just anything that seem odd. I continued to skim through his things until I found a letter under the pile of papers.

____

Make sure you come to XXXX at 9 p.m tonight.

This is where you will be able to finish him off and I will get what I want.

\- Hisashi

____

The date was written as of today.

_I wonder what this was about? Who is Hisashi?_

I glanced at the computer screen. It was turned off but what if everything was hidden in there?

I turned on the computer.

"A password?" I sighed in defeat.

Knowing Dad, he would have done something precious to him. I started typing in Mom's birthday. It loaded for a bit and I was signed in.

_Thank goodness._

I started out by looking through Dad's files until I got to one named, 'Sebastian'. Dad didn't know the Sebastian I knew, right? If he didn't even care for Ciel, how would he know Sebastian. It couldn't be the Sebastian that I knew. I clicked on the file and there was a list of documents. I clicked on the first one. The top left corner was a picture of the Sebastian that I knew. But why did Dad need to have a whole folder just for Sebastian? I continued to click on the other documents and it was a whole research on Sebastian. His past about his prostitute mom and Sebastian moving in with his Dad. How Ciel and Sebastian became step-brothers. The education Sebastian received and where Sebastian lived. It looked like someone was keeping track on Sebastian. Why did Dad need all of this?

I looked at the documents and I saw one named, 'DNA'. I widened my eyes. My heart thumped fast.

_Don't tell me..._

I clicked on the document and it only had Dad's DNA results.

What was all of this? Why was Dad doing this? Who was Sebastian to Dad?

I then heard the front door click open. I quickly exited out of the folders and turned off Dad's computer.

"Seiichi?" Mom shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I quietly closed Dad's office door and ran down the stairs.

"Bathroom?" Mom questioned.

I nodded, "What? You expect me to literally sit on the couch the whole time"

Mom giggled, "Stop being so sassy"

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

"Boss!" Takeo ran into the office.  
Ciel and I turned, looked at the door swing open. Takeo held a letter in front of him. He quickly paced towards me, placed the envelope on my desk.

"One of our members is badly injured and this what they gave to him" Takeo explained.

I frowned. I quickly opened the envelope.

____

If you don't want another one of your members to be injured, come to XXXX at 9 p.m. If you don't come, Ciel will be taken and once again, I will torture him until death does his part. But remember to bring Ciel along. We have a surprise for him too. Make sure it's only you and Ciel. No one else or I will shoot Ciel with no hesitation.

____

 

Ciel leaned over my shoulder and read the letter.

"What will you do, Boss?" Takeo asked.

I tightened my grip, "This isn't only Yosuke. It's also somebody else on this"  
I frowned, "We will be going tonight"

"We shouldn't go" Ciel shook his head.

"But Ciel--" I averted my eyes to him.

He frowned and shook his head, "I have a bad feeling"

"Something is going to happen. Something bad" Ciel furrowed.

"I can't have you injured again" I said.

"But what if something happens to you?" Ciel questioned.  
I shook my head, "Nothing will"

Ciel continued to shake his head. He wrapped his fingers around my forearm.

"I don't want to lose you yet" Ciel quietly cried.

I grabbed his hand that was covered with a bandage.

_If anything, I should be the one saying that to you._

I softly pecked his bandaged hand.

"Nothing will happen, Ciel" I said.

"I'm here. I'll protect you and myself" I firmly said.


	39. Season 2: Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update tomorrow, like how I usually do, so here's an early update ~ !!

"The number you're trying to reach--"

I hung up the phone and sighed loudly. Ciel still wasn't picking up...

"What's wrong, Seiichi?" Mom came out of the kitchen.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. Just a bit tired now"  
Mom sat next to me and softly patted my head, "You've grown so much now"

I softly smiled to Mom, "Yeah, I'm not a child anymore"

She furrowed her eyebrows in sadness while her lips curled into a smile yet, it seemed so aching and painful.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, I'll be back" Mom got up from the sofa.

I nodded. I watched her go up the stairs. My phone started ringing. It was a call from Ciel. I immediately picked up.

"Hello" I said a bit in a frantic.

"Seiichi?" Ciel's voice.

"Yeah" I nodded, waited for him to continue.

"I saw the miss calls. Is everything alright?" Ciel questioned.

I frowned, "Are you okay? Are you safe? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"  
A long pause came from Ciel, "I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine at all" I said.

In my mind, I saw Ciel frowning. Something was wrong.  
"You shouldn't get involved anymore, Seiichi" Ciel said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"  
"If you continue to...You're going to get hurt too" Ciel sighed.

"Ciel, you know I've always been there for you" I defended back.

A soft sniffled came from Ciel, "I don't want to see you get hurt too"

"What do you mean? Is there something going on?" I asked.

Another long pause came from Ciel. All I heard was his soft sniffles that sounded like he was in tears already.

"Love Dad for me, okay?" Ciel said.

_Don't tell me this was something about that letter I saw in Dad's office..._

"Who is Hisashi?" I questioned.

Ciel got quiet and no reply came from him.

"Is this something about this Hisashi guy and Dad?" I asked.

"I have to go now, Seiichi" Ciel avoided the question.

"Ciel, answer me" I demanded, "Why are you saying this?"  
"I'll be fine so you don't have to worry about me not being safe" Ciel said.

"Ciel!" I called out his name.

"I have to go" Ciel quietly voiced.

The phone call ended.

"Is everything alright, Seiichi?" Mom came into the living room.

I looked up at her but softly smiled, "Yeah"

"You seem a bit stress there" Mom sat next to me.

I shook my head, "Just a little bit of overload of work"

Mom sighed, "Remember your health is always number one"

I nodded and smiled at Mom, "Thanks, Mom"

Mom and I chatted for another hour while I waited for Dad to come back home. I left the house and immediately called Ciel again.

"The number you're trying to--" I hung up the call.

Now Ciel wasn't picking up again. I glanced at the time. It was almost 9 p.m. Dad never came back home either.

_Was that letter really relevant to Ciel and Dad?_

 

= Ciel's View =

 

Sebastian tightly held onto my hand. Our fingers locked together and our shoulder touched against each other. Compare to my trembled hands, Sebastian's hands were cold and steady. We entered the storage house. My grip around Sebastian's hand tightened.

"We'll be okay, Ciel" Sebastian softly voiced.

I tightened my lips and nodded.

At the end of the storage room, a man stood there. His back faced towards us.

"I'm surprise you guys did come" He turned around.

It was Dad. It really was Dad standing there. He looked worst than the last time I saw him.

"Told you I'll see you again, Ciel" Dad's eyes dug into me.

"What is it that you want, Yosuke?" Sebastian firmly said.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol gun. He pointed it towards Sebastian and I.

"Dad!" I took a step forward.

"I told you to not call me that, you fucking bastard!" Dad shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried out.

Dad's shaking hand that held the gun continued to point at us. His eyes glared and eyebrows furrowed in.

"I found out my son was a homo who had sex with his uncle" Dad gritted, "A fucking nasty bastard who I couldn't see as my son anymore"  
My hand that held onto Sebastian's hand started to loosen.  
"And then I find out that my own son was dating his step brother" Dad glared.

My heart clenched tightly. I felt like it was going to fall down to the pit of my stomach. My chest squeezed hard and I wanted to rip my heart out of my body.

"You know what else?" Dad scoffed, "That this step brother of yours might be my child too"

I let go of Sebastian's hand. I frowned and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"What?" I sniffled, confused by this information.

"I know who my Dad is" Sebastian said, "And for sure, it isn't you"

Dad evilly smiled, "It's true, Ciel. I cheated on your mom a lot of times actually but the first time she caught me, I had to cover up more of my lies with lies. How can I ruin such a wonderful family? That's what everybody said around me. How can I leave such an innocent child who was mine? How can I leave such a lovely wife that was so committed to me only? I was greedy that's why. But I found out my own child did terrible things and I became to think of him not as my son but as a stranger. The son that I took care of when he was a baby till when he was going to school. I thought I knew that child but I guess I didn't. Is this karma?"

I quietly sobbed and my shoulders couldn't stop shaking.

"So, I came to conclusion that this person standing next to you" Dad pointed the gun to Sebastian, "Might be my child since his mom was such a great prostitute"

Sebastian tightened his fists, knuckles turned white. He took a step forward but I placed my arm in front of him.

"You both are destroying my life. The life that I started anew but now is crumbling down in front of my eyes" Dad snickered.

"Don't do this, Dad" I shook my head.

"Think about Seiichi and your wife now" I sniffled, "Think about their happiness too"

"They wouldn't want to see you like this right? They love you very dearly and care so much for you" I said.

"Don't bring them into this" Dad gritted, "They have nothing to do between us"

"I would hate to see you in misery after this" I shook my head.

"Who are you to care for me?" Dad scoffed, "You're nothing but a disgusting bastard"

Those words stabbed into me like thorns. Hearing it from my own blood family. It hurt. It hurt so much that I would have rather killed myself.

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder and took a step in front of me.

"I thought my Dad was bad but you're worst. A horrible person that shouldn't even have stepped on earth" Sebastian said.

"Where is the proof that I am your son?" Sebastian asked, "I would like to see it myself"

The door then opened, "Did I come too late?"

That voice. It brought shivers down my spine. The tapping of his shoes echoed in the storage room. I didn't dare to look at who it was. His shoes tapped passed Sebastian and I. I slowly averted my eyes towards the person. He stood next to Dad in such a cunning way. The way his smile curled into almost like a smirk. His dark eyes behind those black rimmed glasses.

"How long has it been since I've seen you guys?" Hisashi voice echoed in the room, "Seven years?"  
"You guys left in such a hurry that I didn't even get to say my goodbyes" Hisashi sighed, "It made me really sad"

Sebastian scoffed, "I'm actually glad I get to see you tonight also"

"It's a great family reunion!" Hisashi smiled, "I should have brought some champagne"

"Did you get the papers?" Dad asked Hisashi.

"Patience, Yosuke" Hisashi chuckled, "I still want to chat with these two"

"So, Ciel, you're not even going to say hi to me?" Hisashi sighed.

Sebastian grabbed onto my hand.

"There's nothing to say" I shook my head.

Hisashi laughed like he couldn't believe my words, "That hurts a lot, Ciel, especially since I cared for you so dearly"

"It would be nice if you came to visit me within the past years but that never happened" Hisashi sighed.

"But then I became super busy because of work" Hisashi said, "So, I couldn't visit you myself"  
"You still look cute as ever though" Hisashi smiled, "Makes me want to gobble you up"  
Hisashi sighed and took a folded piece of paper out of his inside jacket pocket.

"I guess you won't talk to me still though" Hisashi frowned.

"Here you go, Yosuke" Hisashi handed the paper to Dad.

"Thank you" Dad said.

"Now just remember to not kill Ciel. He's my precious one" Hisashi smirked at us.

I jolted my eyes, "What do you mean?"  
Hisashi smiled, "So, you'll talk if it's about Sebastian. Just like back then..."

"Dad think about your wife and Seiichi!!" I shouted, "They'll be hurt if they find out you did this!"  
Dad's eyes glared at me, "Everything is determined on this piece of paper"

Hisashi chuckled and took a few steps behind Dad, "Better step away from this"

Dad opened up the folded paper. His eyes widened and his hands shook intensely. He tightly gripped onto the gun in his hand. My heart was pounding fast.

_What am I going to do?_

Everything happened so fast. Dad's hand that held onto the paper limped to his side. His hand with the pistol pointed to Sebastian and I. His eyebrows furrowed in and I saw the anger in his eyes. Within that time, I grabbed the gun inside of Sebastian's jacket. I pulled it out, pointed it to Dad. Sebastian's reaction was slower than mine. Sebastian reached out to my hands that held onto his gun and tried to grab the gun out of my hand. Hisashi continued to stand behind Dad, smirked at the whole situation.

A loud gun shot echoed the storage room.


	40. Season 2: Chapter 40

The smell of blood lingered in my nose. My hands trembled while I held onto the silver pistol. My breath was unsteady. I was knelt down on the ground with bloody hands. My lips parted but nothing was able to come out. Tears dripped down uncontrollably.

"S-Sei-Seiichi..." Finally, I was able to spit something out.

He frowned his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. I touched his damp bloody shirt while I sobbed. The gun wound was on his shoulder but blood gushed out, stained the concrete floor.

"Seiichi!" I cried out.

His eyes stared at me but a weak smile was plastered on his face, "I'm glad I came on time"

I averted my eyes to Dad. His eyes were widened and his hand that held his pistol limped to his side. He took a step back. His legs trembled and he stumbled over his own feet.

"I-I..." Dad shook his head, "It was an accident"

"I wasn't trying to shoot my son" Dad mumbled.

"D-Dad..." Seiichi called out weakly.

Seiichi groaned in pain as he tried to move his body.

"Don't Seiichi. You're losing a lot of blood" I shook my head.

Dad averted his eyes to Seiichi again, "I'm sorry, Seiichi"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't careful enough" Dad shook his head in denial.

Dad pointed his gun to his head.

Seiichi and I immediately called out to him, "Dad!!!"  
"I was just in shock and I...I couldn't stop myself" Dad said, "Tell mom I love her and I'm sorry, Seiichi"

I quickly stood up from the ground and rushed towards Dad.

"Dad!! Don't!!" I reached my hand towards him, "DAD!!!!!!!"

Another loud bang echoed in the storage room. Dad's body limped to the ground. His blood spilled out, leaked all over the hard cold ground. I fell to my knees, devastated. My breathing was unsteady. My eyes couldn't focus. I saw the paper, clenched into Dad's hand. I reached to it and skimmed my eyes over it.

It made me sob even more. The DNA's didn't even match.

"Hisashi..." I mumbled.

_This is all Hisashi's fault._

I immediately glanced up to where Hisashi was standing. He was nowhere in the building now. I tightly held onto the paper. All I did was scream. Scream my heart out. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to protect anybody.

 

=

 

Seiichi sat on the hospital bed with such a dull face.

"Yes" Seiichi nodded, "I was trying to save my Dad from his attempt of suicide"

"By any chance, would you know why he would attempt suicide?" The investigator asked.

"Dad has been working overtime and was really stress out" Seiichi said, "I believe that was the reason why"

The investigator jotted down his notes, "Thank you for answering the questions"

Seiichi nodded, "You're welcome"

The investigator left the hospital room.

That night we had to lie. We gave a white lie. The story was that Seiichi tried to save his dad from his attempt of suicide and within that time, Dad accidentally shot Seiichi.

"You feeling better today, Seiichi?" I asked.

I stood next to the bedside.

Seiichi nodded, "Are you okay though?"  
I frowned but nodded. I tightened my lips. Seiichi frowned at me. With no other words exchanged, both of us quietly cried.

Was it a grieving to Dad? Was it because Dad did this to all of us? Was it because we wished things could have been different? Either way it didn't matter, I knew that we were both broken at the time.

 

"I'll come visit you tomorrow too" I said.

Seiichi shook his head, "You don't have to"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm going to"

Seiichi just smiled and softly chuckled, "Take care of yourself too"

I smiled back and nodded, "See you tomorrow then"

I went out of the hospital room. Sebastian sat on the bench. He saw me and paced towards me.

"Everything alright?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded, "The doctor said he's recovering very well"  
Sebastian sighed in relief, "That's good"  
I looked ahead of us and I saw Seiichi's Mom.

"Oh..." She stopped in her footsteps.

I bowed down to her 90 degrees. She frowned her eyebrows but walked closer to me.

Was she going to yell at me for putting Seiichi in danger or for her husband who ended up that way? Was she angry at me for having her family get involved with me?

"Thank you for taking care of Seiichi" She bowed 90 degrees.

I jolted my eyes and immediately grabbed her shoulders so she stood up straight again.

"Ma'am, please" I furrowed my eyebrows.

I looked at her in the eyes. I could tell she was crying beforehand. Swollen, puffy, and red eyes. Of course, she was crying, her husband "committed suicide" and her son got injured from trying to save his dad.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I'm sorry for your loss"

She frowned even more, "It's your loss too"

This lady that I never officially met, was saying this to me? She wasn't giving me those disgusting eyes nor was putting me down.

I frowned and was on the verge of crying again, "Thank you"

She softly patted my head, "And I'm sorry we never got to have a family dinner when there was all of us here"

I quietly cried and nodded.

 

"Is this your way of trying to make me happy?" I asked.

We sat in Sebastian's car, faced the beautiful scenery of the city lights. Sebastian and I both had an ice cream cone in our hands.

"Huh?" Sebastian looked at me, "What do you mean?"  
Takeo went back home by Sebastian's orders. Sebastian stopped at an ice cream shop and here we were.

I softly giggled, "Thank you"

Sebastian smiled and licked his ice cream.

"I guess all my parents are really gone now" I said.

Sebastian's fingers gently gripped my chin. He turned my head so I was looking at him.

"At least you still have me" Sebastian said.

His crimson eyes stared into mine. It was hypnotizing. Like the burning flames of love that I continued to long for.

"I'll love you forever and only you" Sebastian gently smiled.

I nodded, "I love you too"

Sebastian leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I don't know if it was because of the sweetness of the ice cream between our lips or the butterflies I felt for Sebastian but it was a blissful feeling.

 

= Few Days Later =

 

"Ciel!!" My young Boss ran towards me.

I turned around in my chair to look at him, "Yes?"

"I need your help asap!" Boss shouted.

_What is he going to pull me into now?_

"We have a huge CEO coming to help our company and I need your help" Boss explained.

I nodded, "What would you like me to do?"  
"He has a request" Boss firmly stared at me, "He wants you to be the one helping on this project"

"E-Ehh?" I widened my eyes, "Why me?"  
"He knows that you're one of the best workers here so he wants you" Boss said.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say.

I never been on this kind of project before. I glanced at Boss. His eyes pleaded and begged me to say yes.

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, I will do it"  
Boss immediately smiled and hugged me, "I knew you would! You're the best, Ciel!"  
"Tomorrow is the big day then!" Boss started walking off.

"He'll be here 9 am sharp!" Boss announced.

I took a deep breath in and then out.

 

= The Following Day =

 

"The room is prepared for the meeting" Boss said.

I stood in front of Boss' desk as he sat in his chair.

"I will do my best" I slightly bowed my head.

"Good luck then!" Boss pumped his fists up.

I came to realization, "Wa-Wait..."  
"I am doing the meeting by myself!?" I exclaimed.

Boss cheekily smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe..." Boss averted his eyes away.

"I thought you will be there too" I frowned.

Boss sighed, "I'm so behind on my other papers so I thought it would be fine with just you"  
I bit on my bottom lip and furrowed my eyebrows. Now, I was even more nervous than before.

"You'll do fine though, Ciel!" Boss waved his hand in the air like it was nothing to worry about, "I've seen you talk to the trainees"  
"But that's different" I defended myself.

"You'll be fine" Boss insisted, "Besides the CEO seem really keen to have you there"

I sighed in frustration, "Fine. I got it"

Boss smiled, "Thank you again, Ciel! I own you a bunch!"  
"I'll get going now" I started walking towards the door.

 

I got to the meeting room. No one was there yet. I continued to glance at the clock.

8:30...8:40...8:45...8:50...8:55...

The door slowly opened. With the sound of the door opening, I quickly straightened myself up.

"Good morning, sir" I bowed my head immediately.

I heard the door close and I lifted my head up to see who this CEO was.

"Good morning, Ciel" His low voice ringed in my ears.

His smile was filled with mischief. His black suit with his black rimmed glasses. His tan skin complexion that matched his abyss eyes that stared into my soul. Never once, have I thought I would've bumped into my uncle like this.


	41. Season 2: Chapter 41

= Seven Years Ago =

 

"Sebastian, isn't that Chikao?" Ciel pointed out.

We just walked out of the school building. I glanced at where Ciel was pointing at. Chikao noticed us and he immediately gave us a big grin.

"You head home first" I said to Ciel.

He frowned, "But..."  
I smiled and patted his head, "I'll be fine. You'll get dinner ready right?"

Ciel continued to frown back at me but nodded afterwards. I watched Ciel paced pass Chikao and I walked towards Chikao after.

"Aww" Chikao frowned, "I wanted to say hi to your cute brother"  
I glared at him, "What do you want?"  
"Well, I've been thinking..." Chikao smiled slyly.

"Aren't you a third year?" He questioned.

"Stop beating around the bush and get to the point" I coldly voiced.

"It'll be nice if you worked for me" Chikao said.

"You're still selling those substances..." I mumbled.

Chikao suddenly mentioned Hisashi to me. I honestly think it was only to get my attention but I was young and an idiot back then and it worked on me.

"Hisashi may seem like the great CEO but he has some secrets too" Chikao said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "How do you know Hisashi?"  
Chikao smiled, "Let's just say I work under Hisashi"

"So, you're saying Hisashi has an underground market?" I pieced the puzzles together.

Chikao didn't reply back but just smiled. I was correct.

"I wonder if you know his other secret..." Chikao averted his eyes elsewhere.

At that time, I didn't know what Chikao meant. I didn't know anything about Hisashi. I didn't know what happened between Ciel and Hisashi. I didn't even care about Hisashi until everything was revealed to me.

 

"So, it seems like you found out" Chikao chuckled.

He sat on the middle of the couch like he was some sort of 'King'.

"It was pretty hard to find this place" I snickered.

It was Chikao's hideout for his drug business.

"I can't be that easy that's why" Chikao said, "It just means you just really wanted to see me too"

"Tell me more about Hisashi's underground business" I demanded.

"And in return?" Chikao raised an eyebrow.

I gritted my teeth. I knew Chikao wouldn't have gave me the information so easily. But if I wanted to ruin Hisashi for doing those horrible things to Ciel, I would go through hell and purgatory to do it. On top of that, by doing this I would be able to finally have my revenge on Chikao.

"I'll help your business" I clenched my fists.

A smirk appeared on Chikao's lips, "I would have never guess you would accept that easily"  
"Fucking tell me now" I gritted my teeth.

I found out that Hisashi had a drug business. It was reasons why he was so successfully in his regular business and known for being one of the best CEOs. Chikao was part of Hisashi's drug business. Chikao was actually one of the head drug dealers for Hisashi's company. It was perfect, like it was meant to be. If I destroyed Hisashi, I would be able to get my revenge sooner against Chikao. After all, we lived in a small world.

 

All I had to do was become some sort of leader. Have backup and some power in my hands. Become someone stronger so I was able to protect Ciel. That was when Chikao introduced me to some sort of mafia leader. I knew it was my calling. The mafia leader didn't have a son to take over his position. This mafia leader was too consumed into the drug substances. He was addicted. I took the chance. Became closer and became a wagging tail dog to this mafia leader. I showed him that I can be the next leader. I knew he was going to die sooner or later. After all, he was so consumed in his drugs that I knew he will eventually overdose. Everything worked out as planned. I was selected to become the next leader since he saw me like a son.

"It's sad to see someone you practically raised to leave your side" Chikao sighed.

I wanted to scoff at his words.

_'Someone you practically raised'..._

"Will I see you around, Sebastian?" Chikao gave me a smile.

I turned my back away from him, took a few steps towards the door.

"I won't help your business, that's for sure" I replied.

"Aww" Chikao chuckled, "Guess, we'll have to try harder to meet each other then"

I exited the room without saying anything else.

It was my time. My time to grow my mafia members and become someone strong. Someone strong and powerful. Powerful enough to protect Ciel and myself. I will succeed everyone.

 

= Present =

 

The moon was rise high in the abyss sky. The only sound was the silence within the household. I laid on my bed, wide awake. Thinking. Thinking of all the emotions I felt in the past till now. It was one of those nights. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize my bedroom door slid open and then closed. It was when I suddenly felt something shifted underneath my covers. I quickly shifted my body towards the movement. I immediately gripped onto their wrist that felt so small that my fingers was able to touch each other. My grip quickly relaxed as I noticed it was Ciel.

"Sorry, I'm here so sudden..." Ciel averted his eyes away from mine.

A small relief came over my body and I wrapped my arms around his slender body.

"It's okay" I softly pecked a kiss on top of his head, "I miss you"  
Ciel quietly cuddled into my chest more. I got a whiff of his scent. It lingered in my nose but made my heart steady. It was very soft musk yet refreshing.

"Did something happen?" I questioned.

Ciel stayed silent. I felt him press his head against my chest even more, like he was trying to disappear. I gently gripped onto his chin and made him look up at me.

"What is it, Ciel?" I softly asked.

"Will you hold me tonight?" Ciel stared back at me with his doey baby blue eyes.

It was times like this when I knew we both were so deep in together. He was always more clingy when something triggered his emotions.

_Old habits never change._

I leaned in, gave him a soft reassured kiss on his lips.

"Tell me and I will make you forget it all" I lowly voiced.

Ciel suddenly placed his hands behind my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. His tongue immediately tried to take dominance but it quickly failed as I climbed on top of him. Our lips never separated as I laid him down on his back and hovered over his petite, delicate body. My hands slowly trailed underneath his shirt. His hot skin made my cold hands heat up while he shivered from my soft icy touches. His pink soft nipples became hard as I flickered my fingers against it. His saliva drooled down the side of his mouth, I inched away from his lips. His breath was already unsteady and his cheeks were flushed red. His eyes called out to me in lust and love and want. His eyebrows frowned like he wanted more, begged more. It immediately gave my lower body a rush of blood.

I trailed sweet kisses down his neck and to his nipple. I gave it a soft lick at first but proceed to suck on it. Soft moans escaped his plump, tiny lips. His fingers played with the tips of my raven hair. I trailed my hands down to his belt, slightly tugged at it first. I was eager to get on with it now. His soft moans filled my ears and made me want to ravish him. Ravish him till he only remembered me. Until his body can only remember my touches and voice.

I pulled down his pants and undergarments at the same time. I pushed them to the side, quickly wanted to enter him already. I flipped Ciel on all fours. My sweaty hands trailed down his pale skinned back. Each muscle arched in every touch I gave him. He shuddered and lifted his ass towards me more. He was eager too. It made me automatically smirk. I placed my tongue on his tail bone. Ciel immediately shivered by the wet feeling. I slowly dragged my tongue down to his entrance. He whimpered as I spread his cheeks apart. He continued to quiver as my tongue entered deep inside of him, loosened him up. He clenched around me and held back his moans and whimpers. I wanted to hear him. Hear his voice play in my ears. I recklessly sucked and slurped and made Ciel tense up and let his voice heard. I hit a delicate spot and Ciel immediately melted and shivered against my tongue. I slowly took out my tongue. Ciel gave a small whine as he felt the emptiness. I reached to my nightstand, opened the drawer. I unbuckled my pants and poured some lube on my hard cock.

"It might hurt a bit this time" I said, well knowing that I didn't prepare him loose enough this time.

Even to my surprise, Ciel voiced, "I want to feel you, Sebastian"

It wasn't only me that knew Ciel wasn't prepared enough but we both were eager to get on with it. To make our bodies connect. Feel each other's breaths on each other's own necks. Hands roaming on bare skin, feeling each other's warmth.

I pushed inside Ciel. He immediately fell down on his arms, the side of his face pressed into the bed sheets. The way his back arched perfectly for me to see the way my dick went in and out of him. It turned me on even more. Without realizing it, even Ciel was grinding his hips back onto my dick.

I then hit his prostate. Ciel immediately clenched around my cock and shivered. A loud moan came out of his mouth like a final relief of breath. I repeatedly hit his prostate and Ciel whimpered and whined. His unsteady breath couldn't keep up with his moans. His eyebrows were furrowed in and he tightly clenched onto the bed sheets like his life depended on it. The tip of his dripping cock rubbed against the bed, giving him extra friction. I held onto his hips, probably bruised him there but it didn't matter. At least, I was somehow marking him. I saw the several shivers from Ciel, I knew he was going to cum soon. I thrust into him fast and steady. I couldn't even count how many thrusts in 30 seconds. With no other warning, Ciel arched his back and his cum spurted in front of him. The bed sheets soaked in his white fluid while I continued to thrust a few last hard ones inside of him. I pulled out and spent on his pale sweaty back. It was like a canvas. My white fluid dripped onto his lean back while we both panted. It made me smile.

Ciel fell down as I let go of his hips. I gently turned him around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll clean you up" I softly whispered.

His eyes were half lidded and he could barely nod to me. I gently smiled and moved his hair out of his eyes.

_He's so beautiful inside and out..._


	42. Season 2: Chapter 42

I stared at the clock that sat on my nightstand. The minutes passed by like seconds and my heart was pounding. I took a deep breath and finally stood up from my bed side. I put on my jacket and wrapped the blue scarf around my neck. I took a deep breath in, sniffed the scent of the scarf.

"It'll be alright..." I mumbled to myself.

Today was the day that I was going to Hisashi's company building instead of going to my company. The reason being was because I was suppose to discuss certain things over our project with Hisashi. I couldn't deny my Boss when I was already so deep into the project. Besides Boss was relaying on me to make this project a great one.

 

I got to the building. One of the front desk ladies brought me to Hisashi's office. He was already sitting on the couch, reading some sort of document. The front desk lady left, closed the door behind her. I felt the aura in the room or was it just me? Was it only me that was nervous? Of course, I was. I wasn't not nervous. I was actually terrified.

I went to the couch across from Hisashi. I took off my coat and scarf and placed it next to me. My hands trembled as I sat across from Hisashi. My heart was pounding and I couldn't concentrate on the papers in front of me. He wasn't faze at all compared to me. His eyes scanned over the papers while the silence between us played.

Hisashi sighed, breaking the silence, "You don't have to be so scared of me, Ciel"

He set the document that he held down. He leaned back and neatly folded his hands together. I immediately averted my eyes away as his eyes stared into mines.

"We are family, aren't we?" Hisashi raised an eyebrow.

A smile that seemly like a smirk appeared on his face.

"Was there a change that you wanted on the documents?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

Hisashi chuckled, "So, this is how it's going to be?"  
He stood up from the couch and it immediately made me tense up. Hisashi walked over to his desk and grabbed a folder.

"Just a few corrections" Hisashi placed on the coffee table in front of me.

"If your Boss has any rejections, we can talk it over again" Hisashi said.

"I-Is there anything else?" I asked as I tried to stay as calm as possible.

Hisashi shook his head, "Nothing that I can think of at the moment"

"If there's anything I need, I'll email your boss" Hisashi said.

I took a slow breath in and nodded, "Thank you"

"I'll be taking my leave now" I started reaching for my jacket, still avoided Hisashi's eyes.

I felt my body shift lower as body weight came besides me.

"You're just going to leave like that?" Hisashi gripped onto my chin.

One of his knee was on the couch while his other leg stood on the ground. He tilted my head to look up at him as he hovered over me. I frowned my eyebrows as he stared into my eyes.

"Your face is cute as ever still" Hisashi said, "Even though seven years passed"  
"So, where did you run off too, Ciel?" Hisashi asked.

His grip on my chin tightened.

"Just kidding, I know your every move" Hisashi smiled, "Why do you think I chose this company to work with?"  
_So, it wasn't a coincidence...It was all part of his plan._

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just please..." I pleaded, "Please get it over and done with"  
"Isn't it too late to ask that now?" Hisashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"All I wanted was you to stay by my side, Ciel" Hisashi said.

His hand that gripped onto my chin, gently glided down my neck. He unbuttoned my first button on my shirt. I quickly gripped onto his wrist before his hand moved somewhere else.

Hisashi smirked, "If you're scared I'm going to see hickeys or something, don't worry"

"I know you're still with your step-brother" Hisashi said.

Even so, it wasn't that. I didn't want this. I didn't want to feel Hisashi's touches.

"Please" I begged, "I don't want this"

Hisashi's hand then gripped around my throat. It wasn't tight nor loose. Just perfectly around my neck to feel his touch and for it to be a threat. He leaned closer to me.

"You shouldn't plaster such a beautiful expression" Hisashi said, "Makes me want to tease you even more"  
He placed a kiss on my jawline down to my lips. I used both of my hands and gripped on his arm that held my neck. I tugged on his arm while I struggled against his kiss. I bit down on his lip making Hisashi immediately back away. His lip was bleeding now.

"You fucking bastard" Hisashi scoffed.

Hisashi harshly pushed me down onto the back of the couch. His hands tightly gripped onto my shoulder while he continued to hover over me.

"Is it because it's been a while?" Hisashi questioned, "Are you learning to fight back now?"  
He harshly kissed my neck. His wet tongue felt gross against my skin. I tried to move his hands off my shoulders while he kissed along my jawline. I kicked him in the stomach and crotch area. Hisashi stumbled on his feet and let my shoulders go. I quickly grabbed onto my jacket and ran out of the room. The minute I got out of the room, I stopped in my tracks. My body was shivering. I wanted to take a shower so the disgusting feeling would go away. I looked up at my surroundings. The workers were doing their jobs. Sitting in their desks, typed away on their computer. It was like I didn't exist at all to them. It was like they were...All on Hisashi's side...

 

= Home =

 

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Ciel!" It was Seiichi.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yep!" Seiichi chuckled, "I'm excited to come back to work tomorrow"  
I laughed along, "Must be boring at home"

Seiichi sighed, "Yeah, it is. I'm sure I'm rusty now"

"It's been a few weeks, nothing much has changed" I said.

"That's good" Seiichi replied, "How are you?"  
"I..." I looked down at my body, "I'm doing good"

"Don't be lying now" Seiichi said.

"I'm not" I faked a laugh.

"If you go out today, the weather said it'll be raining" Seiichi said.

I smiled, "You're always telling me the weather"  
"That's cause you never check it yourself and always forget to bring an umbrella" Seiichi chuckled.

I heard a beeping sound from Seiichi's end.

"Oh!" Seiichi said, "Pizza is ready!"

"Okay, I'll go now" I chuckled.

"See you tomorrow then" Seiichi said.

"Hmm" I nodded, "You too"

I hung up and leaned back in my couch.

Sebastian was busy with work so I wasn't able to see him today. I didn't feel like staying home either. It made me trap in my thoughts.

I went to my fridge, opened it to look inside. I sighed. No food either. I guess that was an excuse to go out to buy convenience store food. I went to put on my jacket and scarf. Before I reached to my jacket, I noticed my blue scarf wasn't hanging next to my jacket.

"My scarf?" I widened my eyes.

I ran to my room and searched in my drawers.

_I swore I wore it this morning. Didn't I?_

I continued to reopen my drawers and search through my clothes. I went to my dirty laundry basket and poured out all my clothes. There was no blue scarf. No scarf to be seen. I ran to my living room again and went to my coat hanger. It should have been hanging right next to my jacket. I glanced at the clock. If I ran, I would be able to get to my company before the building closed.

I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran out.

 

"Have you seen a blue scarf?" I asked the front desk person.

He shook his head, "No one has turned anything in"

I sighed in disappointment. I took the elevator to the floor I usually worked. I searched through my desk and didn't see my scarf.

"What's up, Ciel? Why are you back?" My Boss came behind me.

"Have you seen a blue scarf?" I asked.

"Oh! The one you always wear" Boss said.

He shook his head, "No, I haven't"

I bit on my bottom lip and tightened my fists.

"Did you lose it?" Boss asked.

I shrugged, "I swore I wore it this morning but I don't know where it is anymore"

"You can always buy a new scarf" Boss said.

"Besides I always see you wear that same old one ever since you've been working here" Boss shrugged.

I frowned, "But..."

_That's the scarf that Sebastian first gifted to me. I couldn't just carelessly lose it. I need to find it._

"I'm sorry to be a bother" I bowed down.

"I'll be taking my leave now" I paced out the doors.

I ran out of the building. My heart was breaking apart. I couldn't believe I lost the scarf that Sebastian gave me. That scarf, I treasured so much. It went everywhere with me. It reminded me of Sebastian. It made me feel safe as if Sebastian was by my side.

_How could I lose it? How could I lose the item that Sebastian gave me?_

It made me feel like I lost the safety of Sebastian. I heard the thunder roar in the sky. A minute later the rain drops started pouring down.

_Was the sky crying for me too?_

"Ciel?" The soft husky voice ringed in my ears.

I turned around to see Sebastian standing there. Takeo stood next to Sebastian with an umbrella above them both.

"Sebastian" A burst of tears poured out.

"Ciel" Sebastian stepped out under the umbrella.

I couldn't stop the tears. My heart was clenching tightly. It felt like it was getting swallowed up into darkness.

"Sebastian, I-I..." I sobbed.

He held onto my shoulders, "What happened, Ciel?"

"I'm a horrible person" I cried, "I...I..."

"You're not even wearing a jacket" Sebastian took off his coat.

He placed it around my shoulders.

"I lost the scarf you gave me" I whimpered.

Sebastian sighed in relief, "Don't worry about it"

"No!" I shook my head, "I treasured it!"  
"If I lost it, what if you never came back?" I cried.

"What else would I have to remind me of you? Give me hope that you will be back every time" I sobbed.

"Why can't I find it anymore....." My shoulder trembled up and down from my crying.

Sebastian pulled me into a hug, "I'm here, Ciel"

"I will always be here for you" Sebastian said, "I will never leave again"

I wrapped my arms tightly around Sebastian too. I quietly sobbed onto his shoulder.

 

= Hisashi's View =

 

I chuckled as I stared at the blue scarf.

"Will you be running back here, Ciel?" I mumbled.

The blue scarf was neatly folded on the kitchen counter.

"I do miss your cooking too..." I said.

I gently patted the scarf and gave another soft chuckle.


	43. Season 2: Chapter 43

Finally, after seven long years I was in the spot that I needed to be. The spot that I have been dreaming for. Reached towards the power that I need. High enough to bring down others.

"Congratulations, Boss. We have achieved our goal" Takeo stood in front of me, at the bottom of the stairs.

"With enough power now, it is your word when you want to start" Takeo bowed his head.

I sighed in relief, "With the whole family's help, I am proud of the work"

"Thank you, Boss!!" The mafia members bowed in unison.

I stared out to all the black suited men. They lined up in rows and rows, reaching to the end of the gate. I started out with only one row of men but as the years progressed, more men followed me. Takeo stood in front of all of them, bowed with them also. I was proud. Proud of myself and the mafia family that I have created. The cherry blossom trees were already budded, soon to blossom. The spring breeze was in the air and it soon was going to become a new blossom in Ciel's and I's lives.

 

Ciel spun around to look at me. His smiling face instantly stared back at me.

"Would you like some more tea, Boss ~ ?" Ciel extended the sound of 'Boss'.

He winked at me afterwards and poured some more hot tea in my tea cup.

The mafia family and I sat in row of tables and enjoyed the family dinner.

"Why don't you come eat also?" I said to Ciel, "You've been working all day"

He was helping the staff make tonight's dinner and he now was serving tea to the mafia members.

Ciel shook his head, "This is your family dinner. Enjoy your time with them"

I grabbed his forearm and pulled him down to give him a quick peck on the check.

"Make sure you eat soon then" I said.

Ciel giggled and nodded, "Well, I have to go serve more tea"

 

= Ciel's View =

 

The evening sun was replaced with the bright crescent moon. I was walking back home. I didn't want to bother Sebastian nor Takeo since they were spending time with the mafia family. Besides Takeo seemed like he was enjoying his time with the mafia members. I didn't want Takeo's only time to actually have some little fun be taken away. Sebastian was the leader of them all and I didn't want to take him away from the mafia family just so he can send me home.

"Where did you go, Ciel?" Sebastian was on the other line of my call.

I heard the loud chattering come from Sebastian's line.

"I'm walking home" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have sent you home" Sebastian immediately replied back.

I could tell Sebastian was frowning. I chuckled to myself.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving either" Sebastian pouted.

I laughed to myself, "It's not like I'm leaving forever"

"I didn't want to ruin the happy moment just for my selfish needs" I said.

The loud chattering soon became distant. He probably was going out of the diner room now.

"It's not selfish" Sebastian argued back, "Did you even eat?"

I glanced down at my stomach and came the small growl.

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged.

Sebastian clicked his tongue, "And you didn't even eat either..."

"You gotta take care of yourself too, Ciel" Sebastian firmly said like he was a parent.

"Okay, okay. I know" I chuckled, "I'm sorry"

Sebastian gave a small silence. I could tell he was pouting at the moment.

"Walk home safely then" Sebastian quietly voiced.

I smiled. He was always worried about me.

"I will" I nodded, "Tell Takeo to relax more also"

"And you don't even tell me that" Sebastian childishly mumbled.

"Oh! Also..." I paused.

I heard the hesitation from Sebastian. He was anticipating on hearing what I was going to say.

"Tell the boss to have a goodnight and sweet dreams" I couldn't hold back my smile.

"....Anything else?" Sebastian questioned.

"And tell him that I love him and sorry for not telling him I was leaving" I replied.

A silence from Sebastian again.

"He says he forgives you and that he loves you too" Sebastian said.

"Well, you should stop chattering on the phone here and go attend to your members" I sighed.

"But I still want to talk to you" Sebastian whined.

"We can see each other tomorrow too" I said.

"Fine..." Sebastian sighed, "Good night then"

"Good night" I softly voiced.

We hung up.

I smiled to myself. My heart fluttered and my cheeks were hurting from grinning nonstop. I naturally reached my hand up to my neck. But then an emptiness and all I touched was my own flesh. I immediately frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.

_Sebastian's scarf..._

It's been a couple months since then and I still couldn't find my scarf. It made my heart ache. I haven't seen Hisashi since then either. It seemed like the company project was going well so I didn't have to meet Hisashi. Thank goodness.

My phone then gave a notification sound. I took it out of my pocket.

____

I found your scarf.

If you want it, come back home.

\- Hisashi

____

 

Attached with the message was a picture of my scarf. I widened my eyes. My hands were shaking. The flashback of that day replayed in my mind. I ran out of the office only grabbing my jacket...

_Did I want to go back home?_

 

Naturally my body walked me towards that building. It's what I wanted. I wanted Sebastian's scarf back. My feet dragged on the ground as I was in front of the condo building.

"Home..." I scoffed.

As I was slowly walking here, I was preparing myself. Mentally and psychically. I wasn't not sure what Hisashi wanted or what his aim was by doing this but I was sure as hell that I wanted to get that scarf back.

I took the elevator up.

How long has it been since I've been here?

Seven years and it feels like it's only been a year since then. Nothing has changed nor the feeling I had in my stomach whenever I came back "home".

I slowly knocked on the door, hesitated after each knock. My heart was thumping loudly. My legs felt weak but I tried my best to hold my posture. Keep my head up. Remember that this is what I came for and if I wanted it, I will fight for it. No matter where it will get me too.

The door then quickly opened, "Ciel!"

Arms spread out and a smile plastered on his face, "I was waiting for you"

He wore his usual dark colored suit that toned well with his tan complexion. His black rimmed glasses that were blacker than his dark eyes. Hisashi grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me inside the condo. He closed the door and dragged me to the diner table. He pulled one of the diner chairs out and another chair, to face each other. He sat me down and sat on the other chair and smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you came" Hisashi said, "I was actually scared you'll ditch me"

I couldn't look at him directly in the eye, just yet.

"Did you eat yet?" Hisashi asked, "It would be nice to eat your home cook meals again"

"I came here to get my scarf" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Hisashi widened his eyes. It was like he was surprise that I actually talked to him.

"Nice, nice" Hisashi nodded, "That tone in your voice"

Hisashi leaned a bit closer to me, "Never thought it would turn me on"

"The firm and stern Ciel" Hisashi chuckled.

Hisashi leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He slightly lifted his chin up like he was superior to me.

"Did you think I will give it to you that easy?" Hisashi smirked.

"I'm sure you knew you will have to work for it if you came here, Ciel" Hisashi lowly voiced.

I frowned. Hisashi stared at me with those eyes that looked down at me. He was teasing me, made fun of me.

"So, you wanted dinner?" I asked.

A small smile came from Hisashi, "I have been craving it"

I furrowed my eyebrows and finally averted my eyes, staring at Hisashi's eyes. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at me.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

I put my phone in my pocket and went back into the loud chattering diner room. They already started to pour sake for everyone. I gave a small smile of happiness. I never would have imagined to create such a family like this.

I walked over to Takeo, who still didn't get a shot of sake or shochu intake yet.

Takeo gave me a small head bow, "Would you like some sake, Boss?"  
He had the bottle of sake in his hand. I sat next to Takeo. His eyes followed me like he was ready to pour a drink for me. I took the sake bottle and a small ceramic cup off the table. Takeo raised an eyebrow like he was confuse by my actions. I handed the small ceramic cup to Takeo. He widened his eyes and was taken a back.

"B-Boss" Takeo didn't know what to say.

"I'll pour one for you" I gave a small smile.

Takeo's surprised expression relaxed and he smiled afterwards, giving me a nod.

He took the ceramic cup with both hands and bowed his head down. I poured the sake in the ceramic cup.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Takeo" I said.

Takeo nodded to my words and slightly raised the ceramic cup as a toast. He drank the sake in one gulp.

"Same goes with you..." A slight pause from Takeo, "...Sebastian"

I softly chuckled, "Out of seven years, that's the first time you called me by my name"

Takeo quickly felt flustered and changed the topic, "Allow me"

He poured me a cup of sake.

_I guess it'll be alright to relax for tonight especially for the whole family..._


	44. Season 2: Chapter 44

Never again, would I have thought to be laying on this bed again. The bedroom was still exactly the same when I left this condo. I could tell the room was cleaned over and over since there was no speak of dust nor dirt anywhere. I wondered if Sebastian's bedroom was still the same, just like mine...

"Sebastian..." I mumbled.

 

= An Hour Ago =

 

I dried my hands on the apron I was wearing. Freshly washed dishes and the smell of food lingered in the house still. I took off the apron and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"I already told your company that you won't be able to come to work for awhile" Hisashi said.

_So, he had this all planned out already..._

"Give me your phone" Hisashi demanded.

I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him the look of 'why'.

"Hand me your phone" Hisashi's voice was low and firm.

I took out my phone from my pocket. I don't know what he would do to me if I disobeyed.

"Good boy" Hisashi smiled.

He snatched my phone out of my hand.

"Be a good boy like this and you'll soon get your scarf" Hisashi patted my head.

 

= Present =

 

Birds chirped in the early morning and the sun shined bright into the bedroom. I softly groaned and rubbed my tired eyes. I stepped out of the bedroom.

"Good morning ~ " Hisashi sang.

"There's some fresh clothes and a new towel for you in the bathroom" Hisashi said, "Also a new toothbrush"

He was reading some papers, sitting on the couch while sipping some coffee. Instead of saying anything else in return, I walked to the bathroom. I took a warm shower, not wanting to ever get out. I didn't want to face Hisashi again.

_What is he going to make me do today?_

I put on the clothes that was neatly folded and placed at the end of the bathroom counter. A plain white tee shirt with a pair of blue jeans. At least it wasn't something weird...

I came out of the bathroom.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Hisashi smiled.

I stared at him at the top of the stairs. He had the plates filled with food placed across from each other. I walked over to the diner table.

"Sit down, sit down!" Hisashi said, "You don't have to feel so awkward"

I tightened my lips and did as he said. Hisashi sat across from me. He grabbed his chopsticks and grinned.

"Eat up, Ciel" Hisashi said, "I even specially cooked this for you"

I quietly picked up the chopsticks while giving Hisashi a concern look.

"If you're worried about your phone" Hisashi took a bite of the food, "Don't worry"

"Sebastian won't be able to find you immediately" Hisashi shrugged.

_So, he did do something to my phone...Well, I guess I'm just going to have to play 'house' with Hisashi then._

 

It was later in the afternoon. Hisashi and I sat on the couch, watched some T.V. His arm was over my shoulder while he pulled me closely next to him.

"Such a relaxing day" Hisashi sighed in peace.

I was sure he heard my heart pounding fast while the clock ticked slowly.

"This is how I always imagined our future to be together" Hisashi grinned.

Hisashi's arm around my shoulder slid off. He used the same hand and lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Shouldn't this be the same as what you do with Sebastian?" Hisashi questioned.

"Don't feel so shy, Ciel" Hisashi leaned in closer.

His hand that gripped on my chin slid down my neck. His fingers softly glided down to pull the collar of my shirt down.

"Nice hickeys you got there" Hisashi said.

He placed his hand behind my neck and inched closer to my face.

"Remember that time, I left a hickey on your neck too?" Hisashi asked.

"It was such a nice feeling" Hisashi said, "Like you were mine"

I used both of my hands and tried to push him away. Hisashi quickly used his free hand and grabbed onto both of my wrists.

He slowly shook his head and his lips curled into a small smirk, "No, no, no"

"If we're going to play, you're going to have to be a good boy, Ciel" Hisashi voice became low.

He leaned down to my neck and left sloppy kisses. His tongue ran down the vein of my neck. Hisashi's fingers tugged down my collar more as he kissed my collarbones. He finally came back up to the nape of my neck and started a hickey there.

I frowned and tightened my lips. I clenched my fists, knuckles turned white.

Hisashi backed an inch away and stared into my eyes again.

"Why such teary eyes?" Hisashi frowned as if he was mocking me.

He used his hand that was behind my neck and gently rubbed his thumb under my eye.

"You'll get use to it" Hisashi whispered.

Afterwards, he pecked my cheek and ruffled my hair, letting go of my wrists. He turned off the T.V. and got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back" Hisashi said, "I'm going to take a shower"

Without glancing at him, I heard his footsteps go up the stairs and the bathroom door closed. I eyed the front door. All I had to do was run from here. I wouldn't have to deal with this. I glanced at Hisashi's bedroom and office doors. I'm sure the scarf was in either one of those rooms. With no second thought, I quickly paced up the stairs and ran to Hisashi's office door. I placed my hand on the door knob and tried to turn the handle.

"Lock" I gritted.

I quickly went over to his bedroom door. I've never been in his room before. I never dared to enter in here. I turned the door knob and the door opened. My heart froze a second but I quickly entered the room. The bedroom was more minimalism than I expected. It seemed like a bedroom literally for only sleeping. Just a black sheet bed, a lamp, walk in closet, and a small desk to have certain items only.

Now, I was doubting my scarf will be in here by just looking in the room. I paced to the small desk and opened the drawers. There was nothing to be found nor in his clean cut closet. I heard the shower faucet turn off. I paced out of the room, closed the door after myself. I tried opening the office door again. It was for sure lock. I disappointingly sighed and ran down the stairs. I glanced back at the bathroom door. Who knows what Hisashi will do when I exited this house again...

I tightly grabbed onto the front door knob. My heart pounded fast and my whole body was trembling. I turned the door knob but to my finding...The door was lock.

"Oh ho..." His voice ringed in my ears, "I tried my best to trust you, Ciel"

I bit on my bottom lip. I frowned and all I could do was let my tears drip down my cheeks. I didn't want to turn around to face Hisashi.

_Was I going to be stuck here forever then?_

My hands trembled, I slowly let go of the door knob. My shoulders couldn't stop shaking from my sobbing. I felt his large cold hand grab onto my shoulder. I immediately tensed up. Hisashi turned me around and used his other hand he gripped onto my chin. His hand on my shoulder slid down to the curve of my lower back. He pulled me closer and stared down at me with his smirking eyes.

"Did you really think I would let you escape that easily?" Hisashi chuckled.

"I personally changed that door knob so only I have the key to open it" Hisashi lowly voiced, "Inside and out"  
His hand that held my chin, slowly brushed my bangs out of my face. Hisashi used the same hand and wiped my damp cheeks while staring at me with awe.

"What beautiful tears you have" Hisashi softly said.

With no warning, Hisashi squeezed my cheeks together. Made me whimpered loudly.

"But, unfortunately, we're going to have to punish you" Hisashi leaned in closer.

Hisashi pushed me down to my knees.

"Hurry up" Hisashi demanded, "I'm sure you're familiar with this"

All I did was sob and let my tears run down my face.

_Hisashi will always be one step ahead of me..._

"Just like the past, Ciel" Hisashi smiled, "Using that tiny mouth of yours"

My shaking hands slowly went to his pants buckle.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

"Is there something wrong, Boss?" Takeo questioned.

I continuously stared down at my phone and gave a few sighs here and there.

"There's something wrong" I shook my head.

"What is it?" Takeo asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know"

"It's just my gut feeling or maybe I'm just still a little bit hungover" I placed my phone down on my desk.

"Maybe if I bring you some tea, it will help" Takeo said.

I nodded, "If you may"

Takeo left the room and another long, loud sigh escaped my mouth. Late last night, I received a few text messages from Ciel. I grabbed my phone again to look at my text messages.

____

 **Ciel:** I forgot to tell you that I won't be able to see you for a while.

 **Sebastian:** Why?

 **Ciel:** Work is getting super busy...

 **Sebastian:** Oh...Don't stress yourself too much...

 **Ciel:** Thank you for understanding. Don't worry about me so much!

____

 

Maybe Ciel didn't tell me last night either because I was busy with the mafia family. I mean this wasn't the first time Ciel and I couldn't see each other for a while. It was usually because he was busy with his company or I was busy with the mafia.

_But why? Why was I feeling so anxious and nervous?_


	45. Season 2: Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update this Monday cause I was on a little trip with my family so here's a late update ~

"Have you found out where Ciel has been?" I asked Takeo.

Takeo nodded, "We tracked his phone and it says he is at the company"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "That doesn't add up"  
"I was going to go there myself after reporting to you" Takeo said.

I shook my head, "No"

"I'll go there myself" I tightened my fist.

 

= Day Before =

 

Seiichi stood in front of my office desk while I sat in my chair.

"So, I guess Ciel isn't here either" Seiichi sighed.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"  
Seiichi sighed, "He hasn't been to work for a few days now"

"What?" I was surprised.

_Where is he then? Didn't Ciel text me saying he was going to be busy with work?_

"He hasn't called in sick?" I asked.

"Not that I've heard of but Ciel never skips work even when he's sick" Seiichi said.

"Besides..." Seiichi averted his eyes away, "Hisashi has been working on a project at our company too"

I remembered Ciel telling me about it but Ciel told me he didn't meet with Hisashi since then. The project was going smooth so Ciel didn't have to meet with Hisashi anymore, according to what Ciel said to me.

"I asked my Boss about it and all he told me was that Ciel wasn't going to be at work for a while" Seiichi sighed in worry.

"And, usually, Ciel would be here then..." I quietly said.

Seiichi nodded, "That's why I came to check here"

"I even went to his apartment and no one answered the door" Seiichi sighed.

I did think it was weird that Ciel hasn't been texting me. I just thought it might have been that he was too exhausted from work and too busy...

"Thanks for telling me, Seiichi" I said.

Seiichi nodded, "You're welcome"

He walked towards the door.

"I hope you can find him soon" Seiichi said, "I keep my trust in you"

 

= Present = Ciel's Company =

 

"I'm sorry but if you have no appointment with Ciel, you can't meet with him" The front desk lady said.

I sighed in frustration, "Well, can you tell me if Ciel is here at least?"  
The front desk lady shook her head, "I'm sorry, we can't give out that information either"

I really didn't want to use my mafia position to get me through this but if I had too...

"Hey!" A man shouted.

He came up behind the front desk lady, whispering, "Don't you know who this is?

"What do you mean, Boss?" The lady questioned.

He went to her ear, "It's the Michaelis family"

The lady immediately averted her eyes to this 'Boss' guy, "Th-That M-Michaelis family"

He quickly nodded to her and glanced at me, "Is there anything I can help with?"  
"I would like to see Ciel" I said.

The man bowed down, "I'm sorry but Ciel isn't at work today"

"Do you mind if I take a look at his desk?" I asked.

He looked at me with a 'why' expression but before he said anything, I spoke first.

"I'm a close friend of Ciel and he had something of mine that I needed" I lied.

Frightened of my status, the man allowed me to go where Ciel's desk was.

"If you need anything else, you can ask me" The Boss man said.

"Thank you again" I slightly bowed.

"Ah-Ahh!" He shook his head, "There's no need"

"I-I'll be taking my leave now" He bowed back.

He quickly left, leaving me by myself.

I searched through Ciel's desk for his phone. Obviously, if Ciel wasn't here that means he either left his phone or somebody purposely put it at the company.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

"You've gotten better than the first time we ever did this" Hisashi smiled.

He reached towards coffee table to grab some tissue. He wiped his semen off his dick. I stared at my hand that was covered by his disgusting semen.

"Go wash your hands" Hisashi ordered.

I quietly nodded and paced towards the kitchen sink. I watched the dirty water run down the drain.

_If only I could disappear like that too..._

It's only been a few days since I've been here but it felt like years that I was trap in this condo. I was stripped down to only my white tee shirt cause I tried to injure Hisashi the past few days. My many attempts to run away or somehow hurt him. I eyed the fork that sat on the dish rack.

"Ciel" A cold hand touched my shoulder.

With quick reactions, I grabbed the fork and turned around to stab Hisashi. Unfortunately, his reactions were quicker. He held onto my wrist that swung at him.

"Guess you still haven't learned your lesson" Hisashi shook his head.

His grip around my wrist tightened. It made me let go of the fork, making a loud cling echo throughout the condo.

"Do you really like to be punish?" Hisashi chuckled.

"Well, it does turn me on..." He smirked, "The way your terrified face looks with those teary eyes of yours"  
He took a step closer to me. I took a step back to only bump into the counter.

"Remember there's no place to run" Hisashi hovered over me.

He leaned over to my ear, "There's only me and you here"

Hisashi slammed his lips on mine. He tightly held onto both of wrists so I couldn't fight back. One of his leg between my legs so I was stuck between him only.

"I'm sure by now, Sebastian is looking for you" Hisashi let go of me.

My legs felt weak from struggling and made me fall down to the ground. Hisashi looked down at me with a huge grin.

"So, I'll have to play with you to the fullest" Hisashi said.

I tightened my lips and furrowed my eyebrows. I stared at the ground. I didn't want to play this game anymore. I didn't want to feel Hisashi's touches nor hear his voice.

_I don't want this at all...I don't want this...I don't want this...I don't want this!!_

"Hisashi" I grabbed onto his leg.

He raised an eyebrow with the sudden change of my actions.

"Hisashi..." I softly called out again, almost a whimper.

A smirk smeared across his face, "What is it, Ciel?"  
I gently said his name again, "Hisashi"

I glanced up at him with doey eyes. I lightly bit on my bottom lip. Hisashi immediately smirked again.

"Please..." I held onto his leg tighter.

"Won't you do more?" I furrowed.

I reached to the hem of his pants and slightly tugged on it. Hisashi grabbed onto my arm and pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around my slender waist and pulled me closer to him.

"So, you really do like being punish?" Hisashi questioned.

Hisashi slid his hands down to my ass, groped it a few times. His fingertips slid up and down my thigh, slightly lifted up my shirt higher. I leaned to his neck and softly kissed. I snuggled into his chest afterwards and held onto him tighter.

"What a pervert" Hisashi chuckled.

Hisashi grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back so we looked at each other. I whimpered as he tightly held onto my hair. His eyes stared into mine. I couldn't afford to look away. I had to stare right back into his dark brown eyes.

"Since you're being a good boy, did you want to see something?" Hisashi asked.

He let go of my hair and grabbed onto my hand. He dragged me up the stairs and we stood in front of Sebastian's old bedroom.

"I know you've been dying to see how it looks now" Hisashi said.

I did want to see Sebastian's old bedroom but if I admitted it, Hisashi would know I was acting.

"No..." I shook my head, "I want to see Hisashi's bedroom..."

A grin appeared on Hisashi's face, "Oh, you're such a good boy, Ciel"

Hisashi opened the door to Sebastian's bedroom. The room looked exactly the same. It brought the bittersweet memories of our past. Hisashi pulled me inside the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"So, how would it be like if we had sex on the same bed you had sex with your step-brother?" Hisashi brushed my hair out of my eyes.

Hisashi leaned towards my ear, "Would you be turn on by me or the memories of your step-brother?"

He licked my earlobe. His hands slipped underneath my shirt, rubbed against my ribs. He trailed kisses down my neck and along my jawline.

"How long has it been since I've had you in my arms?" Hisashi breathed, "Over ten years now right?"  
"Guess we should make this memorable then" Hisashi smirked.

Hisashi lifted up my shirt to reveal my nipples and limp dick. His tongue flickered over my nipple a few times. Even though it felt disgusting, my body couldn't help but react. My nipple started getting hard and red by his sucking.

"You taste sweet as ever still" Hisashi lowly chuckled.

Hisashi trailed kisses between my chest and nipples. Sucked a few hickeys here and there on my bare chest. The hickeys left from Sebastian had soon disappeared and the only hickeys left on my body was from Hisashi. It was horrible to look at whenever I took a shower or when I stared at myself in the mirror. There was nothing else to remind me of Sebastian besides the memories in my mind. Nothing to say that I was Sebastian's.

Letting go of my hips, Hisashi stood up on his knees. My body still between his legs. Hisashi unbuckled his pants. He scooted closer to me, his crotch in front of my face. Hisashi pulled down his pants and boxers, revealed his half harden dick to me.

"Suck it" Hisashi demanded in a low voice.

I looked up at him. His face stared down at me like he was so use to being look up too. He acted like he was the 'King' and I was his slut servant. I wanted to wipe off that smirking grin from his face and throw it right back at him when he was below my feet. But what else was I going to do if I didn't follow his demand...

I leaned my mouth towards his dick. I stuck out my tongue, licked the slit of his cock. I felt Hisashi's grin grow bigger as I stuck his dick in my mouth. He held the back of my head and pushed his cock in further. His fingers tightly held onto my navy blue locks. His hips slowly rolled back and forth, making his dick hit the back of my throat each time he thrust in.

All I could do was let him do whatever to me until he was satisfied. Until he was sick of me and wanted to throw me out. This was the only way, the only way I could think of at the moment. I would be his play thing until he found something else. If I kept resisting, it only made him yearn for more.

"Fuck" Hisashi groaned, "You're good as fuck"

Hisashi took his full harden dick out of my mouth. He glanced down at me again.

"Look at my pre-cum smeared on your lips" He rubbed his thumb under my lips.

He proceed to go down on me. Trailed wet kisses on my chest down to my thighs. He gripped onto one of my legs and lifted it up.

"What a cute little hole" Hisashi smirked.

I felt his breath close and near my hole. I furrowed my eyebrows.

_Not yet...I don't want this..._

Suddenly, Hisashi's phone started ringing. It made me jump and I heard an annoyed groan come from Hisashi. His hand let go of my leg and he took out his phone. He stared at who the caller was and finally decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Hisashi answered, "...Now?.....Fine, I'll come right now"

Hisashi ended the call in annoyance. He pulled up his pants and buckled up. I sat up and pulled my shirt down to cover myself. Hisashi patted my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I was so eager too..." Hisashi sighed.

"Work is calling me in so I have to take care of some few problems" Hisashi said.

He ruffled my hair and walked out of the room. I sat on the bed, waited to hear the front door open and close. Finally when I heard it, I sighed in relief. I frowned and looked down at myself. I stared at my hands.

_What have I done? I'm cheating on Sebastian, aren't I? This is consider cheating isn't it? Sebastian will never accept me back if he finds out. I miss Sebastian...I want to see him..._

And all I could do was cry it out. Let my tear drops fall onto my hands and sobbed to myself.


	46. Season 2: Chapter 46

I walked towards the elevator, disappointed that I couldn't find Ciel's phone anywhere on his desk. Something then caught my eye. I noticed small mailboxes for each individual worker. I quickly paced towards the small mailboxes, immediately searched for Ciel's name.

"Ciel. Ciel. Ciel" I mumbled to myself.

My fingers moved along each mailbox name tag. Finally, I found Ciel's mailbox. I reached for the handle, hoped that I will find something. I slowly opened the mailbox. My eyes immediately lit up and I grabbed onto the phone. It was Ciel's phone.

Immediately, a thought popped up in my head. I was too consumed into finding Ciel that I never thought of all of the other possibilities.

_How come I never thought of that before?_

I exited the company building, quickly took out of my phone.

"Yes, Boss" Takeo answered.

 

= Takeo's View =

 

I glanced up at the tall building. It seemed like it was nonstop and the more I stared at it, it was like the building was going to fall on top of me. I quickly entered the building and immediately paced towards the front desk.

"I would like to speak to the CEO of this company" I angrily demanded.

The lady was frightened from my tone, "S-Sir, umm..."

"Immediately now!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Her eyes wandered around her surroundings, "B-Boss is...um...He isn't here at the moment"  
"Well, I have a compliant and I would like to speak to him now" I sighed.

"I'm sorry but--"

"Call him in then!" I angrily said.

"I would like to deal with this today and no later than today!" I shouted.

I felt bad that this lady had to deal with this but whatever we had to do to get Ciel to safety...

The lady quickly stumbled on her feet and ran to the phone. She quickly dialed a few numbers and the phone was ringing.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

_If I am right, this should all work out..._

I saw Hisashi's car drive out of the building's garage. I quickly ran up to the front doors of the condo building as soon as I saw his car was a few blocks away. How many years has it been since I've been here? Even so, coming here in such a secretive way...

I got to the front doors of Hisashi's condo. I took a tension wrench and pick rake out of my pocket. I got the door to open within a second with the two items in my hands. I stuffed the tension wrench and pick rake back into my pocket. I quietly opened the door, gently closed it behind me. I glanced around the room. Not even one difference since Ciel and I left this place. I glanced upstairs as I didn't notice anyone downstairs. All the doors were close besides the bedroom that use to be mine. I quietly went up the stairs.

_Where is Ciel? Don't tell me he took Ciel with him? But I didn't see anyone else in the car besides Hisashi..._

I went to the open door that use to be my bedroom. As I got closer, I heard soft sobs. I quickened my steps towards the room and peeked inside.

"Ciel!" I immediately called out as I saw him sitting on the bed.

Just a white tee shirt long enough to cover his crotch area as his dainty legs were pale as usual. His eyes quickly met with mine as he heard my voice. I saw the light in his eyes as he realized it was me.

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel shakily stood up.

With no hesitation, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his slender body. Ciel hugged me back immediately and wailed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian...I'm sorry..." Ciel continuously mumbled.

My body was filled with chills. It was like it had been years since we've seen each other again.

"I'm here now, Ciel" I repeated softly said in his ear.

Ciel pulled back, "We have to get out of here"

"Where are your clothes?" I asked.

"I-I think it's in Hisashi's office but it's locked" Ciel said.

I held onto Ciel's hand and we quickly paced towards Hisashi's office. I checked the door and it was lock. I quickly picked it open.

"I think the scarf is in here too" Ciel said as I opened the door.

I glanced at Ciel in realization.

Did he really come here to get the scarf that I gifted to him long ago?

It made me feel a bit guilty but it just made me want to lock Ciel up even more. I guess we were both crazy in our own ways.

Ciel's clothes was neatly folded up on the edge of the desk. Ciel slipped on his pants and undergarment but continued to search for his scarf.

"I can't find it" Ciel frowned.

I searched through the drawers filled with folders. There was no blue scarf to be found.

"Ciel" I grabbed his hand.

He looked at me with watery disappointed eyes, "Why?"

I shook my head, "We have to get going"

"We can't" Ciel shook his head back at me, "I need to find it"

"Ciel, we have to go" I pulled his hand.

He tightened his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. With another second pause, Ciel finally turned his head away. His feet started moving with me. We exited the condo and building.

 

= Home =

 

Ciel was quiet the whole ride home and when we got home, he still was. I noticed that there was something different about him but I just didn't know what. I saw the hickeys on Ciel's shoulders and chest. I knew there was something more than just Ciel sitting at Hisashi's condo. But it wasn't just that either, Ciel somehow changed but I couldn't pin point it.

"I'll take care of Hisashi, okay?" I placed my hand on top of Ciel's hand.

I knelt in front of him as he sat on the couch. His head lowered and I heard his soft sniffling.

"You don't have to worry" I gripped his hand, "I'm here now"

Ciel's tears dripped down onto my hand.

"Please don't hurt yourself" Ciel shook his head.

"I won't" I said, "It'll be alright"

The hand that I held, Ciel flipped his hand around so he could lock fingers with me.

"I love only you, Sebastian" Ciel brought my hand up to his lips.

He gave the top of my hand soft pecks, "I love only you"  
His soft sobs filled the quiet room. His tears damped my hand as he placed the top of my hand against his cheek.

"Whatever happened doesn't mean anything, Ciel" I said, "You are still mine and will always be mine"

"I'm sorry, I lost the scarf" Ciel whimpered.

"You don't have to be sorry again" I said, "I told you I will never leave you again so you don't have to worry about it"

"But still..." Ciel sniffled, "That was your first gift to me"

I furrowed my eyebrows as Ciel's sad blue eyes stared back at me. I pulled him into a hug.

"I know" I nodded, "I know..."  
_I guess it is partly my fault to why he's so attached to that scarf..._

 

= Few Days Later =

 

"Boss, there's a phone call for you" Takeo handed the phone to me.

I looked at him, waited for him to tell me who it was.

"I believe it's an enemy" Takeo quietly whispered.

I took the phone out of his hands and placed it on my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's nice to hear your voice after so many years, Sebastian"

I knew the voice immediately, "Hisashi"

"Sorry, I blocked the number so don't try to find it" Hisashi chuckled.

"But I'm sad that you picked up Ciel so soon" He sighed, "I was just about to start having fun with him"  
"How did you get this number?" I asked.

Hisashi lowly laughed, "I have my ways just like you have your ways"

"Well, I know that you've been researching on me" Hisashi said, "But that also means that I've been searching on you too"

It was no surprise to me that Hisashi knew I was searching on him. Besides I knew that's what I signed up for when I started investigating on him.

"How long are you going to keep taking Ciel away from me?" Hisashi questioned.

"As long as I am alive" I replied, "He is mine eternally"

"What a coincidence because Ciel is also mine" Hisashi said.

"I guess this means that we will have to fight for Ciel" Hisashi sighed.

"I won't back down from it" I said.

Hisashi chuckled, "I like the determination"

"Besides I know you want revenge" Hisashi said.

"Revenge for Ciel and revenge against Chikao" I felt Hisashi's smirk.

I scoffed, "It's been a while since I've heard that name"

"He misses you too, Sebastian" Hisashi said.

"Tell Ciel I miss him too" He chuckled.

I knew he was trying to push on my buttons.

"Where's the scarf?" I asked.

"Some place safe" Hisashi replied.

"You know Ciel felt so nice. The way his slender fingers felt and his warmth" Hisashi said, "It was such a blissful feeling. He's so skilled now"

I gritted my teeth.

"I was so close to finally having him but that right hand man of yours just had to ruin it" Hisashi sighed.

"You guys pulled a good one there" Hisashi chuckled, "I guess I underestimated you"

"Next time don't underestimate" I said.

Hisashi laughed, "Well, I have to go now, Sebastian. It was nice talking to you"

Before I said anything else, I heard the call end. I placed the phone on the desk. I glanced up at Takeo.

"Get everyone ready" I ordered.


	47. Season 2: Chapter 47

I stared at the pocket knife that Sebastian gave to me a few days ago.

It was plastered with engraves of roses and spirals on the handle of the knife. When I clicked it open, the sharpness of the knife shined against the light. There was a few little engraves of vines across the blade of the knife.

I've never held such thing before. It felt odd in my hand, like it shouldn't have been in my hand.

 

= Flash Back =

 

"I need you to keep this on you at all times, Ciel" Sebastian handed me the pocket knife.

I immediately glanced at Sebastian, "I..."

"It's just for safety, okay?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But why?" I asked.

"Hisashi is more dangerous then you think" Sebastian said.

I frowned and bit on my bottom lip.

"He'll do whatever to get what he wants" Sebastian explained.

"But I can't hurt anybody" I shook my head, "I don't want too"

Sebastian placed his hand on my head and gently patted, "I know, Ciel"

"You won't have too" Sebastian said, "It's just for precaution"

I stared at the pocket knife in my hand. I tightly gripped on to it.

 

= Present =

 

"We know that Hisashi has an army of his own" Sebastian said.

"So, Hisashi is in a mafia?" I questioned.

Sebastian shook his head, "He isn't in a mafia but he owns a few people that protect him"

"To be exact, he actually has a ton of people protecting him" Sebastian sighed.

"It's because of his business" Takeo said.

"Hisashi goes by a give and return business. Once you ask for his help, you will be in his debt forever" Takeo explained.

"So, thus, the reason why he has so many people in the palm of his hand" Sebastian said.

"What are you guys going to do then?" I asked.

"The plan is to attack him" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

I jolted my eyes, "Sebastian, I don't want you guys to get hurt"  
"We won't" Sebastian shook his head, "We'll be fine"  
"But--" I stopped myself.

_So, this must be the reason why Sebastian gave me that pocket knife the other day..._

"You don't have to do this" I sighed.

Sebastian shook his head, "I need too"

"I need to finish a few other businesses after dealing with Hisashi too" Sebastian said.

"For you, Ciel, I need you to stay here" Sebastian placed his hand on top of my hand.

He gently gripped my hand and gave it a secure hold.

"I can't let you go home when this is happening" Sebastian said.

I nodded to Sebastian's words.

"When will we be starting this, Boss?" Takeo asked.

"Tonight" Sebastian firmly looked.

"I will get everyone ready then" Takeo bowed his head.

Sebastian nodded, "I need to make a few preparations and I will let you guys know when we'll be heading out"

Takeo left the room after Sebastian's words.

"Sebastian" I locked fingers with him.

"You don't have to worry, Ciel" Sebastian shook his head.

I frowned, "You don't have to do this"

"After what he did to you, I can't let this pass anymore" Sebastian said.

I brought Sebastian's hand to my lips. I softly pecked the top of his hand and purred into his warm soft hand.

"I don't want you to be disappearing again" I quietly voiced.

Sebastian used his other free hand and gently patted my head.

"I'll be right back after this whole thing" Sebastian said.

"All you have to do is stay here" Sebastian softly smiled.

I stared into his scarlet eyes, "Please be safe"

Sebastian nodded, "I will have a few of my men stay with you"

I let go of Sebastian's hand and placed it behind his neck.

"Come back, okay?" I gently whispered.

Sebastian nodded and gave me a reassured smile afterwards. I leaned towards his lips, giving it a peck.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

The sky was bruised with purple and orange. The starry sky was soon to come and cover the world in darkness.

Takeo was already following Hisashi's movements since this evening. We both had ear pieces to be able to talk to each other.

"Everyone is in position on our side, Boss" Takeo said through the ear piece.

I nodded, "We just have to wait until Hisashi comes out of the building now"  
The mafia members all had their own kind of weapon. Guns to knives. We were a distance away from the building that Hisashi used for his underground works. It was a different building compare to the company he owned. This building seemed like any other ordinary building but inside it was full of illegal substances and weapons. His way to threatened his clients and keep them in check. It was also the building where he got all his information and where his hackers stayed.

"It has been an hour since he's gone into the building" Takeo said.

"We'll wait another 30 minutes" I replied back.

 

30 minutes passed and Hisashi still didn't come out.

"We will proceed to go inside" I said to Takeo through the ear piece.

"Yes, Boss" Takeo answered.

With our quiet and quick footsteps, we reached to the front doors of the building. It was too quiet. The quiet before a storm...

"GO!" I yelled out.

They kicked down the doors and ran inside. I heard gun shots and yelling the minute they ran inside. Hisashi was prepared too. Of course, he was. He knew one day someone will attack him. I ran inside, avoided the battles between people. I reached to the stairs and proceed to run up the stairs. With my gut feeling, I knew Hisashi's office was down the hallway. With my gun in my inside pocket, I softly patted for reassurance. I paced towards the door, quickly opened the door. The desk chair's back was turned towards me.

I took soft steps towards the chair, had my hand close to my pistol. I turned the chair around and immediately pointed my gun out.

"Mhmpf!" The person sitting on the chair struggled.

Their mouth was tapped with duct tape and they were tied up. I saw that they recently got beaten up also. His eyes were watery and he frowned, shaking his head to me. I ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Where is Hisashi?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I-I...d-don't know"

"Where is he!?" I yelled, getting impatient.

The guy sobbed more, "I don't k-know"  
"I w-was just a hacker here a-and I-I messed up and Hi-Hisashi beat me up" The guy cried out.

"Shit!" I clicked my tongue.

I bit on my bottom lip, thinking. If Hisashi didn't come out this whole time...It means that he for sure knew we were coming. He must be somewhere else.

_But where?_

"Fucking shit!" I widened my eyes in realization.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

"I'm just gonna stay in the bedroom here" I told the mafia men that stayed with me.

They all nodded to me.

I slid the door shut and I heard their soft footsteps walked away. I took a hold of the pocket knife. I flickered it opened and closed. The moonlight repeatedly reflected on the blade of the pocket knife. It was almost 2 hours since Sebastian and his mafia left. The moon was at the highest point already...

"Get him!" I heard distant yelling.

I immediately flinched. I heard a few more thuds and crashes. I closed the pocket knife and pushed it up my long sleeve of my white knitted sweater. I clenched my fist, slightly holding the pocket knife so it stayed in place in my sleeve. I quietly slid the door open and looked both ways. No one was there. It was quiet. I quickly paced towards the hallways. No one was to be seen. I finally reached to the front doors. My heart thumped fast.

_Who else could it be? Don't tell me Sebastian and them couldn't make it back...It can't be. It won't be. I won't let that happen!_

I quickly opened the front doors. I ran down the long walkway. The cherry blossoms quietly fell off the trees as the breeze blew. It colored the dark scenery in pink spots. I stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked at my surroundings.

_Where is everyone?_

I was trembling now. There was no way that Sebastian didn't make it back. He had to come back...

"Oh ho..." Somebody said behind me, "Such a nice view of you right now"

I turned around and gritted my teeth. In his hand, hanged lowly, was my blue knitted scarf. The only thing between us were the cherry blossoms petals gently falling down from the trees.

"The way the cherry blossoms just perfectly match your pale skin. What aesthetics" Hisashi chuckled.

Hisashi then frowned, "I was so sad when you left, Ciel"

"You know you were so close to getting this back" Hisashi lifted up the scarf.

"And won't you give it back to me, Hisashi?" I furrowed.

A smirk appeared on Hisashi's lips, "What an innocent way to ask for it"  
He took small steps towards me.

"We can continue where we left off" I brushed my navy blue hair out of my eyes.

Hisashi was arms length to me, "Oh, you're still as cute as ever"

"I'm sure you know where Sebastian is, right?" Hisashi questioned, "Will he come back though?"

Hisashi's hand harshly gripped onto the back of my hair which made my head tug back. I furrowed my eyebrows and softly whimpered.

I shook my head, tears slowly dripped down. My body was trembling. I was scared but I couldn't do anything else. All I could do was...

"No, Hisashi" I voiced, "I-I was waiting for you"

"W-Won't you take me back?" I reached my open hand towards him.

I gently slid my fingers down his cheek. His eyes became more slit, satisfied with my reactions. Hisashi leaned in closer to me.

"I really thought you were faking it back at my place" Hisashi lowly said, "But I'm starting to believe you a tiny bit here"  
His lips landed on my jawline down to my neck. I placed my hand behind his neck, clenched my teeth.

"Won't you make love to me then?" I whispered, "I've been waiting"

Hisashi's lips trailed up to my earlobe, "If you wish it to be right here, I don't mind"

I gazed my eyes towards the cherry blossoms. The breeze blew so gently but just enough for the petals to break away. So fragile yet so pretty. I closed my eyes, a single teardrop rolled down my cheek.

"I take that as a yes" Hisashi inched away to glance at me.

It was a silence before the storm. The moment of silence where even the breeze stopped. The cherry blossoms seemingly fell slower. I opened my fist, the pocket knife fell into the grasp of my hand. I clicked it open and with a swift movement, a stab into his chest. I stared at the bloody blade, dripped with his red blood. His blood dripped onto the knife's handle, painted the roses red. His eyes gazed at me with horror.

"C-Ciel" A smirked appeared on his face.

Hisashi took a few steps back but stumbled on his feet, falling onto the ground. The feeling rushed through my body. I was scared. Confused. I didn't know what to do. Yet...I was finally going against Hisashi. I took a few steps closer to him.

"You're still beautiful even with those blood stained hands" Hisashi smiled.

With no other thought, I knelt down with his body between my legs.

"The only hope for you now is if Sebastian will make it back" Hisashi mumbled.

I shook my head, "He will make it back"

"To me, Ciel, you are beautiful as ever and I will love you till the end" Hisashi weakly smiled.

I raised my hand that had the pocket knife. The moon yet glistened on the red stained blade. I stabbed into his chest a few more times. Blood splattered against me and the blue scarf. His blood stained everywhere. The dusty pink cherry blossoms bloody red. Soon, all I could see was red. My hands were painted red, my legs, my arms, and everything around me was that nasty blood red.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

"Ciel!" I immediately shouted as I opened the front gates.

And in my view, it was something that I never imagined to see. Blood stained hands. The pocket knife now only the color of red. The blue scarf that laid next to both of them splattered with blood red. His face had slashes of that metallic red. Tears streamed down his face, slowly made the blood drip down his chin too. But something strange, a small grin across his lips as his tears ran down his pale cheeks. Looked down at Hisashi with superior and satisfaction.

I knew something changed about him. He was different ever since he came back from Hisashi's place. I wasn't scared of him though. It was just that I think I tripped into another deep void with him, once again.


	48. Season 3: Chapter 48

The birds chirped loudly in the heated summer day. The glaring golden sun was searing hot and the gentle breeze didn't help one bit. The sky was blue as ever as the ocean reflected off from the endless sky. And just like his eyes that would turn so baby blue against the sun, it was manipulating. Even with this blaring sun, his skin was still that soft porcelain complexion.

I stood in front of the door, listened to every word that was being spoken.

"And just with a little help, maybe I'll let you" Ciel's soft, gentle voice spoke.

"Ah-Ahh! Right now!?"

Ciel softly chuckled, enough for it to be flirtatious, "Not yet besides I said maybe ~ "

I opened the door and cleared my throat as the door opened.

The man, who sat on the couch, immediately jolted his eyes, stiffened up. Ciel, who sat on the coffee table in front of the man, glanced at me. His white buttoned shirt was half way unbuttoned, revealed the hickeys I left on him the previous night. His formal trousers a bit tighter on him than any other day. He softly smiled with his sweet eyes.

I closed the door, "Sorry for being a late"

The man quickly shook his head, straightened himself up, "No, it's alright. I just got here too"

Ciel hopped off the coffee table and came up to me, whispered, "Good luck"

I sat on the couch across from the man. Ciel snuggled up against me. The man soon was giving a confuse look. Ciel just giggled to the man and hugged my arm closely. The man seemed to get the point now.

_Ciel is mine._

"All you have to do is sign these papers and we'll be all set" I slid the papers across the coffee table.

"Then I would get protection? That's all I have to do?" The man questioned.

I nodded but I noticed the man continuously glanced at Ciel.

"Is there any other questions?" I asked.

Ciel leaned his head against my shoulder but I was able to tell he was still smirking towards the man.

"W-Would I be able to..." The man paused, glanced away from Ciel, "Would I get a piece of your w-whore too?"  
Ciel jolted his eyes, pretty offended that he took our relationship the wrong way. But a small laugh came from Ciel's throat, like this was a game.

_Well, I guess he really didn't get the point then..._

I squeezed Ciel's cheeks together with one hand. Ciel's eyes stared back at me. I knew he was plotting for this...

Ciel's hips were soon grinding against my leg. His eyes smirked at me. I slammed my lips on his, shoved my tongue inside his wet mouth. The man sitting across from us gasped, dropped his pen. Ciel's arms wrapped around my neck and brought me closer. I inched away, a trail of saliva followed afterwards. Ciel's cheeks were all blushy yet his eyes were calling out for lust.

_Damn him and his looks..._

"Sorry, he isn't anyone to claim" I propped Ciel on my lap.

Ciel's back turned towards me and his legs spread wide towards the man. The man continued to stare at us, speechless. I grazed my fingertips over Ciel's nipples, making him squirm under my touch. I ripped his shirt open, revealed his love marks all over his chest and body. I took a hold of Ciel's nipple, fondled it for a bit. Ciel couldn't help but let out soft moans and whimpers.

"He is clearly claimed by me, sir" I slid my fingers over the hickeys and bite marks on Ciel's chest.

"Se-Sebastian" Ciel moaned out, "Stop teasing me"  
Ciel took a hold of my free hand and placed it on his harden crotch. He grind his hips against my hand, slowly rolled his hips. His ass gave friction to my own cock. He took a hold of my hand that was fondling with his redden nipple and took it in his mouth. Licked between my two fingers and gave it a nice hard suck. Messaged his own tongue with my two fingers. Saliva drooled down to his chin and his eyes closed in pleasure. What a beautiful sight yet this man was lucky enough to witness it.

"So, you should know my answer then, sir" I took my pistol out of my pocket, pointed it to him.

The guy realized he was staring the whole time and completely forgot about the papers.

"I-I'm sorry!!" He frantically grabbed his pen, "P-Please don't shoot me!"  
He quickly signed the papers, "I will get going now!"

The man ran out of the doors, completely felt like a fool now. I grabbed onto Ciel's arm and pushed him down onto the couch. I hovered over him as he gave me such a sweet soft smile. My knee pushed against his harden crotch, making Ciel squirmed under me.

"You're really asking for it today huh?" I lowly said.

"It helps you though right?" Ciel replied, "I just want you to be successful too"

I stared into his eyes. He was too beautiful for his own good. Too weak yet so strong. Broken yet able to give me so much love. Ciel is mine. This tainted soul is mine for eternally.

 

Since that incident, Ciel became different. He was still his sweet and sunshine self but he used that to his advantage. He was the golden sun that shined into the dark world but he, himself, was the darkness. We both were trapped in our own void. No one able to enter in nor escape our grasps the minute they touched us.

Hisashi was reported dead the next few days. Someone killed him but there was no killer found. Even till this day, there was no killer found. It made big news for a few weeks but it soon died down. I was sure many people were grateful for the killing. Many people were free from him but no one knew who let them free from Hisashi's grasped. We used our ways to cover Ciel up. Ciel continued his office life and even Seiichi didn't know the truth. I was sure Seiichi suspected something but he didn't question it cause he was too caught up with Ciel. He wouldn't believe that Ciel would do such a cruel thing anyways. It was better off for him to not know nor the Ciel who changed...

Ciel soon started helping me in my mafia business. I didn't ask him to help nor did I want him to help. But I couldn't deny it when he was so sweet to me afterwards. How he helped my mafia business so drastically. How happy he looked and satisfied he was with himself. I was wrapped around his finger. Dragged by his red string and golden smile. I absolutely hated it though. How the old men would stare at my Ciel. Their nasty lustful eyes glanced down Ciel's milky skin. How even though they had wives and kids, they wanted to fuck Ciel's tight pink hole. I wanted to shoot them all, kill them the minute they laid their eyes on my Ciel.

 

Ciel walked into my room from the bathroom door. He wore my black button up shirt that barely covered his crotch and I saw the bottom of his butt cheeks. His legs looked long yet so slender and milky. Even milker from the red hickeys and teeth marks that contrasted against his complexion. So kissable and markable. His bed hair was all over the place yet made him look so sexy. It seemed messy yet stylish. Made me want to grip my hair within his blue locks and tug his head back while roughly kissing him. His soft tint of red on his cheeks from just waking up in this summer heat made him look even more adorable. Like blushy cheeks and ready to call out to me so innocently in his gentle, sweet voice.

"Good morning" Ciel sleepily walked over to me.

I sat on the edge of my bed while he stood between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist while I looked up at him. He yawned and rubbed his tried eyes.

"Was I too rough last night?" I asked.

Ciel shook his head, "I'm okay"

I leaned in towards his stomach and softly kissed, "Just tell me, okay?"  
Ciel lazily nodded and yawned.

I took a hold of his hand while my other arm still wrapped around his tiny waist.

"Thanks again for yesterday" I softly pecked the top of his hand.

I looked up at Ciel and smiled. Ciel's cheeks immediately flushed red. He pulled back his hand from my grip.

"Y-You're welcome" Ciel averted his eyes else where.

I gently chuckled. Even though, he was so flirtatious towards other people, even to me, he still blushed from such simple actions.

So innocent and cute.

I reached my hand up to his neck and pulled him down and gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

"We should get ready for the day" I said.

Ciel, who was still blushing, "Y-Yeah"

 

"Ciel left for the day, Boss" Takeo came into the office.

I jolted my eyes up to look at him, "Why didn't he come in?"

"He said you seem busy so he didn't want to bother you" Takeo answered.

I clicked my tongue, mumbled, "He's still so worrisome..."

 

= Ciel's View =

 

"Good morning, Ciel" Seiichi waved to me.

I plopped on my desk chair and spun around to greet Seiichi back.

"I heard that there was a guy that came asking for you" Seiichi said.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

Seiichi nodded, "I didn't see who it was but the front desk ladies told him that you weren't here yet"

I nodded and sighed in relief, "Okay then, thanks"

This wasn't the first time somebody was looking for me. Since I've been helping Sebastian with his business, few of his clients had come and searched for me here. They would follow me to my work place, just so they could have a chat with me. I usually lied saying I didn't know who they were or just quickly sent a message to Sebastian about those certain clients. Sebastian would send a few of his members to get rid of those clients. It was kind of depressing that they found their way to my work place. It made them look low.

"Did you want me to walk you home today then?" Seiichi asked.

I looked at him with gleaming eyes, "You're too nice to me, Seiichi"

Seiichi softly chuckled, "Well, do you?"  
"You don't have too..." I said.

"Don't worry" Seiichi shook his head, "I'm not doing anything important after work anyways"

I grinned, "Thanks!"  
Seiichi, for sure, didn't know I do that sort of thing with Sebastian, like help Sebastian with his business. Besides it was better off if Seiichi didn't know. I don't think Seiichi would have approved in any sort of way besides I'm not the completely same person as I used to be...

 

= After Work =

 

"How is your mom doing?" I asked.

Seiichi shrugged, "She's doing fine now. Working a full time job and taking care of herself now"

"That's good" I nodded.

"Thanks for always walking me home" I said.

"It's alright" Seiichi chuckled, "I seriously have nothing better to do"

"I'll treat you to coffee sometime in the morning for a return" I said.

"Well..." Seiichi puckered his lips, "If it's your treat then there's no deny it"

We both chuckled after Seiichi's comment.

"You know..." Seiichi paused.

I glanced at him, waited for him to continue.

"About..." Seiichi hesitated, "Never mind"

I knew he was trying to bring something sensitive up. I think the one that would be more sensitive about it was Seiichi, himself.

"Don't worry about it" I gave a small smile, "Just say it"

Seiichi glanced back at me, "Well, I was just wondering about..."  
I continued to stare at him until he was able to spit it out.

"About Hisashi" Seiichi finally said, "By any chance, do you know who did it?"

Just hearing his name, made my heart sink all the way down to the pit of my stomach.

I averted my eyes away, shook my head, "I...I don't know"

"Besides he isn't any good news at all" I quietly voiced.

Seiichi frantically shook his head, "I'm sorry to bring up a sensitive topic!"

I stared down at the ground but finally averted my eyes up to Seiichi, "It's okay"

"I'm sure you're suspecting somebody that we both know" I said.

Seiichi knew I was directing my words to Sebastian. He knew Sebastian was the leader of a mafia.

"But for sure, I know he isn't the one that did it" I shook my head, defended for Sebastian.

Seiichi furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry I thought it was him"

"Don't be" I said, "Who wouldn't when you know their status"

"Well, I'm glad you're all better now" Seiichi smiled.

I nodded and smiled back, "Same goes with you"

 

I waved bye to Seiichi as he continued to walk his way. I took my keys out to unlock my door. Within that time, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I immediately turned around to glance over the road and sidewalk. Of course, there was no one to be seen.

_Was that my imagination? Am I thinking too much about how there was someone trying to find me this morning?_

I shrugged the feeling off and went into my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts on the ending of Season 2 & the beginning of Season 3?
> 
> P.S. I am starting to write my new story that will soon be released! It is another SebaCiel story so if you guys have come this far & enjoyed, please make sure to watch out for it ~ !!


	49. Season 3: Chapter 49

"Thanks for the coffee treat" Seiichi smiled at me.

We walked out of the cafe that we always went to before heading to work.

"It's just to repay you for always walking me home" I said.

Just like last night, I felt a pair of eyes on me again. I quickly glanced behind me, scanned my surroundings.

"What is it, Ciel?" Seiichi questioned and looked around in a worry stance.

I sighed as I couldn't find anyone, "Recently I've been feeling like someone's watching me"  
Seiichi widened his eyes, "Don't tell me it's the guy that was trying to look for you yesterday"  
I shrugged and sighed again, "I don't know"

Somebody then grabbed my arm and harshly turned me around.

"You promised me that you'll come!" The guy's eyes were jolted wide open.

I stared at him for a bit, confused at who he was.

"You promised!!" The stranger shouted.

I finally figured who it was the man that recently signed the contract with Sebastian. I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation.

_Of course, this would just have to happen in front of Seiichi..._

"I don't know what you're talking about" I struggled to pull my arm away.

His grip around my wrist tightened and he pulled me closer towards him.

"Hey! He said he doesn't know you" Seiichi gritted.

The man stared into my eyes, "You liar! It was just a few days ago!"

He continued to grip on my wrist tightly and I felt my blood circulation stopping.

"Let him go!" Seiichi grabbed onto the guy's arm.

The man gritted his teeth at me, "You know who I am! You fucking bastard"

"Don't be acting innocent now!" The man shouted, "You said you'll come! You fucking whore!"  
This wasn't the first time somebody had done this to me. But I wouldn't have thought that this guy would have caught me so soon already. Must have been him that was trying to find me yesterday at work and probably the one that was watching me. Guess, I should have told Sebastian yesterday or else this would have never happened...

"Who are you calling whore, you fucking bitch!?" Seiichi grabbed onto his collar.

By doing so, the man let go of my wrist. I clicked my tongue even more annoyed now that this guy had to involve Seiichi in it. I glanced at my redden wrist and rubbed it.

"You don't know the real him!" The man said to Seiichi, "He's a fake! You're probably being trick too!"  
"Shut your nonsense" Seiichi pushed him a few inches away.

The man stumbled on his feet and fell to the ground. He pointed at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I will get you! I will get you to come to my place!" The man yelled out.

I took a step back, a bit frightened from his declare. It sounded too threatening to my liking.

I grabbed onto Seiichi's arm, "W-We should go"

We got to our office building.

"You okay, Ciel?" Seiichi placed his hands on my shoulders.

He looked at me up and down frantically since I was hesitating to answer.

I nodded, "Thank you for protecting me"

Seiichi shook his head, "That crazy bastard could have really hurt you"  
"I-I really don't know who he is" I shook my head, averted my eyes to the ground.

"He must have mistaken you for someone else" Seiichi said.

"You should report this to the police" Seiichi frowned.

I grabbed onto his arm, "No, I don't want to cause more trouble"  
"But he attacked you, Ciel" Seiichi argued back.

I tightened my lips, "I should be fine"

"If he does something again...I'll report it" I said so Seiichi could feel some ease.

Seiichi sighed, "You promise?"  
I nodded, "Promise"  
Seiichi grabbed my wrist that was bruised.

"You did get hurt..." Seiichi frowned.

I pulled my arm from his grip, "I'll be fine. It's just a bruise"

_Hopefully, Seiichi doesn't suspect anything else..._

 

= After Work =

 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

I saw the disappointment in his crimson eyes. I quietly sat down on the black leather sofa as Sebastian sat in his desk chair. The aura around us was dark and cold. I knew Sebastian was mad. Probably mad at me for being careless and regretted how I helped him in his business.

"I thought nothing much of it" I said, "But..."

I averted my eyes to the ground and fidgeted with my fingers.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly voiced.

Sebastian got up from his desk chair and walked over to me. He knelt in front of me and placed his hands on the black leather sofa, locked me between his arms.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian lowly said, "I was just worried"

"I'll get Takeo to immediately go in action" Sebastian added.

I continued to stare down at my hands.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Sebastian asked with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

I quietly covered my bruised wrist, "I'm okay..."  
Sebastian noticed my small action and looked down at my arms.

"You know I can always tell when you're lying" Sebastian removed my hand that covered my wrist.

"I'm not like the clients who only read you as a plaything" Sebastian said, "I love you with my whole heart"  
He gently grabbed onto my bruised wrist, "It so happened to be the same hand too..."  
Sebastian was talking about the burn scar on top of my hand from my Dad. It wasn't a huge burn scar anymore but the scar remained there. He brought my wrist to his lips and gave it a soft peck.

"I should have been more careful too" Sebastian whispered.

His gentle actions fluttered my heart and gave me butterflies. I used my other free hand and placed it on Sebastian's soft cheek. He glanced up at me. I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be more careful too" I said.

Sebastian nodded and gave me a small smile.

 

= Few Days Later =

 

I stopped feeling eyes on me and the man, who was Sebastian's client, never appeared in front of me again.

"Thank you for doing me a favor, Ciel!" My Young Boss squealed.

I softly sighed, "You're welcome, as always"  
"I'll treat you to lunch next time but you can just go home after you're done sending those papers" Boss waved to me as he paced away.

I looked down at my hand that held the mail paper.

"Doing another favor for Boss?" Seiichi came up behind me.

I turned around to face him and nodded and gave another long sigh, "Yep"

"You're too nice" Seiichi chuckled, "That's why he always asks you"  
"I know" I pouted, "But he's so eager about it too, that's why"

Seiichi gently chuckled, "Well, good luck"

"I mean he's letting me leave an hour early too so I guess that's not bad" I glanced at the wall clock.

"Well, you should get going before it gets too late" Seiichi said.

I nodded, "See you tomorrow then"

 

I was walking back home under the evening sky. It was peaceful and just the perfect weather. The nice breeze to settle down the heat from the setting sun.

"Ciel ~ " Somebody sang my name behind my back.

Before I could have turned around, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I knew it was someone I didn't know. It didn't feel like Sebastian's arms nor anyone else that would touch me like this. I immediately struggled and tried to turn around to see who the person was.

"You're finally coming to my place now" The man whispered in my ear.

The man covered my mouth with a piece of cloth. I inhaled the chemicals and quickly blacked out.

 

=

 

I furrowed my eyebrows, slowly opened my eyes. I saw a white ceiling above of me as I laid on the ground. The room was dimly lit and the moon shined bright into the open area. I realized I was naked. I tried to move my arms and legs but I couldn't. My arms were tied behind me and my ankles were tied together. I glanced at my surroundings. It was an empty room with just a couch and lamp.

"You're awake now" A voice behind me.

I turned my head to look. It was the same man from a few days ago. The one that attacked me.

He took slow steps towards me as his grin got bigger and bigger. His button up shirt was undone on the top and his tie was messily pulled down. He threw his suit jacket on the couch and crouched down to me.  
"You thought I wouldn't come get you, huh?" He smirked.

I continued to observe his emotions. His fingers glided through my blue locks and slid down to my jawline.

"I finally get to touch you now" His smile was crooked and his eyes stared into me with full lust.


	50. Season 3: Chapter 50

This was my first time getting kidnapped from a client especially since Sebastian took care of the problem already.

_Well, there's always a first with everything..._

"I knew you were lying to that guy from last time" He was talking about Seiichi.

"You must be fucking him too huh?" The man scoffed, "Just like how you fuck your mafia Boss man"  
"So, I decided it was best to not show myself around him anymore" The man said.

"And I also decided that if you weren't going to show yourself to my place then this was the best choice" The man continued on.

"I never said I will come here. All I said was maybe" I replied.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and then harshly gripped onto my chin. He pulled me up so I can be on my knees.

"No matter what, I signed those papers" He said, "I want to get a piece of you"

The man stood up and stared down at me with smirking lips.

"The contract never said anything about me" I argued back.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He widened his eyes.

A silence came from both of us.

_So, this is how he wants to play..._

"Did you want it with my mouth or my hands?" I questioned.

To his surprise, he widened his eyes. He didn't expect me to ask such thing.

His surprised expression soon became mischief, "With your so, so pink lips"  
The man quickly unzipped his pants, pulled down is undergarments with his pants. His half harden cock sprung up and his smiled gleamed at me.  
"Well, hurry up" He voiced.

I slowly leaned in, stuck out my tongue. My breath gently teased his redden dick.

"Wait!" I inched away.  
The man's smile turned into a frown, "What now?"  
"Won't you untie me?" I asked, "It'll be better if I used my mouth and hands, right?"  
The man stared at me for a second longer than usual. He untied me and threw the rope to the side.

"With one condition" He took a hold of my arm.

"Yes?" I innocently glanced up at him.

"Eat this pill" Suddenly, he shoved a oval shape pill into my mouth.

No warning and the man poured water into my mouth too. With no other choice, my natural reaction was to swallow the water. I felt the pill go down my throat. I coughed a few times but the pill didn't come back up.

"It should give you enough time to harden my dick more" He said.

"W-What?" I was confuse what the pill was.

"Even though you seem willingly, I'm scared you'll run away" He slightly frowned.

"I'll just fuck you when you're knocked out" The man explained.

_A sleeping pill...How low..._

"So, hurry up, you whore" He stuck his dick towards me again.

"I wouldn't have run away" I backed away from his cock.

"It's just for precaution" He held the base of his dick.

I glanced at the door.

"Hurry up before the pill kicks in" He roughly grabbed onto my hair.

My head tilted up towards him as his fingers tightly gripped onto my navy blue locks. The man positioned himself in front of my mouth.

"Open wide now ~ " He smiled.

I continued to glance at the door and his cock, like I was anticipating somebody to come run through those doors.

_Anybody, anyone! Help me!_

The door busted open like it was an answer to my prayers. We both jolted our eyes to the wide opened door.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The man was startled.

I furrowed my eyebrows, tried to figure out who this stranger was too. Black, raven, straight hair that was up to his shoulders. Long bangs to the side, covered his eyes, like it had been grown out for a really long time. Cheeks bone high and thin lips. Eyes slanted and full of charisma.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

The old man pulled up his pants, tried to quickly buckle up. The raven head grabbed onto his arm, twisted it behind his back.

"Fuck! Stop! Who the fuck are you!?" The man shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun but I will be taking Ciel" The raven spoke, his voice low and deep.

The man struggled to fight back, tried to swing his arms at the black haired stranger. With no second thought, the raven head gave a hard punch to the man's face. The man immediately knocked out. The raven let go of his arm, made the elder man fall to the ground. The tall man took soft steps towards me.

"You're safe now, Ciel" He reached his hands towards me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, felt myself getting drowsy.

"Do you remember me, Ciel?" His voice softly spoke to me.

I continued to stare at his pale face. His eyes dark, almost black just like the color of his midnight locks.

"W-Who are you?" I quietly asked.

His thin lips then curled into a small frown, "I'm sorry, you forgot about me..."  
He nudged his hand towards me again, "Let's get you somewhere safe first"

As I reached to his hand, I felt my lids deeply shutting on me.

"Ahh..." I managed to say as my head jerked to the side from sleepiness.

"I remember now" I voiced, "Te-Tetsu"

Before my eyes shut on me, I saw his lips form into a small smile.

"I'm glad you remember me, Ciel" I felt his fingers around my hand.

 

=

 

I felt soft touches on my spine, circled around my bare back.

With my eyes still closed, I softly giggled, "It tickles"

"Oh, you're awake" A voice that I wasn't familiar with.

I immediately jolted my eyes and turned my head to look at who the person was.

"Ahh..." His face quickly frowned as he stared at my back.

"T-Tetsu" I said, almost like a question.

He held a thin paint brush and his bangs were pinned to the side with a bobby pin. He wore a tan apron that was covered with paint stains over his black ripped jeans and a black tee shirt with a denim-like color button up that was open wide. I quickly looked down at myself. I was topless but wore some grey sweats. I averted my eyes back to the raven head.

"Sorry if the sweats are uncomfortable but I just bought some sweats so you'll be cover up" Tetsu said.

"But the painting is ruined now..." Tetsu slightly frowned and gently pushed me on my stomach again.

I was still in shock so my body willingly let him do whatever.

"Thank goodness, I can still fix it" Tetsu sighed in relief.

"H-How did you find me?" I questioned.

Tetsu's paint brush softly stroked against my bare back.

"I love how you're just willingly letting me paint on you still" Tetsu softly chuckled.

I quickly got embarrassed by his words, "I-I..."

Tetsu shook his head, "I'm glad though. It makes me feel nostalgia"

I furrowed my eyebrows but quickly shook off the guilty feeling.

"Thanks for saving me" I said.

"You're welcome" Tetsu replied, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt anywhere else"

Tetsu's soft strokes on my back soon made feel relax. My body was becoming too relax and comfortable.

"You could go back to sleep if you're tired" Tetsu said as he noticed me drowsy off.

"It would be rude too" I yawned.

"Would you let me paint you again, Ciel?" Tetsu asked.

A few flashbacks came to mind. Tetsu never finished painting me. In the end, I ruined the painting with my own semen and Sebastian ripped it down. I wonder if that was the reason why Tetsu never spoke to me again.

"I'm sorry about back then" I said while I felt really guilty.

Tetsu was quiet for a moment, "Would you let me paint you again then?"

I turned my head to look at Tetsu. His hand was focus on painting but I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"If that's the way to get your forgiveness then yes" I turned my head away again.

"I should be the one saying sorry to you" Tetsu said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I stopped being in contact with you after that incident. I didn't mean too..." Tetsu frowned.

"I didn't want to be a burden to you, that's all" Tetsu explained.

I softly laughed, "You never were"

"Well, thank you" Tetsu softly smiled.

Tetsu placed his paint brush down, "Want to look at it?"  
I nodded, excited like a little child. I sat up and Tetsu handed me a smaller mirror and placed a long mirror behind me.

"Since I had a longer amount of time, I was able to do more" Tetsu said.

A soft baby blue tinted in the background. Dusky pink cherry blossoms, almost like they weren't even painted on. Perfectly shaded to contrast against the pale blue color and dusky pink.

"Just like when you first let me paint on your back" Tetsu gave a small smile.

"I think it represents you perfectly well still" Tetsu said, "A soft blue that matches your pale complexion and eyes. Cherry blossoms to show how beautiful you are. That dusky pink just like the colors on your cheeks and lips. I think these colors blend well with you"

"You should have painted this on a canvas for me" I sighed, "It's so pretty that I don't want to wash it off"

Tetsu gently laughed to my pouting face, "I'm sorry"

My phone started ringing.

"Ah, excuse me" I grabbed my phone.

Tetsu nodded, allowed me to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ciel, where have you been?" Sebastian was on the other line.

I glanced at Tetsu, "Where are you at?"  
"I've been calling you but you haven't been picking up" Sebastian said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I'll explain to you when I come there"

Sebastian sighed, "Well, I'm glad it sounds like you're safe"

"Don't worry, I am" I chuckled.

"See you later tonight?" Sebastian questioned.

I nodded, "Yep!"  
We both hung up after saying our goodbyes. I then realized...

"How long have I been asleep?!" I jolted my eyes to Tetsu.

"It's been only last night since that happened" Tetsu answered.

"Wait! I missed work today!?!" My jaw dropped.

Tetsu shook his head, chuckled, "I called in for you"

"You really did?" I asked, with a worried look.

"Yes, I did" Tetsu nodded, smiled at my frantic self.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, Tetsu"

"Well, I actually should get going" I stood up.

Tetsu gave a small frown, "Will you be back soon?"  
I chuckled, "I did promise you that you can paint me"

Tetsu's frowning face then turned into a smile, "See you soon then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you readers use Tumblr, you guys should know what's going on with it's policies. Well, I've made an Instagram account for my fanfics/Ao3. It will have aesthetics and of course, notifications of when I update. Sometimes even sneak peeks of my upcoming new story ~ !! So, please follow & show some support!!
> 
> Instagram @ gayyyyaoi  
> (With four Y's instead of three cause someone else has that username *sadface*)


	51. Season 3: Chapter 51

"I don't want you to be going to Tetsu's place" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

He stood in front of his desk while I stood in front of him. He was angry and his fist tightened with emotion. I was also angry and pouted.

"Why not? He's just a friend, Sebastian" I said.

"I know he sees you more than that" He argued back.

"Tetsu protected me from that client so I should repay him back somehow" I tightened my lips.

Sebastian clicked his tongue, knowing I was right.

"I don't want him to paint you" Sebastian gritted and averted his eyes away.

I bit on my bottom lip and frowned. I know how Sebastian felt yet, I continued to argue against him.

"We have to go now" Sebastian walked pass me.

Our shoulders gently bumped into each other. That feeling lingered on my shoulder as our argument never got resolved.

 

=

 

"Sebastian it's so nice that you can have a drink with us" The elder man spoke.

It was just a casual drinking meet with some girls who clung around us.

"Thank you for the invitation" Sebastian slightly bowed, "It's been my pleasure working with you"

"You've been great help so why not treat you for a drink sometime" The elder man chuckled.

Soon after, the drinks started getting passed around. Hours went by and the older men were all drunk and redden cheeks. Sebastian and I sat in silence, still no words ever exchanged. I never took a sip of alcohol while Sebastian took a few shots here and there that was being passed to him. The girls soon were clingy onto the older men's arms and gave up more drinks so they could earn their money's worth.

"You should drink more, Sebastian" One of the elder man handed a drink to Sebastian.

"And what about that other man sitting next to you?"

"What was his name again? C...Ci...Ciel? Ciel!!"  
"Ciel, you should drink some too"

Before I said anything, Sebastian took the shot glass that the elder men were trying to give me and gulped it down.

"Sorry, Ciel doesn't like to drink" Sebastian said.

"A-Ahh...." The men were a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry about that"

"We respect that"  
I glanced at Sebastian. He was avoiding eye contact still. Even though he was mad at me, he still helped me. We barely had arguments but when we did, it became like this. We don't speak a word to each other yet we're still side by side.

"Sebastian ~ " One of the girl's grabbed onto Sebastian's arm.

She clung onto him like she was his girlfriend or something. I admitted to being jealous especially when we were both on bad terms at that very moment.

"Won't you drink a little more?" She asked, "Everyone is having so much fun"

Sebastian shook his head, "I'm fine"

She continued to cutely speak to Sebastian while letting her boobs rub all over his arm. Her skirt rode up her thighs more and more as she continued to close the space between Sebastian and her. I furrowed my eyebrows and averted my eyes away from the scene. This was when I really knew Sebastian was mad at me. By now, he would have pushed the girl away and cuddled close to me, really giving the message that he was already taken. But look at him, just letting her cling onto him like some kind of man player.

I suddenly felt a hand under my shirt, fingers softly rubbed my back. I jolted my eyes and looked besides me. One of the older man, made out with one of the lady workers while he was touching me.

"Excuse me?" I tapped his arm.

He was super drunk it seemed like and probably thinking he was touching one of the other girls.

"Excuse me, sir" I grabbed his arm as he didn't hear me the first time.

I glanced at Sebastian. He was too caught up talking with the other girl.

The older man turned around to look at me. His face super red and his suit was all over the place and unbuttoned.

"Was I touching you instead?" He asked.

I frowned and nodded, "Yes, you were and if you please can stop"  
"Wow, your body really felt like a girl" He chuckled, "So soft and gentle"  
His hand softly caressed my thigh. I gripped onto his wrist and firmly stared.

"Please stop" I demanded.

I glanced over at Sebastian again. But this time, the girl was practically all over his lap. Her leg laid on top of Sebastian's lap and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You don't mind me touching you some more huh?" The man came closer to me.

His breath full of the alcohol smell lingered in my nose. I ignored him and stood up from my seat. Everybody then became quiet and stared at me, even Sebastian. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at Sebastian. I tightened my lips and walked out of the room, on the verge of tears.

 

I got out of the building. I took out my phone and called Seiichi.

"Hello?" Seiichi answered.

I kept silence for a while.

"Ciel, is there something wrong?" Seiichi asked in a worry.

"I was just wondering what you were doing" I lied.

"Seiichi ~ " It sounded like his Mom, "Food is ready to eat"  
_He must be over at his Mom's house..._

"You sound busy, I should get going" I faked a laugh.

"Wait Ciel!" Seiichi said.

"Everything is alright. Don't worry" I chuckled.

Seiichi sighed in disappointment, "If you say so..."

"Enjoy dinner with your Mom" I said.

"Thanks" Seiichi replied.

We both hung up. I stared at my phone for a while. There really was no one else to call...I scrolled down my contacts and finally called that number.

"Hello?" Tetsu answered.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Tetsu questioned.

"Can you pick me up?"  
"Right now?" Tetsu said, "Of course, I can"  
"Thank you" I tightened my lips.

"I'll be there soon, just send me the address" Tetsu said.

"I will" I nodded.

We both hung up. I sent the address to Tetsu and gave a long sigh afterwards. I knew this was going to only make Sebastian even more mad...

"Ciel!" Takeo came running out of the car.

"Where is Boss?" Takeo asked, looking around.

"He's still inside" I said.

Takeo looked at me and noticed my off expression, "What happened?"  
I sighed and shook my head, "Just tell Sebastian, I'll be fine"

"Did you want me to send you home first?" Takeo asked.

I shook my head, "Wait for Sebastian"

Takeo furrowed his eyebrows, "Be safe, Ciel"  
I nodded, "Don't worry. Just take care of Sebastian when he comes out"

"He might be a bit tipsy after so many drinks" I said.

Takeo nodded to my words.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

Ciel stood up from his seat which made everyone stop and stared at him. Even I did because it was so sudden. Ciel looked at me with such painful eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened. Eyes watery like he was about to cry right there and then just for me. He walked out without saying anything. Everybody's eyes averted to me, waited for me to give some kind of excuse for Ciel's sudden behavior.

"Sorry" I apologized, "He gets emotional when he drinks"

_What a made up lie._

Ciel didn't even take a single sip of alcohol tonight. Everybody, satisfied with the answer, soon continued what they were doing.

"Sebastian, are you listening to me?" The girl asked.

I pushed her leg off my lap and brushed her hands off my arm. She stared at me in a very confused way and slowly became offended.

"Hey" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't go for girls that spread their legs so easily" I coldly stared at her.

She gritted her teeth and got up from her seat, pouted away.

 

Everyone was slowly leaving. I stood out in the hallway and waited.

"Thank you for inviting me" The drunk man bowed a few times before closing the door.

"Hey" I slowly averted my eyes to him.

"Oh, what is it Sebastian? Did you forget something?" He asked.

His tie was untied and just sat around his neck. His jacket unbuttoned and same as his top few buttons on his buttoned shirt. He reeked of alcohol and his cheeks were cherry red. What a mess, he was.

I took a few steps closer to him. He soon felt the vibe I was giving and took a few steps back until his back hit the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing, Sebastian?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You better stop it or else I'll call the cops!" He said.

"After you tried to touch somebody else without consent?" I slammed my hand on the wall next to his face.

The drunken man jumped from fear and was trembling.

"If you dare try touching Ciel again, I will beat you till the pulp and won't let you speak a single word from it" I gritted.

"You thought I didn't see what you were trying to do to him huh?" I leaned in closer.

"I-I'm sorry, Se-Sebastian" His voice shook.

"Please d-don't hurt m-me" He cried out.

I grabbed onto his collar and pushed him into the wall even more.

"You better be cause this is just a warning, you bastard" I glared.


	52. Season 3: Chapter 52

"Did you and Sebastian have an argument?" I asked the quiet blue eyes Ciel.

I placed the cup of tea in front of him. He wore a black suit jacket with black trousers and a white button up shirt. Considering where I picked him up and what he was wearing, he was probably having a business drinking party.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said.

Ciel continued to avert his beautiful blue eyes to the ground and fiddled with his slim fingers.

"Thank you, Tetsu" Ciel's sweet voice finally spoke, "For picking me up and letting me stay"

I shook my head, "It's better to be with someone when you feel lonely then stay home by yourself"

"Yes, that is true" Ciel nodded.

I sat besides him and sipped on my cup of hot tea.

"So, you don't want to talk about it?" I asked, once again.

Ciel lips softly frowned and he lowered his head. His navy blue bangs gently shifted downwards and covered his doey eyes.

"You know, when I'm sad I purposely listen to sad songs so I can cry it all out" I said.

I quietly placed my cup on the coffee table and waited for a response from Ciel. A small giggle then came from his lips.

"Do you really?" Ciel finally looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"I don't intentionally do it" I chuckled.

"I'm glad you called me though" I said, "It shows you have some trust in me"  
"Of course, I do" Ciel nodded, "After you saved me, why wouldn't I trust you?"  
I stared at his doey baby blue eyes that continued to wait for my words.

_What innocence..._

"That makes me happy" I gently smiled.

Ciel's innocent happy eyes then proceeded to turn sad.

"Sebastian and I got into a fight" Ciel said.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"Sebastian..." Ciel paused, "He doesn't want me to be here with you"  
I knew Sebastian surely still had a grudge on me. But I guess, the innocent Ciel told Sebastian about me again...

"Maybe you shouldn't be here then" I said.

Ciel shook his head, "I'm mad at him right now so it's fine"

"Plus I'm sure he's having fun with some other girl" Ciel mumbled.

"You must love Sebastian a lot" I said.

Ciel tightened his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, "I do..."  
"A lot actually" Ciel quietly said, "He's the only one I have left"

"And that's why you're so heartbroken right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe so..." Ciel sighed.

I gently gripped onto Ciel's chin and made him look at me.

"Well, I'm always here too" I said.

"Thanks for being my friend, Tetsu" Ciel innocently said.

_I guess he really is dense sometimes._

 

We talked a few more hours and Ciel was soon fast asleep. I put our cups away in the sink and came back with a blanket. Ciel peacefully laid on the couch. His soft snores and chest slowly went up and down. It was adorable, like a little kitty. I gently placed the blanket on top of him. Knelt down on one knee, I softly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you for coming when I was lonely too, Ciel" I whispered.

I leaned in and softly gave a peck to his plump tiny lips.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

I stared at my phone. No calls nor messages from Sebastian. I guess we both were really mad at each other. I was hoping that it would all end or was some sort of dream. I took out my keys to my apartment, unlocked the door. I closed the door behind me. It felt like such a long day at work just because I was thinking about Sebastian and I. I took a deep breath in and then out. I took off my shoes and the moment I straightened my back, my eyes caught a glimpse of the blue scarf that hung on the coat hangers.

I reached my hand to it, "Idiot..."  
"You told me you won't leave my side again" I frowned.

My heart clenched tightly and seemed to drop low to my stomach. My phone then rang.

"Hello" I picked up.

"Are you busy today?" It was Tetsu's voice.

I glanced at the blue scarf, "No, I'm not"

"You don't mind me painting you today?" Tetsu asked.

_I need to get out of the house before my thoughts consume me._

"Do you mind if I come right now?" I questioned.

"That's if you don't mind coming right now" Tetsu gave a soft chuckle.

I laughed with him, "I'll be there soon"  
We both said our goodbyes and hung up.

 

= Tetsu's Place =

 

"My studio room is just right over here" Tetsu opened one of the doors.

The minute he opened the door, the scent of paint filled my nose. It wasn't strong enough for me to make my stomach feel sick yet I could tell it was an art studio. I entered the room full of paintings that were finished and unfinished. Some were just sketches still and some were framed.

"Do you sell your paintings?" I asked.

"I actually do" Tetsu nodded.

"You do exhibitions too?" I questioned.

Tetsu shook his head, "I prefer not too but many people keep telling me too"  
"Wow, obviously I'm not into art for me not to know" I felt a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay" Tetsu chuckled as he put on his tan apron.

"But your art is really pretty though" I complimented.

"Well, thank you" Tetsu smiled.

"You're welcome" I nodded, "So, where do you want me to stand?"  
Tetsu pulled a stool a few inches away from the empty canvas.

"Right here is fine" Tetsu tapped the stool.

I gladly sat down and faced towards the canvas. Tetsu stood in front of me before going to the canvas. He glanced at me up and down. I stared back at him in confusion.

"Just a bit of innocence yet a bit of charm" Tetsu reached his hand towards me.

He unbuttoned the top few buttons on my white shirt. Moved a few strands of hair out of my eyes. Finally, satisfied with the look, Tetsu smiled and nodded.

"If you need to get up to do anything or stretch, just tell me" Tetsu sat down in front of his empty canvas.

I nodded, "Same goes with you"  
Soon after, Tetsu was sketching. The window was open to bring in a soft breeze inside the room. It felt nice and relaxing. At least, something to keep my mind off of Sebastian.

"Are you feeling better?" Tetsu suddenly asked.

"I..." I paused and thought about it for a minute, "I should be fine"  
"Just fine?" Tetsu raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I should be" I said, "Not really..."  
Tetsu softly chuckled, "It's okay to not be fine either"  
"We're human. Humans have emotions too" Tetsu said.

A small frown curved on my lips, "That's very true"  
"We've haven't been in contact" I admitted.

"Oh..." Tetsu furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry about that"  
I shook my head, "If I wasn't stubborn enough, I would have contacted him already"

"You're so positive, Ciel" Tetsu said, "Always putting people ahead of you"  
"E-Ehh?" I felt flustered.

"It's what gives you character" Tetsu smiled, "Innocence"  
I frowned, "I'm not as innocent as you make me seem"  
"You may have done things but you're still innocent" Tetsu said.

Tetsu was flustering me too much. I didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you for being so kind and being my friend" I said.

"Whatever makes Ciel happy" Tetsu nodded.

 

A couple hours passed since Tetsu began my portrait.

"We can stop here today" Tetsu placed his sketch pencil down.

"You want me to come again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Whenever you're available" Tetsu replied.

Tetsu got up from his seat and I followed his actions afterwards. He took a few steps towards me.

"Will you be selling this painting too?" I questioned.

Tetsu gave me a long stare, "I would prefer to keep it for myself"

"May I ask why?" I asked.

Tetsu gave a small smile, "I feel like this painting would be something special to me"  
He reached his hands to my unbuttoned shirt and buttoned it up.

"You have a nice night then, Ciel" Tetsu patted my head.

 

= Later That Night = Home =

 

"Hi, Takeo" I said on the phone.

"Ciel, how are you doing?" Takeo asked.

"I'm good" I replied, "I'm actually calling because..."  
"Boss is doing alright" Takeo said, knowing what I was going to ask, "Not as great as when you're here but he's by passing"  
I sighed in relief, "I'm sorry you have to go through that"

"I know you guys are mad at each other but please do take care of yourself too" Takeo said.

I nodded, "Thank you for worrying about me too"

"Remember Ciel, even though you may not be part of the mafia, you are still family" Takeo calmly voiced.

I quietly nodded even though Takeo couldn't see me, "Thank you, Takeo"  
"But at the moment, I feel like I'm the wrong one because I am doing something that I know Sebastian will be mad at me" I explained.

"And yet, I know Sebastian will forgive me and open his arms wide to me when I come back" I said.

"I'm horrible, aren't I? Taking advantage of his love and care for me" I frowned, "I don't know what I did to deserve Sebastian"  
"You don't have to tell me what it is" Takeo said, "But either way, I know you're much more innocent than you think, Ciel"

"Sorry to cut the conversation but Boss will be coming home soon" Takeo said.

"No, it's okay" I shook my head, "Take care of him well while I'm not there"

"I will certainly" Takeo said.

I hung up the call. In the end, I couldn't bring myself to talk to Sebastian.

_What a pathetic person I am. I don't deserve Sebastian._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my url to akumahoshi ~ !! Why? Because I have made a new tumblr account which is called akumahoshi-writes. So, please check out that blog that will strictly be about my fics & aesthetics of any of my stories!!


	53. Season 3: Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry that I haven't updated for almost 2 weeks. The holidays got me but I really wanted to update before the year ended. Thank you for being patience with me ~ ♥  
> I have also made an Instagram account for my fanfics!! Follow me at akumahoshi

Tetsu was painting my portrait. Soft, gentle strokes as his fingers seemed to barely hold the paint brush. His long bangs pinned with a bobby pin. He wore blue jeans with a tee shirt that had a painting that I didn't know was called. It was different shades of blue with a man holding a guitar.

"Are you still not in touch with Sebastian?" Tetsu asked as his eyes continued to stare at the canvas.

I softly frowned and shook my head, "No..."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something sensitive" Tetsu apologized.

I shook my head again, "It's alright"  
"If I wasn't stubborn, Sebastian and I would have made up already" I said.

"You can't only blame yourself" Tetsu voiced.

"I'm sure he did something for you to be mad too" Tetsu said.

The memories of when that girl clung onto Sebastian flashed through my mind. When Sebastian completely ignored me and we didn't speak a word to each other.

"Let's go eat out for dinner" Tetsu said, "I'll treat you, like a thanks"

"Ahh" I shook my head, "There's no need too"  
"No matter what you say, I'm still going to take you" Tetsu said.

There was no point on arguing back with Tetsu. He was too kind for his own good.

Tetsu placed his paint brush down and took off his apron. I watched him walk towards me.

"I don't like seeing you so sad like this" Tetsu said, "I would prefer to see you smile"

"I'm sorry to bring my troubles here" I tightened my lips.

Tetsu shook my his head, "It's okay. I prefer you being here instead of being alone"

"It gives me peace knowing you're okay still" Tetsu said.

Tetsu placed his hand behind my neck and leaned in towards me. I continued to stare into his carob brown eyes. As he got closer, I slightly turned my head, feeling awkward. Tetsu softly chuckled and gently kissed my forehead.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable" Tetsu said.

His hand slid off my neck and he turned around.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude but--" I frowned.

"I know" Tetsu nodded, "You're still in a relationship with Sebastian"

 

= After Dinner =

 

Tetsu took me to a nice high class restaurant.

"You didn't have to take me to such an expensive restaurant" I said.

"Don't feel guilty. I feel like you need such luxury cause that's how much I care for you" Tetsu replied.

We walked out of the restaurant.

"Next time, I'll take you out to eat too" I glanced at Tetsu.

Tetsu smiled, "There's no need to return a favor"

I looked ahead of us and my heart immediately froze. Standing in all black. His maroon eyes burned and his emotionless face furrowed. Sebastian and I stared at each other. Seconds felt like minutes. Takeo broke the silence and moved his arm to direct Sebastian to go into the restaurant.

"It's been a while, Sebastian" Tetsu gave a small bow.

I averted my eyes away from Sebastian's and stared at the ground.

"Seems like you're taking care of Ciel well" Sebastian said.

I immediately flinched by my name. My chest clenched tightly and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"We should get going, Boss" Takeo said, "We don't want to be late for the meeting"

Sebastian walked pass me, our shoulder softly brushed against each other. I wanted to grab his hand and pour my emotions to him. Tell him that I love him and how much I've missed him. I glanced up at Takeo. He had a sorrowful face plastered on and nodded to reassure me.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

I couldn't look back. If I did, I think I would have snatched Ciel up and ran away. Take him far away from everyone else and kept him to myself only. Ignored all my responsibilities and gave all my attention to the sweet Ciel.

"How long will you keep this up, Boss?" Takeo asked.

"It's a punishment for both of us" I answered.

"When he finally comes back, he won't be able to let go anymore" I said.

"And what if he never comes back?" Takeo questioned.

"Then I will cut away all those memories and continue on" I furrowed.

But I knew...I knew that Ciel would come back no matter what. He always came back to me. I will make him come back to me.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

I glanced at my ticking clock. It was midnight and here I was, wide awake, stuck with my thoughts. I couldn't shake off the feeling I had when I bumped into Sebastian. Tetsu tried his best to comfort me after the incident but I still couldn't shake off the emotions. It ached my chest and made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Tears were on the edge to fall because of the emotionally pain I felt. It reminded me of when I was back in college and when Sebastian left me alone. The feeling of abandonment and loneliness. The feeling of needing somebody to ease up the pain but having no one there.

 

Here I was, standing in front of the gates of the place that I was avoiding. The moon was high and the stars in the midnight sky shown the brightest it could. I slowly grabbed onto the handle of the gate, took my time to open the gate. I walked inside the house, quietly towards Sebastian's bedroom. With swift movements, a pair of arms came behind me and locked me up against their chest.With my gut feelings, I knew the person was armed with a gun.

"It's me, Sebastian" I quietly voiced.

I felt the tensed arm relaxed. His arm was still positioned across my chest but he softly held onto me.

"Why are you here?" His voice was cold.

"I..." I furrowed my eyebrows, "I miss you, Sebastian"

A silence came from Sebastian.

"If you really wanted too, I knew you would have shot me the moment you saw me in this hallway" I said.

"Were you expecting it to be me or were you wishing to find out if it was me?" I asked.

"So, you came in knowing the risk? Why?" Sebastian questioned.

"Cause I trust you, Sebastian" I immediately replied, "And even if you shot me, I would understand if it was you"  
A moment of silence passed and suddenly Sebastian's arm that was over my chest was covering my eyes.

"Do you even know what you're saying, Ciel?" Sebastian inched closer to my ear.

I felt his breath trailed down my jawline to the nape of my neck.

"Even if you confessed beautifully, you're still going to run off to Tetsu right?" Sebastian asked.

His voice filled my ears so lovely. Trapped in darkness with his voice only. I felt his lips give a soft kiss on my neck. Sebastian softly sucked on the spot he pecked and left a hickey there. His soft hand gently slid off my face. I slowly opened my eyes to only see the dark hallway lit by the moonlight. I quickly turned around. Sebastian wasn't there anymore. My heart ached as I felt the loneliness again. My hand went to my neck where the hickey was. The heated sensation was still there and I felt like Sebastian was still next to me.

 

= Few Days Later =

 

"Sorry, it's taking longer than usual" Tetsu set his apron to the side.

"It seems like you're almost done though" I stared at the half painted canvas.

My face barely painted on, only a outline still but my navy blue hair slowly came to life.

"I like to leave the face last" Tetsu said, "It's like seeing the painting come alive"

"It's really pretty already" I nodded, "Doesn't even seem like me..."  
Tetsu placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't look down on yourself so much"

"You're beautiful in many ways even if you may feel broken inside" Tetsu smiled.

I slightly furrowed my eyebrows, "Aren't you too smooth with your words sometimes?"  
Tetsu chuckled, "It's cause it's you, Ciel"

"Besides have you made up with Sebastian?" Tetsu asked.

He slightly pulled down my tee shirt collar, revealed the hickey made from Sebastian the other night. A red tint appeared on my face and I quickly covered the hickey up with my hand.

"It's not what you think" I said.

"So, you haven't made up with Sebastian?" Tetsu questioned.

I softly shook my head, "But...It is from Sebastian..."  
"So?" Tetsu raised an eyebrow.

"It's confusing" I averted my eyes away.  
Tetsu chuckled, "I'm just teasing you, Ciel"  
"You're mean" I pouted.

Tetsu's phone started ringing, "I'll be right back. I have to take this call"  
I nodded to Tetsu's words. He walked out of the room. I sighed, still flustered by Tetsu's teasing. A few minutes later, I was thinking and realized that I've never actually paid attention to my surroundings. I was always only prepared to sit down on the stool and let Tetsu paint me for hours. But now that I looked around, I never realized another door in the room. This was only his studio room so that must be his bathroom or a storage room for his art pieces. Without thinking much of it, I slowly walked over to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Ciel" A hand was felt on my shoulder.

I immediately jumped and turned around to face Tetsu.

"I-I just wanted to look what was inside here" My heart was beating fast from the sudden fright.

"It's just a storage room. Nothing to see" Tetsu said.

"Should we get going now?" Tetsu asked.

I quickly nodded. I glanced back at the storage room door. I don't know if it was a gut feeling or something but I just knew I had an odd feeling about that storage room.


	54. Season 3: Chapter 54

When I first landed my eyes on him, he immediately became my muse. I wanted him, I wanted to paint him, make my painting about him, make all my creations in the world related to my beautiful muse. I believed it was because when I first spotted him, he was positioned in such a way that pointed all his beautiful angles and even his flaws gleamed. The way the sun hit against his porcelain pale skin and his navy soft blue hair. His sapphire eyes lit up even more against the sun and his lashes flattered along so perfectly. He was a painting himself. A painting that became real. He sparked something inside of me.

At first it was just a little spark. Just a yearning to ask him if I can paint him.

But the moment I finally spoke to him, the spark became a little bigger. I just wanted to get to know him too while I painted him. Get to know my muse so I had a better understanding of him that brought a more realistic painting.

He was kind to me, the spark became bigger than before. Sweet heart words and a smile that cured the inspiration that I've long forgotten. I wanted to give him some sort of affection and love. As a thank you?

I found out his attention was taken somewhere else already, the spark lit up even bigger. I wanted him to be mine. I only wanted him to be my muse. A muse that was only dedicated to me. A muse that will only inspire me and no one else.

I needed my muse.

 

=

 

"Has everything been going okay, Ciel?" Seiichi asked.

I glanced up at him and hesitated to answer, "Yeah, I'm doing fine"  
Seiichi frowned, "If there's anything you're worried about, you can always tell me"

I turned off my computer and stood up from my chair.

"You feel..." Seiichi tightened his lips, "You feel a bit off"

I faked a smile, "Have I been like that?"  
I stretched my back, "I'm sorry"

Seiichi and I started walking out of our offices to leave work.

"I don't mean to show it but I guess I haven't been able to hide it anymore..." I sighed.

"Are you and Sebastian in bad terms?" Seiichi questioned.

Another long sigh, "Yeah, I guess"

"But it's not Sebastian's fault" I immediately voiced, "I'm just..."

Seiichi placed his hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to pretend you're happy around me"

I stared at Seiichi and furrowed my eyebrows, tried to keep a smile plastered on my face.

"I really think I should go make up with Sebastian now"

Seiichi nodded, "I don't know what's going on but all I want you to be is happy"

"Thank you, Seiichi"

"You go take care of your mother too" I added.

Seiichi nodded to my words.

 

= Sebastian's View =

 

"Hello, Boss" My mafia member answered his phone.

"Give me an update" I said.

"Seiichi sent Ciel home today and now Ciel is entering Tetsu's condo"

"Thank you" I nodded, "Update me again later tonight"

"Yes, Boss!"

I hung up the call and leaned back in my chair and a long sigh left my throat.

"When will you tell Ciel, Boss?" Takeo asked.

I took a hold of one of the documents in front of me, "When it's the right time"

The document was a profile of Tetsu. His surname, his birthday, the high school he went to, his family, his career, and even his hidden secrets.

"Ciel will have to learn the hard way" I said.

 

= Ciel's View =

 

Tetsu was cooking a meal for both of us before we started on painting my portrait. He wanted to treat me to a home cook meal instead of taking me out to eat. Something more special he said.

"I'm so glad you let me paint you again" Tetsu said.

"It was a fun experience last time" I nodded, "Besides you've helped me a lot too"  
"I'm happy that you feel that way also" Tetsu smiled.

He placed a plate full of food in front of me. Grabbed his own plate, Tetsu sat across from me.

"You're so talented" I took a bite of the food, "Even knowing how to cook"  
"I've been living by myself for a while now so you tend to learn a few tips here and there"

"Besides even if I'm an artist, I gotta live somehow" Tetsu chuckled.

I laughed at his comment, "I hope you don't feel like I'm a burden every time I come"

Tetsu immediately shook his head, "Not at all. Besides, I'm the one inviting you over"

"Have you decided to do an exhibition?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Tetsu tightened his lips, "I've been really thinking about it"

"And I was thinking after I finish your painting, I should finally have my answer" Tetsu said.  
"So, where is this answer leaning too?" I questioned.

"Well, if you come, I'll gladly do it" Tetsu chuckled.

"I'm sure your fans will love it when you do an exhibition" I said, "And I will be glad to attend also"

"So, if you come, I'll figure one out. Deal?" Tetsu said.

I laughed, "You shouldn't only solely do it cause I'm attending"

"But I would have someone special there besides you'll be the guest of honor" Tetsu said.

"Huh? Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You've been my muse for the longest time, Ciel" Tetsu set his spoon down.

"Muse?" I questioned, "Like your inspiration?"  
Tetsu gently nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm honored" I smiled back, "Now I really feel responsible"

"That's why I will only do the exhibition if you attend and be my guest of honor" Tetsu said.

"If you won't be bothered by it, I will gladly attend" I nodded.

"It's a deal then" Tetsu grinned, "I will start planning it"

 

We finished our dinner and Tetsu was getting ready to finish the painting.

"I think I might finish this painting tonight or tomorrow, depending on how well it goes" Tetsu said.

"Oh! Exciting!" I smiled and clapped my hands softly.

"I'm bittersweet about it" Tetsu slightly frowned.

"Why?"

"That means I won't get to see you everyday anymore"

"Well, it doesn't mean our friendship stops here either"

Tetsu glanced at me, "You really know how to make your words smooth"

I immediately felt flustered by his words, "I-I don't mean too"  
Tetsu's phone started ringing, "I'll be right back"

"It's an important call" Tetsu walked out of the studio room.

A few minutes passed and I glanced at the storage room door. It bothered me that I had that odd feeling about Tetsu's words about the storage room. But I shouldn't mistrust Tetsu like that. He has been so kind and leaded me so well recently, how could I just barge into a room that he told me not to worry about.

My feet automatically walked towards the storage room door. I placed my hand on the doorknob. I glanced behind me, listened closely to hear Tetsu still speak on the phone. I slowly turned the doorknob. It wasn't lock.

My heart was beating fast. It was probably just a storage room, just like what Tetsu said. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to see what kind of tools he used for his painting.

_There's nothing to worry about, right?_

I opened the door. The door slowly swung up revealed more light into the room. My eyes widened. My heart wasn't only beating fast but I was frightened. Nervous. I didn't know what to do.

A room full of paintings of me. Not only paintings but pictures taken in secret. Pictures of me in my apartment, Sebastian's place, at work, at the cafe I usually went to, the grocery store that I went to on a weekly, all the places I've been walking by. It was pictures from when I graduated high school to the years of college to the years of when I started working at the company. It filled the walls and even some of them collapsed over each other.

I heard Tetsu say his goodbyes on the phone. I quickly closed the door and took a few steps away from the door.

"I'm sorry. Did I take long?" Tetsu opened and closed the door behind him.

"Not at all" I shook my head.

"Shall we get started now? Tetsu walked to his canvas.

"I..." I averted my eyes away, "I'm not feeling that great"

"So, I think I should head home first" I said.

"Was it the food? I'm so sorry" Tetsu voiced in a worry tone.

"I should give you some medicine to eat" Tetsu said.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I should just head home instead"

I started walking towards the door to exit the studio room, "Thank you for the food though"

I placed my hand around the doorknob but before I could open it, two hands slammed on the door to keep it shut. I felt Tetsu stand closely behind me while his arms locked me between him.

"Did you go look inside the storage room, Ciel?" Tetsu asked gently.

Even though his voice was low and sweet, I felt the fear go down my body.

"I-I didn't mean too, Tetsu" I shook my head.

Tetsu leaned into my ear, "You should have trusted me when I told you not to worry about it"

"I thought you trusted me, Ciel. Don't you?" Tetsu added.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu" I was frightened, "Please...Please...I do trust you"

Tetsu grabbed onto my arm and harshly turned me around, pushed me against the door. His dark eyes stared down at me while his long bangs hovered over his eyes.

"You're my muse, didn't I tell you that already?" A smirk plastered on Tetsu's face.


	55. Season 3: Chapter 55

"Boss! It seems like there might be a problem!"  
I furrowed my eyebrows and tightly held onto my cell phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Usually, at this time, Ciel would have been out but it has been pass an hour"

"Has Tetsu come out?" I questioned.

"No, he hasn't. What would you like me to do, Boss?"

I tightened my lips and eyed the clock. Another hour before midnight...

"Call me in another hour" I ordered.

"Yes, Boss"

I hung up the call and took a deep breath. Ciel didn't work the next day so maybe he was just staying longer than usual. But all the other times, he always left at the same time no matter what...

_Should I really be waiting another hour?_

 

= Ciel's View =

 

"Tetsu, you're acting very strange" I said.

_Where did the Tetsu I know before go or was he always like this?_

"What do you mean?" Tetsu brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Tetsu grabbed onto my wrist, "You said you're not feeling well"

"Let's sit down on the couch" Tetsu dragged me towards the sofa that was in the studio room.

His grip around my wrist was tight and I felt my blood circulation stopping there. Tetsu roughly sat me down on the couch while he stood in front of me, still held onto my wrist.

"You're hurting me, Tetsu" I tried to pull away my wrist.

Tetsu raised an eyebrow, "But if I let you go, you might leave me alone"

I shook my head, "Please, I won't"

I took a hold of his wrist that was holding onto mine, "Just tell me what you want"

Tetsu stared at me for a second longer.

"I'll do whatever you say" I leaned closer to his hand.

I felt Tetsu slowly releasing my wrist.

"I don't want you to run away, Ciel" Tetsu said as he let go of my wrist.

I rubbed my aching wrist and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Were you the one stalking me?" I asked, "Is that why you knew where I was when I got kidnapped by that man"

Tetsu frowned, "Yes, I was"

"Why?" I questioned.

Tetsu obediently answered, "I just wanted to follow my muse. You're my muse, Ciel"

"You're the one that is inspiring me to paint" Tetsu added.

"So, you've been stalking and taking pictures of me..."

"I just want you to be my muse. Only mine" Tetsu furrowed.

Tetsu reached his hand to my cheek and lifted up my head to look at him.

"You're my beautiful, beautiful muse" Tetsu stared into my eyes.

I saw the unstable state Tetsu was in. His eyes pierced into my own. His actions towards me. The way he was speaking to me.

"I can't stay here forever, Tetsu" I shook my head.

"You have too" Tetsu demanded with a low voice, "You have to stay here"

I pushed his hand off my cheek and turned my head away, "I'm sorry"

"I already love Sebastian"

I stood up from the couch, "But I'll let you finish the painting though"

Tetsu stared at me, recollected his own thoughts.

"I need you to stay here, Ciel" Tetsu said, "I'm not letting you go again"  
"I finally got you here and was able to paint you again" Tetsu frowned, "Why can't you just stay?"

"I'll feed you, bathe you, take such sweet care of you, bring you to your favorite restaurants and even let you stay here forever" Tetsu said, "I will never ever hurt you and make you cry like how Sebastian has. I need you to stay, Ciel. You're the muse that I love"

I glanced at the canvas, "Just the painting for now, Tetsu"

Tetsu gritted his teeth, "Will you stay here forever then?"  
"I tried to paint you so many times without you here, Ciel, but finally since you're here I feel like I'll be able to finish it perfectly and make you stay here forever with me" Tetsu said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit on my bottom lip. I didn't know what to do. I thought Tetsu was someone that was going to be my dear friend.

"Tetsu..." I softly called out.

I gently grabbed onto his wrist and earnestly stared at him. Tetsu slowly furrowed his eyebrows as I continued to get closer to him. He was confused by my actions. He wasn't sure what to do next.

I proceed to call out his name in a gentle voice again, "Tetsu..."  
His tense body started relaxing in my grip.

"I'll let you do whatever you want" I leaned my head against his chest, "And I'll be your muse"

Tetsu was quiet. I heard his heart pounding fast. Even so, I couldn't predict what his next move was going to be.

"You want me to be your muse right?" I glanced up at him.

He averted his eyes to mine too. His eyebrows furrowed in and his eyes filled with sadness and eager.

"Don't you?" I quietly asked.

Tetsu tightened his lips and his face was full of sadness and relief.

"I do" Tetsu nodded.

I let go of his wrist and gripped onto his shirt, pulled him closer to my body.

"I want you to be my muse, Ciel" Tetsu bit on his bottom lip.

He placed his hand behind my neck and softly pulled me away from his chest. He stared at me with such happiness and a sigh of relief. He leaned in closer to me, his lips landed on my lips.

"I don't want you to only be my muse" Tetsu said.

"I love you too, Ciel" Tetsu confessed, "I really do love you too"  
I would have never thought I would have to use this tactic on someone that I saw dear to me. But here I was, manipulating him and used his feelings to my own advantage...

"Let me go wash up and shall we go to bed afterwards?" I took a step back from Tetsu.

"It's been a long night" I said, "And I'm sure you're exhausted"

Tetsu nodded to my words. I turned around about to go out of the room. All of sudden, I was pushed to the ground and flipped around so I was laying on my back.

"T-Tetsu!" I exclaimed, surprised by his actions.

His expressions were agitated and worrisome.

"You're lying to me, aren't you Ciel?!" Tetsu furrowed.

"W-What do you mean, Tetsu?" I questioned.

"You're not lying to me right?" Tetsu asked, "This isn't some kind of way to escape from me right?!"

"Why would I do that to you? I would never" I shook my head.

"Say that you love me then" Tetsu said, "Why didn't you say it back?"  
"Tetsu..." I reached my hand to his cheek.

He pinned both of my wrists to the ground, "Say I love you back!"

His eyes were firm and I knew any wrong move something bad might happen.

"I..." I began to speak.

Tetsu waited for me to say it back but I couldn't. It didn't want to come out of my mouth.

_I love Sebastian._

A teardrop rolled down and I shook my head.

"You love Sebastian right?" Tetsu gritted.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu" I cried, "I'm sorry..."

I saw in his eyes that he was destroyed and it was all my fault. Tetsu harshly lifted up my tee shirt and harshly gave me sloppy kisses on my neck and chest.

"St-Stop it, Tetsu" I struggled.

"If you're going to run back to Sebastian then this will be the only way I can get you" Tetsu coldly voiced.

"You manipulated me and used my own feelings so you can escape from me" Tetsu gritted.

"I will make you learn from your mistake" Tetsu tightly gripped my wrists.

It was all a mistake. My mistake. A wrong move that I did and now I was facing the consequences.

Tetsu unbuckled my pants and pulled down my garments to my knees.

"And if only I could paint that lovely emotion on a canvas too" Tetsu smirked.

His usual soft hands felt disgusting against my cheek.

All I could mutter back was an apologize, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

His hands roamed over my bony hips and he left messy kisses all over my chest area.

A soft knock came from the closed door. Tetsu and I immediately looked at the door. The door slowly opened. A smirk appeared on Tetsu's lips the moment he saw who the person was.

"Sebastian..." Tetsu scoffed.

A whelm of relief came over my body.

"Get off of Ciel" Sebastian coldly voiced with a stern face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that I actually finished writing this story about a few weeks ago. There will be no changes and the ending is set. So, when I don't update, that's just me being too busy with life lolol


	56. Season 3: Chapter 56

My hands were tied with my own belt while my ankles were tightened together with Ciel's belt. I sat on the cold hard ground while across me was a heated flustered Ciel. All I did was observe. I kept my mouth shut but I was in awed. My heart thumped fast and my boner only got bigger as the seconds went by. Sebastian had his black jacket thrown on the side of the couch and his few top buttons on his black shirt was unbuttoned. Ciel's blue jeans were thrown next to Sebastian's black jacket. He only wore his white undies, that grew tight around his bugle, and his grey tee shirt. Ciel sat on Sebastian's lap as Ciel's legs were spread wide open towards me. His milky legs looked so delicate and I noticed the few hickeys that were already on his thighs. His pre-cum leaked through his white undies, stained his undergarment. His nipples perked through his shirt as Sebastian previously was fondling with them. His cheeks were deep red which made him look even more white and stunning. His tiny, plump lips were wet from his own drooled saliva. His eyes were watery and called out to Sebastian with such great lust.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel moaned as his hips grind on Sebastian's crotch.

I glanced at Sebastian. He was smirking at me. I knew he was showing off. He was showing off what he had and what I didn't have. Sebastian wanted to throw in my face that my beautiful muse was his. This was a punishment for me, not Ciel.

"Ciel, you know you had that in your pocket" Sebastian said, "Why didn't you use it?"  
I was clueless on what Sebastian was talking about.

Ciel bit on his bottom lip as Sebastian's hands caressed his thighs up close to his bugle, only to bring his hands back down and repeat the same process.

"You know what I'm talking about" Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel's ear.

"I-I..." Ciel managed to mumble, "I couldn't"

"Wasn't that the reason you bought those pocket knives, Ciel?" Sebastian said.

"To keep it in your pocket, just in case of any danger?" Sebastian's eyes averted to me.

_Ciel had a pocket knife with him all this time?_

I glanced at Ciel's jeans that laid on the ground. Peeking out of the thrown jean's pocket was a pocket knife that shimmered in silver.

"Tell me" Sebastian's hand finally gripped onto Ciel's bugle.

Ciel whimpered by the sudden touch and the stain on his white undies soon was growing bigger.

"Tell me, Ciel" Sebastian lowly said, "Why didn't you use it on Tetsu?"  
Sebastian's hand slowly went underneath Ciel's tee shirt, lifted up his shirt to reveal that pale porcelain skin. Sebastian's fingers flickered at Ciel's redden nipple and rubbed tiny circles around it to only make it more sensitive.

"I c-couldn't, Se-Sebastian" Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in pleasure.

"Why is that?" Sebastian licked Ciel's earlobe to make Ciel melt more.

"T-Tetsu is m-my friend" Ciel moaned out.

His voice calling my name, made me even harder. I was going to explode already but I couldn't touch myself because of the restraints. I imagined so many ways to draw Ciel on a canvas. He was so beautiful. Such a goddess and had even more beauty than the Goddess of Venus.

"Is he still your friend now?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel bit on his bottom lip and continued to grind his hips against Sebastian's hand that was playing with his hard bugle.

"Look at him" Sebastian gripped on Ciel's chin and made him look at me.

"Is he still your friend, Ciel?" Sebastian questioned, "Look at him and ask yourself, is he still your friend?"  
Ciel's watery eyes stared at me. I swallowed hard. His grinding hips and his redden cheeks were vibrant in my mind. Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's hand and shook Sebastian's hand off his chin. Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian. His eyes pleaded Sebastian to stop asking him that question. I knew the answer already but it didn't matter as long as I had this image of Ciel imprinted in my mind. Ciel was going to be my Venus muse forever.

"You won't stop grinding your hips, Ciel" Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

"Do you really enjoy when someone else watches?" Sebastian asked, "Does it turn you on that much?"  
"I-I just w-want your c-cock, Sebastian" Ciel muttered.

Sebastian grinned in such a satisfied way, "Take it with your mouth then"

Ciel eagerly nodded and immediately got off Sebastian's lap. Sebastian stood up and unzipped his pants. Ciel knelt on the ground in front of Sebastian's cock. With much patience, Ciel licked his lips over and over as his eyes only stared at Sebastian pulling down his pants and undergarment. Ciel properly straightened his back and held the base of Sebastian's cock. He was so well trained. Ciel stuck out his tongue as Sebastian's tip slid pass his wet lips. Ciel took it so well. Sebastian's length went all they way inside Ciel's mouth. Ciel bobbed his head back and forth with his eyes only staring up at Sebastian. It was like I wasn't even here anymore. Ciel completely forgot about me and only remembered Sebastian. The slurping and sucking only made my mouth drool more. My mouth hanged opened bigger and bigger as I watched Ciel take that cock so good. He gave little laps on the tip of the cock and proceeded to suck the side of the cock to only take the whole length back in his throat.

Soon after, Ciel's hand went down to his own hard dick. He pulled down his stained white undies and his cock sprung up with cum leaking on the side. Ciel took a hold of his cock and started giving nice pumps to his own length. His hand matched the rhythm of him bobbing his head back and forth. Each time, he released Sebastian's cock out of his mouth, a moan managed to escape but only to be filled up with Sebastian's dick again. It was such a sight to see.

"Fuck" Sebastian groaned, as he gripped onto Ciel's navy blue hair.

Ciel's strokes on his cock went faster as he sucked harder on Sebastian's length. With just a minute or so, Sebastian spurted into Ciel's mouth and Ciel shivered as his own cock spent towards the ground. Ciel pulled back from Sebastian's cock and opened his mouth wide towards Sebastian. The white fluid dripped down his chin and covered his lips so glossy. Sebastian smiled and nodded to Ciel. With that, Ciel swallowed and shivered from pleasure, once more.

"We can't forget about your friend here, right Ciel?" Sebastian helped the weak legged Ciel up.

Ciel took a quick glance at me but soon, averted his eyes away. His dick was limp but his cum continued to drip onto the ground. Sebastian gently placed his arm around Ciel's slender waist and leaned towards Ciel's face.

"What do you say?" Sebastian grinned, "Ciel?"

Ciel widened his eyes and his grip on Sebastian's shirt tightened.

Sebastian, while he held Ciel close, took a few steps closer to me. He placed Ciel on all fours in front of me. Ciel looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes averted elsewhere and he bit on his bottom lip.

"Look at your friend closely, Ciel" Sebastian knelt behind Ciel.

I saw Sebastian take out a small bottle of lube and poured it on his cock and rubbed some on Ciel's hole.

"I-I want to look at y-you, Sebastian" Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian hovered over Ciel's petite body and gripped his chin. He made Ciel look at me and his face smirked at me.

"Look at your friend and show him how good my cock feels inside of you" Sebastian huskily said in Ciel's ear.

Sebastian's fingers stayed by Ciel's hole. I couldn't see it but I knew Sebastian was fingering Ciel. Ciel continued to whimper and bit on his lip as he furrowed his eyebrows. His cock slowly becoming hard again from just being fingered.

"Show him that only I am the one that can do this to you" Sebastian slowly let go of Ciel's chin.

Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's hips and with one thrust, he entered inside. Ciel yelped and immediately fell down onto his forearms, flat on the ground.

"Shit, it's been a while" Sebastian groaned.

"I'm happy that you still remember my shape, Ciel" Sebastian thrust.

Ciel's moans filled the room as Sebastian pounded inside of him. I was mesmerized. Ciel, right in front of me, was being fucked. His sex, lustful face was being shown right in front of my eyes. It was better than porn videos, better than what went inside my head, better than what I dreamed of Ciel. His mouth gaped open as his drool slowly slid down his chin. His cheeks and lips were cherry red. The droplets of sweat forming on his forehead that made his blue bangs stick to his forehead. He was alive. He was physically there, having sex in front of me. I came in my pants but my dick was still hard. I couldn't take sight off of my muse.

"Te-Tetsu..." That gentle soft moaned left his lips.

I realized tears fell from his eyes.

"I-I'm...so-sorry" Ciel managed to say between his moans.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arms and pulled him up to kneel. Ciel bounced on Sebastian's cock and continued to give out such a lustful voice.

"I'm s-sorry!" Ciel trembled.

Ciel spurts landed on my pants. Sebastian pounded a few more times inside Ciel and finally spent inside. Sebastian pulled out and gently laid Ciel on the ground. Ciel shivered a few more times as the cum started to pour out of his gaped hole. Sebastian zipped up and walked over to Ciel's pants. He grabbed the silver pocket knife and walked behind me. He undid the belt that tightly gripped my wrists. Ciel slowly sat up. Sebastian squatted next to Ciel and placed the pocket knife in Ciel's hand. Sebastian clicked it open and averted his eyes to Ciel. Ciel stared at Sebastian with a confused look.

"Is Tetsu your friend?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel frowned his eyebrows and looked down at the ground.

"You never answered me before so I'm asking again" Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. They were communicating with their eyes, it seemed like.

_They know each other too well..._

Sebastian grinned, "Well, Ciel?"

"Say it to him" Sebastian averted his eyes to me, "Say to him, he isn't your friend"

"Stab his hand to show that he isn't your friend" Sebastian said.

Ciel widened his eyes at Sebastian, "Sebastian!"  
A moment of silence filled the room. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion with his thoughts. Sebastian's crimson eyes coldly stared at me. I waited for the decision. I didn't care what the decision was or actually I did...

"Stab my hand, Ciel!!" I grabbed Ciel's arm, that held the pocket knife.

Ciel looked at me in confusion.

"I want you to stab my hand, Ciel" I said, "I want something to remember of you"

"Something that I can remember my muse. I can finally say my muse did something for me" I smiled.

I tightly held Ciel's wrist but I felt him trying to pull back.

"Tetsu, I can't" Ciel shook his head, "I can't do that"

"I know I'm not your friend" I said, "I'm your stalker, aren't I? That's not what friends are"

"So, stab my hand, Ciel" I pleaded, "I want it"

I placed my left hand on the ground. Ciel continued to try to pull from my grip.

"Stop it, Tetsu" Ciel was crying, "I don't want too"

_I need my muse._

I gripped Ciel's wrist with a firm grip and used his pocket knife to stab the top of my left hand.

"Tetsu, no!!" Ciel cried.

I felt his hand trembled in my hold. His hand wasn't holding the pocket knife anymore, I just made his hand stay there though.

_I finally have my muse next to me all the time now._

= Months Later = Sebastian's View =

 

The cold was in the air and from the weather forecast, our first snow fall was going to happen in one week. I stared at the television. On the screen was Tetsu.

"Tell us, Tetsu, why did you suddenly decide to host an exhibition for the first time within your seven years of your art career?"

Tetsu softly chuckled, "Because..."

His eyes wandered away from the camera and interviewer.

"My muse is finally my guest of honor" Tetsu smiled.

"Your muse?" The interviewer questioned, "And who is this muse?"  
"Oh, you didn't know?" Tetsu raised an eyebrow, "It's my painting called My Muse, Venus"  
"What?" The interviewer softly giggled, as she was confused.

"All my paintings in this exhibition is based from my muse but the guest of honor of my first ever exhibition is My Muse, Venus"

The interview looked at the camera and smiled, "And there we have it, you guys, the reason why artist Tetsu finally hosted his first exhibition"

"We do have another question. Fans have noticed you have a huge deep scar on your left hand. Where did you get that from?"

"Oh, this?" Tetsu showed his hand to the camera.

The wound was closed up and the color was a bit off compare to his skin color.

Tetsu softly smiled, "It reminds me of my muse, actually"

"About your muse again?" The interviewer questioned.

Tetsu nodded, "Every time I look at it, it brings peace to me. I got it by accident because of my muse"

"Accident? How did a huge deep scar like that be an accident?" The interview raised an eyebrow.

"Long story, short. I stabbed myself" Tetsu chuckled, "I'm clumsy"

The interviewer laughed along, "Oh, what a cute side!"

"But you got lucky it was your left hand instead of your right hand right?" The interviewer said.

Tetsu shook his head, "I'm actually left handed but after that incident, I've learned to paint with my right hand"

"Ehh?" The interviewer widened her eyes, "What talent! Your paintings look beautiful as ever still"

With a few more comments, the interviewer turned to the camera and listed when the exhibition was open. They showed a montage of the exhibition. The paintings contained a lot of navy blue, cherry blossoms, and a blue scarf. It was everything related to Ciel. I was able to pick out each painting and represent Ciel in it.

"And here we have, the famous My Muse, Venus!" The interviewer stood in front of the painting.

The camera zoomed out to reveal Tetsu standing next to the interviewer also. But finally, the whole painting was on the screen. A painting that, I knew so well, was suppose to be Ciel. His navy blue hair and his eyes that seemed like the endless ocean. The skin that was painted pale and his cheeks that were slightly redden. But there was no mouth nor nose. Only myself, Tetsu, and Ciel would have known who this painting was.

"Tetsu, this painting isn't Venus but yet, you named it Venus" The interviewer said.

"Well, that's because" Tetsu looked at the camera, "I believe my Venus is more beautiful than the actually Goddess Venus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand that Ciel never pulled out that knife on Tetsu because Ciel never wanted Tetsu to be a threat. Remember that Ciel's and Tetsu's relationship started out as friends from high school. Ciel never realized Tetsu's flaws and only Sebastian saw Tetsu's flaws. Ciel viewed Tetsu as an old friend from high school who he just lost touch with. I hope this helps on explaining why Ciel didn't do the same thing as he did with Hisashi.
> 
>  
> 
> I've released a new work called The Man Who Wore Black. I won't be updating any chapters for that story until I finish Tainted Soul. But please, do check it out and bookmark it if you're interested ~


	57. Season 3: Chapter 57

I turned off my office computer and stretched my arms up in the air.  
"Ahh ~ " I sighed in relaxation.  
"Ciel, are you going to go karaoke with the other co-workers tonight?" Seiichi walked up to me.  
I looked up at him. He had his tan winter coat with a fur hoodie on. I stood up from my seat and put on my black winter coat with my blue scarf.  
"Are you going too?" I asked Seiichi.  
"Well..." Seiichi scratched the back of his head.  
I chuckled. I knew his answer already. If I was going, he'll go but if I wasn't going, he wasn't going to go either.  
"Why don't we go this time?" I said.  
Seiichi looked at me with a bit of surprise.  
"We usually don't go so why don't we go this time" I softly smiled.  
Seiichi nodded, "Should we go grab something to eat before we head there then?"  
"Sure!"

The air was freezing cold and snow stained the world. Christmas was just right around the corner. I was excited for the time to come. It would be Sebastian's and I's first Christmas together. It brought bittersweet memories but I soon forgot about it as I saw Sebastian's face everyday. We truly were together forever now.  
"Have you decided what to buy for your mom yet?" I asked Seiichi.  
We sat in the corner table, next to the window. The waitress placed our order of food in front of us.  
"Hmm..." Seiichi tightened his lips, "There's one particular item that has stood out to me"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I was thinking of buying a roomba so my mom can have less stress on cleaning" Seiichi answered.  
"Oh nice!" I nodded, "It'll be such a good useful gift"  
"What about you?" Seiichi questioned.  
I shook my head, "Nothing has really stuck out to me"  
"I'm sure you'll find something" Seiichi smiled.  
"Sebastian has everything. If he wants it, he usually buys it" I sighed in frustration.  
"So, it's hard to find something he'll want..." I sighed.  
"Perks of being rich" Seiichi raised an eyebrow.  
I chuckled, "Right. He spoils himself too much"  
"Just keep thinking about it. It'll come to you"  
"Thanks Seiichi!" I nodded, "Hopefully I find something before Christmas comes"

= Karaoke Room =

"Ciel and Seiichi came too!!"  
"You guys never come!"  
"We decided too since we never do" Seiichi replied to the many comments.  
"We gotta make them sing for sure tonight!"  
"And many, many drinks to come ~ "  
"I'm fine on the drinks" I shook my head.  
"Ciel isn't much of a drinker" Seiichi said.  
With much liveliness in the air, the drinks started getting passed around and the music blasted in our ears. Seiichi sang a few songs and to my surprise, he was actually a decent singer. I never knew that and would have never guessed. I didn't take any alcohol but sang a few songs also. It was more fun than expected. A happy full hearted feeling.

"Thanks for coming!"  
"We'll do it again sometime"  
"Just invite whenever it's the weekend"  
Our co-workers started leaving the room, one by one.  
"Shall we take our leave also?" Seiichi came up to me.  
I nodded, "Let's go"  
We left the karaoke room but before we stepped out of the building, Seiichi paused in his footsteps.  
"Oh, crap!" Seiichi felt his pockets, "I forgot my phone"  
"I'll wait here for you"  
"I'll be right back!" Seiichi started walked back to the karaoke room.  
I stood in the lounge, waited for Seiichi to come back.  
"Ciel?" Somebody called.  
I looked around to see who called me. There stood Chikao. He still had the same light brown hair and eyes. An unbuttoned white winter coat, beige sweater, blue jeans and a black scarf that sat on his shoulders. He was still fashionable as always.  
"It is you, Ciel!" Chikao walked closer to me.  
"Chikao! It's been so long" I greeted with a smile.  
"You look so mature now" Chikao smiled, "How has it been?"  
"I'm doing good and with Sebastian too!" I was with joy to see someone who knew Sebastian.  
"Yes, yes" Chikao nodded, "The last time we ever talked, you and Sebastian were on bad terms"  
"We should have dinner sometime with Sebastian too" I said.  
Chikao chuckled, "That would be nice"  
"I haven't seen Sebastian in a while too" Chikao sighed, "I'm sure he's doing well"  
I nodded, "He is"  
"Ciel" I heard Seiichi's voice call behind me.  
I turned around to face Seiichi. Seiichi glanced at Chikao and then averted his eyes to me.  
"Seiichi, this is Chikao. He's an old friend" I said.  
"I'm going to get going now" Chikao patted my shoulder.  
"Okay, it was nice seeing you again" I smiled, "Hope to see you around"  
"I'm sure we will" Chikao nodded.

= Next Day =

I was walking back home from work. Seiichi stayed back at the office since he wanted to finish some work. I passed the convenience store and happened to bump into Chikao. He held onto his pack of cigarettes and was walking out of the store.  
"Chikao!" I called out.  
He turned to look at me and immediately waved. He stuck his cigarettes in his pocket.  
"What timing is this?" Chikao walked up to me with a grin.  
I chuckled, "It's always so unexpected whenever I see you"  
"Where you heading?" Chikao asked.  
"I was going home to change and actually go to Sebastian's place" I said.  
My eyes lit up, "You should come visit Sebastian!"  
"If it's fine with you guys, I don't mind at all" Chikao smiled.  
"Sebastian wouldn't mind at all" I shook my head, "Besides it would be nice for all of us to catch up"

Chikao drove us to Sebastian's place. We walked up to the fence but before I could open the door, Chikao voiced his nervousness.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Chikao asked.  
I nodded, "Of course, it is. You're Sebastian's uncle after all"  
Chikao smiled, "I hope I'm not interfering in anything today"  
"Don't worry" I said, "Sebastian is the same as always. He would welcome you"  
I opened the fence door. Chikao and I stepped inside the palace. The minute I closed the fence door, Takeo's gun was pointing to Chikao's head.  
"Takeo!!" I widened my eyes.  
"You shouldn't be here" Takeo coldly voiced.  
Chikao's eyes were jolted open, "I...I..."  
"Ciel, please step away from this man" Takeo glanced at me.  
"Takeo, it isn't what you think" I said, "He isn't an intruder"  
I knew this was mafia grounds so Takeo was always super cautious about anyone who stepped front in the palace.  
Takeo parted his lips, "He--"  
"It's fine, Takeo" Sebastian's voice.  
Takeo's gun slowly went down and back into his inside pocket. Sebastian walked towards us.  
"Sebastian, I thought it would be alright if Chikao came to eat dinner with us" I glanced up at Sebastian.  
He placed his hand around my shoulder and brought me in close, shoulder to shoulder.  
"It's been a while, Chikao" Sebastian said.  
Chikao smiled, "You're so grown now"  
"And what a nice palace and family members you have" Chikao eyed all the mafia members that stood outside the doors.  
I felt uncomfortable. The aura around us was not what I was expected. I couldn't pinpoint it. I just knew it was a bad vibe.  
"Sebastian" I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time"  
"No, it's alright, Ciel" Sebastian shook his head.  
"Ciel, invited me to dinner" Chikao said, "Will that be alright with you?"  
"Of course, it'll be fine" Sebastian replied.

= Sebastian's View =

We sat around the diner table. Chikao sat across from Ciel and I. I knew Ciel felt the vibe between Chikao and I but I couldn't blame Ciel for bringing Chikao here. Ciel didn't know anything and was just innocent to bring Chikao here for a reunion.  
"So, what do you do?" Chikao asked.  
I looked at Chikao. He sure as hell knew what I did. He was the one that brought me into this kind of world.  
"I'm the mafia leader here" I bluntly said.  
Ciel averted his eyes to me, surprised by my straight answer.  
"Oh, nice" Chikao smiled, "Explains why I had that kind of greeting at the door"  
Chikao was manipulative and cunning. He was playing innocent in front of Ciel.  
All my mafia members know Chikao was on the list to not be able to come in the palace unless told so. Thus, the reason why Takeo acted that way upon Chikao. But of course, Ciel didn't know that. It was my fault for not ever talking about Chikao to Ciel.  
"I'm happy that you and Ciel are still together" Chikao said.  
Ciel blushed by the words.  
"Have you've been seeing you mother?" Chikao questioned.  
My hand flinched by the mentioning of my Mom. My spoon clucked louder than usual against the plate. Ciel averted his eyes to me in worry. I looked at Chikao and I saw that mischief in his eyes.  
"Sorry, to bring up such a sensitive topic" Chikao frowned.  
"I've been visiting her" I said.  
"Those flowers must be from you then" Chikao smiled.  
"Seemed like you were visiting her also" I took a bite of my food.  
"Of course!" Chikao nodded, "She was a very, very dear friend"  
Chikao looked at me and smiled. To Ciel's eyes, it would had seem to be just a sweet old smile but I knew. Chikao was testing my limits.  
"What got you into this business, Sebastian?" Chikao asked.  
"Someone brought me into the business" I averted my eyes to Chikao.  
He smiled with his moon smiley eyes, "Oh, is that so?"  
"It's unfortunate that you had to go with this route" Chikao sighed.  
I shook my head, "It only made me stronger"  
"I can see that" Chikao raised an eyebrow.  
Chikao set his spoon down and cleared his throat, "We seem finish here so I should head out now"  
Ciel glanced back and forth between Chikao and I. Chikao stood up from his seat. Ciel immediately stood up and bowed his head.  
"Thank you for coming" Ciel said.  
"Anytime, Ciel" Chikao smiled, "Invite me whenever you want"  
"Let me walk you out" Ciel started taking a few steps towards Chikao.  
Chikao shook his head, "No worries. I can walk myself out"  
With that being said, Chikao left the room. Ciel turned to look at me. A frown appeared on his face and he took a few steps closer to me.  
"I'm sorry, Sebastian" Ciel gently voiced.  
I continued to stare at my empty plate of food. I was trying to recollect my thoughts.  
"I should have let you know beforehand" Ciel placed his hand on my arm.  
I grabbed Ciel's hand that was on my arm and locked fingers with him.  
"No, it isn't your fault" I shook my head.  
"But you seemed very uncomfortable and..." Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "It made me feel guilty"  
I finally looked up at Ciel. He had such a painful expression plastered on his face. I brought my hand behind his neck and pulled him down closer. I kissed his lips, longingly and just sweet.  
"Just please be careful around Chikao" I softly said.


	58. Season 3: Chapter 58

I stood in the cold, evening weather. The wind blew icy and harsh against my face. It made my nose sting and my cheeks feel numb. I stuffed my icicle freezing hands in my winter jacket pockets and continued to stare at the window display. Many necklaces, bracelets, and rings displayed. The diamonds look even more shiny against the snowy area. But one jewelry piece stood out to me. A black band ring with a thin red line. It reminded me of Sebastian. Red, crimson eyes and his midnight, black hair.  
"Aren't you freezing?" A voice said besides me.  
I glanced at who was speaking to me. Chikao stood there with a grey jacket and black jeans.  
"You've been staring at that for a long time" Chikao stood next to me.  
"What have you done to Sebastian?" I asked, completely ignored Chikao's words beforehand.  
Chikao was taken back from my sudden question.  
"What do you mean by that, Ciel?" Chikao uneasily chuckled.  
I sternly stared back at him, "What did you do to Sebastian?"  
Chikao slightly widened his eyes, surprise from my firm voice.  
"Ciel..." Chikao frowned, "What has Sebastian told you?"  
I turned my body to face Chikao. I didn't know what to expect Chikao's answer was going to be. I just knew that I could no longer trust Chikao after I saw what happened between Sebastian and Chikao. I didn't have the guts to ask Sebastian what happened between both of them. Sebastian seemed so mentally hurt and exhausted after Chikao left. I didn't want to make Sebastian stress even more by telling me what their past was. Even so, I didn't expect Chikao to tell me the truth. I couldn't trust Chikao anymore.  
Chikao broke into a smile, "What's gotten into you, Ciel?"  
_Should I even trust that smile too?_  
"That time when you told me about Sebastian's mother..." I paused, "Was it the truth?"  
"Everything I told you, Ciel, is true" Chikao replied.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, like I didn't believe him.  
"I would never lie to any of you guys" Chikao frowned.  
I took a step back. I didn't want to be around this man anymore. I felt that he was a dangerous person. I didn't know what he was capable of. I tightened my grip on my pocket knife that was stuffed deep in my jacket pocket. I looked at our surrounding. It so happened to be the time when everyone was back at home. Barely anyone walked the streets anymore and only one or two cars drove pass every ten minutes.  
Chikao took a step closer to me, followed my footsteps, "Ciel, what's wrong?"  
He continued to give me a sadden, hurtful frown.  
"I should get going now" I shook my head.  
"We're not done talking here" Chikao said.  
He reached his hand towards me. I clicked open my pocket knife and pointed it to his neck. Chikao froze in his spot, his hand an inch away from my forearm. I furrowed my eyebrows and tightened my lips.  
"I don't want to hurt you, Chikao" I gritted.  
Chikao's widened eyes soon became smiley moon eyes.  
"You've changed, Ciel" Chikao grinned.  
Chikao placed his hand, that was about to grab me before, back to his side.  
"Hisashi would have loved you even more" Chikao chuckled.  
I jolted my eyes at Chikao, "Huh?"  
_Chikao knows Hisashi?_  
"Surprise!" Chikao smiled.  
Chikao leaned his body closer to me, "This is a secret between you and me but..."  
"I believe you're the killer of Hisashi, am I right?" Chikao averted his eyes at me.  
I stepped away from Chikao and continued to point my pocket knife at him, "How do you know Hisashi?"  
Chikao straightened up and smiled at me with his moon eyes.  
"Just through business" Chikao winked.  
He took a few steps back from me, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.  
"Well, I should get going now" Chikao started turning around, his back faced towards me.  
Before I could process what else to say, Chikao was blocks away already.

= Sebastian's House =

I quickly paced through Sebastian's office doors. I slid the door behind me and a startled Sebastian stared at me. He looked more relax today with his top two buttons of his black shirt being unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows which flashed off his custom made Rolex that was all black with the numbers and hands were a ruby red.  
"What's wrong, Ciel?" He said in a worry tone.  
I took a few steps closer to his desk while Sebastian stood up from his chair to walk towards me.  
"What happened?" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.  
I didn't know where to start nor what to say. I wondered my eyes at the ground and tightened my lips with my eyebrows furrowed.  
Sebastian held my hand, "Relax. There's no need to panic"  
I took a deep breath. Sebastian's low husky voice made me feel calmer. His slender fingers tightly gripped my clammy hand and I felt reassured. I finally averted my eyes to his chill red wine eyes.  
"I..." I frowned, "Who is Chikao to you? He mentioned Hisashi to me"  
"How does Chikao and Hisashi know each other? Please tell me, Sebastian. Chikao isn't the person who I think he is right? Chikao...He..."  
I shook my head and lowered my eyes back to the ground. Sebastian's grip on my hand tightened and he placed his other free hand on my shoulder.  
"Ciel, it's going to be okay" Sebastian gently voiced.  
"We're going to be alright so there's no need to worry" Sebastian said.  
I nodded to Sebastian's words with my eyebrows frowned. He gently pulled me into a hug. His size difference compared to mine made me feel safe and reassured. His warmth was passed to me and he softly kissed the top of my head. I snuggled back, wrapped my arms around his body. His soft musky smell lingered in my nose. I felt like I was home full of honey love.

Sebastian told me about his childhood that evolved Chikao. I was in disbelief. Sebastian and I were more connected than what I imagined. We both experienced similar situations. Our lives ruined since young and were forever traumatized. We were both tainted and only had each other to love. We were tainted souls.  
That night Sebastian and I snuggled deep and close. We slept soundlessly next to each other knowing that we both were going to fight this battle together. We knew that our bond was unbreakable and no one was able to get in between our tangled mess. There was no one to understand our tangled mess. There was only two of us and forever till eternally it would be only us.

= Christmas Eve =

"Ciel, thanks for working overtime" Seiichi walked up behind me.  
I put on my blue winter coat with my blue scarf and nodded, "Well, what can I say when Boss asked both of us?"  
Seiichi sighed, "You're right. Even I can't deny our Young Boss too"  
We started walking out of the building into the icy cold winter weather.  
"At least we got to spend a bit of our Christmas Eve together right?" I smiled.  
"You're right!" Seiichi grinned, "Did you ever buy anything for Sebastian?"  
I nodded, "It's something special and my first ever present to him"  
"What is it?" Seiichi asked.  
I paused in my footsteps and turned to look at Seiichi.  
My smile reach to my ears, "It's a secret ~ "  
"Ehh? But I'm not even the one receiving it" Seiichi said.  
"I don't know" I shrugged, "What if you go telling Sebastian?"  
Seiichi furrowed his eyebrows, "And why would I go do that?"  
I shook my head, "Change of subject! I got something for you too!"  
Seiichi's eyes widened, "You didn't have too"  
"Of course, I have too!" I said, "You're my dear friend"  
Seiichi averted his eyes away, "Well, I did get something for you too..."  
I dug into my coat pocket and brought a gifted box out, "Me first!"  
I placed the grey and white wrapped up box in Seiichi's hand.  
"Open it, open it" I smiled, excited like a child.  
Seiichi blushed, "It's embarrassing to open it in front of the giver"  
I waved my hand in front of my face and scrunched up my nose, "Aww, don't worry about it"  
Seiichi gently opened it with care. A silver watch that was black rimmed with black numbering and hands.  
"Ciel!" Seiichi widened his eyes, "You didn't have to--"  
"I saw you looking at it on your computer the other day" I winked, "During work too"  
Seiichi chuckled, "Thank you! I'll wear it everyday!"  
"I hope so" I giggled.  
Seiichi opened up his work baggage and took a blue wrapped box with golden ribbons.  
"Please don't think much of it" Seiichi slightly bowed his head as he handed it to me.  
"Don't be so formal besides we're friends" I said.  
I eagerly opened the box. A bottle of lotion and cased cologne that was named brand.  
"The scent reminded me of you so I thought you would like it" Seiichi shyly said.  
I grinned, "Thanks, Seiichi! I love it!"  
"We should have done this inside the building" Seiichi breathed out cold air.  
I chuckled, "I was too excited to give you the present"  
"Well..." Seiichi averted his eyes away from mine, "You should get going"  
"I'm sure Sebastian is waiting for you" Seiichi said.  
"You enjoy your Christmas with your mom too" I smiled, "Tell her Merry Christmas for me!"  
Seiichi nodded, "I will"  
I looked at Seiichi and softly smiled, "Thanks for always having your Christmas with me"  
Seiichi jolted his eyes at me, "Ciel..."  
"So, I hope you enjoy your Christmas with your family too" I said.  
Since seven years ago, Seiichi always spent his Christmas with me because he knew I was alone. I had no family and Sebastian wasn't around during those times. But finally, after seven years, I had Sebastian and Seiichi was able to spend his Christmas with his own family.  
"You're also family too, Ciel" Seiichi slightly furrowed his eyebrows.  
I wondered my eyes else where, "Now don't make me cry on a happy holiday"  
Seiichi lightly laughed and ruffled my hair, "Go enjoy your Christmas with Sebastian"

= Seiichi's View =

Ciel tightly gripped on the gift I gave to him. He used the back of his cold hands to wipe his watery eyes.  
"Thank you, Seiichi" Ciel grinned so happily at me.  
I smiled back but my heart broke little by little.  
_I'm going to miss you, Ciel._  
"See you after Christmas then!" Ciel started walking ahead, waved his hand to me.  
I waved back and continued to smile. I watched Ciel walk further and further. He seemed way happier than any other time I've seen him. He was finally spending Christmas with his love one. Sebastian fully snatched him away from me, even taking Ciel away from the holidays...  
Ciel and I always spent the holidays together for the past seven years. It was special to me. It made me feel special. I was actually something to Ciel. But...I was always going to be only his dear friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Ciel was in disbelief of finding out Chikao's and Sebastian's past was because when Chikao told Ciel about their past, Chikao only told half the truth. Chikao never told Ciel that he raped Sebastian and was the one who gave those drugs to Sebastian's mom. I also hope you guys understood that Hisashi & Chikao knew each other because Chikao worked for Hisashi's underground business. I hope that clears up any confusion!
> 
> P.S. extra update cause I won't have time to update for this coming week.


	59. Season 3: Chapter 59

I quickly paced through the hallways, excited to see Sebastian's face. This was going to be the first Christmas spent with Sebastian. My heart was pounding fast and I couldn't stop the grin on my face that reached to my ears. All the mafia members were sent home for the Christmas holiday, even Takeo was sent home. I slid open Sebastian's bedroom door. He sat there on the edge of his bed with a small grin that almost seemed like a smirk. Black formal pants and his black buttoned shirt was half unbuttoned. His crimson eyes directly flirted with me and I couldn't stare back at them.  
"You seem to be in a rush" Sebastian spoke in a teasing tone.  
I cleared my throat and started taking off my scarf, "No, I'm not"  
A small low chuckle came from Sebastian, "Oh ho..."  
I placed my coat and scarf on top of the dresser. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Sebastian leaned his chin on my shoulder and snuggled into my neck. His warm body close to my cold back made me shiver.  
"You're cold" Sebastian huskily said in my ear.  
I nodded, "I was outside for a bit"  
"Christmas isn't till a few more hours" Sebastian said.  
I knew what Sebastian was getting at. My cheeks soon felt red and blushy.  
"You want to warm up?" Sebastian asked.  
A smile couldn't help but appear on my face. I softly nodded.  
Sebastian softly kissed my ear down to my neck. His hands started unbuttoning my shirt and slipped it off. He quickly went down to the buckle of my pants. All my clothing laid on the ground. Sebastian turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that turned to be a heated passionate one. As our lips still connected, Sebastian leaded us to the bed. He laid me down and hovered over me.  
"I'm sorry I never got to spend a Christmas with you" Sebastian gently apologized.  
I stared into his deep red eyes, "It's okay"  
Sebastian softly shook his head, "It makes me feel guilty"  
I cupped his cheek in my hand and smiled, "We're here, aren't we?"  
"Yes" Sebastian smiled back, "Yes, we are"  
"So, there's no need to resent anymore" I pecked his lips.  
"We'll be together forever" Sebastian placed his forehead against mine.  
Sebastian threw off his shirt and started landing sweet kisses on my chest. I arched my back and sighed out in pleasure as Sebastian's nibbling went down my torso. I gripped the bed sheets as Sebastian was on the edge of the base of my harden cock. Sebastian lifted up my thighs and placed a few hickeys on both sides. To my surprise, Sebastian's tongue lapped over my tense hole. I immediately gasped and jolted my eyes. Before I could say anything, Sebastian's tongue circled around the puckered hole. I melted in his skilled tongue and all I could do was grit my teeth.  
"Ciel, you know it's just us two in the household here" Sebastian softly kissed the inside of my thigh.  
"B-But..." I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"It's okay to let your voice out" Sebastian said, "I mean you still do even when there's others in the household"  
"I-It's just that--" I let out a breath as Sebastian teased me by putting another hickey on my thigh.  
I swallowed, "We're really alone in the household together and..."  
"You're twitching hard" Sebastian chuckled.  
With that, Sebastian lapped against my tight hole. I groaned from his tongue barely entering my hole to only skim his tongue over it. Finally, with enough teasing, Sebastian entered my pink hole with sheer hunger. He sucked and lapped at my twitching hole. My dick leaked with pre-cum. My moans finally escaped my closed mouth. I withered because of the sensation. Sebastian thrust his tongue inside of me, in and out, in and out. His grip on my thighs were tight and sturdy. I quivered as Sebastian lapped and mouthed harder. I tilted my head back into the mattress with my eyes half lidded and eyebrows furrowed. I didn't realize that I was raising my hips higher and deeper into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian groaned in delight and held me close.  
No warning and Sebastian inched away from my wet hole. I whimpered by the sudden emptiness.  
"You're eager tonight" Sebastian lowly chuckled.  
I looked down at Sebastian to see him with pants and boxers pulled down. He was already getting his hard cock lubricated. Sebastian knelt close to me and lifted up my thighs. He pushed inside of my hole and I lowly gasped as I took his huge length. A smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips as he fully entered inside of me. His eyes stared down at our connection and his hand was at the base of my cock. He slowly moved back, watched his length reappeared. The tip of his dick just at the edge of being taken out. Immediately, Sebastian thrust deep inside of me. I arched my back and a loud moan came from my throat. It riled up Sebastian even more and he continued to thrust deep in me. I clenched around Sebastian's dick as he was down to the hilt. Sebastian's groans filled my ears as he bucked his hips. He leaned close to me, kissed a few on my jaw. He sped up and his hands were tight on my hips now.  
"Se-Sebast--" I shut my eyes in pleasure.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped at his midnight locks.  
"Al-Almost" I managed to groan out.  
Sebastian immediately thrust harder inside of me. Another few more hard thrusts and I spent on both of our stomachs. I trembled and my arms limped back onto the bed. Sebastian lowly moaned and one last thrust, he spilled inside of me. He gritted his teeth and groaned in pleasure. Sebastian slowly pulled out and I shivered from the emptiness. After a while, I felt Sebastian's fluids leaked out of me.  
"S-Sebastian..." I breathed out.  
"Hmm?" He softy hummed.  
"I love you" I ran my fingers across his cheek.  
Sebastian's hair fringes dangled down to my cheeks, "I love you too"  
He leaned down and passionately kissed me. Afterwards, he left few kisses down my neck and collarbones.  
"Can I again?" Sebastian innocently looked up at me.  
I blushed. He seemed so eager to again.  
"Since you asked so innocently" I smiled  
Sebastian smirked and chuckled, "If you see it that way"

I came out of the bathroom with a navy blue baggy sweater and some blue jeans. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed with a black low cut crew neck sweater and black jeans. I quickly stumbled to my coat and dug into my coat pocket.  
"Your hair is still wet" Sebastian said.  
I held the small red wrapped box in my hand. I turned to Sebastian and hid my hands behind me.  
"I was in a hurry" I replied.  
"You're going to get sick" Sebastian stood up from the bed.  
I ignored Sebastian's worried remarks and joyfully walked up to Sebastian.  
"Since it's midnight already" I smiled, "Merry Christmas ~ "  
I cupped the red wrapped box in my hand and placed it in front of my face. Sebastian jolted his eyes in the sudden action. Few seconds, a smile appeared on his face.  
"You're excited" Sebastian said.  
"Of course, I am!" I nodded, "It's my first gift ever to you"  
"Now, open it!" I placed the box in Sebastian's hand.  
Sebastian carefully opened the lid of the box. His eyes immediately lit up as he saw what the gift was.  
"Ciel" Sebastian called out so lovely.  
I blushed and smiled at his response. I took the black band ring with a thin red line in my hand. I grabbed Sebastian's left hand and the ring slid perfectly on his ring finger.  
"Forever?" I looked at Sebastian's scarlet eyes.  
Sebastian grinned. He quickly paced to his nightstand and brought out a small blue box. He opened up the box to me. There sat a gold band ring with a little blue diamond in the middle. Sebastian took the ring out of the box and slid it on my ring finger.  
"Forever" He nodded.  
 _We both somehow got the same idea for each other's Christmas gift._  
I couldn't help but smile and hugged Sebastian. I tightly held onto him and was full of joy.

We spent the first hour of Christmas laying on Sebastian's bed. I couldn't stop staring at the gold band ring. The tiny blue diamond shined brightly against the full moon. Sebastian and I held each other's hand, intertwined fingers. Our rings next to each other.  
"I can't seem to fall asleep" Sebastian broke the peaceful soft silence.  
"Me too" I snuggled into his chest.  
My heart was still jumping in joy and excitement. Sebastian looked down at me and I stared right back.  
"You know this whole time, you've been grinning" He chuckled.  
I tightened my lips and averted my eyes away, "I can't help it..."  
"I know" Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Me too"  
I got off the bed. Sebastian's eyes followed me. I slid the door to the backyard open. The cold air immediately crawled into the warm heated room. Snow flakes fell from the abyss midnight sky. I shivered but stared up at the full pale moon. I heard Sebastian get off the bed and softly walked towards me. He back hugged me and placed his chin on my shoulder.  
"Snow fall on Christmas, huh?" Sebastian softly said next to my ear.  
"It's pretty" I said.  
"Like you"  
I glanced back and blushed.  
"You know, Ciel..." Sebastian let go of me and stood in front of me.  
"Hmm?"  
Sebastian's slender fingers intertwined with my smaller fingers.  
"I love you" Sebastian huskily said.  
Even though we said it to each other a million times tonight, I still felt my heart skip a beat. My cheeks heated even against the cold breeze.  
"I seriously love you" Sebastian's voice ringed sweetly in my ears.  
"I love you too"  
Sebastian nodded, "I know"  
"There's something in my mind" Sebastian said, "I was going to tell you after Christmas but I think it's better if you know now"  
"What is it?" I questioned.  
"I told you Chikao use to be under Hisashi's business and was the top dealer" Sebastian said.  
I nodded, "Hmm..."  
"Well, the plan is that I will be shutting that business down and getting back at Chikao" Sebastian explained.  
I slightly frowned, "You have to be careful then"  
"I've been planning this since a long time and it's finally time" Sebastian tightened his grip on my hand.  
I nodded, "Just be safe and come back home"  
"With that on the topic..." Sebastian paused.  
I looked up at his burning red eyes. His nose slightly red as the cold circled around us.  
"Won't you move in with me already?" Sebastian asked.  
My heart immediately thumped, "Yes!"  
"I knew you would" Sebastian smiled.  
"Won't you stop with the Christmas gifts?" I chuckled.  
"Never" Sebastian shook his head.  
Sebastian and I walked back into the bedroom that was heated with warm air. I slid closed the door to the backyard.  
"I'll be back" Sebastian said, "I'm going to use the bathroom"  
I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian walked out of the bedroom.

I glanced at the clock.  
_15 minutes has passed since then..._  
I stepped out of the bedroom, "Sebastian?"  
No reply. The quiet household made no sound. I swallowed hard and quickly paced towards the bedroom again. I grabbed my pocket knife that was in my inside coat pocket and stuffed it in my jean pocket. I quietly paced towards the bathroom. The light was on but no one was in there.  
"Sebastian?" I called out.  
I rushed into the empty kitchen and living room. My heart was racing. I was scared. My thoughts ran like crazy.  
"Sebastian, where are you?" I asked.  
The feeling of when Sebastian left me seven years ago rushed back into my mind. I tried to brush the thought away. Finally, I reached outside, front of the house.  
"So, you knew..." I heard Sebastian's voice.  
I paused in my footsteps. I peeked to see who Sebastian was talking too.  
"Of course, I knew" Chikao smiled, "I learned my ways from Hisashi"  
Sebastian was knelt down on the ground. His lip bloody and I could tell he was beaten down.  
"So, if you were going to kill me" Chikao shrugged his shoulders in a malicious manner.  
"I decided why not kill you first" His moon eyes smiled.  
I observed the scene. There was a few men that stood behind Chikao. I didn't know if there was more men anywhere else. I didn't even suspected that Chikao had men working with him. I jolted my eyes as I saw Chikao took out a pistol and pointed it at the knelt Sebastian.  
"Sebastian!" I ran out in worry.  
Chikao's pistol followed me, "Oh ho...Of course!"  
"It's Christmas so why wouldn't Ciel be here either" Chikao smiled.  
"From what I remember, this must be you guys first Christmas together" Chikao awed.  
I helped Sebastian stand up from the ground and glared at Chikao.  
"Cause from what I remember, seven years ago Sebastian spent his Christmas with me, helping me run some errands" Chikao maliciously grinned.  
"Ciel has nothing to do with my revenge" Sebastian gritted.  
I looked at Sebastian. When Sebastian was knelt down before I didn't realize it but now I did. Sebastian was stabbed in the stomach. His bloody hand gripped onto his damp sweater filled with his own blood. I had so much mixed emotions. I was scared, nervous, angry, and anxious.  
"But he has something to do with you" Chikao shrugged.  
"You know, Sebastian" Chikao raised an eyebrow, "Your mother was so beautiful"  
"The way she cried, when she smiled, even when she was angry. She was so gorgeous, no matter what, even when she died" Chikao smirked.  
I saw Sebastian gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight.  
"Ya know, she wouldn't have lived a happy life anyways if she continued to live" Chikao said, "So, I had to do something to help her"  
"Your father was a fucking douche bag and he only cared for his own well being. I mean, look at you. You never even received any love from your own fucking father. You should be piss at him only, not me" Chikao sighed, "You know, I was the only one that loved your mother"  
"That doesn't define why you killed my mom and what you did to me" Sebastian groaned in pain, "She was my only family"  
"But hey, what I did made you find your true love one" Chikao chuckled, "So, shouldn't I be named as a cupid?"  
"Shut the hell up" Sebastian snickered, "You killed my mom and ruined me. I want you off this world"  
"Not if I get you first" Chikao grinned.  
Chikao waved his hand in the air. Two men grabbed onto me and pulled me away from Sebastian.  
"Sebastian! No, Sebastian!!" I shouted and tried to pull away from the two bigger men.  
Two other men held onto the weakened Sebastian.  
"Get the hell away from Sebastian, you bastard!" I yelled.  
"Cover his mouth, please" Chikao rolled his eyes, "Before I have to shoot him too"  
One of the men placed his hand over my mouth. I continued to muffle and tried to pull away. Sebastian weakly stood up as his blood continued to drip down on the ground.  
"Any last words, Mr. Michaelis?" Chikao asked.  
Sebastian's crimson eyes stared at the brunette, "I love you, Ciel"  
Tears immediately dripped down onto my cheeks. I shook my head and struggled in the two men's grip.  
"Nice last words" Chikao smirked.  
The loud bang of the pistol echoed in my ears. I watched Sebastian's lifeless body hit the ground. His blood spilled into the white snow as the snowflakes that fell from the sky melted in his red blood. The two men let go of me and I ran to Sebastian's body in a crying mess.  
"Sebastian! Sebastian!" I cried and shook his body.  
"Please..." I sobbed, "Sebastian..."  
My tears fell on his cold face. His midnight locks gently moved in the cold breeze. His chest, not even once, went up and down for a breath. The gun wound was deep in his heart and blood continued to spill out. I covered the gun wound with my trembled hand. Maybe if I stopped the bleeding Sebastian will come back alive, is what I thought. My hand soaked in his blood but Sebastian continued to lay in the snow lifeless.  
"SEBASTIAN!!" I cried out.  
My shoulders couldn't stop shaking and my tears came nonstop. I heard Chikao's footsteps come closer to me.  
"I'm sorry you had to witness his death, Ciel" Chikao squatted down to my level.  
"You'll forgive me right?" Chikao asked.  
I gritted my teeth and glared at him. Chikao stared back with his moon smile eyes. He chuckled and tightened his lips into a smile. With swift movements, I grabbed the pocket knife in my back pocket. I clicked it open and stabbed Chikao's heart. It was to make sure he would be dead. I heard the men all gasped and they all paused in shock. Chikao's eyes widened at me but a smiled appeared on his face.  
"You really did kill Hisashi, huh?" Chikao's last words.  
His body limped to the ground and the pistol in his hand clacked on the ground.  
"Get him" I heard the echoing of the men saying to each other.  
I grabbed Chikao's pistol. I heard the running footsteps of the men. Before anyone could get to me, I pointed the pistol to my head.  
 _I love you too, Sebastian._  
**BANG**

=

"Seiichi, you were the closest to Ciel..." My Young Boss placed his hand on my shoulder.  
I shook my head but I couldn't mouth a word. I wasn't the one closest to Ciel. I never was the closest to Ciel.  
We all stood in front of the tomb and pile of dirt. Right next to Ciel's tomb was Sebastian's tomb. They were really meant to be. Meant to be until death did his part.  
"Seiichi..." Mom stood next to me.  
"You haven't shed a tear since you heard the news" Mom worriedly stared up at me.  
I parted my lips but I didn't know what to say. I looked at my surroundings. By Sebastian's tomb was all of his mafia members. They all seemed like tough people but all of them shed at least a tear. But me?  
"I don't want to believe it" I shook my head.  
Mom frowned her eyebrows, "Seiichi..."  
An hour passed and everyone left the graves. I was the only one that stood there.  
I was expecting to see Ciel's smiling face the day after Christmas. I was expecting to smell the cologne I gifted him. I was expecting to hear his sweet lovely voice that rang so well in my ears. I was expecting to hear him flaunt his gift from Sebastian. I was expecting to hear what his gift was to Sebastian. I was expecting to see Ciel everyday of my life. Where did it all go?  
Without realizing it, tears spilled out of my eyes.  
_I will forever love his tainted soul, Ciel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking till the end ~ !! This has been my first ever story on Ao3 and it has been an enjoyment! If you have stuck till the end please do check out my new story, The Man Who Wore Black. It is another SebaCiel story. Once again, thank you for reading Tainted Soul ♥


End file.
